Dragon Age: Redemption
by The Warrior of the Light
Summary: The Blight is over, but the story of Elissa Cousland, Hero of Highever and Queen of Ferelden, is not. A new chapter begins. Set in Awakening, slightly AU. F!CouslandXAlistair. Read and Review!
1. The Big Reveal

**Hello gang! First, I'd like to thank all of you for taking the time to read my amateur fan fiction. Second, I'd highly recommend reading my first story: Dragon Age Judgement, so that things make a little more sense to you. Third, since I'm not a big fan of Awakening, this story is not going to be as long as my first, but I feel that for the full story of Elissa Cousland, this chapter in her life needs to be done proper justice. Thanks, and as always, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"I trust you completely to carry on the Cousland name, as I always have, pup."

Elissa brushed away some of her golden brown hair, a faint scar gracing her left cheek. She simply smiled to herself, basking in the light of the sun, standing in the tall grass. She wore a blue cloak over her Weisshaupt Regalia. The armor was very impressive; more flexibility than she was used to, and it did not weigh her down as much. True, some of her body was more exposed as a result, but the tradeoff was much more in her favor. And if nothing else, she could always fend off attacks with the Shield of Highever. Yes, this armor would be perfect for the days to come. Well, almost perfect...

She liked the armor very much, but wondered if she could have another set with the royal seal made on it? Or even better! The royal seal along with her family crest, just like her wedding ring! And blue was a nice color, but red might look better... She might have to talk to Master Wade about that. If his shop wasn't completely destroyed in the Battle of Denerim that is.

She then laughed to herself. "I have to stop daydreaming. Infact, I need to stop...talking...to myself."

It had been about two months since the defeat of both Loghain and the Archdemon. Most of the horde was running back into the ground, but there were still stragglers. The country had survived, but it was still very much devastated after the attack. And both Elissa and Alistair were going to be responsible for healing it. They were the new monarchs. The population was of course, extremely grateful for their rescue from annihilation, but now they needed a guide. Someone to lead Ferelden out of the darkness, and into the light once more. It would take years, perhaps even decades, for Ferelden to truly recover from this.

And that's assuming there would be no further catastrophes. The Blight had been defeated, this much was true, but there is more evil in this world than just darkspawn. Some of the worst atrocities ever committed have been at the hands of man. And Elissa knew it was only a matter of time before someone would attempt to take advantage of Fereldens weakened state. One name, above all others, came to mind: Orlais. Yes, those duplicitious, mask wearing lords would no doubt be plotting to retake their 'province'. Loghain, in his utter stupidity, had created an opportunity for the Orlesians to take what he himself had fought all these years to reclaim. Their freedom.

And beyond Orlais? Or any other nation? Elissa had worried for some time at the unknowable entity that she had, in a sense, allowed to exist. Morrigans child. A human with the soul of an Old God. Did Morrigan wish harm on Ferelden? It's likely Ferelden might be harmed for her to gain whatever it is that she wished, even if she did care about this land. And what if her plan went awry? What if the darkspawn find it and corrupt it again? What if Flemeth found her?

Indeed, the weight of responsibility was bearing down on her. She not only had to uphold her duty as Queen, but she promised herself after the Blight had ended, that she would live up to her title as Hero of Highever. She had started to forgive herself for the death of her family, but still, she was the architect of many dark deeds. Apparently, everyone had forgiven her for it; her father in the Trials of Andraste, the surviving soldiers of Highever, her brother Fergus, her mabari Dagonet, and her love, Alistair. Indeed, when she died to slay the Archdemon, in the afterlife, many of her closest family personally comforted her. The Maker himself had apparently even gone so far as to give her a second chance at life, returning her to the land of the living. But for what?

Elissa took in a deep breath, and pushed away all of those thoughts. There's no way of knowing, and the only thing she can do is to attempt to restore their land to greatness. Morrigan had proven a friend. Elissa decided to simply trust her to do what was best. As for Orlais? Perhaps she could gain the support of another nation. But none of it mattered at the moment. Today had a special sort of news. And it was happy news, despite the circumstances.

She finally walked into the city of Denerim.

This would be a day to remember.

It was the perfect time: Alistair was in the capital. Who knows when they would have to leave to another part of the country, to quell any threats looming on the horizon, or to simply keep peace?

The city was in the stages of repair. The Alienage, all things considered, was in a decent state. Some of the common folk and nobility were angry about this, but what did they prefer? That it be just as ruined as the rest of the city, so they could share in the misery? No, they deserved any saving grace that could be afforded. In fact, the destruction of the bridge might be a temporary boon, to dissuade potential troublemakers from entering the elves home. The Market District and Royal plaza had their fair share of problems, but nothing that couldnt be rebuilt within a few years time. They finally removed the Archdemon from Fort Drakon as well. The Wardens managed to take as much blood as they could from the creature, whilst doing some bizarre things that Elissa did not recognize. She would've asked, but that bloody Orlesian Warden Gerald was with them, and she didn't feel like fighting. Not today.

Today was a good day.

* * *

Entering the palace, she strode over to Seneschal Gram, who bowed to her. He had received new scars, it seemed. Maker, the poor man needed a vacation. "Greetings, your Majesty. Was your trip to Highever pleasant?"

"It was." Elissa smiled "Where is my husband?"

"In the Landsmeet Chambers, your Majesty." He pointed behind her. "He's in a meeting with the Regent and the First Advisor. Your brother is also amongst them."

Wonderful, Elissa thought to herself. They're probably tearing eachother to pieces right now. Anora was coping with the loss of her father, and the loss of her throne, better than Elissa expected. The former Queen was a survivor to be sure, though in truth, Elissa had granted her amnesty, along with a new title in exchange for her loyalty. Anora, as pragmatic as she ever was, despite watching her Fathers death at the hands of the new King, accepted it. And now she was working alongside people she almost certainly despised.

Elissa hoped the servants around the palace weren't too busy. The blood in the Landsmeet Chambers would likely take all day to get out by the time anyone reached it.

It was not as bad as Elissa had anticipated. The new Queen had expected Fergus and Alistair to rip into Anora about her role in indirectly subjecting Elissa into torture at Fort Drakon. And she expected Anora to violently lash out at both Alistair and Eamon for taking the throne away from her.

No, there was arguing, but as Elissa approached, it seemed of a reasonable sort of arguing.

"The Alienage is in shambles." Alistair pointed on a map "We've already done so much wrong to them, and we need to set things right by fixing a few things."

"Alistair, consider the consequences." Anora crossed her arms "You've already made an elf a Bann. A controversial move. The nobility is still struggling to accept that. If you allocate too many funds to redeveloping the Alienage, they will be outraged. There will be blood."

Eamon nodded his head "I'm afraid she's right, Alistair. As much as I'd like to help them, we nobles are slow to change. And old hatreds die hard. It may be better for them if we distanced ourselves for a while. Too much attention, and tensions will escalate again."

Elissa announced her presence with her footsteps "I see that you all have started on the fun without me."

Fergus raised an eyebrow as he approached her "Fun, sister? I worry about you sometimes, you know this?"

Elissa kissed his cheek "Compared to what Alistair and I went through to kill that blighted overgrown lizard, yes. I'd call this a vacation."

"Well, let's resume the 'good times', my wife." Alistair was beaming as he strode up to his wife, who kissed him and whispered "Later. In private."

Anora rolled her eyes and placed a hand back on the map "We can dispense pleasantries later. This is a situation that needs resolving."

"I'm...sorry to contradict you..." Elissa scanned the room, and took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling "Maker, give me strength...I have some rather important news."

Everyone looked at her expectantly, and she turned to Alistair. This was news that deserved to be shared to all, but he was going to get it first. She took his hand by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" He offered a curious smile.

Elissa, in turn, placed it slowly on her belly, then looked into his eyes. "I have something to offer you, Alistair Theirin. Something you've always wanted, but never really had."

He looked at where she put his hand, confusion in his eyes, until after what seemed like an eternity to Elissa, it finally dawned on him. She smiled at his response "I'm giving you the chance to be part of a family."

Alistair was shocked beyond words. This...she was..."You're..."

Her smile widened at its furthest "I'm carrying your child, Alistair. I'm pregnant!"

Letting the words sink in, he smiled with her, and picked her up off the ground, and she squealed in delight as he spun her around.

Fergus was having a hard time believing it. So much has...happened. He was just getting used to the idea that his sister was Queen. Now she was pregnant?! It...was happy news of course, but it was just a lot to grasp in a short time. But eventually he relaxed, and smiled along with Alistair. Yes, this was wonderful news! His sister was going to have a child. He was going to be an uncle! Their family would live on!

Eamon was very, very pleased. The heir would serve as a small flame that would kindle the fire in Ferelden once again. People would have faith again in the future, in the Calenhad bloodline. Continuity was very important, especially in these troubled times, when bloodlines had been severed so. The child of the last Theirin, and the Hero of Highever could only mean great, great things for Ferelden.

Anora was less pleased. She had known, despite her ambitions, that regaining the throne was a slim chance. The pair obviously loved eachother. It was only inevitable. Yes, it stung that the throne would not be hers, but that was not what was quite upsetting Anora at this very moment. No...it was her and Cailan. Yes. The fact that they had tried for so long, and failed, only for the country to nearly fall apart. And then Elissa Cousland marries Alistair, copulates with him on their wedding night, and they produced a child, just like that. And Ferelden would love them all for it, their saviors. Yes, that hurt her most of all.

Alistair eventually set her down, and they stared at eachother, sharing their happy moment. "I'm going to be a...dad. As in...raising him."

Fergus walked straight up to her and hugged her fiercely "My little sister...a mother!"

Eamon addressed the pair "Allow me to extend my congratulations to both of you! This is a joyous day for Ferelden-"

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to Anora, who was frowning. "This...this is actually unfortunate." She looked up, and explained "Elissa, please don't misunderstand. I am, happy, that you have a child. But now we have a problem."

Elissa nodded her head. "I know what you speak of, Anora. Let's not worry about it for now. Let's enjoy the moment."

The former Queen took in a breath, satisfied. Good. At least she had thought of the reprecussions of this poor timing. She nodded back to Elissa.

"I can't believe it!" Alistair embraced Elissa "I'm going to be a father! Me! Oh Maker, I feel like I could dance the remigold right now!"

"You have to wear a pretty dress, then."

The chamber was filled with mirth and excitement for some time, until finally, Elissa spoke "As Anora has said, this is also a bit of a complication."

"What do you mean, your Majesty?"

She turned to Eamon "Well, the thing is, I have responsibilities other than being Queen. I'm also the Warden Commander."

Silence settled into the room.

Alistairs goofy smile dissapeared. Makers Breath, no. It started to hit him in waves. He was going to have their child. And she was going to have to travel all around Ferelden, recruiting people, exposing herself to danger. And when she wasn't traveling or in the capital, she would have to...go to Amaranthine. A pack of two faced liars, murderers and traitors, waiting for her there. With their child.

The mood of Fergus had dropped as well. The Wardens had already asked so much from her, running around and risking life and limb, to protect a Ferelden that had practically cast them out. Now they placed the Queen, his sister, in such an unforgiving position as to carry around her child while also...And Amaranthine! No no no. He had reservations about her going there as is, her skill considerable. But now? Never. It wasn't happening. The Grey Wardens could shove it for all he cared.

It was Eamon who spoke first "This is troubling..." He raised a hand to his forehead. "I am unfamiliar with the Wardens. Do either of you know how they would respond to such news?"

Alistair shrugged, and Elissa shook her head "No idea, Eamon."

"They could not expect you to risk the future of the Kingdom, could they?"

Fergus threw out a hand in anger "I know one things for certain. They're not sticking you in that traitors den in the north! Not now! Not ever, infact! Let them find someone else to be Warden Commander!"

"Wait? What about me?" Alistair looked around "Why not tell them I should do it? Yeah, I could be Warden Commander, I suppose. Not sure I'd do a good job but-"

"It's not that simple."

Anora uncrossed her arms, meeting the gaze of everyone else with certainty "Let us start with this: at this very moment, the nobility is watching the two of you very closely. Mostly, they are looking at you, Alistair. For any signs of weakness. If you decide to take up the mantle of Warden Commander and leave the fate of Ferelden in the hands of your Queen, it will appear as if you are shirking your royal duties."

"Don't you think my wifes safety is, oh I don't know, a bit more important than opinions, Anora?!"

Her brows narrowed "You cannot think just as a husband, Alistair! You must also think as a King! You must think about the good of Ferelden!"

Eamon shook his head "Fereldens heir to the throne is of the utmost importance here."

The former Queen glared at Eamon "Yes, you've already established how important that is to you, Eamon. Everyone here in this room knows about it now."

Eamon, remembering the letter he sent Cailan, sighed out "Anora, all I can offer you is my apologies."

Elissa was not wishing for an argument here. Not now "That's enough everyone. I must speak with the First Advisor for a moment." She nodded to the other side of the chamber, and both women walked away, leaving the men to talk amongst themselves.

Anora assumed that she would get a lecture. Charming. Likely something along the lines of putting the past differences aside and working together. Yes, that would have been perfect months ago when her father was still alive.

"I'm sorry."

And once again, Anora was completely blindsided by Elissas first words. She didn't even bother to hide her expression "Pardon?"

"I never even considered for a moment," Elissa looked a little pained "how my news might affect you. It was callous and stupid of me to announce it like that, considering what you and Cailan...well...as I said, I'm sorry. I did not mean to cause offense, or to open old wounds."

Anora, at this very moment, did not believe that she would ever truly understand Elissa. Why was she bestowing all of this mercy and kindness towards her? Elissa had no reason to even let her live months ago. Now, here she was, the First Advisor and Teyrn of Gwaren. It wasn't Queen, it never would be, but she had power, and a voice.

"That is...kind of you to offer such sentiments." Anora bowed "I never offered my congratulations. Your child will go far under your guidance."

"That's assuming it survives..." a melancholy voice replied. Elissa sighed out "What am I supposed to do..."

Anora cleared her throat "I wish to be clear on something. I have no desire to see harm befall you or your child. It is indeed foolish and reckless to travel the country and risk harm to recruit Grey Wardens. As unfortunate as that is...you may not have a choice in the matter."

"I do have a choice, but it would be..." Elissa shook her head "No. I cannot. Alistair must learn everything there is to being a King. And quickly. But it's..."

Elissa closed her eyes. She was afraid. Afraid that the worst would come to pass. That their child would be lost to them. That another piece of her would be ripped away and burned, scattered to the winds like her past and her family. It frightened her to no end.

"You must be strong, Elissa." Anora stood upright "You were already strong enough to best my Father, along with the Archdemon. You can endure this. And you will. You are the Queen of Ferelden now."

Elissa allowed the words to sink into her mind "You're right...But...I think before we decide anything, that we should have another discussion with the Grey Wardens."

"That would be wise."


	2. Dillema

Zevran was wracked with indecision.

Which, considering his circumstances, was very, very foolish. There was only one logical choice to make right now. Running. Running as far away from the Crows as possible. There was nothing holding him back now. His oath to Elissa was complete, and she had released him from her service. The assassin sent after them, his former friend Taliesen, was dead. The Crows would assume them both dead, but for how long? The deception would not last forever. And yet here he lingered, for two months, despite saying that he would leave.

Why? What was it that was compelling him to stay?

Perhaps it was that final battle. Alistair had actually warned Zevran that Elissa intended to sacrifice herself to slay the Archdemon, and attempted to enlist his help in stopping her. But it was not to be, Zevran was left behind with the group that held the city gates, whilst Elissa and Alistair destroyed the dragon. Zevran wished to help Alistair, but not exactly for his sake. Zevran wanted to save Elissa for her own sake. They had developed a bond of friendship. She had trusted him right from the very beginning after all. Not exactly wise, but it worked out in the end.

And then he saw it. He saw Elissa give Alistair one final kiss before disabling him, then she sprinted straight towards the Archdemon, and Zevran knew that she had intended to die. Zevran had seen much death, but this was quite something else. Much like when Taliesen slew Rinna. He was witnessing the death of something, someone...special. Extraordinary. And when Zevran had finally seen her body on the ground, certain that she had perished, it had wounded him much like it did Rinna.

Yet, she rose from death. That day, Zevran had realized that he had forgotten a basic tenet of his training: hardening the heart. He had attempted to sever whatever feelings he might have had for Elissa on the day of celebration. It was the only real choice: Elissa would only ever consider him a friend. Alistair was her husband and King now. Zevran gave her detailed instructions on how assassins usually attempt to execute monarchs, along with a gift of jewelry, a symbol of affection. And then he left.

Or, he tried to. But he couldn't...

So he wandered the broken city, aimlessly, until finally one day, he walked straight into the Alienage, a purpose given to him.

* * *

Malcolm arrived in the palace, in decent spirits. The First Warden would be pleased with all of the blood they drained from the Archdemon. He'd also gotten a report of those who distinguished themselves in the Battle of Denerim. At least five possible recruits so far, and damned good, according to the reports. A Circle Mage from the Tower of Kinloch Hold, two dwarves from Orzammar, and two elves, at least one of them Dalish. If they were persuaded to volunteer for the Order, and at least one of them survived, it would be of great assistance here. The mage was his first choice. Magic was always very useful. He'd have to tell the Queen of his list of possible inductees.

Queen Elissa had summoned him for Grey Warden business. Perhaps she was trying to get out of the position of Warden Commander? It wouldn't surprise him, considering the circumstances of her recruitment. Who would want to stay in a land owned by a deranged mass murderer, who was responsible for the slaughter of their family? But Wardens do their duty, and according to people from Highever, so do Couslands. And she was tough. Any assassination attempts would only end in failure. Not to mention that this was completely temporary. If one of his own managed to gain a good standing here in Ferelden, or perhaps if a recruit distinguished his/her self, then the title of Warden Commander would pass on and this business dealt with.

So he steeled himself to be patient with her. She'd done a lot for the Grey Wardens, even if Geralds worst fears turned out to be true, and Morrigans child became a threat.

Gerald was not with him; Malcolm had already reprimanded him for his misconduct months ago in regards to yelling at the Queen, and he didn't want to risk dealing with another fight. Fiona was not with him either; she'd been reassigned. If news got out about the connection between herself and Alistair, everything would be undone. The First Warden had received the full news of the situation in Ferelden, and didn't want any more Civil Wars to break out because of stupidity, racism or ignorance. If Morrigans child became a threat in the future, then they would need a monarchy that favored their interests. Alistair and Elissa were right where the First Warden wanted them to be.

That left Catriella, Darva, Agme, and Lirac with him at the moment. It would be interesting to see what sort of business Elissa Cousland had in mind. In his gut, he knew it was bad news. It always was. What could it be? If it was political issues, they would just have to deal with it. That's what they signed up for when they took the throne. But no, she didn't seem the type to waste his time with such trifles. It'd be something really important. What then?

* * *

The Alienage was a mess. Granted, it was always a mess, but it was their mess, and Kallian didn't want anyone, or anything, to take it from them. They'd had a hard enough life as is, why couldn't anyone just leave them alone anymore? But no, they never would. That was a hard lesson to learn, and it took Kallian many years to finally accept it, but here it was.

She should have learned it a year ago, when she cut open that filthy pig Vaughan Kendalls and left him to bleed out like the rest of his pathetic little friends. They had the gall to simply storm into their home, and take what they wanted? That they simply considered her a whore, ready to be taken then cast aside, no consequences? Oh but there WERE consequences for attempting to force themselves upon her. She'd been a skilled rogue, after all. A fair fight was not what she was trained for, after all, why would anyone else offer her otherwise?

There was much blood, and much pain. Most of it on their side, for going too far. She made them all pay dearly for kidnapping her and the other women on their wedding days. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough to stop it all. Nelaros, her husband, a man who she had met only once to be married forever, had attempted to save her life, and had paid with his. Kallian didn't cry, it would have been insulting to do so, she barely knew him. But he was obviously good enough to come to her rescue, and he'd sacrificed himself in the process. And Shianni...the sight of seeing her bloodied and naked on that bed...it disturbed Kallian to no end. So she made them all pay, left that bastard shem noble to die in his own home, and ran off with everyone she could save.

They went straight home, and the guard was quick to attempt to arrest her. She took all the blame; it wouldn't do to have them all cracking their maces down on everyone elses skulls. And there would be no escape, at least not here. So Kallian allowed herself to be arrested, sent straight off to Fort Drakon. But Kallian was a damned good rogue after her mother, and as soon as she was in her cell, it didn't take her long to find a way to escape. And she fled, fled the city. Kallian thought that perhaps she could stay in Highever, or even turn herself into the Teyrn at Castle Cousland. The Alienage there was better in comparison, and she had friends as well who could hide her. And the Teyrn had a reputation for a just and merciful hand, even when it came to her kind. Probably too good to be true, considering nobles, but it was all the chance she had. When Kallian arrived at Castle Cousland...well, it was no longer an option, having been sacked by Arl Rendon Howe. And Highever was under heavy guard by Loghains troops.

Then there were all of the crazy rumors going around. King Cailans death. The defeat at Ostagar. The apparent Civil War between the so called 'nobles' of Ferelden. The last two Grey Wardens attempting to take the throne. And Arl Rendon Howe taking over Denerim, and shutting off the Alienage, due to plague.

That last rumor sent her racing back to Denerim. It didn't matter if the guards were hunting her down. Her father might be dead! Everyone might be dead!

Only...they weren't. By the time she arrived, Shianni gave her a hearty welcome home, along with Cyrion and Valendrian. They filled her in on things she couldn't believe: Vaughan didn't die, not by her hand. He was slain by the hand of one of those last Grey Wardens, the one apparently attempting to be Queen. Elissa Cousland. Not only that, this shem, along with her shem boyfriend Alistair, also singlehandedly saved the Alienage from one of the most twisted, foul plots of slavery she'd ever heard of, created by the Regent Teyrn Loghain.

Why? Why would a shem noble even CARE? The whole pack of them simply scrambled over one another for their place at the high spots in the city. But not this Elissa, apparently, and apparently not her Father either, if his reputation is to be believed. Kallian was still skeptical at the time of course; it could've been that her interests lined up with the elves, and for once, they were fortunate.

Then the Battle of Denerim. The arrival of the Dalish, and that of the King and Queen Wardens. Kallian had noticed the Queen, even if she did not notice her. Not a single Darkspawn managed to breach past the gate into their neighborhood. Not with their magic, and tactics, and archery.

It could've been a lot worse, she realized. Yes, things could have been a lot worse. She was still a wanted criminal, and that wouldn't change. But no one would notice her. Not for now at least. She needed to leave the city, and soon. Perhaps even the country. When the dust settled, Kallian would no longer be safe.

She tied her red hair back into a ponytail and gathered her things. As soon as she stepped outside, Kallian bumped right into someone.

"Sorry, I-"

This was no one that she recognized. No one here had those kind of markings on their skin here. That hair, those eyes, that confident smile as he bowed to her. And that accent! That was no Ferelden accent!

"No need to apologize, mi bella dama. MY apologies."

That thick, low tone, instantly set a spell on Kallian. She didn't know who he was, or what he was doing here, but her knees suddenly felt weak, and that NEVER happened before.

He seemed to notice her reaction, and his smile widened a little "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Zevran Aranai. Zev, to my friends. A pleasure to meet a beautiful lady such as yourself."

It took a moment for Kallian to register the idea that it was her turn "Oh! I'm...Kallian. Tabris, if it means anything."

* * *

"Wait...I'm sorry, I didn't think I heard you correctly. I thought I heard you say-"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence hung through the royal study. Malcolm turned to his Wardens for a moment before finally turning back to Elissa, then his shocked expression turned into a smile, and he started chuckling to himself.

"Why am I not surprised? You two are full of surprises."

Darva, the red headed Grey Warden, immediately ran up to Elissa and placed her hands on Elissas abdomen, much to the Queens surprise and amusement "WOW! You're pregs? REALLY?! Are you sure?! Didn't you know that it's practically IMPOSSIBLE for two Grey Wardens to make babies? It's kinda nice really, you never have to worry about-"

"Warden Darva, you will be the death of me." Malcolm turned to his left "Catriella?"

The mage rose from her seat, walking up to Elissa, and also placed a hand near Elissas stomach, though it didn't touch. A green light emanated from her palm, cascading over Elissas body. The mage shook her head with a frown on her face.

"This...isn't possible. It can't be."

Malcolm crossed his arms "Well, I'll be Andrastes damned personal ass scratcher. What happened this time? You wear some kind of special fertility amulet?"

Agme, the other dwarf burst out "I got it boss! You know those sodding Ashes of Andraste you humans have been raving about? What if the Queen here decided to take a pincha' those and sprinkle em on her..." He smiled deviously, and made the quotation gesture with his hands "...Taint?"

Awkward silence.

Then, Agme, Darva and Malcolm all roared in hysterical laughter. Lirac, the only elf present, spit out his drink and looked at the two Wardens in question in horror. Catriella simply rolled her eyes and pinched her brow. Alistair felt like he could just die, right there. And Elissa? She was BEYOND mortified. And angry.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED YOU PERVERTED DWARVEN BLOCKHEAD!"

That only served to heighten the laughter, and Elissa felt her cheeks flush with anger. She wanted to take the study table they were all sitting at and beat them all senseless with it.

Fortunately, they all calmed down, and Malcolm wiped the tears from his eyes. It felt good to laugh like that once in a while "Okay...now that we've established that you did NOT get too familiar with Andraste, how DID you manage to accomplish this feat?"

"Was it the new potion Avernus administered?" Catriella interrupted "So far, it increases the users natural strength, speed, and agility of mind, along with increased radius of 'Darkspawn sense' Since it seems to manipulate the Taint, it's very possible that it altered enough of it to allow the body to heal areas previously corrupted by it."

Elissa shook her head "It was the spirit inside of me."

Malcolm nodded to her "More magic and children. Hopefully this one won't be as potentially dangerous as its half sibling."

"So...what do I do?" Elissa looked at all of the Wardens "I'm Warden Commander at the moment. It's my duty to recruit more Wardens so that we can replenish our numbers. I am also, however, Queen of Ferelden. It's also my duty to ensure that I continue the Theirin bloodline. But most of all, Wardens..." She leaned in "I'm a mother. Not just any mother, either. I'm a mother who, somewhat recently, lost her entire family to a homicidal, psychopathic, power obsessed maniac . I have only my brother Fergus, my husband Alistair, my mabari Dagonet, and the unborn child residing in my womb left. And eventually, I'm going to have to send myself not only across Ferelden, but in the Arling of my families murderer. A land where the nobles likely pledged their allegiance to his cause. I have to place my child in harms way, and I am scared SHITLESS because of it. Yes, the Hero of Highever is very, very afraid for her child, Wardens. So you tell me, what am I supposed to do?"

Malcolm sighed, closing his eyes. Yeah, this was bad news.

"Well...I'll admit it. This is a problem. But..." Malcolm shrugged his shoulders, but his face held some sympathy "There's not much else to be done about it. We've all discussed the stupidity in making a foreigner the Arl of Amaranthine. You Fereldens are stubbornly patriotic, as history has demonstrated time and again. The other option, making Alistair the Warden Commander, might upset the nobles as well. They might think we Wardens are attempting to manipulate the country. It's bad enough we're making you, the Queen, do our dirty work, but the King? No, it wouldn't do. As much as I'd like to, the First Warden would likely override my orders and change it back, even if he found out you were carrying the heir to the throne."

He stood up from his seat "Now, let's make something else clear. We are not going to just throw you to the wolves here, your Majesty. Nor are we going to object to you having a small personal army on hand wherever we go. It's been made very clear to me in my orders that I am to assist both you and Alistair in rebuilding the Warden forces here, and I sure as the void can't help you if you're dead, right? It's also my job to make sure that the throne here in Ferelden stays on good terms with the Wardens. You're obviously not going to appreciate us much if I let your child die in your duties. AND...with all due respect of course, you've only been a Warden for about a year. We can't expect you to just know how to be a Warden Commander like that. There's the Joining, information you need to know, what to look for in recruits, etc. So rest assured, Miss Cousland, you will not be doing this alone. We are going to help you with this."

Elissa and Alistair looked at eachother for a moment, before Elissa finally nodded her head in agreement. This was her duty, and she was going to do it. She'd find a way through this.

Catriella put a hand down softly on the table "I am a skilled practitioner of the Creation arts. Your personal health, and the health of your child, will be my primary concern. If we encounter any other mages that survive the Joining, they can also be of assistance."

That was admittedly comforting. Elissa placed trust in mages, especially healers. "Thank you very much."

Malcolm smiled, and slid forth some documents "Now, there's another matter I'd like to discuss with you, Warden Commander Cousland. I believe I've found some viable recruits from the Battle of Denerim."

* * *

It'd been a few hours of killing time with this Zevran in her house, and already Kallian was starting to like him. That fiendish smile, the low voice, the tattoes, the way those muscles...

Ahem. Clearing mind of impure thoughts. Three. Two. One.

Zevran had been regaling her with the true story of his last year with the King and Queen of Ferelden. The emphasis on it being true, because according to Zevran, Elissa despised the fabrications about her being some righteous, sinless, holy knight who never did wrong. It was true she was a warrior with a unique connection to a Spirit of Justice, and trained in the Templar arts. But she had done many terrible acts in the name of saving Ferelden, and doing the right thing. The other fabrications annoyed Elissa, but less so. No, she didn't beat a High Dragon to death with her bare hands. No, she didn't slaughter all of Arl Howes men singlehandedly before reducing Rendon into a puddle of blood. And no, she never had a three way with her husband and some pirate in the Pearl.

"You know," she drank some of her tea "The more you tell me about her, the less I believe she's real."

"Oh, but it is all true!" Zevran stretched out his shoulder "You have told me yourself you saw her defending your home."

Kallian shook her head "Her actions seem perfectly fine to me. Why does she think so poorly of herself?"

"Well," Zevran sighed "It does dampen ones spirits when one believes herself to be solely responsible for the death of her entire family."

Kallian could relate to that. She had believed that the riots here in the Alienage were her fault, after all. Her people had suffered, and she had to run away. Yes, Kallian could very much identify with that. "Interesting. A noble, no, a shem Queen with an INFERIORITY complex, as opposed to a superiority complex. I'd pay to see that."

"Not quite as simple as that, but you're very close."

"So why does she care so much about us elves?" Kallian shrugged. "She finished off that piece of shit Vaughan, along with that blood mage slaver. They both offered her something, and she didn't take it. Why?"

Zevran laughed into the air "Is it truly so hard to believe that someone could not despise us for what we are?"

"I'd have to see it to believe it."

The assassin lounged back into his chair "Well, perhaps you would like to accompany me then? I intend to visit the King and Queen soon, and I actually have a proposal for you, if you are interested."

The city elfs green eyes narrowed "I'm listening."

* * *

**And you thought the other Origins wouldn't get a reference. Shame on you :P. **


	3. Pariahs and Prodigies

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Told you it's harder for me to write when I'm not motivated by the material!**

* * *

"Greetings, Kallian Tabris."

Kallian glanced around the Landsmeet Chamber. No guards. Just the Wardens that Zevran had told her about, along with himself and the King and Queen on the throne.

Against her will, Kallian bowed before the shemlen lords "Greetings, your Majesties."

Elissa noticed her discomfort "I understand that you were among those whom Vaughan Kendalls kidnapped a year ago. You've nothing to fear. Vaughan wasn't half the man his father Urien was, and his death is not worth mourning."

"I didn't actually kill him, apparently."

Elissa smiled cruelly "I know. I did. And even if you HAD killed him, I would not punish you for it. The man had several counts of rape on his record, along with a laundry list of other crimes. As far as I'm concerned, justice has been done. That's assuming anyone outside these walls have discovered your identity."

Kallian couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zevran...was right. This Queen Elissa was...different. Then, the King spoke

"Umm, I just wanted to say something." He cleared his throat "I just wanted to say how sorry we were, how we've treated...well, you know. Your people. I plan to do much more than making your cousin Bann of Denerim."

Kallian raised an eyebrow "Interesting. Such as?"

Elissa placed a hand on Alistairs, and gave a forgiving smile "I'm afraid we aren't in the position of discussing our plans right now. Just know that the Alienage will receive much better fortunes than past times."

Kallian shook her head "So what do you want with me?"

Elissa rose from her throne, and slowly walked toward Kallian "You fought in the Battle of Denerim, didn't you? Right in the Alienage. Many of the Dalish and the city elves praised your skills that day. Surprising that I did not notice you."

"I noticed you, though. Hard to miss an angry shem in our neighborhood, especially when her eyes start magically glowing."

Elissa let a small chuckle pass before offering a friendly smile "I was wondering if you would consider putting that skill and tenacity you demonstrated to use. As Warden Commander of Ferelden, I am in charge of rebuilding the order after our very significant losses. The only wardens left that are posted here in this country are myself and Alistair. Seeing as how we have, other pressing duties...well..."

"You want me to join the Grey Wardens?" Kallian knew little of the order, other that it was considered an honor by Valendrian and her father Cyrion. And the fact that once you become a Warden, you don't go back to your old life. It's all about killing darkspawn and protecting people from the Blight.

"I offer you more than that. Amnesty for your past transgressions, along with considerable wealth. The First Warden pays well, apparently."

"Enough of this!" an Orlesian voice boomed out "Just invoke the Right of Conscription already!"

Malcolm shot an angry glare at his subordinate. Gerald truly needed to guard his tongue. All eyes were on the Orlesian Warden now, and he huffed out in disgust, muttering to himself.

"I take it," Kallian turned her eyes back to the Queen "that what he's talking about, is you have some way of forcing me to join you if I say no?"

The young King shook his head "No! I mean, well yes, but, no! No, not if you don't want to, that is..." He sighed, and looked at his wife "I think I'll just shut up now."

Elissa stifled a giggle in her throat before summoning herself to control "We will not force ANYTHING upon you, Kallian. You have my word on that. I would not subject further elves into fates they did not wish for."

Kallian contemplated the faces of those before her. The hard faces of the Wardens, the goofy innocence of the King, the unreadable gaze of the Queen, and then the soft smile of that handsome Antivan that brought her here in the first place. Well, she wasn't dead, or back in Fort Drakon. That was something.

"Do you think I could...think about this for a while before I decide?"

Elissa nodded in consent "Of course. But perhaps you would like to accompany us for a while? We shall be recruiting other Wardens as well. In the meantime, you can converse with my second, Senior Warden Malcolm, on the duties of the Order. What say you?"

* * *

The Circle Tower was full of people in various moods.

Malcolm was in decent spirits. The Thaw, the hunting of the last Darkspawn before they retreated back into the Deep Roads from Ferelden, was going well, according to his other Wardens. And The elf hadn't outright refused. His subordinate, Gerald, and his outbursts, were becoming an annoyance, but that could be easily remedied. And now they were here, in the Circle Tower, to find the one recruit they would DEFINITELY need.

Alistair's mood was mixed. While he was certainly glad that his wife was at his side, helping him to shoulder the responsibilities of the crown, he was not so happy that she had to personally recruit Wardens into the order. Politics be damned. He didn't think himself necessarily worthy of the title of Warden Commander. Those were big shoes to fill, after Duncan. But why did Elissa have to put in all of the hard work? Hadn't she suffered enough? And their baby...

The Queen in question, was also in a mixed mood, though more happy than naught. Admittedly, her mind was more interested in her child than recruiting Grey Wardens. She was going to be a mother! And Alistair, oh, Alistair would dote upon...wait! She didn't even know if it was a boy or girl yet! Maker, she had to think of a good NAME! Thoughts like these made her wander into her own world, a content smile on her face, upon which someone had to interrupt her daydreaming when the conversation with the Templars and Mages turned to her.

Of course, it wasn't all sunshine and roses. Bearing a child, Elissa knew she could no longer wield a sword for the months to come. What could she use to defend herself with then? A bow? Elissa shuddered at the thought. It wasn't that she didn't LIKE bows. Ranged combat was very useful for a warrior. But for all of her skill with the sword, her archery was...lackluster, to put it lightly. Her mother, Bann Alfstanna, and even Leliana had tried their best, but it was painfully obvious she had no eagle eye. The royal armor she requested would fit for a good time, but then there would come a point to which she would have to wear maternal clothing.

And then there was the fact that she would have to remain in Amaranthine...but it did naught to dwell upon it. She already had plans for Amaranthine.

Knight Commander Greagoir was less than happy. The Tower was in the stages of recovery, and many of his men were dead from Uldreds attack a year ago, along with so many mages. Even more mages were lost at the Battle of Denerim, and now the Wardens want ANOTHER to leave the Tower?! Greagoir had not forgotten the fact that Elissa and Alistair had resolved the Uldred uprising a year ago, but... they had lost so much. Were they really in any shape to offer something?

Most sour of all the moods, however, was that of a dark haired woman sitting by herself in a hallway not far from the conversation, although she was entirely oblivious of the conversation taking place, or of the fact that it was concerning herself. When Greagoir, Irving, Elissa, Alistair, and Malcolm approached her, it snapped her out of her haze at last.

"Your Majesties," Irving began, looking at Solona with a mixed measure of pity and pride "I present to you Solona Amell, one of the finest mages this Circle has to offer."

Solonas' mouth dropped a little, and her previous anger had vanished completely. She rose from her seat to bow before the pair. "My pardons. An honor to make your aquaintences, your Majesties."

The moment Solona lifted her head, she got a better look at the pair, and recognized them immediately. Yes, she saw them when Uldred was slain, and again in the Battle of Denerim. So the stories were true. The two last Grey Wardens had become King and Queen of Ferelden. Her eyes wandered more towards Alistairs friendly smile...

And suddenly Solona felt heat. A lot of it, rushing toward her face. She pointedly turned it away from the former Templar.

Everyone present interpreted it as a show of humility, a mere mage having conversation with a King. Everyone, with the exception of Irving, who had known Solona since birth. Solona was typically calm, collected, and polite with those of higher status than herself, much like the Templars. No, this was much like when that knight Cullen was around her presense. And now, Solona was demonstrating the awkward, telltale signs of infatuation. Irving smiled pointedly at her, to which the blush deepened.

Malcolm stepped up right next to the Queen "We've heard good things about you, Miss Amell. Like how you set an impressive darkspawn killing record at the Battle of Denerim. We were hoping that you might see fit to putting your talents to further use."

Greagoirs voice interrupted her temporary good mood "This is Malcolm, of the Grey Wardens. They were hoping to recruit you into the order."

"You...want me to be a Grey Warden?"

Solona didn't believe what she was hearing. After everything she'd been through, hearing good news seemed foreign to her. The Wardens...no. The KING wanted her, needed her to join the Order. And they'd arrived here, personally, to tell her that. It was almost humbling enough for Solona to forget everything, but then she looked at the faces of two people before her.

Irving. Her mentor, the man who had been like a father to her. The only person left who actually trusted and cared about her. Irving was not perfect, that much Solona knew. But he was all that Solona had left. Everyone else had either abandoned her, fell in Uldreds attempted rebellion, or died in the Battle of Denerim.

Then her gaze passed to Greagoir, and the anger returned. Did Greagoir want her to leave the Tower? She hoped not. It would serve as a final victory over the man, after everything that happened.

"I accept."

Greagoir immediately spoke next "Your Majesties, are you truly sure that you wish to recruit this particular mage? Skills withstanding, her loyalties-"

"With respect, Knight Commander, we've discussed her history at length." Elissa nodded straight at the mage prodigy "I think that she will make for a fine addition to the Wardens."

Solona smiled in return to the Queen. She briefly gave Greagoir a look, then dismissed him by turning her attention to her last friend. Irving bowed his head at her, giving his consent. Of course he wanted her to be happy. Leaving the Tower would be a sweet reward for her hard work, and reward was something she had been denied for far too long. Its sweet taste was made bitter by the fact that it meant leaving Irving behind forever, and for that, Solona felt a pang of guilt.

But it was time. The Tower held no more life for her.


	4. Bad Ideas

**Again, apologies for the long time to update. I definitely meant it when I said that all Origins would get a reference, but what that means, well...**

* * *

This was a bad idea, Elissa mused to herself.

Not the journey to Orzammar. Two possible recruits were there, and the dwarves loved fighting darkspawn. It was considered such a tremendous honor to become a Grey Warden, that even if one were casteless beforehand, like Darva, they would thereafter be treated with respect.

No, the bad idea, was one that Kallian and Lirac came up with.

"You can't be THAT bad at it." Lirac crossed his arms.

"Oh trust me, I AM that bad."

Kallian shrugged her shoulders "But how else are you going to realistically defend yourself? You wont be taking up your sword. Far too risky."

"The last time I practiced archery," Elissa tersed through her teeth "I...nearly shot myself."

Kallian clasped a hand over her mouth, shaking with the giggles, and managed to speak through her fingers "How did you nearly manage to do THAT?!"

Elissa raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms "Oh, so it's funny, is it?"

"You have to admit love, it's a little funny." Alistair, in one of his playful moods, wryly added "At least your cooking is better. Sort of."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY COOKING?!"

As the conversation quickly escalated into something else entirely, Solona watched them all silently, along with the other Wardens. She didn't know what to make of this Queen. Part of her was, admittedly, jealous. Yes, jealous indeed, for many reasons. But Solona, having trained to master her emotions over the years as a mage, was also pleasantly surprised by the frankness of this young Queen.

* * *

The security at the gates of Orzammar was tighter this time around. The reception was much warmer, however, when Elissa introduced herself as the Queen of Ferelden.

"Ahh, but of course! King Harrowmont would be delighted to see you!" The dwarven guard stood up straight, a bright smile "I am, however, obligated to inquire the nature of your visit, if it is permissable for you to share."

Malcolm took the queue "We're actually not here to visit your King. No offense. This is Grey Warden business. I'm looking for a Sereda Aeducan, and another dwarf that goes by the name of Faren. Both of them fought well in the Battle of Denerim."

Elissa's eyes widened at the mention of the first name "Wait...what?!"

"I don't know of anyone named Faren," the dwarf shrugged, then he grinned all the wider "but you'll probably want to schedule an audience with the Paragon. She's more power than a King, you know."

As they wandered into the hall, Elissa walked closely to Malcolm, her eyes glaring "Why did you not tell me that the last Aeducan still lived?!"

Malcolm casually shrugged his shoulders "Is it really that big of a deal? You two aren't going to be enemies, are you?"

"That's the problem, Malcolm. I don't know." Elissa stopped in the middle of the entrance hall, and everyone followed suit. She then spoke aloud "From what I understand, this Sereda Aeducan was exiled by Bhelen for the murder of the eldest Aeducan, Trian. I always felt in my gut that Bhelen was the one responsible for that, and for the death of their father, King Endrin Aeducan."

"Well," Kallian raised an eyebrow "shouldn't that make you two best friends?"

Elissa shook her head "Not that simple. I'm the one responsible for killing her brother, traitor or not, and allowing another house to claim the throne. She might very well order my death, and even the King would have to oblige. We need to tread very carefully here."

Alistair raised a finger "Hey! I know! Let's go talk to Harrowmont! He'll know what kind of person Sereda will be. He was the Kings advisor after all. He'd have to know if she was a big meanie or not."

Solona let a giggle slip out of her mouth before promptly covering it. Did the King of Ferelden just call someone a 'big meanie'? Maybe leaving the Tower wasn't such a good idea after all, she wryly commented to herself.

* * *

"Greetings, King Alistair, Queen Elissa."

Harrowmont was in a decent mood today, despite everything not going according to plan. "I understand that you two are seeking more Grey Wardens to fill your ranks for the surface."

"We are, King Harrowmont." Elissa stepped forward to the throne. "But first, I would seek your counsel on a matter."

Harrowmont smiled "Ironic. For all that you two needed our help, it seemed we needed yours even more. Of course I will aid you."

"It is my understanding that a new Paragon walks the halls of Orzammar."

Harrowmonts reaction was mixed, Elissa noted interestingly enough. "Indeed we do. Her name is Sereda Aeducan. You knew her brother, Bhelen of course. After the two of you foiled his plans for the throne, she came to me some time after. I wanted a thorough trial into the death of her brother Trian. With her convincing, I investigated the matter, and found evidence to absolve her of her brothers heinous crimes, and had her name reinstated into the Shaperate. I was even going to step down and allow her to take her Fathers throne, but...she refused. I believe that her exile has...embittered her. She is still rather upset that her Father allowed it to happen."

Elissa and Alistair exchanged looks, then Elissa spoke "Harrowmont, I must know. Will she count me as her enemy?"

Harrowmont took in a breath, frowning "...I do not think so, Queen Elissa. Though I also doubt that she will leave Orzammar to join the Grey Wardens. She still considers Orzammar to be her home."

The young Queen nodded her head. There was no way this Paragon would allow herself to be Conscripted. If she forced the issue, it might even start a war. Paragons were considered living gods, after all. Nevertheless, she felt compelled to meet this Sereda. No doubt Sereda would want to speak with her. And if anyone knew who this Faren was, or where he might be, the Paragon would have the connections to find out.

* * *

"Hey, Sereda."

The former princess knew what tone Tharec was using, and she didn't feel much in the mood for entertaining curiosities. No, she wanted to suit up for a proving tournament. Or perhaps an expedition into the Deep Roads? Killing darkspawn always made her feel much better. Nevertheless, her curiosity did get the better of her, and she responded, brushing away some of her shorter dark hair

"What is it, Tharec?"

"Apparently there's someone here that you'll want to meet."

Sereda rolled her eyes. "I'm not waisting my time with some spoiled noble neer do well."

"Well, you're half right. Blue blooded like you, but definitely NOT a neer do well."

Sereda looked up at Tharec. The rogue had his arms crossed, and his tone was robbed of his typical carefree attitude. No, his face was the very definition of deadly serious. She had only seen that face once or twice before, and it suited the situations they were in. What was it now? Some associate of her late brother, attempting to finish the job?

"Alright, I give in, Tharec. Who is it?"

The former casteless pointedly looked at the ground, before walking up to her "Well darlin, I'm not really good at kicking around the stones, so I'm just gonna flat out say it...That human Queen? Elissa Cousland? Shes here."

When Elissa requested an audience with the Paragon, she knew it wouldn't take long for her to have her answer. And she was right. Before she knew it, the two noble warriors were sitting at a table together, along with only Alistair and Seredas second, Tharec.

"It is an honor to meet you, Paragon Aeducan."

Sereda gave Elissa a respectful nod "Likewise, your Majesty. If I may be so honest, I find myself at a loss. What is your business here with me?"

Elissa closed her eyes, and sighed. "Let us speak not as our titles would demand of us then. Let us speak openly." When Sereda nodded to Elissa, she gave a quick glance to Alistair, then back to Sereda "I'm correct in assuming that you know of my role in your brothers death, yes?"

"I am."

The young Queen took a flagon of ale from Tharec, and drank from it a little before continuing "When I first came here to gather support from Orzammar in defense against the Blight, I can assure you that I had no initial intentions in meddling in your nations affairs. My motivations were purely out of a need to defend my country. But then I learned of the deadlock that Harrowmont and your brother were locked in. I had to pick a side. My instincts, along with some rather attempted shady dealings from your brothers men, forced me to choose Harrowmont. I did not trust your brother. I believed that not only was he responsible for your eldest Trians death, but also for the death of your late Father."

Sereda crossed her arms, leaning back into her chair "Your instincts served you well, then."

The youngest Couslands eyes were full of sympathy as she spoke the next words "I know what it's like to lose a family. I know what it's like to have your life ripped away. And as noble as my intentions might have been, as much as Bhelen betrayed you, he was still family to you. I understand that completely. So...I simply wanted to say that I'm sorry for whatever role I played in your suffering."

The Paragon was...baffled? Yes, that was the right word. When Tharec had told her that the Cousland Queen, the 'Hero of Highever' was requesting an audience with her, she honestly didn't know what to expect but the worst. That was the pragmatic answer to any possibility, after all, and Sereda, after narrowly dying in the Deep Roads, only to save a half dozen Legion of Dead warriors singlehandedly, valued pragmatism. It served her well. And it didn't matter if she had been responsible for killing that traitor Bhelen. It could have simply been that their interests lined up. This Elissa could turn out to be an even GREATER threat than Bhelen ever could have been, infact.

But no, this Queen wasn't presenting herself as a threat at all. She was...apologizing?

"I..." Sereda shook her head "It's fine. Don't worry about it. I've well moved on from my younger brothers death. As for Trian, and...my Father...well, some wounds take time to heal."

"I understand."

Sereda raised an eyebrow, along with a smile. She was in a much better mood "Now, was there something else perhaps? You didn't come all the way from Denerim to extend a personal apology, did you?"

Elissa shook her head "Well, no. You see, at the Battle of Ostagar, we lost a great number of Grey Wardens. I'm not sure how up to date you are with the politics in Denerim, but I am the new Warden Commander of Ferelden. That means I need to start recruiting Wardens. My second didn't bother to tell me who you were before we arrived here, so I came here initially to recruit you, specifically. Seeing as how you're a Paragon..."

Sereda closed her eyes, still smiling "Sorry. I've no intention of leaving Orzammar. At least, not at the moment. There's still a lot that I have to do here. King Harrowmont is going to need my help to restore order, and...there's some new reforms that I have in mind."

"I didn't think so." Elissa took another sip from her flagon "There's just one more thing. We're trying to find someone else that we'd like to recruit. Do you know anyone by the name of Faren?"

A brief moment of silence, and the barest hint of a reaction from both Tharec and Sereda was all Elissa needed, which she received.

"I think I might've heard the name before..." Sereda casually replied "But I've never met him."

"He was fighting alongside you when you marched with the dwarven forces to Denerim." Alistair straightened up "You sure you haven't heard of him? Apparently he killed a LOT of darkspawn that day."

Elissa had already figured it all out, and placed a hand on Alistairs arm "It's fine, my husband. She doesn't know." They both rose, and Elissa smiled knowingly at both dwarves "Thank you for your courageous service in the defense of our capital. May fortune smile upon you."

"And on you."

When they finally left, Tharec let out a sigh of relief. "I never liked that name. Tharec sounds better."

Sereda stood up, and promptly kissed her love on the lips "Well, I don't care what name you use, you are staying here. Bad idea for you to join the Wardens. There's plenty enough excitement here."

Tharec smiled mischeviously "That sounds a bit risque, Princess."

She returned it with a devious smile of her own, leading him to their bedchambers "I'm no longer a Princess. I'm a Paragon. And my word is law."


	5. Honor the Fallen

**And here we have the last of the Origins!**

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Highever.

Fitting, Fergus thought. His moods of late were not of the bright and sunny variety. Yet much like the suns rays would pierce through and briefly illuminate the day, so would there be moments where Fergus would be reminded of the small fortunes granted to him.

He was alive. And Rendon Howe was very much dead, his family avenged. And his sister was not only alive, but many other wonderful things as well: Queen, and soon to be mother chief amongst them. And in her mercy, she had given him two gifts that eased his mind: his late wifes last words, and a responsibility that would take his mind off of the pain. Amethyne, the child from the Alienage. It was his duty to raise her now, as her mother Iona was dead in the attack on Highever. It was a bittersweet task: the girl was very sweet, and very curious. Much like his son Oren was.

Yes, he still had much to mourn, and much to worry about. The title of Teyrn was not an easy duty, and Fergus did not think himself worthy of the responsibility. The people looked to him for protection, for salvation. The city of Highever was better off than the other cities in the south, but there were always troubles to be dealt with. Rebuilding their home was just as bittersweet as well. It would never be the same. Not without the people that made it what it was.

And Elissa! The bastard Grey Wardens hadn't budged, hadn't even CONSIDERED her safety, or that of her child. At this very moment, she was touring the country as both Queen and Warden Commander, when she should be in the capital, or here, making sure that no harm came to herself or to her child. Fergus was very, very angry with the Wardens, and he let it be known when they tried to leave Denerim for the Circle Tower. The leader, Malcolm, soothed him somewhat, but Fergus was still livid. Even assuming all went well on their journey, she would still have to stay in Amaranthine. Amaranthine!

And so Fergus could take it no longer. He knelt before the family memorial outside of the castle, praying for his family in silence, before finally speaking aloud

"I wasn't there to protect you both, my dearest Oriana, and my little Oren. And I wasn't able to save you, Mother and Father. But I swear to you, I WILL be there for my little sister if her life is threatened. I will not fail you in this. In the Makers name, I swear it."

He then rose up, and walked back to the family castle.

* * *

Somewhere in the Brecillian Forest

The mood in the party was now sober. The other Wardens, Gerald included, had finally rejoined them, with a few recruits, Malcolm noted. Many of them looked either agitated, or depressed.

"How many did you conscript, Gerald?"

Gerald shrugged his shoulders "What does it matter? I did my duty-"

"Damnit, Gerald!"

Malcolm stalked toward his fellow Warden, his fists clenched "Are you trying to sully our order even further? We have few enough friends here as it is! If we want the Grey Wardens to grow here, we cannot FORCE it!"

The Orlesian merely shook his head "You are weak, Malcolm. Grey Wardens do whatever is necessary to defeat the darkspawn."

Malcolm took one more step towards his subordinate, his teeth barred, and his hand inching toward his sword. Through his teeth, he growled the words "Are you questioning my authority, Warden?"

Everyone was eyeing the pair now.

Finally, Gerald let his shoulders down, and sighed out. "What do you want me to do? Send them all back?"

The Senior Warden finally turned his attention to Geralds recruits, and walked towards them. More bloody work, he thought to himself. But he would sort them all out.

Meanwhile, Elissa returned to her conversation with Keeper Lanaya

"So do you know where this Lyna is?"

Lanaya offered a sad smile. "I do. She is among us, though she often keeps to herself."

"She would be a great aid to the Grey Wardens. Her bow took down many darkspawn when we defended the Alienage. With your blessing, we would ask if she could join the Order."

Lanaya shook her head "It is not my permission you need. I've only known her for a short time, and I don't believe that she would lend her aid. Lyna is in no condition to aid anyone."

"What do you mean?"

Lanaya lowered her head "Forgive me, but I do not believe it my place to discuss her personal problems. All I can tell you, is that she is in mourning."

Alistair interjected "I suppose we all are at that. The cost of victory against this Blight was..." He ran a hand over Elissas face, his fingers gently caressing the scar Rendon Howe gave her "too high." A face suddenly appeared in Alistairs mind. Duncan. He bore a scar similiar to this one. The thought made him forget everything else, and he focused on the beautiful woman before him, the love of his life that was nearly taken away from him several times over.

I won't lose you or our child like I lost Duncan, he said to himself.

Elissa held his hand, staring into those beautiful eyes of his, before speaking to Lanaya "We would seek an audience with her regardless. I have to at least try. You understand, yes?"

* * *

An arrow was loosed, and it struck dead center of the makeshift target dummy.

Practice was always therapeutic for Lyna. Venting to others was, as well, but she felt out of place with this new clan. It would change, in due time, but for now, the only person she could rely on was herself.

She could hear the footsteps, but she paid them no heed.

"I'm, uh, sorry to bother you, but are you Lyna?"

Another arrow was set loose, but it did not bullseye this time. Lyna was distracted by this very new voice, and she finally turned around to see her visitors.

"Shemlens? Here? Explain yourself. Now."

Alistair was a bit flustered with his response "I'm Alistair. Oh, uh, King of Ferelden. Maybe you've heard of me?"

Silence hung through the air. Had any other man said that, Lyna would have laughed, shot an arrow dangerously close to their nether regions, thanked them for the momentary diversion, and then ask them to leave before she required a new target dummy. But this man was not jesting. She recognized him...yes...the Battle of Denerim.

"So you are. You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Elissa stepped forward, and Lyna recognized her as well. "We are witness to the extraordinary martial skills you possess, and would like to discuss them. I am Elissa, Queen of Ferelden, and Warden Commander."

Lyna shook her head "You'll earn no fealty with your fancy titles here. But...you're the one who saved Lanaya's clan, are you not?"

"I didn't do it alone." Elissa gestured behind her "I had the help of my husband, along with other brave souls who recognized the danger of the Blight."

Lyna glanced behind her, then back to the shemlen Queen "Whatever you have to say, let us speak alone, you and I. The last time a group of humans talked with me, one of my friends died."

The pair walked for some time in the forest, and eventually, Elissa spoke first

"Perhaps you would be better put at ease if you knew more about me."

Lyna closed her eyes, recalling the haunting visions of dreams past. They had been truthful in the end, all of these years. "I already know much about you, Elissa Cousland. It would be far more preferable if I spoke first."

The elf took a moment to hold up an amulet on her own chest. And then, she explained some facets of her life to this human.

It was given to her, a long time ago when she was very young. They were in Ferelden at the time, and had two visitors come from the Korcari Wilds. Many of the clan whispered her name in reverent fear: Asha'Bellanar, the Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth. One look from the old woman, and Lyna could see the reason for their trepidation. She felt her bones chill: something was not natural about this woman. Beyond that, they never traded words. Instead, Flemeth had brought a child with her. Morrigan, Lyna remembered. A rude child, but an interesting one as well, even for a shemlen.

Beyond the attempts to play, Morrigan had given her a crude amulet.

"My mother told me to give this to you." Morrigan explained.

Not wishing to offend their guests, as the Keeper had strictly ordered, Lyna took it, and had worn it ever since. It was to be her salvation: years later, when Tamlen and Lyna chanced upon an ancient Eluvian, the amulet had protected her from the Blight inducing artifact. Tamlen was not so fortunate. One day, during the Blight, he returned to the clan as a Ghoul, and Lyna was forced to end his life. Lyna was no stranger to death, but putting an arrow through the heart of her lifemate was the single hardest kill she ever had to make.

And beyond that, it gave her visions of what was to come. Lyna could scarce make sense of many of them, but one of them had haunted her dreams of late. And Elissa had been in it.

"I'm...sorry for your loss."

Lyna wiped away a tear from her eye, trying to focus on what it was that she wanted to say "I already know why you've come here. You want me to be a Warden, yes?"

Elissa nodded "It would be your chance at avenging Tamlen. The darkspawn took him from you, just like they took so many others."

"But you already know that I was there in Denerim. I've had my fill of vengeance. And I've protected my kin. Killing more darkspawn...it won't bring him back."

The Queens voice was full of sympathetic tones "Then help us to prevent such tragedy from ever happening again."

Lyna shook her head again "I can't. I'm sorry. My place is with my people. But know this, noble one. Our paths will cross again, of that," she looked back at the amulet, her voice wavering "I am certain."

Her body was shuddering on its own, and it was harder for her to hold back the tears. Why couldn't the amulet protect him too? Why didn't Flemeth save him as well? Why? Finally, she crumbled to her knees, letting it all out. Lyna was as proud as she was skilled, but even her pride could not withstand a year of grief bottled up inside her. She found herself caring little if anyone noticed now.

Elissa immediately crouched down next to her, wrapping her arms around the Dalish archer. She too, knew what it was like to lose loved ones, and even if this Lyna was not a fellow Warden, she would not abandon her to her own miseries.

* * *

**Sorry for those who are disappointed. I simply couldn't connect much with the other Origins. And if I can't make it interesting for me, then I can't write about it. But this will not be the last we see of Lyna, Tharec, or Sereda, of that, I can assure you.**


	6. Making an Appearance

Five months after the defeat of the Archdemon

Court was busy, as usual. Busier made for the fact that foreign delegates and heads of state had journeyed into Ferelden to ascertain the status of the Blight. Add to that the rainy and stormy weather, and everyone wanted to stay indoors.

News had already been spread about Elissas child, and the nobility could not be more relieved. If the Civil War taught the nobles anything, strong leadership was needed in times of crisis, and monarchs had an obligation to the security of their country to provide heirs. Cailan and Anora had failed, and the country suffered as a result. That was, of course, the idea that traditional nobles held to.

Not everyone was thrilled with news of the child, however. Even beyond Amaranthines court, there were some who were critical of the Couslands, who not only held a Teyrnir, but also ingratiated themselves into the crown. They dared not speak these opinions out loud, of course. Many LOVED their Hero Queen, whose stories and adventures were beginning to become the subject of bards works and even plays in Orlais.

Indeed, Orlais was very much interested in what was occuring in the south. Loghain the commoner, the so called Hero of the Riverdane, was dead. At the hands of this Hero of Highever, who raised an army, fell in love with the rightful heir to the throne, defeated the Blight, and became Queen. Without a further analysis of what actually happened, it was the epitome of a romantic adventure. Naturally, the Orlesians ate such stories up. And even among those who did not care for such fluffy nonsense, or those who knew of the reality of what Queen Elissa had endured, and inflicted, they were nonetheless impressed.

Empress Celene was among those who respected her. Her conversation with the Queen today had revealed much to her. This Elissa was a survivor, the last of her house, who had escaped treachery to visit vengeance upon her enemies. She had played her cards very well, not only destroying her enemies, but winning the greatest prize of all in this game of death, lies, and sex. King Alistair may be a bastard, but it did not diminish his rather striking looks or his royal blood. The socialites that Celene brought with her did not hide their starry eyes, giggling at the handsome King. Even Celene, who preferred the same sex, found him to be quite attractive.

It was a rather unfortunate situation. The Blight had ravaged Ferelden. Cailan was dead, the alliance between herself and the late King dead with him. And Alistair was already betrothed to Elissa. And she was carrying a child. Celene had already contemplated several plans and ideas for allying with Ferelden, and none of them could afford action here. No, she would sit back and watch, waiting patiently until the time for action presented itself.

* * *

Kallian hated sitting in this nest of monsters, in the Landsmeet Chambers. They were all the same to her.

Or at least, she had thought so for the longest time. At least her identity wasn't compromised for now. She would have to be very careful in here, or else the guards would haul her right back into Fort Drakon, and there would be no Blight to distract them this time.

Her time with the King and Queen was...interesting. The King did not seem at all a King to Kallian. No haughty glaring, no air of arrogance, no encrusted jewelry or cane to beat his servants. If anything, he was a bit of a fool, if a kind fool. Kallian was determined to keep her guard up, however. No matter how harmless he might appear, a King he remained. And even considering he made Shianni a Bann, that didn't mean that he wasn't dangerous.

Kallians impression of the Queen was far different. Her very presense was something else. If one got rid of the scars, the weapons, the armor, and the royal garments, one would think her a farmers daughter from her looks. But she was far from timid or humble. No, she was...sharp. Yes, that was the word. Sharp in her senses, sharp in her words, sharp in her very movements. Apparently she had trained her whole life to be a warrior, and it showed.

Kallian, despite herself, started to respect the Queen a little, especially when it came to the topic of Vaughan Kendalls.

"I'm sorry that he's caused your people harm, Kallian." Elissa shook her head "He was always a bastard. He grouped me at my fifteenth birthday, did you know that?"

Kallian snorted "Not surprised to hear that."

Elissa smiled cruelly "Well, HE was surprised when I started to thrash him, right in front of everyone, with my bare hands."

Then her thoughts went to the offer from both Malcolm and Elissa. They wanted her to join the Wardens, promising amnesty for any 'transgressions'. Kallian remembered Elissa pointedly looked down when she said the word with shame. Why, Kallian thought to herself. Why be ashamed of killing that monster? It certainly wasn't because the Queen liked him. Was it out of respect for the law? HAH! Absolute horse shit. The law had done nothing but hold her people down for generations, along with the Chantry, and the shems. Breaking the law was a sweet side pleasure when Kallian assaulted Vaughan.

Perhaps it was because the truth was well hidden, the blame resting where it didn't belong? That this Queen murdered Vaughan, covered it up, and didn't step forward to confess her crimes? There was never any 'honor' to be had in any of this in the first place. That much Kallian knew for certain. Kallian had intended to kill Vaughan herself, after all. It's not as if her guilt was lessened by the fact that she failed to do so. No, the Queen had done her a rather large favor. Stepping forward and confessing her crime, while a noble sentiment, would also be a foolish and pointless gesture. The nobles would STILL demand for Kallians head if they discovered who she really was. And in the end, it would damage the Queens reputation, perhaps even cost her the crown and her husband. No, Kallian would have done the same in her shoes, and she couldn't fault the Queen for it one bit.

But there was the offer to consider. The Wardens would give her a job for life, food, clothing, a home, maybe even new friends. It would also, apparently give her political immunity, which Kallian assumed meant that no one could be able to arrest her save for the most serious of crimes. Not that Kallian believed it. It didn't matter if she was a Warden. People would still treat her as a 'good for nothing knife ear', no matter if she saved the whole of Ferelden and its population of shem jerks from a demonic apocalypse.

"I've come to a decision. I'm in. The darkspawn did rough up my neighborhood. I'd certainly like the chance to repay them. But...from what little my Hahren has told me, once you become a Grey Warden, your old life is over." Kallians eyes narrowed "Is that true?"

Malcolms face was grim "The duty of the Grey Wardens is a calling. We are required to do whatever is necessary to defeat the darkspawn. Considering how much this Blight has devastated your home, I'd say you can appreciate why we do what we do."

* * *

Solona was watching, alongside the King, the conversation unfold between the Nevarran Warden, the elf, and the Queen, her new lead. Her long, dark hair cascaded down her new Grey Warden robes.

From what Solona could tell, the elf was probably saying no. Odd. Solona was given the chance, and she leapt at it. From what Solona understood of elves living in Alienages, she would have assumed that this Kallian would've been pleased with the offer.

Then again, Solona experienced little of the real world outside of the Tower her entire life. The Circle Tower had been everything she had known. It was hardly a perfect home. The Templars, in their fanatical vigilance, and in some cases, their craven, depraved urges, made certain of that. But Solona had followed the rules. She practiced no forbidden blood magic, instead using her magic to serve mankind, as Andraste willed. Solona was determined to be the best of what she was, to develop her skills to help others, if the time ever came.

The time did come. Sometime after her Harrowing, the act of entering the Fade and surviving the realm of demons to become a full fledged mage. Solona had discovered that her longtime friend Jowan was practicing the unholy arts. Solona was torn. She approached two persons of completely differentiating characters to form an opinion.

Anders, a mage who was notorious for his attempts to escape the Tower, was not exactly a friend of Solonas. Yet she respected him to a degree. The man was just as gifted as she was in the Creation school of magic, a school that Solona believed the saving grace of mages. Healing, after all, could save lives. Anders, being the free spirited man that he was, thought that Solona should attempt to free him, though Anders was critical of Jowans blood magic. Solona dismissed the idea as insane in her mind.

Then there was Cullen. The templar. They...had been close. They had even shared a night together. It was odd. A templar and a mage, falling for one another. But he was kind and gentle, despite his duty. Solona knew what Cullen would say, and she was right. Cullen wanted her to do what was right, to tell First Enchanter Irving of Jowan. He then raced off to inform Knight Commander Greagoir of the situation.

With a heavy heart, Solona did as Cullen asked. She knew what they would do to him: make Jowan tranquil. The thought terrified her, to have no emotions, to be a braindead slave to the Chantry. But perhaps, if she cooperated, if she mastered the situation, she could plea for mercy on his behalf.

Irving commanded Solona to 'aid' Jowans attempt to escape, but promised that he would tell the Knight Commander that Solona was still loyal to the Circle. This way, they would catch Jowan in the act. Not only that, but his girlfriend Lily, a Chantry priestess, would also be implicated, thus demonstrating to the Chantry that their members were also not without their imperfections.

Solona was sickened by her masters plan, but she had no choice. Both the Circle and the Templars knew of Jowan long before Solona had discovered he was a blood mage. She cared little for the political drama between the two groups, but wanted her say in what happened to him and Lily.

So she aided Jowan in his attempts to escape, but he eventually discovered Solonas betrayal. He was cornered by a host of Templars, Cullen and Greagoir amongst them, along with Irving. Jowan, angered at Solonas betrayal, used the dark arts to knock away the Templars, and then he escaped.

Greagoir was furious. And since part of Jowans plan included entering the phylactery rooms, Solona was in as much trouble as Jowan was, despite her following the rules.

It was betrayal on the worst level. All of her life, she had held fast to the rules, to the tenets of the Chantry. Solona was the top of her class, driven to success and mastering her arts. Despite some misgivings, Solona considered herself loyal to the Circle. And her reward?

_"She is too dangerous to simply leave alone, First Enchanter." Greagoir grumbled._

_"Greagoir, be reasonable..."_

_The Knight Commander shook his head "Either I send her to the Aeonar, or she becomes Tranquil."_

_Solona had ever rarely yelled out in anger before. She was considered by many to be very calm and collected, but at this moment, Solona was anything but that._

_"HOW DARE YOU! I've served the Chantry my entire life, and this is how I am rewarded for my efforts?! I only did as the First Enchanter ordered me! I had to sell out my friend, a man I've known for years, because it was the right thing to do! How am I BENEFITING from this situation, Knight Commander?!"_

_Silence hung through the air, and Cullen was the first to speak_

_"Knight Commander, if I may? This is the first actual...offense... that this mage has committed. Not to mention she informed me personally of Jowans nature, and his plans to escape. Does that not warrant any consideration for her sentence, at the very least?"_

_Greagoir took a look at the young templar. He had made some strong points, and despite protocol demanding absolute certainty, Greagoir was not so certain. This Solona, by all accounts, was very reputable._

_"Very well. She will be imprisoned here in the Tower, until I can determine the appropriate punishment."_

The day of her release from her cell was one that Solona remembered quite well. That day, Uldred, along with many mages Solona thought to be beyond the influence of demons, attempted to rebel against the Templars with blood magic. It was chaos, plain and simple. But Solonas training paid off, along with the arrival of Elissa Cousland, the Spirit Warrior.

Solona was fighting elsewhere in the Tower, attempting to heal wounds and such. When she finally arrived at the top of the Tower, Uldred was dead. The battle was won, but at a great cost. Many of her friends were dead. The Tower was destroyed. Her reputation was somewhat restored, thanks to her aid in the battle, though many of the survivors were still skeptical of her.

And then Cullen...the blood mages tortured him. He was a different man now, no longer the caring, nervous goofball that she once knew. He was a man warped by hatred and fear. And their last words...

_"It's over." Cullens tried his best to maintain a strong tone._

_"You can't mean that!" Solonas tears raced down her cheeks. "I thought of all people, that you would trust me!"_

_He shook his head quickly "I was a fool. I've seen now, the reality of what mages are truly capable of."_

_She gripped his shoulders "Cullen, I've told you this a thousand times! Whoever you saw in the Fade, it wasn't truly ME! I didn't torture you! They did!"_

_"Every mage is a danger, no matter who they are."_

And then he gently broke away from her, and walked away. She stood there, her mouth agape. It felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of her gut.

She was all alone. Everyone she had known was either dead, or no longer counted her as a friend. The world had rejected her. It was pure irony that she would be among the first to volunteer to save it. When the Grey Warden treaties were finally put into action, she vaulted to the front of the danger. Not for a desire to save the world, not to prove to everyone that mages could serve mankind, and not even to protect the ones she cared about. No, Solona slaughtered hundreds of darkspawn at the Battle of Denerim because she was...angry. No, angry wasn't the word to describe it. It was as if someone had replaced her heart with a smoldering fire, that threatened to consume her if not fed to something else.

And so she cast out her fire, her disbelief, her wrath, her unrelenting fury outwards.

In the rare moments that she was conscious of her surroundings, she saw the Warden again. Elissa Cousland. She was kneeling over the body of a dark haired young man. She screamed his name at least once. Was it... Thomas? And he bore a shield of Amaranthine. Before Solona could compose herself and heal the man, he was dead.

And before she could reach the top of Fort Drakon, the battle was over. Her anger was sated. And after some time spent healing the wounded, and burning the bodies, it was time to return to the Tower.

The Circle. There was nothing left for her there. Nothing. It was how she felt for some months after that day. She felt numb. There were no more tears to shed, no more fresh bodies to vent her anger on, and no friends to talk to.

Then she showed up again.

Elissa Cousland. The Spirit Warrior turned Queen. Solona had mixed feelings about her, but what she offered her was more than enough. It was freedom, and not just from the Circle. It was freedom from a broken past. There was nothing left in the Circle for her, and she was more than willing to join the Grey Wardens.

And here she was. A Grey Warden. Standing next to a King. It wasn't quite the way she envisioned her hard work paying off, her talents recognized. But she was free, and little was holding her back now.

* * *

The night was stormy and rainy. Two advantages to his favor.

The last of a family line thought to be ended was climbing on top of the Landsmeet building, to complete his duty.

News of the Blight, and the Civil War that followed, it was all difficult for Nathaniel to accept. King Cailan had died at Ostagar. The darkspawn were swarming over Ferelden. Without a King, Teyrn Loghain attempted to restore order, but the country was divided, with some claiming that Cailan had died due to Loghains withdrawal. And then there was the news of the Couslands betrayal, and the subsequent sacking of Castle Cousland. Nathaniel could scarcely believe it. The Teyrn seemed an honorable man! But...the news came directly from his father. Nathaniel wanted to believe that his father did what was necessary.

And then, months later, news reached him of the deaths of not only his father, but of his brother Thomas, and even his sister Delilah. His Father was murdered right in Denerim, at the hands of the last Cousland.

Nathaniel remembered little of Elissa. She was about eleven when he left for the Free Marches. A bit of a tomboy, perhaps a little annoying, but it was still hard for Nathaniel to accept that Elissa had killed his Father. Not only that, but she was now wed to the new King of Ferelden. And his ancestral home, the Arling of Amaranthine, was traded over to the Wardens...

Needless to say, Nathaniel was aflame with righteous fury. His family was dead. How his sister had died, no one knew, but Nathaniel was certain that Elissa was involved. And Thomas? He had held affections for Elissa as well. Thomas wrote as much to Nathaniel over the years. Thomas had apparently died in the Battle of Denerim, with honors from the crown. Likely a way for the new throne to demonstrate 'mercy'; she manipulated her brothers love, used him to gain his vote at the Landsmeet, then killed him off, whilst honoring him to appear beyond maddened vengeance.

At first, his anger and need for vengeance drove him toward Denerim, but as more and more time passed on, it was his duty to his family that prompted Nathaniel to scale the Landsmeet building. Indeed, something about this all felt wrong the more Nathaniel pressed on, but duty compelled him. The security was rather tight; the Queen was smarter than Nathaniel anticipated in the guards posts, but Nathaniel was an expert in infiltration and avoiding detection. Looking through one of the slits in the roof, Nathaniel scanned the room for his target.

The first person of interest he noticed was a blond man sitting on the throne. So this was King Alistair. And soon after, he noticed a woman with golden brown hair approaching the throne. Her back was turned toward Nathaniel, but he knew it had to be her. Hesitantly, he got out his bow, and nocked an arrow onto it, steadying his aim. This...could he go through with this? For all that she had done...this felt wrong. Nathaniel felt more and more disgusted with himself, the longer he delayed. This was his duty, to avenge his family. But even so, to murder her like this...

Finally, Elissa walked over to the throne next to Alistair, and sat down. In that action, Nathaniels keen eyes could clearly see the bulge of her middle. Alistair placed a hand on it, and they both smiled at eachother before turning their gaze back to the crowd.

Nathaniels bow lowered all on its own, and his mouth opened a little at the realization. Thunder cracked through the air as he shook his head, his body completely drenched in the rain. He had paid little attention to the chatterings of the peasants in his trip through Ferelden, but now the words were as clear as crystal in his mind:

_"I can't believe it! We have an heir!"_

_"Thank the Maker for small miracles!"_

The pair had a child. Royal offspring. Nathaniel was well aware of the consequences of his actions, and it had never deterred him from his duty before, but this? Not only would he have to murder a woman in front of her husband, but also her baby? No matter her crimes... the child was innocent.

He lowered his head in shame, closing his eyes

"Forgive me Father. I cannot do this."


	7. The Arrival

1 month later

It was finally time. The trip to Amaranthine was long, but not unpleasant. After all, everyone, EVERYONE, insisted she have a small army accompany her wherever she went. And this small army was not simply the royal guard. Fergus had sent a company of knights to personally accompany her. Poor Fergus, she thought to herself. He was going to go absolutely mad about her safety in Amaranthine. The Wardens, true to their word, had also kept an eye out for the Queen, even Gerald, who was not so subtle in his discomfort at guarding what he considered 'a disgrace to the Grey Wardens'. The new Wardens were among them as well. Solona and Kallian were starting to grow on Elissa, though she got the feeling that both of them were a bit reserved about themselves.

Zevran had also accompanied the group, for a few reasons. The first being, that he felt obligated to stay until Elissa gave birth to her child. The second reason was to provide his former charge with a unique gift, one that would set her mind at ease for a while in Amaranthine. And the third? Well...this Kallian was interesting.

And, of course, there was Dagonet. Her mabari was sniffing the air, glancing back at his lead every few moments. Elissa smiled to herself. Even her hound was on alert.

Last of them was a knight errant named Mhairi, who apparently hoped to join the Wardens.

"Your Majesty, I simply wished to say that it is an honor to finally meet you, the Hero of Highever."

Some of Fergus' men straightened up in pride at the title. Many of them considered it an honor as well, to defend their belabored hero.

Ahh, a starstruck hero worshipper. Elissa felt no ire towards the innocent warrior; she was much like her a year ago. The young Queen allowed a grim smile to grace her lips "Thank you, Ser Mhairi."

"You know, you're an inspiration to us all. The reason I wanted to join the Wardens-"

Mhairi was interrupted, and startled by the laughter from the Queen. Elissa shook her head, the smile disappearing. As much as she loved Leliana, the bard had done her a disservice by giving the people of Thedas a more 'acceptable' version of what transpired last year. Every time they called her 'Hero of Highever', it always brought that strange mixture of pride and guilt. It was true that she had accomplished much, but at a grave cost.

"Forgive me, Ser Knight. But you make it sound as if I were some shining, symbol of righteousness. I've certainly done wrong."

Zevrans voice danced through the air, that same low voice that Elissa loved to hear "The only wrong you have ever committed, my Elissa, is not allowing me to teach you and Alistair some techniques on how to better-"

"Zevran!"

Elissa couldn't hide the smile, and neither could Zevran. Leave it to that bloody Antivan to find a perverse manner of lifting her spirits and changing the conversation.

* * *

The sight was all too familiar to Elissa.

Death. Vigils Keep was consumed by it. Corpses rotting on the ground. Darkspawn gibbering madly before cutting down their prey.

Malcolm, the Senior Warden, was particularly furious "You've got to be SHITTING me! How did the Orlesian Wardens get AMBUSHED BY DARKSPAWN?!"

Gerald instinctively glared at Elissa, who ignored it. At a secret conference six month ago, Elissa had instructed the Wardens that they would allow Orlesian Wardens to cross over the border to supplement Vigils Keep, but no one else. Anyone bearing the Empresses flags would be held at the gates. In addition to Gerald being offended by this, himself once an Orlesian chevalier, all of the Wardens present save for the newest recruits knew about the ritual performed by the apostate Morrigan. Gerald was furious, but when he crossed the line with his insults, Elissa returned an even greater fury upon him, and beat him up with her bare hands on the Landsmeet floor.

"We need to enter the keep and assess the situation." Elissa pulled her sword and shield off of her back.

Everyone stared at her in silence.

She rolled her eyes "Listen, I'm aware I'm a liability. But we can't afford to split our forces at the moment. I'm not going to just sit here, with half of the guard assigned to protect my worthless hide, while the rest of you have to cut your way through the Keep. You'll need as many swords as possible."

One of the Highever guards sighed "Your brother the Teyrn is going to kill me, your Majesty, if you order this."

Elissa smiled straight at him "Then I'll order him to make it swift and painless. It will be better than what the darkspawn offer here, of that, you can be assured."

Mhairi drew her sword eagerly "Right! Let's teach this evil bastards a lesson!"

Cutting through the front of the keep was made easy with their numbers and training. Most present were skilled veterans on battle, with the Wardens at the fray. Solona, in particular, was a force of wrath, burning away flesh and charring bones to brittle black. Kallian, while not a mage, was becoming fast friends with the silver tongued Zevran, and had picked up a few tricks in the Assassin arts, knives hitting their mark perfectly.

Elissa was not fighting this time. It was insanity enough that she accompanied all of them into a darkspawn ridden castle, but to fight, six months pregnant? Elissa was crazy, she admitted that much, but not that crazy. As if to ensure she did nothing reckless, Malcolm was right next to her the entire time with his hand firmly around her upper arm, along with Dagonet, Zevran, and Mhairi. They did, however, allow her to draw her sword and shield. If anything DID come close, she would have to defend herself.

Finally, inside one of the side halls, the group chanced upon a most bizarre sight. The last of a small band of darkspawn was being incinerated by a blond mage, who stood over the corpses of not just other darkspawn, but men in silver armor. Templars.

"Umm, I didn't do it." He shrugged.

Solona stepped forward and crossed her arms "So THIS is what you do when you escape from the Tower, Anders."

The mages eyes widened "S-Solona? What in Andrastes spare panties are you doing here?"

"Friend of yours?"

Solona was in no mood to respond to Malcolm, and kept her focus on Anders "Please tell me you did not murder those Templars, Anders."

Anders shook his head "Hey now, I said I didn't do it! Look, I hate the bloody chantry, but I'm not stupid!"

Elissa looked at the knights corpses, who clearly had telltale signs of death from a darkspawn blade, not arcane fire. Looking at the mage before them now...no. It was very unlikely he could heft a sword through three heavily armed templars.

Solona's eyes also caught what Elissa was staring at, and sighed in relief "You'd better not be. We don't have time for this, however. You're coming with us. Now."

"Hey now, hold on a sec-"

A firm grasp from Solona was enough to silence the young mage. "Listen Anders. I'm not in a good mood. And you know me well enough, not to test me, when I am in a foul mood. You're coming with us. NOW."

She thrust him forward, and he whined in response "Alright, alright! No need to get your robes in a twist!"

Solona pointed her thumb behind her "That's the Queen of Ferelden, by the way. If you fail to protect her, or if you prove yourself to be craven, I can assure you that death by the Templars will seem merciful in comparison to what I will do to you."

Anders eyes went wide as he looked past his former colleague to see a pregnant woman behind several guards. "Oh. Hello. I'm usually a lot more manlier than this, I swear."

* * *

"RAARRRGHHH!"

A very large axe split the head of a Genlock. Many would have flinched at the sight, but the Darkspawn were not a typical enemy.

Neither was Oghren.

"Cmon, ya pack of nug humping dung heaps!"

Elissa and her party approached the scene of the mighty dwarven berserker taking on six darkspawn. It had been some time since she had seen him, Elissa recalled. What was he doing here? Mhairi immediately bolted forward, but Elissa caught her by the arm

"He can handle himself. Watch."

True to her word, Oghren swept his greataxe into a wide arc, felling three of the monsters immediately. Another tried to catch him off balance, but he slammed the pommel straight into its face, causing it to stumble to the floor before having its chest split open like a ripe melon. The last two tried a unified assault, but two decapitations later, and the floor was covered in their blood.

Oghren finally snapped out of his trance, and he looked around to see a group of people staring at him, and he recognized one of them right away

"Hey boss! Good to see-" His eyebrows rose as she approached, her swelling middle a stark contrast to the slender form he remembered. "...Well Stones and Ancestors! You're knocked up!"

"It's good to see you too, Oghren." Elissa smiled, then she frowned "What are you doing here?"

The dwarf casually shrugged "Thought I'd try my hand at becoming a Grey Warden." His lecherous eyes then swept across the other women in Elissas party. He then used his smooth voice "Hellllo ladies. Names Oghren."

Many of them rolled their eyes, Kallian included. "Charmed. Let's get back to the business at hand, shall we?"

The darkspawn were finally starting to thin in numbers, and they came upon one of their own soldiers, a mortally wounded man by the name of Roland, who warned Elissa and Malcolm of a talking darkspawn. After he passed away, the Senior Warden leaned into Elissas ear.

"The Architect." Malcolm whispered with dead certainty. "Warden Fiona should have told you about it before. It's here. Or somewhere close to Amaranthine I wager." Seeing that the Queen was clearly upset with another possible threat in the region she would be attending, Malcolm replied "It's just a darkspawn, not an Archdemon. It can lead some of the horde, but it can also die. We'll take care of it."

* * *

Two darkspawn were holding the Seneschal of the fort down, blades to his neck. A third addressed his subordinates

"Be taking this one gently. We are wishing no more death than is necessary."

Varel glared right at the abomination "Necessary? As if your kind has done anything else!"

"Be thinking you know of our kind, human? It is understandable, but that will soon be changed."

In the corner of Varels eye, he spotted movement on the roof they were on. A very large group of soldiers, knights, and others he assumed to be Grey Wardens were marching toward him.

"There's Seneschal Varel!"

A face peered out from the crowd, and Varel felt a combined sense of relief and fear "Your Majesty!"

The darkspawn holding the older man released him and circled to their leader, who pointed right at the Queen "Capture the Grey Wardens. These others...they may be killed."

Their charge was rather brave, considering they were severely outnumbered. The fight was quick and bloody, with one of Kallians daggers flying into the forehead of the talking darkspawn with a thud.

"You're getting pretty good at that." Zevran smiled wryly, as he pulled it out of the monsters skull, handing it to the grim, but smiling Kallian. No one else was in the mood for cheer. The talking darkspawn had spooked everyone present, save for those who already knew of their existence. And even among those who knew, some were still unsettled. Elissa was one of them. She felt many things at this very moment. Vulnerable...impotent...afraid. There was simply so much she had to contend with. The responsibilities of being a Queen of Ferelden, and a Warden Commander. The duty of restoring their coutry after a year of death, corruption, and treachery, and protecting it against further calamities.

On top of that, her spirit warrior-induced nightmares were intensifying. It was all likely due to the new life that resided inside her. The price she paid for allowing a spirit to reside in her body in exchange for vengeance upon her enemies, was taking an increasing toll. Whatever the reason behind it, Elissa was struggling to rest at night. And then there were the usual carriages that came with pregnancy such as: mood swings, anxiety, much amplified to the fact that she and her child would be surrounded by darkspawn and possible traitors to her family, the strange cravings for food, also amplified by her Grey Warden taint, and the undeniable fact that she was now a liability in battle. Even small, silly, trivial concerns like her insecurity of appearance was beginning to gnaw at what she considered to be an already waning sanity.

And now there was a self conscious darkspawn in Amaranthine, right where she was likely to stay for some time. Likely bent on some maddened plot to spread the Blight and sow chaos through an already ravaged Ferelden.

The metaphorical straw, was beginning to snap.

"You have my thanks for your rescue, your Majesty." Varel got up to his feet, and then there was more movement down below.

Elissa could recognize the banners from here. The Cousland symbol, next to the Royal Theirin banner.

With that small reminder that she was not alone, she tried to remind herself of how far she had come. The odds were ALWAYS stacked against her from the very beginning. She had suffered, and endured much to halt the Civil War, claim justice, and end the Blight. Four dragons had fallen against her and her allies. And in spite of all of the blood, death and loss, she had found a man who loved her more deeply than she could possibly imagine. And their child resided within her. A new family had risen from the ashes.

Mustering her best smile, she wordlessly headed downstairs to meet her husband and brother.


	8. A Formal Welcome

**It always feels good to FIND things to write about. And now I have plenty enough ideas, plots, and so forth to really jet start this story. Whether or not I will have the same amount of time to devote to it like I did Judgement...we will see. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, with plenty more to come!**

* * *

There would be no decorum.

Fergus, seeing the smoke billowing out of the Keep, was not in the mood for it.

Alistair, his hands tied at keeping the peace in the Bannorn, only to find his wife and child threatened by attack, was not in the mood for it.

And Elissa, who was not only going through a difficult emotional patch with her onset of nightmares and pregnancy issues, but also just recently witnessed a talking darkspawn, was certainly not in the mood for it.

"Alistair! Fergus!"

The couple hugged first, but Alistair held back a little, conscious of his plate armor against her form. Nevertheless, he gently stroked the back of her hair. "My love, why is it everything and everyone is trying to kill us?"

As soon as they exchanged a brief but tender kiss, Fergus walked right up to his little sister, and gave her a kiss of his own on her forehead. "Thank the Maker you yet live!"

The rest of the groups of both parties were finally catching up to the royal family. Realizing that explanations would be needed, Elissa took in a deep breath, and started "Darkspawn attacked the keep."

"Your Majesty speaks truly, I am afraid." Seneschal Varel followed up "Some of the soldiers of Amaranthine survived the attack, but the Orlesian Wardens are either dead, or missing. What's more, we've just encountered...a talking darkspawn."

Alistairs eyes widened, and his eyes met with Elissas, both remembering quite well Fionas story of the Architect.

"It's nothing we can't handle, your Majesty." Malcolm stepped forward. "From the looks of it, the darkspawn launched some sort of sneak attack from a tunnel system below. I'm going to ensure that won't happen again. Quite a few soldiers still live, and we can always recruit more Wardens into our fold. This area will hold, I can assure you that much."

Fergus glared at the pack of Wardens. "Evidently not! No! This is the last straw! I will not stand for this!" He pointed a finger straight at Malcolm "My sister has toiled enough for your Order! Must she give her life as well?! The life of her child!?"

Malcolm was calm and collected in the face of the Teyrns outburst, perhaps even somewhat sympathetic. The situation did not speak highly of the Wardens after all. "That's not going to happen. I have orders from the First Warden to protect the Queen with my life, until we can find a suitable replacement for her position as Warden Commander." He stepped forward "I'm not going to pretend as if I know how you feel, my Teyrn. But trust me when I say that Wardens are deathbound to fulfilling their duty."

It served to mollify Fergus, but only slightly.

A soft voice replied "Fergus, I'm fine."

The older Cousland looked at his sister, the rage quickly dissapating. He wasn't entirely convinced, but he saw that stoic determination in her eyes. When Elissa had her mind set on something, no matter how foolish it was to pursue it, there was no dissuading her. And as much as Fergus wanted to shake some sense into her, and escort her back home where she belonged, it wouldn't happen.

As for Elissa, she was honestly far from fine. She wanted to give up, to walk away from the Wardens, straight into Alistairs arms, the comfort she had known in the darkness of last year. But now she was Queen. She was the Warden Commander. And, she was her fathers daughter. If Elissa was to honor all of that, she could not shirk her duty. For a Cousland always did her duty, no matter the cost. Besides...both Alistair and Fergus had troubles of their own to contend with. She couldn't count on their help. She was...alone.

Finally, Fergus sighed out, but he pointed a finger at Elissa "We are not done talking about this, Elissa. You might be the Hero of Highever to everyone else, but I'm going to be here for you all the same, as much as I'm able. Amarathine is within my domain, after all."

"Same here." Alistair added.

Elissa said nothing, only smiling at the two of them. She wasn't alone. Chalking up to her bluffing, and a temporary sense of bravado, she replied "Nothing can stop me. The two of you should know that by now."

Alistair lifted his head up in laughter "I married an indestructible goddess. I am such a lucky man."

The conversation continued between both parties. which involved a full report of the attack, starting with Elissas decision to join the assault party.

"WHAT?!"

Elissa winced slightly at the reaction of both her husband and brother. "What would you have had me do? Split our party in two and send half of our forces in to die, whilst the other half guards my person? If others are to spill their own blood on my behalf, I owe it to them to assist them in any way possible!"

"Sister." Her brothers face was hardened "You are not making this easy on me."

Elissa offered a sad smile in turn "We do what we must in times of hardship, brother."

The report finally concluded, and then, a lady knight in templar armor approached.

Alistair turned to her, and then back to Elissa "Oh! This is, um...Ser Rylock! Shes a templar. Decided to accompany us, had orders I believe."

Rylock curtly nodded to the king, and then bowed to the Queen "It is an...honor... to make your acquaintance, your Majesty."

Alistair smiled brightly at his wife "And Andraste's Champion too! Maker, she has more titles than I do." He then put on a mock pout, letting his shoulders slack "I don't feel so kingly in her presense."

Rylock flinched at the mention of the holy title. Elissa smiled inwardly. Alistair could certainly play coy well. He was testing the waters, just as she taught him to do. With the discovery of the Urn of Sacred Ashes, the Grand Cleric of Ferelden bestowed the honorary title upon Elissa. Combined with all of her other feats, Elissa felt very much the celebrity at home. They practically worshipped her.

But not all shared such opinions. The Divine in Orlais had indeed conceeded that Elissa did discover Andrastes final resting place. Then there was the miracle that occured upon the top of Fort Drakon that allowed Elissa to defy death. And it was not the Dark Ritual. It was clearly an act of the Maker, according to Leliana. The opinions among the faithful were divided, and Queen Elissa Cousland was quickly becoming a source of constant debate. After all, she was housing a spirit within her body, even if she was not an abomination in truth. Some of the more vocal, fanatical voices went so far as to call an Exalted March on the blasphemer and pretender.

Those voices mostly belonged to the Templars. As there was no consensus among the Chantry, Elissa believed that this was a key factor in Orlais not immediately marching on their borders. What Empress wants to be remembered as the tyrant who murdered Andrastes Champion? The Maker was apparently protecting her. To court his wrath would be an unprofitable and painful experience.

"Indeed." Rylock cooly replied. She then pointed a silver gauntleted finger straight behind the Queen "You have an apostate amongst you. I have orders to claim possession of that mage and bring him back to Kinloch Hold to face justice."

Anders scoffed "Justice? Oh please. You wouldn't know anything about justice if someone hit you over the head with a set of scales."

Rylock snarled at the man "There was no justice in killing my men. I will see you hanged for what you have done here, murderer!"

Before Anders could indignantly respond, a daintly finger stopped his lips "Ser Rylock, we meet again."

The templar turned her attention to the other mage, clad in a silver and blue robe, the ensignia of the Grey Wardens upon it. "Solona, was it not?"

"I've examined your templars bodies." Solona calmly stated "The guards here, along with her Majesty can confirm it. They fell by darkspawn blades, not by this mans magic."

The templar glanced at the Queen, then to her guards. "Perhaps they might have...but this man must return with us nonetheless."

"Wait a moment." Solona whispered something into Elissas ear, to which the Queen took a look at Anders, and then nodded in apparent consent. Rylock felt unnerved about this. The Queen was apparently very dangerous, according to some of the Knight Divines. What manner of plot was this abomination and mage weaving?

Elissa stepped forward, offering her most diplomatic smile "Ser Rylock, while I understand that your duty compels you to take this man back to the Circle Tower, Warden Solona and I believe that he would attempt to defy you again. Let him be of better use, and let him burden you no further. I wish to invoke the Right of Conscription upon this mage, to fight against the Blight. Let him become a Warden."

Rylock was completely stunned "W-w-what? No...no! Never!"

Anders was even more stupefied than his templar stalker. In the brief time that Anders had reunited with his colleague Solona, she never even mentioned that she had become a Warden. And now, all of a sudden-

A hand gently pulled his head to Solonas, and she whispered in his ear "Trust me. You want this. Knowing you, especially, Anders, you NEED this. Do as we say."

Solona was always smart, Anders admitted in his mind. "Uhh, yeah, sure, that works. Fine by me."

Rylock grew even more incensed, but Elissa raised a hand to calm her "I have no desire to create issue with your order. But the Wardens need to bolster their numbers. You understand this, of course?"

Alistair shrugged "If it helps, I trained my wife as a Templar. She can dispel magic better than I can."

The templar was furious, but bit down her anger "Very well, if your Majesty feels it is best. Good day to you then." And with that, she turned abruptly, and walked away.

"HAHA!" Oghren yelled out "Way to go, kid!"

Zevran eyed the templar walking away. Some women simply did not know how to release their tensions. Zevran always considered it a matter of chivalry to aid women in releasing such frustrations as much as possible.

"What are you thinking about, you perverted Antivan horndog?"

Kallian eyed Zevran with open amusement. She was starting to like him very much, and his jovial, cavalier attitude about sex always made her laugh.

Zevran shrugged casually, whispering back "Only that it is clear that woman hasn't had a good night of fun or excitement in quite some time."

"You know," Anders added "I think she's really in love with me. She's probably a deviant or something. Bloody templars."

A moment of silence, followed by some embarrased laughter from the subgroup.

Warden Malcolm was very, very pleased. Another mage? Things weren't looking too badly after all, if the mage could be persuaded to remain loyal, that is. The Queen certainly had guts to take the Chantry by its horns. In a not so professional manner, he turned around and gave Gerald a confident smile. It was a challenge. Who could say here that the Queen wasn't dedicated to the Wardens? The Orlesian simply 'hmphed', crossing his shoulders and looking away.

With business finally wrapping up, Alistair approached his wife "Love," He whispered to her "I have a day before I have to return to the Bannorn."

The Bannorn was something that Alistair truly did not wish to concern himself with. Quite a few commoners, and a few nobles, were still angry at the death of Loghain Mactir. And there were those who were simply hungry, desperate, and armed. Riots were breaking out. Someone had to restore order, but not with force. Anora had suggested that this would be the best opportunity for Alistair to cement his reputation as a strong leader. She was currently awaiting the Kings return, whilst Eamon took care of duties in the capital.

Needless to say, Alistair was not eager to deal with sympathizers of Loghain, or his daughter for that matter.

"Then join us." She smiled back, pressing a kiss to his lips. "We have much to catch up on."


	9. Join Us

**In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice.**

* * *

"Excuse me, you want us to what?"

If Fergus' patience wasn't already worn with the Wardens before, it certainly was now.

"The Hall must be cleared." Gerald grumbled. "Only Wardens and this...Varel...may stay. The rest of you must clear out immediately."

Malcolm sighed "You are truly a master of tact, Gerald. But yes, my Teyrn, I'm afraid my subordinate speaks correctly. We must attend to Grey Warden affairs. It will not take long."

Fergus was glaring sharp, pointed daggers at the Orlesian. And yet once again, his sisters gaze told him that this needed to be done. And he left without another word. There were some mumblings from the rest of the group that departed, but they all faded to silence.

The main hall held a smaller number of people now. Six of the original seven Wardens who first entered Ferelden upon the defeat of the Archdemon were present. Senior Warden Malcolm, Gerald, Catriella, Agme, Lirac, and Darva. None bore smiles this day, not even the bubbly Darva.

Seneschal Varel was present as well. Elissa considered herself a good judge of character. Of the remaining nobility and staff of Amaranthine, he seemed trustable. And he was proven not to be involved in the sacking of her home. Since the Wardens would be taking residence here for some time, both Malcolm and Elissa felt that the Seneschal be allowed to know some Grey Warden secrets. So there was need of him to be here today.

The recruits were here as well. Elissa did not know all of them, unfortunately. Some of the men and women were recruited from Redcliffe or Highever. A few were dwarves from Orzammar as well. Gerald had either encountered them, or conscripted them when the party split up to recruit more Wardens into their fold long ago. But there were some that Elissa had time to speak with.

Kallian had a cold feeling in her gut. Every time she felt it, she knew that blood was going to be spilt, or something horrible was about to happen. What was this damned Joining all about? What was going to happen?

Solona was calmer. This felt much like her Harrowing. Solonas entire life was spent mastering her senses, her skills for a test like this. She was ready.

Anders had noticed the tension in the room, and he was starting to get nervous. Maybe being caught by the Templars wasn't looking too bad right about now.

Mhairi was not sure why everyone else seemed so agitated, but she was in a good mood. Today, she would join her Queens side as a Warden, fighting for her country against the tainted evils that roamed Ferelden. A high honor.

And Oghren was starting to get bored. All of this sodding standing around and talking really made his backside ache. He wanted this over and done with, then he could get a chance with that recruit with the nice rack. Oh, the things he'd do to that woman...

Alistair was here as well. He had to be, considering the last person in the room next to him.

Malcolm and Catriella approached the pair, concern on both of their faces. Malcolm whispered "You don't actually have to be here for this-"

"I'm not leaving." An adamant voice replied. Elissa shook her head "I am condemning a portion of these people to death. The rest will hear the call of the Old Gods in the twilight years of their life, if they don't end up dying against the Darkspawn. I am not a coward. I will be present for this."

"No one is saying you are a coward," Catriella soothed "but this is unnecessary."

Alistair gripped Elissas hand tightly, and she looked up at him. His eyes were full of pleading. "Elissa...If you do this, you know what it's going to do to you."

Elissa knew. The nightmares would get worse. She had relived the deaths of Jory and Daveth before, during the Blight. At least their blood wasn't on her hands. But the situation was different now.

"I know, Alistair. But it's my duty all the same."

He closed his eyes in defeat. "Then I'm staying too."

A sad smile graced her lips, and she turned back to the recruits, clearing her throat to garner their attention.

"Everyone. It is time. The Joining is at hand. The Grey Wardens were founded at the beginning of the First Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was...that the Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood, mastering their Taint."

A few gasps broke out, with some hushed whispering amongst the recruits.

"Darkspawn blood? Can't we have something else to drink? Rum, perhaps?" Anders fidgeted nervously.

Ignoring the jest, Elissa continued "The Grey Wardens have existed since before the founding of the Chantry, before even Andraste herself. And they have selflessly dedicated themselves," she gestured behind her to the Warden veterans "to protecting humanity from the Blight. The Wardens have undergone this ritual for thousands of years. This is how we are able to defeat the Darkspawn."

"But isn't it poisonous?" A human knight stepped forward, caution in his voice, but no cowardice "How do you survive?"

Malcolm took it upon himself to speak here "Not everyone does. Those that do, however, gain immunity to the corruption. In addition, your senses sharpen. You become a little stronger, faster, able to withstand a little more pain and exertion."

The reaction was better than Elissa expected. That was because when Malcolm sorted through Geralds recruits, he had hinted, without outright telling, that the service of a Grey Warden was bound to death. And that once one accepted such an oath, there was no turning back. Only the brave and resolute stood before them today, and no one wanted to run. Granted, they feared for their lives, but they would not run.

Alistair stepped forward, and spoke the words of tradition:

**"Join us brothers and sisters.**  
**Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant.**  
**Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn.**  
**And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten.**  
**And that one day we shall join you."**

With those solemn words from the Warden King, one of the recruits, a young woman from Highever, stepped forward to Malcolm, who held a chalice of dark blood in his hands.

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden."

* * *

It had started well enough. The knightess had survived, though people were certainly spooked at her sudden collapse to the ground. Malcolm had to stress to everyone that she lived.

The next three had lived, other men from the country, who wished to follow the brave young womans example.

The fifth, however, was not so fortunate. Moments after he drank from the chalice, his eyes rolled up into his head, and he started to cough out the darkened blood.

"THE FUCK!?" Kallian screamed out.

Elissa wanted to reach out...do something, but she couldn't even bend down to grab something off of the floor right now, let alone hold a dying man in his last moments. She wanted to cry, but willed herself to be strong. They deserved better from their Commander, from their Queen. Alistair held her shoulders as the ordeal passed its course.

Finally, the man expired.

"I'm sorry, Garen." Malcolm took in a breath. He hated doing this. But it could be worse. That old bastard Avernus had redeemed himself somewhat. The Joining ritual was altered, with a better chance of living, breathing Wardens. That was what was most important. The other effects were simply icing on the cake: a greater increase in physical augmentation. Avernus theorized that he could create potions that could increase the lifespan of Wardens that had even taken outdated forms of the Joining, or even sever the connection to the Old Gods that required Wardens to go on their calling. Work for Catriella in the future, Malcolm said to himself. For now, they'd take who they could, and cut their losses.

* * *

Solona was brave enough to step forward after the first death. Seeing how someone had died from the Joining, she was confident. Few among the room had ever witnessed the horror that was an abomination, much less put to the sword in their Harrowing. But Solona had witnessed it before. This was bad, to be sure, but not terrifying. She would live, or she would die.

"From this moment forth, Solona, you are a Grey Warden."

The young mage took the chalice in hand. "So be it." And she slowly drank from the chalice, handing it back to Malcolm, before the pain started to take hold of her.

Solona collasped, and her body was escorted away with the others who had survived.

"She lives." Malcolm was pleased. Mages seemed to survive more often than those who were not.

The Joinings continued on. More often than not, they survived, but for every few that died, the young Queen felt it.

* * *

Then it was Oghren's turn.

Elissa squeezed Alistair's hand tightly, and she gave him a worried look. If Oghren died...Elissa would never, ever forgive herself.

"From this moment forth, Oghren, you are a Grey Warden."

Oghren took the chalice in hand "It's about damn time." and drank without a moments hesitation. In that moment, Elissa really admired the dwarf. For all of his faults, he was truly without fear in the face of death.

As if to reinforce the thought, Oghren kept his footing, though his eyes did roll upwards. And then he unleashed one of the most foulest burps ever heard.

"Not bad."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, and shot a glance at the Queen. "You sure know how to choose your allies, your Majesty."

Elissa let out a chortle of laughter, a single tear betraying her stress. Alistair pinched his brow, but smiled all the same. Oghren was a brave man.

* * *

Kallian really didn't want to die. But she didn't have a choice in this. Even if she wanted to escape, there were simply too many for her skills to outmanuever. And she had made a promise to herself that she would try to provide for her father Cyrion back home, in the Alienage. This was her only chance at having a future.

"From this moment forth, Kallian, you are a Grey Warden."

Hesitation dulled her response, but she finally took the chalice from the Warden. "Well...shit." And with that less than graceful acceptance of her fate, Kallian drank from the chalice. In the moments before the pain overtook her, she swore to herself that if she lived, she would immediately get drunk, find that handsome Antivan Crow, and make love to him as if the world was about to end. Never again would she stand at deaths door to live a life unfulfilled.

Gerald was honestly surprised. The knife eared criminal had lived, whereas some of these other knights had failed. Then he reminded himself that this was Ferelden. A country of barbarians that thought dogs to be their equals. Knights of such stock could hardly be of any substance.

* * *

The last two left, were Mhairi and Anders.

"From this moment forth, Anders, you are a Grey Warden."

How in Andraste's perfect tits did he end up in this predicament? Oh wait, he remembered now. Solona had saved his skin, only to risk having it rot off his bones from the Taint. This was it. Either he would finally live a free man, or he'd be buggered.

"Freedom!"

A few people recoiled at his sudden outburst. He then gulped down the contents within, and managed to stay on his feet for a few moments, before promptly passing out.

* * *

Mhairi was ready. The revelation that she might die did not deter her. As a knight, she always knew her life was on the line. If this was to be her last day, let it be in service to King and country!

"From this moment forth, Mhairi, you are a Grey Warden."

Mhairi nodded to Malcolm as she received the cup. "For Ferelden." The taste was bitter, and unpleasant, but Mhairi drank her fill, and passed it back to Malcolm. The pain built up, and she started to cough uncontrollably. She struggled to maintain her vision as she fell to her knees, able to see the Hero of Highever one last time before the end. Beyond the pain that she felt, two wounds stood out beyond all others: she was not strong enough. And worst of all, she would not be able to further defend her Queen. Mhairi reached a hand straight out to her, and spoke her last words:

"I'm..s..sor...sorry..."

The knight collapsed with a sigh at last.

Malcolm crouched down to the fallen knight, and closed her eyes with his fingers. "I'm sorry too, Mhairi. Rest well, Warden."

Elissa unconsciously had a hand over her mouth to still her silent screams. Alistair quickly took notice and turned her away from the view, hugging her as fiercely as he could.

"It's over Elissa."


	10. Pillow Talk

**This chapter is going to be uploaded the same time as the next chapter, because I felt this chapter, while necessary, didn't have enough going for it, but I didn't want to combine them. Would be too long.**

* * *

Everyone wished to talk to the Queen, but Malcolm handled the matters they brought him. He was her second here, after all, and she'd been through enough today. The rest of his Wardens were busy teaching the new Wardens basic information about their order: from the typical lifespan of a Grey Warden, to the reason why they were needed in the first place.

Relia Woolsey had been dispatched from the Anderfels with the First Wardens blessings. Malcolm would have preferred more Wardens, but it was help nonetheless, even if her only duty was to handle the treasury. Relia had recommended to Malcolm that the Pilgrims Path be kept open and protected as much as possible. Trade needed to flow. While Malcolm cared little for trading, he could respect the idea of a road kept safe for supplies. Supplies mattered.

Then, there was Captain Garavel. Bit of a hothead like Gerald, that much he could tell already. Seems that there was a new entrance into the Deep Roads that they should investigate. It might yield answers to their questions: where was the Architect? Why was this Thaw lasting so long? How was the Architect making other Darkspawn self aware?

Finally there was Seneschal Varel. He was straight to the point, and honest. Much better than the politicians that Malcolm had to contend with in Nevarra. Varel even had good news for him: there was one Warden that was not present during the attack. A man named Kristoff. The more Wardens he had under his command, the better. Apparently he was in the city of Amaranthine. But of course, Varel had bad news. Of course he did. Malcolm was used to it: no day was complete without bad news. But what Varel had whispered into Malcolms ear, even the seasoned warrior could not have guessed its magnitude.  
The Queen needed to know. Immediately.

* * *

The sound of his blade scraping against his sharpening tools did much to put him into a state of relaxation.

Zevran had no desire to join the Grey Wardens. He could remember that Nevarran attempting to induct them into their Order. As much as Zevran liked a good deal, nothing could compare with the freedom he tasted.

"We can offer you protection against the Crows. You're living proof that no one crosses the Wardens without suffering for it. Not even the famed assassins of Antiva."

Zevran gave the man a hearty laugh "We have a similiar saying about the Crows: No one crosses the Crows and lives. As you can see, I am living proof that it is not quite so."

"I take it that's a no then? Shame."

The elf offered a gracious smile "I am sorry, my friend. But I have no intention of tying my fate down just yet."

The door to his room immediately swung wide open, and Zevran looked up to see Kallian. Her eyes..they burned with a resolve. It was captivating. "So, you've returned! How was your Joi-"

A kiss smothered his words, and he felt himself pushed back onto the bed, as Kallian pressed herself against him. He certainly did enjoy this, but curiosity got the better of him, and it was he who broke off the passion of their kiss.

Kallian cut him off "Don't speak. I know you wanted this. I've seen the way you look at me. I wanted it too. I wanted it so badly it hurt. And just very recently, I almost died. I nearly died, without actually having the chance to live life. Do you know..." She leaned her head closer to him on the bed "...how terrifying that was for me?"

"I can only imagine." Her eyes. They...were very much like Rinnas'. They were much like Elissas'.

"Do you know what I was thinking about, in the last moments before I almost died?" Kallian brushed away some of Zevrans hair "I was thinking about you. We've known each other for a few months now...and I'm not sure if you're going to just leave me after tonight, but I just don't give a shit."

Those words hurt Zevran somewhat. He deserved that pain, to be fair. Many a fair lady had been used by his charms. And Rinna, the woman that held his heart, was dead, her blood on his hands, even if he did not hold the dagger that slit her throat.

"Just..." Kallian closed her eyes "make this a night for us to remember. Promise me that. Promise that-"

It was Zevrans turn to surprise Kallian by claiming a kiss from her. As they rolled around on the bed, Zevran wryly commented to himself, that perhaps he would be tying his fate down after all.

* * *

Anders didn't quite know if he wanted to hug Solona, or slap her across the face. On the one hand, he was free. Free from the Chantry forever, apparently. Not that he believed that Rylock or the other Templars would simply give up. But he was part of the Wardens now. They weren't able to LEGALLY claim him, at least not without some finger waggling.

On the other hand, his life was now shortened by a considerable amount. And he was still, in a strange way, trapped. He was a Grey Warden, and that apparently meant a life dedicated to killing darkspawn. At least the Blight was...kinda over, he thought to himself. The Archdemon was slain, so no sacrifing himself for the 'greater good'.

Finally, he entered Solonas room. She was sitting on her bed, combing her hair.

"Next time your friends offer me a drink, Solona, I think I might just pass."

Solona rolled her eyes and continued to focus her attention on her hair. "What do you want, Anders?"

The blond mage crossed his arms "I believe you owe me a few answers to some questions. Like, what exactly has been going on since I last left the Tower. How did you end up a Warden? Or, how did you convince that bastard Greagoir to release you?"

The young prodigy set down her comb. He was right. He deserved some answers. And this might be...therapeutic for herself.

So she told her story. Uldred's uprising, and her subsequent escape from her cell. The arrival of the Hero of Highever. The unimaginable number of dead in the Tower halls. Her eventual 'clearing' of her name, an outcast among her peers. The march on Denerim. And finally, her second meeting with the Hero Queen, who, despite hearing the 'truth' about her from Knight Commander Greagoir, had recruited her. The Queen had set her free.

"Wow..." Anders indeed looked the part of a man amazed "..that's...quite the story, Solona. You, of all people, wanting to leave the Tower."

"Going to say 'I told you so?'" Solona bitterly replied.

Anders wore no smile. He stood there in silence. It was true he hated Chantry authority, and the two of them had quarreled in the past about it, but... Solona was different. She wasn't always so angry. It made him feel...sorry for her. Then a thought crossed his mind "Wait! What about Cullen? I thought you two..."

Solona closed her eyes, wishing to never hear that name again. After more silence, she willed herself to speak "...They tortured him. The blood mages. They tortured him with my image. He thought I did terrible things to him...And then...he...left me. Said it was over. Just like that."

Her grief turned back into anger, and she slowly rose from her bed to walk toward Anders, a dark voice matching her deliberate pace "You have your answers. Everyone that I befriended or loved is either dead, or they've written me off as a traitor. My entire life has been turned into a pathetic, pointless joke. But I'm not about to let anyone laugh at me. Not the Templars or Chantry. Not my former colleagues. Not the Wardens. Not anyone. That includes you. You're leaving. Now."

Anders had been backpeddling during her entire rant, and right at the end of it, she slammed the door straight in his face. He didn't want to laugh. To be perfectly honest, he didn't know what he wanted to do at all.

On the other side of the door, Solona knew exactly what she wanted to do, and she did it. She cried. The unspoken words had been said. Her life was a cruel, cruel joke. All of those years in the Tower, and they had been for absolutely nothing.

She slumped against the door, sobbing quietly. The heartache was still fresh. "You promised, Cullen. You said you'd always be there for me."

But right now, no one was. She was alone.

* * *

"She said..she was sorry.."

Elissa wiped away a tear from her eyes. Alistair simply held her close in his arms. Here they were, in Rendon Howes' personal bedchambers. It was to be hers now, for some time. Some would call it a victory, conquering her hated enemies castle, but Alistair knew better. He knew Elissa. She did not wish to be here. But it was her duty, all the same. Just as it was her duty to be present for her Wardens during their Joining. She could be so frustratingly stubborn and self destructive at times. It was painful to watch, because he knew it all stemmed from a dream that was broken one horrible night.

Elissa knew why she said sorry, and it made her feel all the more horrible. Noble, brave people like Mhairi or Daveth. They deserved to live. It simply wasn't fair. Why did the Maker choose her? Choose her to survive her parents deaths? Choose her to survive countless times in battle? Why, when she had given up her own life willingly to slay the Archdemon, did he choose to bring her back? Why did she deserve all of these second chances when other good people were not so fortunate?

"I'm the one who should have said sorry..." Elissa whispered.

"She knew what she was doing, Elissa." He brushed away some of her hair, looking into her eyes "They all did. None of that was your fault."

The Queen was silent for a moment, until she asked "Do you remember months ago when they gave you the estimated death toll for this last year?"

He nodded "I do. I didn't want you to see it, just like I didn't want you to watch that. We both knew what would happen. You'd tear yourself down into bits. And you read it anyway."

"And you know why, Alistair. It was my duty. I was the temporary general of our armies."

Alistair hugged her head to his chest "I can't keep watching you hurt yourself, Elissa. Every time I see you cry, a part of me dies."

Elissa looked up to him, smiled and gave him a chaste kiss "That's because you're a good man, a better King, and a magnificent father."

Loud knocks on the door were heard.

Alistair rolled his eyes "Whoever that is, they'd better be here with something good, like a platter of cheese." He then turned to the door "Come in!"

The soldier opened the door, and walked straight to the pair "Your Majesties, Senior Warden Malcolm has requested your presense, along with your brother the Teyrn. He says it's a matter of immediate urgency."


	11. Last of his Line

**And here we are! The homecoming.**

* * *

Malcolm and Seneschal Varel led the others into the small building outside of the Keep. This was going to go down badly. How else could it go down? He opened the door, and they all filed in. First the King, then the Queen, then the Teyrn, then the Seneschal, and finally, after making a quick prayer to the Maker, Malcolm released his grip on the door, and followed them inside.

Down the long hallway, they could see a single cell with bars, but there was poor lighting in the back of it, so that was all they saw. The group of five approached, until finally, a silhouette of a man could be discerned through the darkness. He lifted his head, and after a moment of staring at the small crowd, a voice dripping with hatred finally grumbled out:

"Well, well. If it isn't the mighty 'Hero of Highever'. Queen of Ferelden. Conqueror of the Blight and vanquisher of all evil."

Fergus and Elissa stopped dead in their tracks. Alistair, the only one now who did not know the identity of the prisoner, looked back at his wife. Her face was the expression of fear, one that he was not accustomed to seeing often.

The shadow behind the bars rose from his seat. His hands were bound behind his back, but now, his face was visible.

"Of course, none of those titles really matter to me. I know you best...as the one who murdered my father."

Elissa was the first to finally whisper "Nathaniel..."

A fist flew past her head and connected straight into Nathaniels head, sending him reeling back against the brick wall behind him.

"BASTARD!"

Fergus attempted to fumble for the cell door, but was restrained by both Malcolm and Varel.

"UNHAND ME!"

As Fergus attempted to wrest himself from the two men, Alistair took another glance at the prisoner, and then at Elissa, who looked back at him, and said his name in explanation:

"Nathaniel Howe."

In the time it took for Alistair to process this, Elissa took a few steps toward the cell, and put herself between the door and her brother

"Fergus, wait! Listen to me!"

The anger immediately vanished in the elder Cousland, replaced with great fear

"ELISSA, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

She spun and recoiled back to her husband. Nathaniel was still down, but he was propping himself against the wall, attempting to stand. A bitter laugh escaped his lips

"It has been quite some time since we last met, Fergus."

Fergus' knuckles went white on the handle of his sword. "Last we met, we were FRIENDS, Nathaniel. How could you..."

"Why are you here?" Elissa demanded.

Nathaniel shook his head "You know why I'm here. First I came here, to Ferelden, to claim vengeance for my family. I...I thought I was going to kill you. To pierce an arrow through your heart. But..."

His gaze turned to her belly.

"..I could not do it. I could not take the life of your child as well, no matter how much of a bitch you've turned out to be."

Elissas' mouth opened a little "That was you, wasn't it? The guards said they had an intruder when the Empress arrived in Denerim months ago. That was you?"

Nathaniel smiled triumphantly "I didn't waste ten years of my life chasing skirts and drinking brandy, 'your Majesty'. But I could not kill your child. So here I am. This is my home, and you lot have taken enough from my family. I came here, to demand justice!"

"Justice?!" Fergus exploded "After all your family has done to us, you would DEMAND something of us?! Yes, you will have justice, Nathaniel! As soon as I sever your traitorous head from your body!"

"Oh, I'M the traitor!" Nathaniel boomed back "Your family was going to sell all of Ferelden out to the Orlesians!"

Silence filled the room, until another voice shattered it again.

"You are a fool."

Nathaniel turned to Elissa, whose hands were clenched into fists. But what was much more disturbing to the man, was the fact that this Elissa was pulsating a strange, blue aura around her. Infact, her eyes were now completely radiating the unnatural light. It had been some time since Elissa had called upon her spirit warrior training.

Fergus and Varel instinctively backed away from her, with Fergus muttering

"Maker's Breath...Sister!"

Malcolm was a spirit warrior himself, but even still, it was interesting to see it from the outside.

A hand reached out and grabbed Nathaniels tunic, slamming his body against the bars. "I'm only going to ask this once. Did you have anything to do with my families death?"

Nathaniel snarled in response "I was in the Free Marches when you murdered MY family!"

"I had nothing to do with how Thomas or Delilah died! Your Father saw to that personally!"

"And I had nothin- What?"

Elissa released her grip "He had your sister executed. He was going to do the same to Thomas, were it not for my rescue!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" He screamed back. "YOU KILLED THEM! You killed them all, and had it all covered up! You're lying!"

"Am I?" Elissa shrugged "Your Father murdered my brothers wife and only son as well. His depravity knew no bounds. His men raped and killed helpless women and children, cut down good men as they slept in their beds. He sold elves from the Denerim Alienage to Tevinter slavers-"

"YOU WILL RETRACT THOSE WORDS!"

Fergus stalked toward the door "It's all true, Nathaniel! Look me in the eye, and tell me that I am a liar! He had my family butchered in the dead of night! My wife and son murdered! You remember Oriana and Oren, don't you?! They were no agents of the Empress! They were victims of one mans insanity!"

Nathaniels anger was subsiding to disbelief. He stepped away from the bars, and shook his head, his voice betraying his disturbed state "You're...you're wrong!"

"You do not believe our word? Fine." She finally allowed the aura of justice to fade, and snapped her fingers "Varel! Summon Wardens Kallian and Oghren here, along with my friend Zevran."

* * *

Kallian was quite a bit put out at such an abrupt summoning. She had just had the most mindblowing, earth shattering experience of her life, and now she had to just drop all of that to answer some call? Her view of the shem Queen was starting to sour. After all, she had convinced her to become a Grey Warden in the first place. And it was only afterwards that Kallian found out all the joyous secrets of their order.

Zevran was very curious of what Elissa wanted. Perhaps she was finally heeding his advice on the art of lovemaking? If that were the case, this would turn out to be quite the night indeed, making love to two beautiful women.

And Oghren was also put out. He really wanted to drink. That Joining drink really left a sour aftertaste.

But here they all were, standing before a cell, along with the King and Queen.

"Thank you for coming. Nathaniel, these are some of my friends. Zevran of the Antivan Crows. Oghren, formally of the Warrior caste of Orzammar. And Kallian Tabris, a denizen of the Denerim Alienage." Elissa gestured in front of her her "Everyone, allow me to present to you, Nathaniel Howe, son of Rendon Howe."

More silence hung through the air, as they all reacted in their own fashions.

Oghren was sizing the boy up in front of him. Didn't look much the fighter. Wouldn't last two seconds with Oghrens ol' widowmakin greataxe. But why the sod were they talkin for?

Zevran was also curious, and studied the man before him well. Had he come to finish the job of his Father, perhaps? It would make sense.

The last addition to this scene, however, was the one who was currently fuming with anger. Kallian knew the name Howe very well. No wonder the Queen summoned her.

Elissa approached Zevran first "Zevran, would you care to explain to this man how you and I first met? He does not seem to believe anything I say."

Zevran shrugged casually "Of course! I would be delighted to." The assassin took another moment to take in the view that was Nathaniel Howe. Not a bad looking man. Shame. Knowing his former masters anger, he would soon be nothing more than dead weight in the Waking Sea. "Your father hired me, on behalf of the Antivan Crows, to terminate our beautiful Queen, along with our handsome King. Fortunately, I was thwarted from completing my objective. Even more fortunate was the fact that this deadly goddess extended mercy to me."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes "I am of the opinion that your failure was not so fortunate for everyone."

Zevran grinned widely "Quite right! Loghain was not so fortunate. The Archdemon was not so fortunate. And your Father, definitely was not so fortunate. In fact, when he hired me, I do now seem to recall his anger at discovering that our Queen had escaped the sacking of her home."

The eldest Howe shook his head "No...Father...he didn't..."

"He did indeed. I arrived at Castle Cousland along with Elissa to reclaim her home from your Fathers men. The corpses-" He looked to both Elissa and Fergus "-my apologies, of her family were stacked unceremoniously under a tree outside the Castle. None survived."

"The bloody Antivan has the right of it." Oghren bellowed "You're Rendon Howe's little blighter, huh? Didn't think you'd have the stomach to show your face here."

Nathaniel growled out "I am not a coward, ser."

Oghren chuckled in response "Didn't say you were. You got guts comin here. I respect that. But your dad...well...ya know he moved his bed down by the dungeons when he moved into Denerim? I think he snuck down to have a little midnight torture before bedtime."

When Nathaniel stood there mortified, Oghren shrugged at him "Everything else the elf said was true, by the way. Boss here was mighty pissed the day we took her home back."

Nathaniel shook his head again "YOU'RE BOTH OF YOU LYING! I know the story! You two are in on the act! You've been with her during the entire Blight!"

"But I haven't."

Kallian strode over to the shem noble. "Nope. I never met her until AFTER your shithead Father and Loghain tried to sell out my family, along with the entire Alienage, to those damned blood draining freaks in the north! If it weren't for her, my dad would be either a slave, or worse! I don't know anything else about what he did, but guess what? I'm not weeping one tear about what happened to your monster of a Father! You fucking shems have taken enough from us! It's about time you paid for it!"

Nathaniel backpedaled back from the bars, and slumped back onto the bench. He looked absolutely crestfallen, broken. Deep down, behind the assurances to himself that what any of them had said was either a lie, or that they were horribly mistaken, he somehow knew...they were speaking the truth.

A hand rested on one of the bars, and Nathaniel saw the young King staring at him "Look, I...I know what it's like to have a father that didn't quite...well...I know what it's like. And I'm sorry. Hearing this can't be easy for you."

"What do you intend to do with me?"

Alistair put a hand on his chin in contemplation "That's a good question. Excuse us."

* * *

The chamber hall was cleared with the exception of those present at Nathaniels cell, with the addition of Dagonet. A table was set up between the throne and the fireplace in the center of the room. Elissa smiled at her faithful mabari hound. Then she turned back to the conversation.

"Let's go over the facts again. Seneschal Varel, you said that you caught him here hours before the attack, correct?"

Varel nodded "That is correct, your Majesty. We found him trying to steal various trinkets from the Castle. We would have informed you IMMEDIATELY of his presense had you arrived. But the darkspawn attack..."

"Understandable. Apparently he didn't receive the letter Thomas had sent him when he was still alive. We also know that he had nothing to do with the attack on our home, nor with any of Rendons activities."

Fergus crossed his arms. "Maybe not." His face hardened "But he tried to KILL YOU!"

She rested a hand on his arm "He didn't know the full story. He's been in the Free Marches for ten years, Fergus. You know that. You were there when he left. I'm sure Rendon sent him all sorts of lies to cover up what really happened here. And even considering that, he couldn't go through with it."

Alistair frowned at her "That's true, but what's to stop him from coming after you, once you've had our child?"

Before she could answer, Kallian suddenly leaned forward "Why are you so bent on showing him mercy, your Majesty? You don't owe him anything."

"Because..." Elissa let her thumb play with the band of her wedding ring. The beautiful sapphire gem flickered in the light, as she saw both the symbols of her own House, and that of the Theirin bloodline. "Because I made a promise to myself, long ago, that I would not commit the same sins that Rendon did, not even for revenge. I would not wipe out his bloodline, nor take what belonged to their family. I would instead hunt down those responsible. The line between justice and revenge can be so...thin...sometimes. Thomas and Delilah...may not have died by my hand...but I still owe it to them to give Nathaniel a chance. I've already failed part of my promise by giving Amaranthine to the Wardens."

Malcolm set down his goblet of wine "Well, we do NEED Amaranthine, your Majesty."

"I know. I've no intention of kicking the Wardens out of Amaranthine just yet."

The Senior Warden didn't like the sound of just yet. It seemed to hint of things to come. "So what do you intend to do with him, then? He's technically the rightful heir of Amaranthine."

Fergus shot a concerned glance toward Elissa, who took in a breath before speaking "His only crimes so far, if they could indeed be CALLED crimes, are trespassing and theft. Since this keep was once his home, and the valuables in question once his families, I shall not punish him for it. He may take whatever of Howe's family belongings are in the basements, and then he can take a room in the Castle. This is his home, after all."

Awkward silence.

"I know what you're all thinking." Elissa explained "That sounds absolutely insane. It probably is, in a way. But the old saying goes: 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.' I want Nathaniel right where I can see him. If he's sitting around the Castle, he's not sitting in a tree with a bow and arrow ready to finish the job. And...I want a chance to make him see...the truth."

"Impossible." Fergus muttered.

Elissa shrugged "I'm very persuasive, brother. You know that."

"If he's taking a permanent residence here, so am I." Fergus crossed his arms "I'm not budging on this, Elissa. You're driving me absolutely crazy with this Warden business, but now you want me to stay in Highever while Nathaniel HOWE roams around your castle?! No. That's it. I'll rule Highever from Amaranthine if I have to."

She smiled warmly at him "I'm glad to have you here, then, brother."

Alistair mouthed a thank you to Fergus, who nodded inperceptively. Ever since it was decided that Elissa was going to be in Amaranthine, the two of them had tried to find a way to keep an eye on her. Having Zevran around helped somewhat, but neither felt that the assassins presense was to be enough. And, admittedly, despite their marriage, and the news of their child, Alistair was still jealous. It didn't help that Elissa teased him to no end about it. But that was history now. Fergus would finally be able to take care of his wife personally.

"So, that's settled then?" Malcolm drank from his goblet "Let's go see what he has to say."

* * *

"Finished already?" Nathaniel spat "What's it to be then, 'your Majesty?' The headsmans axe? The noose? Or perhaps you have an even worse form of 'punishment' for me."

"Keep talking like that to my sister, Nathaniel, and I just might come up with something creative." Fergus growled.

Elissa spoke nothing as she took a key from Varel, inserted it into the cell door, and twisted it to spring it wide open. Everyone stood out of the way of the door, and Elissa stared straight into Nathaniel's eyes.

"Welcome home, Nathaniel."

Nathaniels brow wrinkled in confusion. "..What?"

Again, she didnt respond, as she walked up behind Nathaniel, drew a knife, and severed the ropes binding his arms. The eldest Howe rubbed his wrists in response, and his face still wore the expression of a man clearly out of his element.

"Are...you letting me go free?"

Elissa walked outside of the cell, and turned back to him. "Not exactly. You are free to roam the castle as you wish. But heir of Amaranthine or not, I am the acting Arl for this region for now. And you will not leave these premises, or venture without supervision of my men, or the Wardens."

"A prisoner in my own home..." Nathaniel grumbled.

Elissa crossed her arms "Do not tell me this is worse than death."

"Why?"

"You were right, Nathaniel. I AM a bitch. I'm pretty much Queen Bitch of Ferelden for that matter. But even a bitch has a heart and soul. And I'm not about to sully either of them with your blood." She leaned closer to him "I made a promise to myself, that I would never become ANYTHING like your monster father was. And I kept that promise. I became an entirely different kind of monster."

They stared at eachother in silence, before Elissa spoke again "Besides, you seem to have a sense of honor. You spared my child. So I will spare your life in turn."

A finger was pointed in Nathaniels direction, and he turned to it to see Fergus "Know this, Nathaniel. I will be watching you. If a single hair of my sisters is split from your actions, if I get even the SLIGHTEST sense of betrayal from you, the last thing you will ever see before departing for the Makers judgement, is my sword splitting your skull."

Before Nathaniel could respond, Elissa followed up "I know that this all seems horrible to you. It was much the same for me, when my family died. Thomas and Delilah were good people, and they didn't deserve their fates. They were my friends, whether or not you believe that."

"But apparently not my Father?"

"I've given you all of the proof I have." Elissa shrugged "Whether or not you accept the truth is up to you. For now, this is your home. Do as you please. As I said before...Welcome home, Nathaniel."


	12. A Long Day

It was time.

Alistair did not wish to leave. Every fiber of his being wanted him to stay with Elissa. He wanted to be there with her, comfort her in her hard times like he did during the Blight. But now he was King. He had to go fix this stupid problem in the Bannorn. With Anora. Ugh. Suddenly, a more pleasant thought entered his mind.

"You know, we never decided on a name for a boy. You always avoided it."

Elissa smiled. "I already have a name picked out for him. But it's a surprise."

Alistair raised an eyebrow in response "Really? I might have a surprise or two of my own when I come back for his birth. Or..her birth."

Elissas eyes lit up "You're coming back? You managed to talk Eamon and Anora into it?"

The King shook his head "I don't need their damned permission. I'm King. They'll have to deal with it. And one more thing." He held a hand onto her abdomen, and then pressed a kiss to her lips, before whispering softly in that alluring voice of his "When I come back, I'm taking you somewhere else. Away from here. At least for the birthing. How about Highever?"

Fergus would love that, no doubt. But Elissa was not particularly happy about the prospect of returning to her old home. It still haunted her. Alistair seemed to recognize his mistake, but before he could say anything, Elissa pressed a finger to his lips "It's alright, love. Denerim will be just fine."

Alistair felt rather stupid. "Right. Well..."

Suddenly Elissa recoiled, and she put a hand over her stomach. "It kicked."

The young King put on a goofy grin "Well that means our future prince or princess objects to my leaving Amaranthine! And since their authority will someday outstrip my own, that means I'm legally bound to remain here!"

The both of them laughed for a while, with Elissa playfully adding "The Princess of Ferelden demands more pure bred ponies and diamond embroidered dresses immediately."

The laughter finally ceased, and Alistair cupped Elissas chin in his hands. "I will return, Elissa." He solemnly stated. "If it takes everything within my power to do, I will return. I promise."

Elissa, in turn, closed her eyes, and stepped forward, kissing him as passionately as she did atop Fort Drakon. During that kiss, she had thought that they would never see eachother again, not even in the afterlife. She had chosen for her very soul to be obliterated, scattered to less than dust in the Void. It was a less painful prospect than watching the love of her life die before her eyes against the Archdemon. She recognized the fear in his eyes as he said the words moments ago. Indeed, he would return, but what would he return to?

When they broke apart, she whispered back "And I will be waiting, Alistair. That is MY promise."

* * *

"Wardens!"

Everyone snapped to attention. He cleared his throat "As some of you might be wondering, our Warden Commander isn't exactly in a condition to lead on the front lines."

"BAH!" Oghren yelled out "That woman once cleaved a golem in half with nothin but a good sword, and some muscle."

"Be that as it may," Malcolm replied "She's only human. More importantly, she's the reason any of you exist, let alone stand among us as proud Wardens. And right now, she's vulnerable. She needs your help. I need your help. And you're going to give it. Because it is our sworn duty to defend humanity from the darkspawn, by ANY means necessary. While we attempt to shy away from politics if possible, it's never off the table if it helps the cause. Right now, politics are the ONLY reason why the Order stands here today. Your duty, as Grey Wardens defending the people of Ferelden from the darkspawn, is two fold: to help us hunt those blighted beasts down, AND, to protect our Warden Commander with our lives."

He raised a finger in the air "Because she's not only our Warden Commander. She's the Queen of this country, carrying the heir. And she's also a big time Hero to you people. If anything happens to her on our watch, if she dies, if her heir dies, if we fail to protect her, everyone is going to blame us. And then, we're all going to be in a world of shit. The Order will crumble. Nobles seeking vengeance will either have us assassinated, or drive us out. It'll be the Sophia Dryden incident all over again. And that's not going to happen. Not on my watch."

He scanned the room for reactions. It was to be expected: many were glad of the prospect of guarding their Queen. They were Fereldens, after all. "Good. We all have an understanding then. Here's one more then: She's not going to be Warden Commander forever. We can't have a Warden Commander who's running back and forth between the capital dealing with politics at the same time. Her position is temporary. And I've been ordered to hasten up the process of replacing her as soon as possible, which is still going to take time. That's the reason we've disclosed so much information about the Grey Wardens to all of you. One of you, is going to take her place."

Truth be told, he had withheld the information about the Dark Ritual. None of them needed to know, in truth. There was little to gain from that exposure. But everything else: the lifespan, the dreams, the hunger, the Calling, the sensing, and the sacrifice one needed to slay an Archdemon, it was all fair game.

"Now don't get too excited. Some of you haven't even seen a darkspawn before. And none of you have even had an experience being a Grey Warden, let alone become a Warden Commander. It's going to take months of training, education, and grueling work before any of you remotely fit the bill for the job. And I expect each and every one of you to give it your all. Is that understood?!"

"YES SIR!"

A grim smile appeared on his face "That's what I like to hear. Why don't we get started then?"

* * *

Anders was finally on his break.

In truth, he was purposefully slacking off. Not that he needed to really put out much effort. Both he and Solona were some of the best damn mages in the Circle. And a prodigy mage, exerting even half of his effort, was not to be trifled with.

The reason why he wasn't devoting his energy, well, there were several reasons actually. He hated being ordered to do something, for starters. The position of Warden Commander wasn't something he was even remotely interested in either. Responsibility? No thanks. But the biggest reason...well, that conversation with Solona had really disturbed him. In the years he had known her, her resolve was unwavering, her confidence certain. Now? She was a trainwreck. Even watching her, he knew that her problems were still bothering her.

But theirin lied the dillema. He didn't really know what to say. What DO you say to someone who's lost everything and everyone? Sorry? Didn't sound like it would go over well. So, after finally deciding on a solution, he walked over to the throne.

"Hello, um, well, what should I call you?"

Elissa smiled at the blond mage. He reminded her of Alistair. The same demeanor, the blond hair. "Call me whatever you like."

"Really?" Anders raised a skeptical brow "I could just call you by your name? You're not going to demand that I call you Your Majesty, or Commander?"

"My father once told me that humility is a virture that can only be realized by shedding the barriers we create around ourselves. It's always something I've struggled with. But honestly, do you SEE any nobles around us? Court is not in session. Nor do I see the Senior Warden bearing down your neck. I've no issue with you being informal. Call me Elissa."

Anders smiled brightly "You know, I kind of like you."

Elissa nodded, returning the smile "Thank you. What was it you wished to discuss, Anders?"

The smile dropped, and he sunk his head down "Well, how much do you know about Solona? The other mage who's a Warden?"

"Knight Commander Greagoir and First Enchanter Irving gave me their accountings, including the incident surrounding her and Jowan."

"Well..." Anders fidgeted with his fingers "I...I'm worried about her. She's been through so much. When I talked to her, she told me her story, and said that everyone she knew and loved had either died or rejected her. She...said that her life was a joke now."

Elissa knew all too well what that felt like. She nodded in understanding "And you wish for me to talk to her."

"According to the stories around you, if anyone knew how she felt...it would be you." Anders shook his head "I can't help her. I don't know anyone else who can. Please.."

She rose from her throne "Say no more, Anders. It will be done."

* * *

There would be no rest for the last Howe. He was sitting in his room, looking out one of the windows.

Nathaniel had, before being caught by the guards and thrown into the cell, seen the plight of his homeland. People fleeing from monsters on the road, or cut down by darkspawn. Entire villages and homes burned to cinders, thrown into the wind to be forgotten. Once beautiful fields of land now corrupted with the darkspawn taint. This was no war. This was...something else. Blights had to be manifestations of pure evil. They had to be.

Perhaps...perhaps that's why Father did what he had to do. Selling the elves to the Tevinters...maybe he was cutting a deal for reinforcements. It was still completely despicable, but at least he understood why. He still adamantly believed that the Couslands were traitors...but even so... Why did they let him live? Were they mocking him? Something in him doubted that. And...why sack the Castle? Why put them all to the sword? If only Father were still alive, he might be able to answer some of these hard questions, defend himself!

And Delilah! Thomas! No. He refused to believe it. There was no way. Father would never do something so coldblooded, so cruel, and certainly without any reason! He wouldn't kill them.

All of these thoughts whirled in his mind, and occassionally, he would see Wardens practicing on the field, or learning strategy from that mage Catriella. He needed to do something. ANYTHING. His lands were in disarray, his people in danger, and his mind was at unease. Sitting in his home wasn't accomplishing anything. It was driving him insane.

He had to do something. And against such...evil...sometimes you had to do whatever was necessary to fight it. Even the unthinkable.

But before he could do that...he had people to talk to.

* * *

"Your Majesty."

Elissa shook her head "You may rise, Warden. Do you mind if I call you Solona?"

"Not at all."

Elissa gestured to one of the chairs in Solonas room, and they both took a seat. Solona was intrigued about this private meeting. Did the Queen worry about her health, perhaps? The wellbeing of her child? Between Anders, herself and the other Warden mage Catriella, there was little else to be done in preparing for the birth.

"You'll have to forgive me. This might seem unusual, but I like to familiarize myself with those I work with. Besides...from what I understand of you, you may want someone to talk to."

Solona didn't know what to say. She simply stared at the Queen for a while, before speaking back "What else is there to say, really?"

Elissa expected this. The mage was quiet, reserved. "I won't force you if that is what you wish. But you've endured some rather traumatic events. It would help you immensely if you allowed someone to help you. And...If it means anything...I don't believe that you were a traitor to the Circle. I was branded a traitor by the Crown a year ago, even though that was not the case. I felt abandoned, but people reaffirmed their faith in my family. They took that leap of faith."

Solona remained silent.

Elissa believed that she was overstepping her welcome, and rose to leave. In that instant, a voice stopped her.

"How did you do it?"

Elissa turned back to the dark haired mage "Do what?"

Solona closed her eyes, trying to imagine the story in her mind. "You had a family. I never really...had a traditional family. I was pulled away from my parents when I was very young. The Circle was my home. My colleagues were my brothers and sisters. My teachers...they were all kind of like a mother to me, I suppose. Nurturing my talents, teaching me how to be strong. Show me the good side of what we can do. And the templars...they were the stern fathers. Strict, but somewhat fair. Many believed that they were trying to help us. The Circle is the life that I knew. I was trained from birth, to be the best of what I could be. And now..."

Her voice grew shaky "...Now...I have no home. I..have no family. I have...nothing...No use for my powers. No reason to even endure living."

Elissa strode over to Solona and wrapped her arms around her. Solonas tears were racing down full tilt now.

"I was LOYAL! And they wanted to cast me out! Everything has been for naught!"

They sat there, Queen and Mage, one holding the other while the sobs ran their course. Solona looked up at the Queen, and she felt it again.

Jealousy.

She'd had some time to reflect on why she felt this way. It was important for a mage to master her emotions. Anything that could cloud one's judgement could risk possession by a demon. So she analyzed why she felt jealous.

Was it her handsome Templar King? Partly. Their relationship was clearly more successful than hers. And Solona was someone who, tragically enough, weighed her self esteem on her accomplishments. She had failed with Cullen. She'd ultimately failed as a Circle Mage, despite her hard work. But Elissa hadn't failed.

Was it because she had a family who loved her unconditionally? Again, partly. But Solona could not deny that she had people in the Circle who loved her.

Was it because of the fact that she made a pact with a Spirit of Justice? Solona was very bitter over the hypocrisy of the situation. Apparently it was fine for non mages to become abominations. No, they worshipped her. LOVED her. Andrastes' Champion, they called her.

Yes, that was it. This woman had succeeded. Succeeded at everything that she set her mind to. Rebuilding her family, becoming a Hero. A Queen. Elissa Cousland had received a fairy tale ending to her story. But what about her? Didn't Solona Amell deserve happiness?

She brushed away the notions of pride and entitlement. This Queen was being far more than generous: she was compassion embodied.

"Thank you for listening to me, your Majesty."

* * *

**Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! More coming soon, of course!**


	13. You are Invited

The cold air stung her cheeks as Kallian ran towards the keep entrance. Suddenly, a voice was projected in her direction, and she heard footsteps.

"Hold! Lady Tabris, may I have a moment of your time?"

Kallian stopped dead in her tracks, an awkward expression on her face. Lady...Tabris? Did she hear that right? She turned around to see that same shem noble the Queen spared a few weeks ago. "I'm sorry. What did you just call me?"

"I meant no disrespect, Lady Tabris." Nathaniel explained "I was simply wondering if you had some time to spare for a few words?"

Kallian cackled again at hearing her new handle. He might be a complete dolt, and a shem noble to boot, but at least he's trying to be polite. This sounded...intriguing. "Sure, I've got a moment, Prince Charming. Whaddaya want?"

Nathaniel took in a deep breath before asking. "Thank you. Ever since...I was freed...I've started to inquire about my late father, and my brother and sister. You said that he was involved in selling the elves of the Denerim Alienage to Tevinter slavers?"

Kallian crossed her arms. "You still don't believe me, do you?"

"It's...I just.."

An irritated sigh stopped him "Look. I didn't know your brother or sister. I'm sure they were nice people, and I'm sorry that they're dead. But your dad? He was a rotten, twisted little bastard. You know my cousin Shianni? The new Bann of Denerim? She was there when those scum sucking robes came in, and started shipping some of us off to be trained pets for blood mages. Both Loghain, AND your dad were responsible for it. My other cousin Soris can back me up too, by the way. He was in your dads dungeons before the Queen rescued her. Heard everything he said."

Nathaniel felt as if the elfs words had stabbed him right in the heart. Father, why do this?

Kallian, noticing his reaction, suddenly felt bad for the guy. She wanted to say something, but what was there to say? Everything she said was the truth, and she couldn't bring herself to apologize for saying it.

"Thank you, Lady Tabris. I would also, have your opinion of Miss Elissa Cousland."

Kallian shrugged "You mean the Queen?" She stared off into the distance for a few moments, and finally nodded to herself. "I've been thinking about that for a while, actually. She might be a noble, but...she's different."

"Different as in good?"

The city elf smiled "Yeah. I'd say it's good. I feel like I can trust her, actually. Not to mention she pretty much saved my home, and my family. Several times in fact. And I have a job because of her!"

Before Nathaniel could respond, she suddenly poked a finger in his direction "By the way, I'm not sure if you're up to anything or not, but I should warn you. You'd better not try anything on her. If you do, and you succeed, you'll fuck my shit up. Which means that I'd have to fuck YOUR shit up. Hard."

Nathaniel quickly shook his head "I've given up all designs of revenge. I...I'm not even certain what to make of her anymore. Nothing seems certain."

"All else fails, call me a conniving bitch, Nathaniel."

Both whipped around to see a lone figure, leaning up against one of the buildings. She emerged from the shadows, a devious smirk on her face. "Warden Kallian, do you mind if I have a moment alone with Nathaniel."

Kallian returned the grin, and promptly left the stunned noble to the mercy of the Queen.

Suddenly, the smirk left her face. "Nathaniel, I heard about Adria."

He flinched at the mention of that name. A few days ago, the Wardens had started to clear up Vigils Keep, which involved securing the basements from whence the darkspawn came. Nathaniel offered his skills and knowledge of the keep to aid them in their task. Among the ghouls and blighted creatures that dwelled within, there was one ghoul who was once very much human. A long time servant of the castle, named Adria, who had taken good care of all three of the Howe children. She was dear to Nathaniel. And now she was dead.

Needless to say, Nathaniels return to his ancestral home was filled with bitterness and regret.

"I'm sorry, Nathaniel. She didn't deserve that."

The eldest Howe slowly nodded his head in thanks. She seemed earnest in her respect, at least. "I...suppose you heard us talking. I meant what I said. I really don't know what to believe about you, or what really happened. But what's even worse, is that I feel so...empty. Useless. I don't have a future anymore."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about your future, Nathaniel."

He looked up from where he drifted off. Had she come to some sort of decision?

"As you may know, Nathaniel," Elissa explained "Today is the day when the nobles of Amaranthine attend to deliver their oaths of fealty to myself, and to my brother. There will also be a dinner held for those invited. I wish to extend such an invitation to you."

Nathaniel shook his head "I'd rather not go, if you didn't mind. I'm not so confident my presense is needed nor wanted."

"I'm afraid you misunderstand, Nathaniel. You don't have a choice in the matter. You see, word has already spread of your survival to the capital. Personally, I know that you are innocent of the crimes committed against my family. The same cannot be said of those attending tonights festivities. They might even now seek to supplant me for revenge of your Father, or their loss of fortunes upon his death. That could mean involving you, the last descendant of the Howe line, in their schemes to assassinate me. Or, they could simply use you as a bargaining chip, offering your head as 'proof' of their loyalty to the crown. If you do not accept my help, then I cannot ensure your survival."

Increasingly frustrated, Nathaniel suddenly kicked a rock into one of the buildings. Unbeknownst to him, two Highever archers were perched on one of the battlements. One of them tensed at the outburst, but the other held his bow arm down and shook his head.

"You've been rather busy as of late, Nathaniel." Elissa continued. "Talking to some of the Wardens. The staff-"

Nathaniel quickly shook his head "I'm trying to find out the truth. Nothing more. I've no more wish to harm you. I swear it."

She smiled. "I'm glad." Her face then turned deadly serious "Tonight, you may be approached by some individuals who may wish to sway you to their cause. Make no mistake, Nathaniel: whatever they promise, however sympathetic they might seem to your plight, they seek only to use you to fulfill their wants."

"And what do you want, Elissa?" Nathaniel frowned "You should've killed me when you saw me in that cell, but you didn't. You let me live. When I came back to Ferelden, I thought I was certain I knew what kind of woman you were. The story behind you sounded like a fabricated fairy tale, all lies to conceal who you really were."

Elissa shrugged "That's actually not too far off from the truth. The bits about me slaying dragons is true. And the Maker apparently has extended his hand out to me. But the bards paint me as some sort of saintly hero turned Queen. That, of course, is not true."

"Yet you are STILL not what I thought you were. So I ask again, what do YOU want, Elissa?"

She sighed out the cold air. "I want this all to be over. I want to go to Denerim and see Alistair waiting for me at the city gates. I want our child," she held her abdomen "to know a Ferelden that isn't bloodied and burned, betrayed and decimated. I'm...very tired Nathaniel."

A tear escaped from her eyes, but it was quickly dried by the Queens hands. "I want to go home. But I cannot do that. Not until someone is ready to shoulder my responsibilities here."

Nathaniel didn't know what to say. What he saw at this moment... she wasn't the arrogant conqueror of his fathers lands, of that, he was certain.

"I also want to fulfill a promise I made to myself." She stated, conviction in her tone again. "I swore to myself that I wouldn't...become what I sought to destroy. Part of that involved giving back the Arling of Amaranthine back to your brother and sister. But now, I can never do that."

"Are..." Nathaniel raised an eyebrow "Are you saying you want to give me back my families lands?"

Elissa looked down at the ground "There's a lot in the way of that right now. The nobles from Ferelden will almost certainly call a Landsmeet if I attempt to name you Arl. My family was not the only one who suffered at your Fathers hands. And my brother: you'd have to convince him as well, to accept you. No easy task. He's the Teyrn of Highever now. Amarathine will be under his domain once I've left. There's also the problem of who we can trust here, in Amaranthine. We don't know for certain who else was involved in the attack. No matter if you side with me, or if you side with the conspirators, the other half of the nobility will consider you an enemy."

"And then there's the Wardens." Nathaniel grumbled. "They own Amaranthine now."

Elissa smiled "Oh, don't worry about them. I've got that covered."

Silence hung through the air, and Nathaniel replied "Why offer me this? You don't get anything from it."

She shrugged again "Why not? It's the same deal I made with Anora Mactir, when I took her crown. If nothing else, you can take that as proof that I am good on my word. And besides...I want something that cannot be obtained through gold, power, or authority."

Nathaniel looked slightly mystified "What is that, then?"

"Redemption."

As Elissa walked away, she spoke behind her shoulder, with a firm voice "Consider what I've said, Nathaniel. And prepare yourself. Tonight is going to be...eventful."

* * *

**Next chapter is a bit long, just a heads up!**


	14. Let the Games Begin!

**Just an update: I'm having computer issues again. Pretty sure it's a hardware problem too, which means I might have to start fresh in terms of a PC :(. Oh well. Such is life. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"Lords and Ladies of Amaranthine, I present her Majesty, Queen Elissa Cousland! Warden Commander, and Arlessa of Amaranthine!"

Seneschal Varel bowed before the Queen, and she graciously nodded to him before sitting on the throne. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, and she looked up to see that her brother Fergus was standing beside her. She smiled at him, and he smiled right back at her.

The applause and cheer practically exploded from the commoners lucky enough to be present for this social gathering. None of them held any love for Rendon Howe or his reign of terror over the lands of Amaranthine. During the war, the taxes skyrocketed to ludicrous totals. In the City of Amaranthine, it was martial law. Any signs of dissention, or even breaking curfew were met with brutal punishment. When Rendon died at the hands of Elissa Cousland, the news was met with praise in both the city, and the farmlands. And now their Hero, the one who liberated them from Rendons tyranny was going to take care of them during this darkspawn incursion.

As a slight contrast, the nobility were still enthusiastic, but there was still some tension in the air. Beyond the obivous reason that some detested the Cousland usurper, there were others that were genuinely loyal, but still somewhat anxious about their own fortunes. Would the Queen punish the guilty, or those she merely BELIEVED to be guilty? How far would her vengeance go? And then, there were some who simply did not care for the sight of peasants, especially not at such a prestigious ceremony, far beyond their station.

Beyond the socialites, Malcolm was also present, as it was to be expected of him. He hated politics, but he DID make a promise to aid the Queen in trying to find any possible traitors to her cause.

And then there was Nathaniel. Oh, the crowd was abuzz with chatter when he entered the room. He decided to simply find a corner and hope that no one would approach him, but remembering Elissas' words, he knew it was a futile effort. Someone would want to talk with him.

"Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine, as is old custom, you have the honor of first pledging your oath."

The dark haird woman stepped forward, and forced a curtsy before both of the Couslands. "I promise that I, Bann Esmerelle, will be faithful to the Arl and Teyrn in matters of life, limb, and earthly honor. Never shall I bear arms against them, or their heirs. So I say, in the sight of the Maker."

And so it continued, with nobles pledging their loyalties, until at last, Lord Eddelbrek swore his oath to Elissa: "I promise that I, Lord Eddel, will be faithful to the Arl and Teyrn in all matters. Never, shall I harm them, or their heirs. This I swear, in the sight of the Maker, and on my very soul."

Elissa smiled, and bade for the old man to rise.

"The ceremony is complete." Varel nodded.

"Long live the Hero of Highever!" Eddelbrek shouted out.

That, of course, ushered in another wave of cheering and applause, until finally, Seneschal Varel quieted them down.

The next hour was mostly mingling with the guests. Nathaniel, as planned, was leaning next to a pillar in the Great Hall, wishing not to be disturbed. He could see at least four of the Wardens under Elissas command speaking to many of the attendees. Well, not ALL of them were. The red haired dwarven warrior named Oghren was too busy drinking and laughing at random nobles in the room:

"Sodding nobles are all the same, no matter where ya go. Buncha two faced, gutless cowards who talk about their clothes all day."

A Nevarran man with dark, cropped hair and a tattoo on his face was talking to Lord Guy. Malcolm, Nathaniel recalled. Then there was Lady Tabris, and the former Antivan Crow Zevran, who were both talking to a Lady Tamra. Finally, the Queen was speaking to both Lord Eddelbrek and Bann Esmerelle. A dark haired Warden mage that Nathaniel remembered as Solona was standing closeby to the Queen.

Suddenly, a woman bumped into Nathaniel, and he felt something slip into his shirt.

"Oh! My dearest apologies!" She waved her hand, a look of mirth on her face that others would take for drunkeness. Nathaniel knew better. But he simply nodded, and recomposed himself as she departed.

As soon as she was out of eyesight, he reached into his pocket, and found a piece of paper within. Unfolding it, he had to squint to see the tiny print:

**_Meet me at the Crown and Lion pub three days from now. I promise that it will be worth your while._**

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and crumbled it into his hands before angrily shoving it back into his pocket. Elissa was right. There was no escaping this situation. But what was he supposed to do now? Whoever they were, they were likely going to offer exactly what Elissa offered: his lands back.

On the one hand, these conspirators wanted what Nathaniel had wanted when he first came into Ferelden: revenge. But did he want that anymore? The more he thought about it, the less it seemed so. It was more of a duty he felt he owed to his family. Was siding with these people the right thing to do? He didn't even know them.

On the OTHER hand, the more he talked to Elissa Cousland, the less he felt he understood. The single word that stuck with Nathaniel ever since she spoke it with that haunting voice.

Redemption.

Did she deserve a second chance? Nathaniel wasn't even sure if she was guilty anymore.

The political climate of Ferelden had turned into a storm. It had cost him his family, his home, and countless other lives in the Civil War. And right now, there was another, smaller civil war going on between the nobles of Amaranthine, and the Queen, who was considered a hero, even a living saint to some. He'd have to make a choice. And it would have to be soon.

* * *

The bell sounded, and the nobles knew it was time for dinner.

Many of the visiting commoners said their goodbyes to the Queen before departing. This was to be an event for only the wealthy and prestigious of Amaranthine. Normally, this would be an opportunity they would welcome, but truth be told, the tension still hung in the air, like a dark cloud looming over the horizon. The question wasn't if the lightning would strike, but when. And where.

They all sat down at the grand table, with Elissa at its head. As each noble looked at the seats, they noticed names. As everyone sat down to their arranged seats, Ser Timothy spoke out "Beg pardons, your Majesty, but perhaps some introductions are in order for your friends?"

The message was not lost on Elissa. He was clearly offended by not only the presense of Solona, Kallian, Malcolm, Zevran, and certainly Oghren at the table, but the fact that they were closer to her than anyone from Amaranthine, save her brother, who was also present. And from the looks on some of the other nobles faces, they were also not happy either.

"But of course, Ser Timothy!" Elissa replied with sweetened venom. She slowly swept out her hand "These are my personal guests, and closest friends. Many of them are also Wardens as well. This is my second, Senior Warden Malcolm. Who traveled all the way from Nevarra to battle the Blight, here in Ferelden. This woman here, is Warden Solona Amell, one of the best Circle mages of Kinloch Hold, and my personal caretaker for my child. And some of you may know Warden Oghren, of Orzammar."

The dwarf burped in response, which elicited some disgusted reactions from the nobles. Elissa whispered something inaudible to the warrior, and he shrugged, slightly annoyed, but compliant nonetheless.

"This is Warden Kallian Tabris, a hero who fought in the Battle of Denerim. Sitting next to her is Zevran, formerly of the Antivan Crows."

A warm, yet devious smile formed on Zevrans face, and he nodded his head down the table. The nobles who were angry at the presense of dwarves and mages, were even more incensed at the two elves dining at the Queens side.

"Last, but certainly not least..." Elissa looked straight at the dark haired man at the table. "I'm sure many of you are familiar with Nathaniel Howe."

Silence.

Laughter broke out, and Elissa spoke again, a confident smile on her lips "Come now, everyone. If I did not wish for you to talk to him, I would not have invited him here. I will not consider it an act of treason to merely speaking with him."

More silence.

Finally, Lord Eddelbrek had the nerve to speak first "It is good to see you again, Nathaniel. And my deepest condolences for your brother and sister."

"Mine as well." Ser Derren added. "Thomas was a brave lad. You'd have been proud if you saw him before he died. And Delilah was a really sweet girl. She deserved better than dying by your Fathers hands. No offense."

Nathaniel somehow forced out a nod to both gentleman before whispering "Thank you." This was...uncomfortable beyond imagining. So even men like Derren and Eddelbrek considered his Father a traitor? Was there some truth to the story after all? Did Father really torture Thomas and Delilah?

Moments later, food was served. With the ice broken between Nathaniel and the nobles, and the delicious ensemble of biscuits, wine, fruits, steak, chicken, vegetables, and cheeses, the tension in the room was largely forgotten, and soon, everyone was laughing and dining merrily.

Well, almost everyone.

Bann Esmerelle still had her guard up, so to speak. That Cousland whore was a crafty one. She had an Antivan Crow amongst her allies. Anyone who was a proper noble knew that dinners such as these were ample opportunities for an assassin to take out their mark. Esmerelle knew this well, in fact, she tried to have her own former Antivan Crow try to take out the Queen tonight. But the assassin refused. 'I do not kill children, or pregnant women.' Worthless! Why did she bother paying her fool soldiers and servants if they could not do the job she assigned them?!

But no matter. There would be other chances to take her revenge on that smug, shameless harlot. All Esmerelle had to do, was not make any mistakes until then. One such mistake would be to eat anything at this cursed dinner. The food was almost certainly poisoned. And there existed thousands of poisons in Antiva that could kill in all sorts of horrifying ways. One of them involved a special plant called hamawyrm. The very same hamawyrm, that Esmerelle saw a servant carry into the kitchen earlier. It was notorious among the Crows for being a deadly ingredient in many of their poisons, capable of effects very gruesome to the human body if properly mixed.

Esmerelle knew, that Elissa had already formed some guesses by now as to who was involved in the late Arl Howes plans. If the 'Queen' thought that she would be stupid enough to drink a goblet filled of death, then the Queen was a fool. Esmerelle decided to feign drinking and eating by raising her cup to her mouth, but not ingesting anything of any sort.

No one else, however, was aware of what was going on. Instead, with the tension broken in the room, the nobles started talking about the late Cousland family.

"I know I've said this before," Lord Guy drank from his glass of wine "But I wanted to formally apologize to the both of you for what happened to your family. I can't even begin to imagine what Howe said to convince my men to...do what he did..." He drank further from it "Even after Howe 'proved' to me that you were Orlesian spies, I still could not stomach it."

Slightly amused at the mentioning of Rendon Howes pathetic ruse, Elissa offered a friendly smile "And why on Thedas would you have believed that about us?"

Guy lowered his head "Well...with respect, your Majesty, you were not present during the Occupation. Those masked bastards...I suppose I allowed old hatreds to get the better of my judgement. Much like Loghain, I suppose."

"I wish to offer my condolences as well." Ser Tamra quietly replied "Your Mother and Father were good people."

Eventually, everyone started to say sorry in their own way, some with genuine remorse, others feigned. It would never really be enough, not to either Elissa or Fergus. But, then again, what would be enough? With that in mind, Elissa accepted them gracefully. Even the ones she knew to be a lie.

Nathaniel wanted to say something, but he did not know whether to defend his Father or condemn him outright. Part of him truly wished to add his apology as well to Elissa, but he wanted to avoid conversation as much as possible here. And so he remained silent.

Finally, the conversation turned to the Darkspawn:

"I hope these monsters leave for the Deep Roads soon..." Lord Eddelbrek put a hand to his forehead "The welfare of my family is constantly on my mind when I am away from them."

Perfect, Elissa thought to herself. Now's the time. "Well, Lord Eddelbrek, perhaps you would consider allowing your wife and children to stay within Vigils Keep until the darkspawn are routed? Senior Warden Malcolm is planning to strengthen the Keeps defenses considerably."

Malcolm found that eyes were upon him, and so he indulged in his work as of late "That is correct, your Majesty. I'm having pure granite shipped in from the Anderfels, along with a group of good contractors. And I've got a dwarven stonemason overseeing construction of the entire thing. Always two things you can count on from the dwarves: superb crafstmanship and damn good ale."

Oghren chuckled, raising his flagon "Aye! I'll drink to that!"

"Indeed. Vigils Keep will be the strongest it's ever been, with the mighty Grey Wardens on the battlements. I would think it prudent, in fact," Elissa smiled to everyone in the room "that all of you place your families in the safety of these castle walls."

Lord Eddelbrek was very happy to hear such an offer "You are very kind, your Majesty. Thank you very much!"

Of course, Lord Eddelbrek was, at his heart, a farmer, and a family man, not a politician. Everyone else knew what was going on here, and the tension returned. The Queen wanted hostages so that if anyone attempted to assassinate her, their families would pay the price.

"T-that is very kind of you," Lady Liza stammered "b-but I think we will be fin-"

Elissa shook her head, that same confident smile still on her face "I am afraid I must insist. Take what happened to my family as an example. When Rendon Howe attacked my home, the Cousland line was nearly wiped out. For the longest time, I believed that I was the only one left. As fortune would have it, my brother also survived, because he was not at the Castle. If the worst should come to pass with any of you and the darkspawn, you can at least take comfort in knowing that your families will be safe to inherit your titles. After all, the royal guard is here. The Wardens are here. And Amaranthines finest are here as well, along with some of Highevers bravest knights. Wouldn't that give you peace of mind, knowing they are here? It certainly gives ME peace of mind! I feel quite safe here."

She took a moment to casually cut off a portion of steak with her knife, then she stabbed it with her fork. As she did this, she looked up for a brief moment to gauge the reactions of everyone present. Terror. Outrage. Shock. Guilt. Good, Elissa thought to herself. I hope they all understand what it's like to have their families lives under constant threat. To have a sword hanging precariously over their childrens heads. It's what she herself felt, every waking moment in this bloody castle, waiting for her baby to arrive.

None present, save for Eddelbrek, who was still too naive to see what was really happening, were happy with this situation. However, none dared to defy the Queens word. Not even Esmerelle, who at this very moment, wanted to boil that bitch alive.

"Very gracious of you, your Majesty." Ser Derren offered cautiously. He was upset too, but he at least understood the situation. This was to protect the heir of the kingdom. And his family WOULD be safer in the Castle, than at home. He knew he was innocent, so there was nothing to lose.

Everyone else issued their thanks with varying degrees of fear in their voice.

With another smile, she calmly returned to eating her food. As did everyone else, albeit reluctantly. Finally, about a half hour of more conversation and dining, she wiped her mouth with her napkin, and announced to everyone:

"There is one more matter of business I wish to discuss at the moment." She turned to Zevran. "As some of you may know, my friend Zevran here is skilled in several arts needed for professional assassins, one of which is the creation of unique poisons. He has been invaluable to me in my search for traitors to the throne, and has concocted a very powerful poison specific for my purposes today."

Some of the nobles stopped eating, and looked at the Queen with concern. But Esmerelle was all too calm and confident, having expected this. She spoke back to the Queen, victory in her voice "I do seem to recall one of your servants carrying a sample of hamawyrm today."

Elissa nodded to Esmerelle, still smiling "Very perceptive of you, Bann Esmerelle."

Zevran took his cue, and stood for all of his audience to see. "I have, under orders of our brilliant Queen here, poisoned certain individuals here at this table-"

That, of course, elicited reactions from everyone. Panicked voices, clanging of silverware against plates, screams.

Ser Temmerly, in fact, stood from where he sat, and stalked toward the elf as he attempted to draw his greatsword "You DARE poison one of us?! You rotten, knife eared, son of a-"

A knife pointed at his throat stopped him midstride, and mid sentence. Kallian rose from her seat slowly, meeting his glare with her own. "**Sit. Your ass. Down**."

When he didn't move, she raised the knife slightly, drawing a little blood. Suddenly, the Dining Hall doors opened, and a group of guards formed around the entire room.

"Do as she says, Ser Temmerly."

Temmerly gave the Queen a look of anger before finally relenting. As he went to sit back down, Elissa nodded to Zevran "Continue, please."

Zevran cleared his throat, and began again "My apologies, let me start from the beginning. With leave from our Queen, I investigated the matter of the attack on her home in detail. Of all those responsible, only a handful remain who have yet to either confess their crimes, or pay for them. As the Queen has already given one such opportunity to allow such confessions in exchange for mercy, to which all of you held your silence, I completed my second task, which was to poison said guilty parties in question."

He then reached into a side pocket, and withdrew a vial containing a green liquid. "The poison I have created will kill any victim within minutes. And believe me when I tell you, it will be very, very painful. Once ingested, nothing can save you, except for this antidote."

The Antivan moved to the center of the table, and placed the small vial between them all, a green liquid dancing inside the glass container.

"I should also mention," He continued, "that when I say I poisoned those responsible, I did not poison the food. That would be terribly amateur of me. Indeed, I saw some of you," He smirked right at Esmerelle for a moment "not quite enjoying their meals as they should have. But it is of no consequence. Instead, I coated the silverware and cups provided for you this evening."

Pure terror gripped Esmerelles heart.

Ser Derren set down his silverware, and as calmly as he could, stated "I can assure you on my life, your Majesty, that I am innocent of the crimes against your family."

Eddelbrek added his panicked voice, dropping his silverware less gracefully "As am I! Please! I've done nothing wrong!"

Fergus glared at the pack of them "Then you have nothing to fear. For those who are not so certain, who thought that they could escape justice, today, you find out how mistaken you were." He pointed straight at the vial "If you are guilty, take the antidote and live."

Elissa took a long time studying the reactions of everyone present, since no one had decided to make their move. Some were sweating profusely, or shaking, like Eddelbrek, Liza, and Lady Morag. Lord Guy held some degree of fear, but it was also shadowed with guilt, and genuine remorse. Others were still quite angry, such as Ser Derren and Ser Temmerly. Elissa then looked to Bann Esmerelle and Ser Timothy. They were more skilled in controlling their emotions, but they were afraid nonetheless.

Most interesting of all the nobles, however, was Ser Tamra, who had been very quiet this entire evening, save for an earlier conversation with Zevran and Kallian. Right now, she was the very epitome of calm and collected. Infact, if Elissa didn't know any better, it looked like she was doing exactly what Elissa was doing: reading their reactions.

'Was this the end?' Esmerelle thought to herself. Years of amassing her fortunes, playing the game, making the right connections and seizing prime opportunities, only for her to lose Rendon Howe, who had promised her wealth and power beyond measure. And to make matters worse, she was now being played the fool, outwitted by a strumpet turned Queen and an elf.

"This is your last chance." Fergus growled "Take the antidote, or die."

Esmerelle knew why they placed the antidote on the table now. She was there when Elissa forced Rendon Howe to kneel before her in front of the Landsmeet, several months ago. This was an act of humiliation. The Queen wanted to disgrace her opponent before punishing them. Well, Esmerelle decided that Elissa would not have that last victory. Not from her. She'd rather die than rot in a dungeon. Yet every second that passed, the prospect of self preservation eroded her confidence.

Suddenly, a hand reached out to grasp the vial. Everyone looked up to see that one of the individuals had taken the cork out of the vial, and hastily drank the contents within.

"Ser Timothy." Fergus placed a hand on his sword handle, and stood from his seat, standing right next to his sister.

The noble wiped his mouth clean and looked at both Fergus and Elissa, before tossing the vial aside.

"Why?" Elissa sat up from her chair. "What did Rendon Howe offer you? Gold?"

Ser Timothy pointed an accusing finger right at her "You speak of gold as if it were but a trifle. Not surprising. Your family has lived off the successes of their betters for generations, while we TRUE Fereldens had to scrape by with what we earned through honest sweat and blood!"

Fergus drew his sword in a flash "And what was so bloody 'HONEST' about murdering my wife and son in the middle of the night?!"

To his credit, Timothy flinched with regret at those words. "I..I just wanted to be someone greater than some nobody knight who was barely a noble. Howe promised me wealth and prestige! I was just following his orders! I was going to BE something!"

"No..." Nathaniel whispered. He couldn't believe it.

"And now..." Fergus pointed his finger right at Timothy "You will end up to be less than nothing."

Zevran smiled at the group of nobles "Well, before things get exciting, I'm afraid I must come clean on some matters of my own. I did not actually lace the silverware with poison."

"What...?" Lady Morag glanced at the other nobles "But where is it, then? Where is the pois-"

A loud gasp interrupted her, as Ser Timothy grabbed his own throat with both hands. He fell to his knees, and started to bleed out a light green liguid from various parts of his body: his nose, his eyes, and his ears. Suddenly he fell to the ground and started violently shuddering, which caused Lady Liza to scream and try to run for the door. But the guards would not permit it. The Queens orders were to not allow anyone to leave until she allowed it.

It was then, to her horror, that Esmerelle finally put it all together: The Queen was bluffing! The bloody 'antidote' was the poison, and the elf didn't discover anything! They had tricked Ser Timothy into admitting his guilt by fear! And it worked! Esmerelle was practically red with fury, terror, and humiliation.

Timothy started to cough up the poison, and his skin turned a pale white, the veins in his body highlighted green with the toxin for all to see.

Oghren took one look at the man, and said "I bet that's what I look like when I've had one too many in me."

Some of the nobles looked at the dwarf with indignant anger, before their attention was diverted again.

"As you all watch these last moments of Ser Timothy the traitor," Elissas' hardened voice cut through the air, over Timothys' gurgling sounds "I want you all to carefully reflect on the oaths of loyalty you've sworn to me today. And if there is anything that any of you believe I should know about before I investigate Rendon Howes' activities further, this is your final chance to do so now."

Silence.

Elissa waited for quite a few seconds, before finally sighing "Very well."

Finally, Ser Timothy slumped to the ground, and two guards walked over to carry him out of the room. Elissa sat down back in her chair, the friendly smile returning, and she asked "Now, who's in the mood for dessert?"

* * *

**I want to give credit to the Bethesda Team and their writers for the book 'A Game at Dinner', which was the inspiration for this little drama. And of course, I'd like to give thanks to all of my reviewers and followers. Your continuing support inspires me to push my imagination to the limits! **


	15. Spilling the Beans

**Sorry, this chapter isn't as interesting as the last. But I felt it had to be added. And I finally decided on where I wanted some of my characters to go storywise! As for my computer, right now, it can only run on Safe Mode. Lol. The motherboard is probably fried, so I'm gonna have to fork over some cash tomorrow and get a laptop or something. Oh, and I have to add credit to Inside Man for a little monologue that Kallian does here!**

* * *

The guards carried Ser Timothies body down into the basement, and threw it into one of the cells. One of them slammed the iron bar door, and another spat onto the body of the man.

The body suddenly moved, and Timothy gasped for air. He was...alive? He was ALIVE! But he could barely move. The poison had crippled his body. He finally managed to open his eyes, but nothing was visible. It was simply a world of lights and colors. Timothy groaned in pain as his hand felt the cold metal bar. He was in a cell. Imprisoned. The fear returned, and Timothy started to remember what happened before the pain took his body. Oh, he had to leave. He had to leave Ferelden now! But he could barely move...let alone find a way to escape this nightmare. The Queen had deceived him! And now he was at her mercy...She knew everything!

He had to find a way out. He was in danger. MAKER! His FAMILY was in danger! The Queen would almost certainly murder them all! And even if she didn't, if Esmerelle found out he was alive...Oh, he was such a fool...No, he couldn't give up yet. Maybe he could reason with the guard. If he managed to escape, he could take ship to Kirkwall.

"Hey..." He said weakly.

"What do you want, traitor." A dark voice replied.

"If you...let me out of here..." He tried to reach out for one of them through the bars "I'll pay you...I promise!"

The knight squatted down to take the prisoners hand in his own "Is that right?"

Then the knight squeezed his metal gauntlet as hard as he could, and Ser Timothy screamed as he heard one of his bones break in his hand.

"Nothing you could pay me..." The knight growled "...Could ever compensate for the loss of my brother in Castle Cousland. NOW HOLD YOUR TONGUE! Or so help me, I will cut it out, and hold it for you!"

And with that, the Highever knight angrily threw Timothys' hand back. As the noble clutched his hand, crying over the pain, he realized that he was completely and utterly doomed.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Elissa, Malcolm and his three trusted Wardens Solona, Kallian, and Oghren, Zevran, Teyrn Fergus, Nathaniel, and Ser Tamra all walked out of the Keep to the outside.

"So, you're trying to find out who was involved in the attack as well?" Elissa looked over to Ser Tamra as they walked inside one of the buildings.

"Indeed." Ser Tamra nodded. "Although, with respect to your late family, I believe that comes secondary to what I'm about to reveal."

Ser Tamra was proving to be more interesting than Elissa could have imagined. After the nobles left, Zevran and Kallian gave their full report to Elissa about the lady knight. For reasons she had yet to disclose, Ser Tamra had offered her assistance on a matter of 'life and death'. When pressed for further information, Tamra had insisted that the matter be discussed in a more private location, and for the Queens ears first.

"Go on."

"Your Majesty," Tamra replied "I've discovered a plot to assassinate you."

Fergus stopped and turned on his heel to the lady knight. Everyone else stopped as well, in the quiet hallway. A long, tired sigh could be heard, and the Queen replied

"Why am I not surprised." She regarded Tamra for a moment. No lies here. Only truth. "Do you have any names of the conspirators?"

Tamra looked down in shame "I do. But I have little in the way of actual proof."

Fergus shook his head "It doesn't matter. Just give us the names and we will PRY the proof out of them!"

"Patience, Fergus." Elissa soothed "Ser Tamra, how much do you know about this plot?"

"I know only a few names," The lady knight whispered "and this: they won't dare to harm you while you are with child."

That was something of a mixed relief to Elissa. What should be a joyous date to celebrate was soured by the fact that as soon as her child was born, her life would be in danger. But at least the baby would be safe.

Malcolm put a hand to his chin in contemplation "Alright. So we have time. What about those names?"

"Bann Esmerelle is certainly one of them." Tamra nodded. "There was another woman in the meeting I spied on, but I could not tell if it was Lady Morag, or Lady Liza. And then there's, of course, Ser Timothy. But he is dead."

Elissa smiled "Actually, no. He isn't."

Nathaniel tilted his head "You...didn't kill him? Why?"

The Queen rolled her eyes "Nathaniel, I'm dissapointed in you. You said you were skilled in poisons. Did you not recognize the poison used? It was meant to incapacitate him in...grand fashion. I want him alive. He's going to tell me who his associates are. And then he's going to prison to stand in judgement for his crimes. Just like... Father... would have done."

At that moment she looked at one of the candles propped up on the hallway. The flame, it reminded her of the bonfires they lit up in camp, a year ago on the road. Father, you always taught me right from wrong. Told me to believe in the law. To believe in justice. I forsook your lessons when I lost you, and took up vengeance instead, but now...I want to try. I may not have you anymore, but I still have your example.

"You're getting soft, my dear." Zevran purred, teasingly.

Nathaniel studied Elissa closely. Redemption. The word sounded through his mind. Yes, he could see the regret in her eyes. Perhaps not for killing his own Father, but for other things she had done. That was the TRUE reason why she spared Timothy. If she wanted to, the Queen could have slaughtered him right then and there.

He had to be sure though, of her character, so he put forth a question:

"Miss Cousland, I have to ask. If anyone does attempt to assassinate you, will you truly put their families to the sword?"

The question struck something of a core within Elissa, but she did deserve that pain. "No, Nathaniel. It's a bluff. If a cruel one. I know all too well the pain of losing ones family, as do you. I would never do that to anyone."

He believed her. It was time for a leap of faith.

"I...have something for you, Elissa." He reached into his pocket, and handed out a piece of crumbled paper. "Someone slipped this into my pocket at the ceremony tonight."

Elissa read the paper, rolled her eyes, crumbled it back up, and flung it over her shoulder "Told you so."

"Told him what?" Fergus looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Someone is trying to recruit me into the plot to assassinate your sister." Nathaniel explained.

"Thank you for trusting me with this, Nathaniel. You've chosen wisely. Now..." Elissa smiled wickedly "I think I have a solution that will solve all of our problems. But for now, let us see what Ser Timothy has to say for himself."

* * *

They walked into the underground prison to find Ser Timothy curled up in a ball, looking at the group with wild eyes "What have you DONE to me?!"

"I think the more appropriate question to ask, my friend," Zevran pulled out the now empty vial "Is what have you done to yourself?"

"YOU TRICKED ME!" the noble roared.

Zevran put on a mock show of regret "Yes. I am a terrible man. I promise that when I go to the Chantry tonight to confess my sins, I shall remember what I have done to you. Though it might take a while to reach that point. I've been a very bad man lately."

He then shot Kallian a knowing look, to which the city elf blushed.

"I'm far more fascinated with YOUR crimes at the moment, Ser Timothy." Elissa walked passed Zevran, and nodded to one of the guards at post. He unlocked the cell door, and a few of the Wardens stepped inside. "So let's start talking. Who else is part of the conspiracy to kill me?"

Timothys' eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "W-w-what are you talking about? I-I dunno abou-"

"Kallian." Elissa interrupted.

The city elf casually strode over to the terrified noble, slowly drawing out a large knife from her backside. She eyed him with open contempt, before squatting down next to him, and whispered

"What do you know?"

"I-I know nothing!" He waved his good hand at her "I swear!"

She grasped his hand, and started to speak again "I'm going to be bluntly honest with you. I really, REALLY hate you shem nobles. You think you're better than us. Think you can just lie to us, spit on us, steal from us, rape us, murder us, and think there's going to be no consequences. But I'm going to be fair. I'm going to give you one last chance to answer my question again, and I want you to think carefully on how you answer it, because if you get it wrong, your memorial is going to read: 'Here lies the ashes of Ser Timothy, Knight of Amaranthine. Who attempted to be an accessory to assassinating the Queen of Ferelden by trying to lie through his ass, but wound up, getting stabbed, in the **FUCKING HEAD**.'"

She pressed the tip of her knife to his forehead as she said the last words, and Ser Timothy started sobbing. Eventually, the frightened man started to urinate himself, and Kallian uttered something about her shoes before positioning herself to the other side of the man.

Oghren and Zevran started cackling.

"Now, Ser Timothy, I'm going to ask you one last time. Who are the other traitors?"

It took a moment for Ser Timothy to collect himself "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I-if I tell you...will you promise to protect my family?" He then looked over at Elissa "Please! They had nothing to do with your family! I SWEAR!"

Kallian looked over at Elissa as well, who curtly nodded, and the elf turned back to the noble "You've got her word. Now talk!"

"I-its Bann Esmerelle! L-lady Morag! And Ser T-Temmerly!"

Fergus yelled out his question next "Are they the same ones who supported the attack on Highever?"

Before Timothy could answer, Tamra stood in front of Fergus, nodding "Yes. Rendon Howe had promised them various parts of Amaranthine while he planned to rule as Teyrn of Highever."

Fergus nodded, then shifted his gaze to Timothy "What else can you tell us? How are they planning to do it? When?"

The noble shook his head "I-I don't know! Look, we had a plan, but it was going to be tonight, and it all got mucked up when our man backed out of it! Said he doesn't kill kids! If Esmerelle is planning anything else, I don't know! I swear it!"

"Kallian?"

The elf looked up at the Queen, a frown on her face. Elissa already knew that Timothy was telling the truth at last, but she wanted a second opinion. Kallian looked frustrated.

A new voice was heard, this time from Solona "Wait. You said 'your man'. Is this someone Ser Temmerly, or do you have a professional assassin? And what about the remaining men under the three nobles command?"

Timothy nodded at the mage "We've got us an ex-crow, same as 'im." He gestured to Zevran "But the soldiers? Bloody useless now! All of ours that are left were the ones that tried to rebel along with that Varel before Rendon attacked Castle Cousland."

Elissa put a finger on her chin. A Crow would be difficult to deal with. "I see. Is there anything else you aught to tell us?"

The noble stared at the ground for a while, then looked back up at the Queen "No, your Majesty...I think that's everything."

A blade was unsheathed "Then it's time for you to die."

Ser Tamra plunged the blade straight into the mans heart, and his chest squirt out blood, catching Kallian quite by surprise when some of it sprayed in her direction.

"NO!" Elissa yelled out.

The noble regarded Tamra with confused eyes, before the young woman withdrew the blade from his body, and he slumped to the ground, this time well and truly dead.

"I'm sorry your Majesty..." Ser Tamra thrust her blade back into its scabbard "but it had to be done. Esmerelle would have found a way to find out what he told you, and he had seen my face. No one in Amaranthines court knows that I am trying to help you, and that needs to be kept a secret, for my sake."

Fergus shrugged "I would've seen him hanged, sister. I don't see the problem here."

Elissa closed her eyes "I know, and he deserved it...It's just...I wanted him to face justice. Not...this. Not more blood. I've enough of that on my hands."

"Sometimes protocol doesn't work." Solona offered. "Take it from someone who's lived under Chantry authority for years."

"I can't even imagine.." Fergus smiled to himself. "Living in a tower for the rest of my life? No thanks."

That was when Solonas heart stopped. The two locked eyes for a moment, and Solona shyed behind a very irritated Kallian, who was busy wiping the blood from her face, and the urine on her boots. Solona had noticed the Teyrn before this moment, but...

Maker, why were all nobles so...handsome? And cute? Like that King Alistair.

A shoulder bumped into her backside, and she turned around to see that a knowing smile was on the face of a very amused Zevran. Solona, for her part, was really starting to like Kallian, but her new boyfriend could be so infuriating sometimes!

Fergus was completely oblivious as to what was going on, his attention focused to Elissa and Nathaniel. "Now, let's talk about this plan you have for Nathaniel, Elissa."


	16. The Haunting Past

"You know," Fergus put a hand to his chin "I've seen you around here, but I never caught your name."

Solona stopped dead in her tracks. The two of them were outside, both of them wanting to get air whilst Elissa discussed a plan. Today served a lesson for the mage: sometimes what you wanted isn't always what you expected. Solona had, for a time after Cullen had broken her heart, never wished she was a mage. This was quite uncharacteristic of her, because she was someone who prided herself at being the best of what she was. Magic, while a curse, could also be a great blessing. Yet there she was, crying, alone in the Tower, wishing that she was someone else. A Queen. Perhaps even a great Queen of legend, that everyone admired.

Yet not even Elissa was admired by all. That much was made apparent tonight. And the work she had to do? Constantly watching everyone else to see if they had a dagger poised for the kill? The life of a noble seemed little different from a mage: ones life always seemed in danger, a sword looming eternally over ones head.

These thoughts were completely shattered, when one such noble, a handsome one at that, had spoken to her.

"What?" She spun around, and recognized the Teyrn "Oh, forgive me your Grace. I am Warden Solona Amell, formerly of Kinloch Hold."

She curtsied, and Fergus laughed. "Oh please, don't call me that! My name is Fergus."

A bit nervous, Solona shook her head "It would not be proper of me to be so infor-"

"My Teyrn!"

A Highever knight approached Fergus, something clasped in his hand "A message from the Regent, milord."

Fergus nodded and took the envelope in his hand. Solona wanted to leave, but Fergus seemed to anticipate this, looking up with a charming smile "Sorry. This will only take a moment."

The more Fergus read, the more his temporary good mood started to give way to anger. The Arl was trying to convince Fergus to find a suitable bride soon, as the court in Denerim was getting...anxious, about the future of Highever. Eamon meant well, he knew this. After all, Fergus was sure that Eamon was truly concerned that Highever had no current heir to the Teyrnir. The Regent had even made the legitimate argument that if he did not find a bride here soon, that other nations might consider offering their noblewomen overseas. But if the Regent thought to play matchmaker to solve what was his OWN problems, then the Regent was sorely mistaken. Sometimes Fergus wished that he was not a Cousland. That way, the bloody flock of harpy noblewomen wouldn't pester the Regent into trying to play matchmaker with him. It's obvious what they all wanted. They didn't care about him, or Oriana, or Oren. His sister was Queen of Ferelden, among many other things, and that made him 'the prize.' Or so they thought. No. He would dictate his own life, on his own terms.

Finally, Fergus crumbled the letter in his hand, and threw it into a puddle of water, stomping on it for good measure.

"Beg pardons, but is everything-"

"No." Fergus shook his head "Everything is not alright. But... I'd rather talk about you, if you don't mind."

"Me?" Solona was starting to get uncomfortable about this situation.

Fergus seemed to sense this, and quickly shook his head again "I assure you, nothing untoward, Miss Amell. It's just.." He sighed, looking at the now destroyed letter. "My sister spoke of you. And she's worried about me."

"She has worried for me as well. She ought to focusing her attention on herself." Solona smiled "The Queen, your sister is a good woman, but if I might be so bold, she's a bit stubborn, and too noble for her own good."

Fergus nodded his head enthusiastically "You're not being bold enough. She needs to be in the capital. Not sitting in this Maker forsaken Arling while her enemies plot her demise." Realizing his anger was returning, he tried to return to the subject. "But I digress. There's something I wished to discuss. I wanted to inquire about my sisters health, and her childs."

Solona felt a surge of confidence take her as she answered "Oh! Your sister is quite healthy. I've seen to that, personally. And the child is well, too. No complications from what I can see."

The young Teyrn frowned a little "I'm just curious why my sister decided to switch caretakers. She had another Warden mage watch over her before you joined the Grey Wardens. Did something happen between the two of them?"

"No, your Gra-, I mean...Fergus. Nothing happened." Solona blushed a little, calling him by his name like that "Warden Catriella is a very capable mage, and agreeable, if a bit quiet. It's just her specialization in magic rests in more... destructive capabilities. Hardly suiting for the needs of a pregnant woman, you understand."

"So you're a healer?" Fergus replied.

Solona smiled widely "Well, let's just say when it comes to healing, I'm more skilled than Catriella is. My skills are many and practiced, healing one of them. Not to mention I've done this sort of thing before at the Circle."

"I see." Fergus nodded. "Well, thank you for taking care of her. If anything were to happen..."

"Nothing will." Solona stated adamantly. "You have my word on that. The Grey Wardens are honorbound to protect your sisters life. And we never fail." Seeing that his mood was unchanged, she rememberd the letter on the ground, and switched subjects "Is something else the matter, Fergus?"

For a moment, their eyes met the same destination, and Fergus looked up to her "Well...I realize this is a stupid question as I ask it, knowing what happened to Kinloch Hold, but have you ever lost someone close to you?"

The question brought back horrible memories of the Circle Tower, good men, women, and children lost to Uldreds mad revolt. Abominations running in the once safe hallways. Templars cutting them down, then themselves cut down by the swelling numbers. The colleagues she herself knew, and had to put to fire, ice, and lightning. And Cullen...how it had all warped his mind to an unrelenting hatred of all mages.

"Yes. I have."

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me-"

"It is alright, Fergus." Solona understood where this conversation was going "What's on your mind?"

Fergus stared down at his right hand, and played with the ring on his finger. "I lost a family as well, last year, as you might know. My mother and father, along with...my wife and boy. And..."

He stared in contempt at the letter at the ground "The rest of the world seems to think that I should be well and ready to move on by now. But I don't FEEL ready. I don't know how to move on."

"Have you talked to the Queen about this?"

Fergus closed his eyes "She has enough on her mind to contend with, you know this. She doesn't need my problems to make things worse. And she's already tried to help. Amethyne..."

His mind wandered to the young elven orphan that his sister sent to him to take care of. Her mother, Iona, had died in the attack on Highever. As a Cousland, his sister felt it their responsibility to take care of her. And as a way of distracting him from his grief, Elissa sent her to him to raise with all the generosity that Highever had to offer. But Fergus could not bring himself to do it. Not with his sister's life in peril. And so here he was. Amethyne was in better hands at the moment.

Fergus then refocused his attention "How have you moved on, Solona?"

Her reaction was not what he had anticipated. Her laughter was slightly bitter, but mostly amused. Finally, after some time, she simply answered "I haven't."

"Oh. I see." Fergus felt very, very awkward right now. "I'm sorry then."

"You and I have much in common." Solona eyed him curiously "Lost soul, stripped of its former life, a hollow shell of something better, now drifting in the Void."

"I'm sorry...what?"

She smiled "It's something I say to help me remember who I am. We mages struggle against demons as you know. But I think it applies to you as well. You've lost so much, as have I. And while I have no answers to ease your pain, I do know this: if one does not commit to an action wholeheartedly, one is doomed to failure. If you do not feel ready to move on, then do not. The world will simply take care of itself in time. And...perhaps in the time it takes for you to move on, I may discover an answer for you."

Fergus nodded to her "Well, I like the sound of that. Stuff em all then! And maybe we can find the answers we both seek together."

"I'd like that."

As the pair shared a moment of comfortable silence, voices could be heard from behind the door to the basement, and it swung open for the large group to stand in the moonlight.

"I still have my doubts this will work." Nathaniel was pinching his brow. The Queens plan...didn't sit well with him.

Before Elissa could speak, one of the guards atop the battlements near the front gates sounded a horn. Faces turned toward the sound, and a soldiers voice was clearly heard:

"You there! Who approaches the keep?"

Another voice replied, less resonate, and less confident:

"I'm Samuel! I used to work here! I was the groundskeeper for the late Arl! Do you remember me?"

Some muttering could be heard, and one of the guards, who had noticed the presense of the Queen in the courtyard addressed her "What say you, your Majesty? Shall we let him enter?"

"Samuel!?" Nathaniel turned to the Queen "I can't believe it! He's still alive! Would you mind letting him in? I haven't seen him in ages!"

The Queen smiled briefly at Nathaniel before yelling back to the soldier on the battlements "Let him in!"

The gate was raised, and an elderly, elven man passed through it. Nathaniel darted in his direction, and embraced him with a fierce hug.

"If you don't mind, your Majesty," Malcolm saluted her "my fellow Wardens and I should get some rest."

A polite nod was what he received in reply, and so Malcolm and the others departed, save for Fergus, who wanted to know what plan his sister had come up with.

Meanwhile, as Elissa approached, Nathaniel was already trading words with the groundskeeper.

"You're certain?!"

"I just spoke with her yesterday, Nathaniel." Samuel smiled grimly. "She's...been through a lot. But she's very much alive."

The pair of them turned toward the Couslands as they approached, and Samuel bowed before them.

"Welcome back to Vigils Keep, Groundskeeper Samuel." Elissa took a moment to absorb the image of the man in front of her. She'd only seen him scant times in her visits to Amaranthine years ago, but from what she remembered, he hadn't aged well over the years. Poor man. "Are you here to reclaim your job, perhaps? I would welcome it, if you were willing."

The elf let out a chuckle "Oh dear me, no, your Majesty! I'm far too old now. And as you can imagine, my last years working here under the late Arl...well...I'm just here to pick up a few things so I can retire in peace. And I heard that Nathaniel had come back into Ferelden! Wonders never cease! How you've grown, my boy!"

Nathaniel smiled at Samuel before the smile dissapated. "Elissa...Samuel has told me something but..." He frowned in thought "Everyone has said that both my brother and sister died. Infact, the story the bards tell is that my brother gave his life to defend you from an Ogre."

"And for once..." Elissa avoided his eyes "the bards spoke truly. He was very brave, Nathaniel."

"But what about my sister?" Nathaniel pressed "Did you actually see her die?"

The Queen shook her head "I only learned about her death from interrogating one of your fathers men. They had her taken out of the city to be executed. Why?"

A ghost of a smile crept onto Nathaniels face "Because my sister isn't dead."

* * *

**Might have some college stuff to do soon, so there might not be any updates for a while. Not sure, we'll see. But I really wanted to take the time to flesh out other characters like Solona and Kallian. In the meantime, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**


	17. Amaranthine

"Amaranthine?" Anders shrugged "Sure! I'd love to tag along! Thanks Solona!"

"Think nothing of it, Anders. I actually wanted to apologize about earlier. It was wrong of me to-"

Anders waved a hand casually "Don't even worry about it. I get it, I really do. You worked so bloody hard, probably harder than the rest of us, and the Chantry gave you the finger in the end. I just hope you got a chance to get even with em."

Solona giggled in delight "I did in fact. Before I left, I snuck into the Knight Commanders room, and cast a curse on one of his armor sets."

Anders face lit up "You really did, didn't you!? What spell did you cast?"

The dark haired mage whispered something inaudible into Anders ear, and they both lost any self control they had. After minutes of laughing to themselves in Solonas room, they finally settled down, and Solona reminded Anders of the trip to Amaranthine.

"Remember. Bright and early three days from now. And when we enter the city, forget the protocol surrounding Nathaniel Howe."

The blond mage frowned "Wait, what? Why? Aren't we supposed to always keep an eye on him? Wasn't that the Senior Wardens orders?"

"New orders. Trust me, Anders." She pressed a finger down onto the soft matress of her bed "I won't go into all of the details, but we can trust him now. That's all I'm going to say."

He crossed his arms, putting on mock annoyance "Fine. Play all high and mighty with your silly secrets. See if I care." When Solona rolled her eyes at him, he smiled "Oh, by the way, I saw you talking to the Teyrn, and YOU were BLUSHING."

Solona had her guard up "And? Do I find him attractive? Yes, I do. At least it's more respectful than how you look at the Queen when she's not paying attention."

"Well..." Anders purred "She's quite the looker, you have to admit."

"And if you keep up that kind of behavior," A stern voice replied "Her brother, no, her husband the KING, might decide you're a bloody-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Anders shaked his hands "Let's slow down here a second. We were talking about you, first of all. And all I was saying was that I'm glad that you're talking to people at least. Who knows..." Anders smiled mischeviously "Maybe the Teyrn will decide he likes you."

Again, Solona rolled her eyes "It's not like that, Anders. He and I just have a lot in common. And he's worried to death about his sister."

"Well," A measure of dissapointment in his voice "I know we weren't exactly the best of friends, Solona, but I'm just hoping the best for you. You and the Queen really did me a favor, you know, when you recruited me."

Solona nodded, absorbing his words. The best for you. She'd heard them in her dreams, although from voices less friendly than Anders. The demons' infernal offers of power, pleasure and revenge were starting to build up. Solona was a gifted mage, strong of will, but she knew that they were attracted to her because of how close she had been to snapping once.

"You're welcome, Anders. And thank you."

A muffled moan gained their attention, and Anders was the first to rise from his seat when another was heard. He walked towards one of the walls, and placed his ear against it, finally smiling after some time.

"What's so funny?" She sat up from her bed, and joined him in his eavesdropping. The voice was definitely feminine, and it was starting to get louder. Solona thought she heard the voice saying something with a Z-

'ZEVRRRRAN! OHHH!'

Solona recoiled from Kallians voice, and as soon as she saw that goofy grin on Anders face, they both started laughing hysterically again. When her sides started to ache, she tried to will herself to stop.

"Maker's Breath, those two go at it like a pair of wanton rabbits!"

Anders caught his breath, and gave Solona a suggestive look "Y'know, all this sauciness kind of gets one in the mood...Why isn't it you and I haven't gotten to know eachother better, Solona?"

Solona was tired of rolling her eyes, so she just sighed at the blond man "Because the moment you 'get to know' someone, Anders, you venture off for your next conquest. And don't think I haven't noticed."

"Heeeey..." Anders whined "That's not true. I just...don't really know how to connect with people."

"You value freedom above all else." Solona shrugged "It's part of your nature. You don't want to be tied down by anything or anyone. There are consequences to this. You'll never know what true love feels like."

"Like what you and Cul-" Anders shut his mouth with both hands, cursing himself for the fool he was. "Sorry."

Solona, who was in a better mood than before, shook her head "What's done is done. I'm going to try not to focus on it anymore. My duty as a Warden is what matters now. But, it's getting late Anders."

They parted ways amiably, but not before Anders suavely kissed her hand, with Solona chasing him out shortly after, albeit amusedly so. Solona always knew that Anders was attracted to her. Even though she was not in any mood to try another relationship, it was nice to feel wanted again. And so she collapsed in her bed, thinking of the men in her life.

* * *

**Three days later**

**City of Amaranthine**

"Hows the situation in the city, Constable Aidan?" Malcolm stretched his back.

"We have some problems with smugglers in the city." The guardsmen looked around "Normally I'd have a contingent of watchmen to flush them out, but I've no men to spare."

"Right. We'll take care of it." This would be a good opportunity to test some of the recruits skills. "Everyone, you all have an hour to take care of any personal needs before we help the guard here."

* * *

Kallian and Zevran, the pleasure seekers they were, went to the Crown and Lion inn for a drink.

"Think you can keep up with me?" Kallian lifted a flagon in challenge.

"So very confident, my dear!" Zevran teased "You do realize I had you writhing in pure bliss with just my merest touch last night, yes?"

"You have me there, but I've been drinking since I was twelve. You're used to that fancy Antivan crap that's loaded with grapes and very little alcohol. In fact, I bet I could drink you out of the-"

A crash of glass interrupted her words, and both elves looked over to see that a large man was towering over a woman on the other side of a bar.

"YOU FUCKIN AROUND WITH OTHER MEN, THAT IT?!"

"I just said he was nice!"

Kallian gave Zevran an irritated look, before downing her flagon, slamming it onto the counter, and standing from her barstool, which only made Zevran chuckle in amusement. As the pair of elves walked over to the heated couple, the man struck his woman down with a savage hook, which made Kallian clench her fists in anger. Zevran calmly tapped on the mans shoulder, to which he spun around in anger, but Zevran spoke first:

"I believe you'll want to apologize to your woman now, if she would accept it, that is."

The human, a rather tall and imposing figure, yelled back "What fuckin business is it of your, knife ears?!"

"Trust me, my friend." Zevran continued, his charming voice a contrast to his seeming threat "If you don't apologize now, and forego this place immediately, things will go very badly for you. There will be pain. A lot of it."

The drunk smiled aggressively, before cocking back a fist at the very calm, slightly amused Zevran.

That's when all chaos broke out.

A small, elven hand deftly jabbed at several of the mans weak points, causing him to roar in pain. The fist never connected with Zevrans face, missing inches away from its target. Kallian was a flurry of unrelenting rage, striking with brutal speed and efficiency at every point that would cause the most pain. It was always very soothing for Zevran to watch another assassin perform their work, and so he simply stood there, admiring his prodigy.

The drunk finally collapsed to the ground, and Kallian rammed her boot right on his throat "You like hitting women, buddy? Word of advice, shit head: Some of us know how to beat you at your own game."

She stepped over him, which almost crushed his windpipe. In the corner of the room was the woman, wide eyed at the show of violence. "I..."

"He's done this before to you, hasn't he?"

The young woman, who was still bleeding, looked over to her husband "H-he acts like this sometimes, but-"

Kallian held up a finger in protest "Look. I know this is going to be hard for you to believe, but listen. There's NO excuse for him to do that to you. You understand? You deserve better than that. Trust me. I've seen this kind of thing all my life, growing up in the Denerim Alienage. Women telling themselves that it's their fault, when it really isn't. Or that you can change him. You can't."

A group of guards finally entered the inn, and Kallian pointed to her Grey Warden insignia "This man needs to be arrested for disturbing the peace, assault, and attempted assault on a Grey Warden. Take him away." And with significant pleasure, the guards did as she asked, hauling the bloodied man out of everyones sight. Kallian reached into her purse, and dropped a few sovereigns into the womans hands "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up, and think about what I said. You might want to even head to Vigils Keep. When he gets out, he'll come for you at your home, and you know it."

As the stunned woman simply eyed both the gold and her elven rescuer, Kallian turned back to Zevran, and said "By the way, Zevran, if you ever break my heart like that, I have to kill you. It's the principle of the matter."

"If I ever have the strength and stupidity to break something as durable as your heart, Grey Warden, I promise to kill MYSELF to spare you time and me pain." Zevran bowed in earnest. Though the words were said with a jestful tone, he meant every word. Never again would a lover of his be broken by his hands. He swore this much on Rinnas soul.

* * *

"So Solona, do you mind if I ask you a favor?"

"Anders..." Solona crossed her arms "I haven't even heard what you've said, and already I want to say no."

Anders slumped his shoulders "Look, I just want you to follow me somewhere, alright?"

"What are you doing?"

The blond mage looked around to see if anyone else was in sight, and then he whispered "I think they have my phylactery hidden here in one of the storage warehouses. I want to destroy it."

"What?"

Anders nodded "I know. It sounds ridiculous, leaving a mages phylactery outside of the Circle Tower. But I've managed to destroy mine before, remember? Maybe they've actually gotten smarter."

Solona frowned "Anders, what part of being a Grey Warden did you not understand? The Chantry doesn't have authority over us anymore."

"I don't care! I don't want them to ever track me again. Is that so wrong? After all you've been through, you would understand why this is so important!"

The young woman closed her eyes and pinched her brow. He was right, she hated the Chantry. And there was no guarantee that zealots would attempt to lock them up again. The Templars could be bloody singleminded about mages, even downright obsessed or insane about it.

"You win. But we're bringing Malcolm with us, in case your phylactery is heavily guarded."

Malcolm raised his head at the mention of his name "What? What are you two up to?"

"Anders has just discovered that there might be some hidden magical relic nearby that could be of use to us." Solona smoothly lied "But we would like your assistance in protecting us to get there. It might be guarded by bandits."

Malcolm didn't want to lose two of his mage recruits, and any aid against the darkspawn was welcome "Sounds good to me, lets go."

The warehouse was reached in quick order, and the three of them slowly walked inside, weaving through the crates and armor stands. All three of them had this foreboding sense of dread, which was quickly vindicated when they stepped into the hallway to the other side.

"And here I thought the infamous Anders wouldn't take the bait."

Two templars had already drawn their weapons, one of them not wearing a helmet. All three of the Wardens recognized the woman at once, and Anders immediately broke into a smile.

"Ah, yes! I suppose I should've known that it would be you."

Ser Rylock, Malcolm remembered. The woman pointed straight at him "You Wardens made a poor choice with these ones. Anders will never submit, not to us, and not to you."

Malcolm had only to look at Solona and Anders to realize that they had not told him everything, but right now, it didn't matter. "I don't know what you think you're doing, Templar, but they belong to us, now. And so far, they've gone by the book."

"So far, yes." Rylock pointed at the pair of mages "But I'll make sure that these traitors are never a bother to anyone again."

Solona felt her blood boil. Of course that bitch talked to Greagoir. Was HE involved in this?! Oh, if he was, Solona swore that she would tear the entiriety of the Circle Tower down to murder that bastard. But before she could say anything, Anders whined again

"Hey, wait! You can't do that! The King and Queen allowed my conscription!"

Rylock shook her head slowly "The Chantrys' authority superceeds the Crown in this affair."

"Don't play dense, Templar." Malcolm growled, pointed a gauntleted finger in her direction "The Queen also happens to be the current Warden Commander of Ferelden, and HER authority superceeds you and the Chantry."

A cruel smile graced Rylocks lips, and her voice grew dark "I wouldn't worry about that, Warden. A new age approaches, and soon the day will come when abominations and maleficarum will be purged from Thedas with steel and sacred fire."

Malcolms eyes went wide, then narrowed with anger, but before he could say anything else, Rylock seized the initiative by Smiting Anders, who cried out in pain, clutching his head. The other Templar attempted to do the same to Solona, but Malcolm called upon his Spirit of Valor, and swung his Warden shield into the man, who was knocked off balance.

Solona immediately charged at Rylock, roaring as she brought her staff down in an overhead strike. Rylock blocked it with her shield, and tried to swipe at the mage with her sword, but it only tore through the mages robes as she darted back. As Rylock glanced to her right, she saw, to her horror, that the Warden warrior had those same haunting blue eyes as the Queen was reported to have! Not another one!

Indeed, Malcolm was toying with his adversary at this point. He was tired, angry, and no longer willing to talk things out. Finally, with inhuman strength, the Nevarran cut the Templars head clean off of his shoulders.

Solona, seizing her opponents distraction, effortlessly lifted Rylock off the floor with her right hand, which was engulfed in magic. She was talented in many branches of magic, but none were quite as thrilling as the school of Force magic, a Kirkwall speciality.

"You think to threaten me, Templar?" Solona growled "You think you know who I am?! I'll tell you who I am! I am Solona Amell, once loyal servant of the Circle and the Chantry, abandoned and pushed to the brink by the lot of you hypocritical, self righteous fools! I swore fealty to your kind, and was rewarded with betrayal! But no more! You have nothing on me now! You ARE nothing!"

Her left hand extended out with her right, and both pulled apart, albeit with some invisible force making it difficult. The moment she did, Rylock exploded in a gory shower of blood and body parts. As the blood splattered all over the walls and onto Solona, she screamed again at the wall.

"NOTHING!"

She was panting now, and after some time, lifted her hands to her gaze, noticing the specks of blood that were on them now.

Anders, who had finally recovered, had still managed to see and hear everything, and looked at Solona with wide eyed horror. He wasn't exactly sorry about what happened to the Templars, but Solona was usually more calm than this, even in the face of danger.

"Solona..."

She spun around, and had a moment to absorb his reaction, but before either of them could speak, a gruff, irritated voice cut them off:

"You two have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to the Keep. But for now, we have a LOT of work to do."

* * *

"Delilah?"

The young woman raised a hand to her mouth to cover the gasp. "N...Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel was many things at this moment, one of them proud. His little sister had grown up. Maker, she was ALIVE! She was really alive!

"Delilah!"

The two hugged eachother, oblivious of the shoppers in the marketplace. Delilah started to cry on Nathaniels shoulders as he held her close.

"Oh Nathaniel, things went so horribly after you left! But we're alive! That's all that matters!"

Nathaniel closed his eyes. "Tell me everything, Delilah. But not here. Let's find somewhere more private."

Delilah led him to her home in the city. It was very modest, a bit run down to be perfectly blunt. But Delilah seemed to be more at ease here. He saw some mens clothing strewn around the place, and on impulse, he spoke

"Do you live here with someone, Delilah?"

Delilah smiled proudly "I never wrote to you about Albert, did I? We're married, my brother! He's in Denerim on a business trip, but I can't wait to introduce him to you!"

"Times must have been tough, Delilah, but you can do better than this.." Nathaniel sadly shook his head "Come back to Vigils Keep with me! We can find you a place-"

"Oh Nathaniel!" Delilah laughed "I didn't marry Albert out of desperation! I adore him!" Her face lost some joy "And I'd rather not return to the Keep. I don't want to be reminded any further of Father's evil."

"Father's evil..." Nathaniel echoed with a hollow voice. "Tell me, Delilah, what did Father-"

"You don't know much of what happened, do you?" Delilah lowered her head in shame. "I suppose neither mine nor Thomas' letter reached you. Very well. One day, I happened to eavesdrop on Father and some of his men talking about implicating Bryce Cousland with some forged documents about the Empress and Cailan. They were planning to storm his keep and kill everyone inside! Everyone, Nathaniel! Even little Oren. I snuck away, and managed to warn Thomas, but Father caught us both, and threw us into the Denerim estate dungeon. They...they tortured me. They did this to me!"

She lifted her shirt to reveal a scar on her side. The sight of the wound made Nathaniel swell up with emotion. Her voice became more broken the more she spoke.

"They tortured Thomas too! Father said that we would either cooperate, or we would die. But I didn't give in! I wanted to..but I didn't! Father finally got really angry with me, especially when he learned that I was courting a commoner, and ordered his men to kill me outside of the city!"

"How...did you escape?"

Delilah turned to her left side and pulled out a knife from her scabbard. "You weren't here when she gave this to me, but Elissa gave me a dagger on one of my birthdays. Said I had to learn how to take care of myself. She even trained me a little. I thought I was absolute rubbish with it, but it was enough to... escape."

The day she murdered those soldiers was a day she wanted to put behind her. It was either her or them, but even still, it was the first time she ever killed anyone, and Maker willing, it would be the last.

Nathaniel felt immediately horrible. Elissa was not only telling the truth, but she had inadvertently saved his sister! And he was realizing how much of a fool he had been. But there was more for Delilah to say.

"I remember running in the fields of Denerim..." Delilah pressed a hand ot her forehead "When he came to my rescue again. Albert. He'd found out what happened. He took care of me, nursed me back to health. I've been here ever since."

Nathaniel frowned for a moment "Delilah, why haven't you gone to the Queen? Why have you stayed hidden this entire time?"

"Why do you think, Nathaniel? I'm absolutely ashamed! Father butchered the Couslands, our friends, in cold blood! And if that wasn't enough, he tried to sell those poor elves in the Alienage to those evil magisters in the Imperium. I knew, ever since I was a child, that Father was a bastard, but even I didn't think he would go that far!"

"I...just can't believe...Father..."

"Nathaniel." Delilahs' voice grew hard "You worshipped him. You and Thomas both. But even you know how jealous he was of the Couslands. And Thomas finally saw what he was in the end. A murderous, irredeemable monster. And for the first time in my life, I am free of him. Free of the bloody trappings of a nobles life. If only it didn't come with such a price...Thomas is dead, and Elissa, my only friend...she...she'll never forgive me!"

Delilah buried her face in her hands, and her entire body started to shake with her sobs. After a moment of standing there in stunned silence, Nathaniel wrapped his arms around her again, to remind her that she was not alone. That neither of them was alone anymore. And after finally witnessing firsthand the pain that Rendon Howe had caused to Ferelden, to his sister, Nathaniel cursed his name with every fiber of his being. Compassion demanded it. Justice demanded it. The honor of the Howe name demanded it.

The rest of their conversation was more pleasant. Nathaniel didn't want to talk anymore about Father, so they spoke of other things. Albert. Her work as a simple stall vendor. Even topics like the Civil War or the Blight were more uplifting than that of their fathers insanity. But most uplifting of all, was the topic of Elissa.

"She's a hero, Nathaniel." Delilah spoke almost reverently "I knew that ever since we were young. She'd been my best friend, always looking out for me, even when it costed her personally. I really wanted to visit her, offer my thanks to her, for everything she'd done for us. But I knew that I'd been trouble enough for her. I didn't deserve to take up any more of her time."

"Delilah." Nathaniel caressed his sisters cheek "She knows you're alive. She wants you to visit her in Vigils Keep."

Her face lit up, but then it sunk again "I...I don't know if I can do that, Nathaniel."

"Delilah, I'm more than certain that she does not hold anything against you. She allowed me to live, after all. And I've actually done things to try and harm her."

Delilah looked up in surprise at her brother "You...what?"

Nathaniel sunk his head in shame "I was a fool, Delilah. I thought that Father was a hero, and in my anger, I almost tried to kill Elissa for murdering him. I was wrong. And she had every right to execute me for what I almost did. But she didn't. She let me go."

Not able to face his sister, he stood up and started to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Nathaniel didn't break stride as he replied "Please go to Vigils Keep, Delilah. And don't worry about me. I have some business to settle, and debts of honor to repay."

* * *

**The bar scene with Kallian and Zevran is in dedication to a friend I know who was in an abusive relationship. May she find the strength to seek a better life.**


	18. Traitors

As Nathaniel walked toward the Crown and Lion inn, the doors burst open, and both Kallian and Zevran walked out, with Zevran giving Nathaniel a friendly smile. But Nathaniel was only able to issue a curt nod before entering. This was going to be a test of his faculties.

The Queens plan was for Nathaniel to play double agent, so to speak. He would attend the meeting the conspirators had in mind as planned, learning all of their secrets and feigning allegiance to their cause. A cunning tactic, Nathaniel conceeded. The nobles here would certainly trust the son of the man they swore allegiance to. Yet it did not sit well with him all the same. It was an unscrupulous trick, much like the one the Queen pulled three nights ago at that dinner. It almost felt like...entrapment.

Except that this time, THEY had invited HIM here. No one was deceiving them into drinking a chalice full of poison. And whatever they had in mind, was conjured up long before the Queen set that trap up for them. Realizing this, and acknowledging the crimes committed against her family, Nathaniel knew the Queen had every right to what she had done.

Delilahs words, however, were going to make this difficult. It would be hard to convince the traitors that he was loyal to his Father when moments ago, he had just renounced him.

He attempted to clear his mind of all thoughts and ordered a serving girl to bring him an Ale. And mere moments later, after he had only gotten in one blighted sip, a finger tapped on his shoulder, and he turned around to see the same girl at the ceremony. No giggling this time, only a hard stare as she motioned him to follow her upstairs. He did so, and was led into one of the Inns rooms, with one figure inside.

"Ah, Nathaniel. So good to see you again."

Nathaniel bowed politely to the noble "Bann Esmerelle. An honor to meet you once more, my Lady."

Esmerelle appreciated his etiqueete, and nodded in return. "Why don't you have a seat, Nathaniel?"

He did as she asked, looking at his surroundings. No guards. Perhaps she did not wish to draw attention?

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised you're still alive, Nathaniel." Esmerelle confessed. "The Free Marches are notoriously dangerous, and you spent ten years training as a squire there. And when we heard that not only had you returned to Ferelden, but had made yourself known to the...Queen, well..."

"It was actually not the first time we met." Nathaniel realized where this was going. Esmerelle was already dancing around the issue of trust. "If I may speak plainly?"

"Please, by all means, Nathaniel."

"I tried to assassinate the Queen when I first arrived here. But...when I saw that she was with a child..."

Esmerelle feigned sympathy. Of course he couldn't go through with it. That bloody low born Theirin in that whores womb was incredibly vexing. But it was refreshing news to hear that Nathaniel had nearly completed what Esmerelle had sought to do for months "I see that you and I are of a similiar mind already, Nathaniel. This is good. Some close to me had believed you had thrown your lot in with her."

Nathaniel tried to muster up the righteous anger he first felt when meeting Elissa. "It has been an incredible exercise to keep up this charade so I could finally claim justice for my family."

Here, Esmerelle could truly empathize. She wanted to launch into a tirade of just how much she hated Elissa Cousland, but willed herself to be calm "I know exactly how you feel. Your Father was a great man, and recognized that in order for Ferelden to be great, there had to be sacrifices. And traitors to Her interests had to be put down quickly, without hesitation or pity."

"And all of the glory in our family name, gone. All of our hard work, meaningless. With his death." It wasn't a complete lie. His Fathers death and humiliation had cost the Howes everything.

"Not quite, young one." Esmerelle smiled. "You see, I have a plan. A plan to ensure that you, me, and everyone else who stood with your Father reclaim what is rightfully ours."

Nathaniel looked around to feign minding his surroundings, then looked at Esmerelle with guarded interest. "Go on."

Esmerelle looked at the fireplace "The Queen has made the mistake of allowing Grey Wardens, foreigners, dominion over an Arling. Even the nobles who are clearly in her camp are against this. We can use this to our advantage. You see, murder is a very messy affair. Discovering who did what. If the Queen were to be suddenly 'assassinated by a Grey Warden', the country would be outraged. The King would expel them all from our borders. And if we, the loyal servants to Ferelden that we are, had found the 'assassins' responsible, and brought them to justice..."

"Then the King would reward us greatly for our service." Nathaniel completed.

"Indeed he would." Esmerelle leaned back in her chair. "What's more, if the Teyrn of Highever had also fallen to an assassins blade, it would only follow that the one who avenged his death would inherit his Teyrnir."

Nathaniel nodded "A genius plan, if everyone could be convinced. I assume you want the Teyrnir for yourself."

"And I assume you wish to reclaim your Arling." Esmerelle grinned evily "I will admit I've had my eyes on it for longer than you can imagine, but it IS your birthright. And besides, why should I complain, when I have control of the north?"

"That leaves only the method of execution." Nathaniel leaned forward. "How do you plan to carry this out?"

Esmerelle frowned "It has been a matter of great difficulty. I know of one Grey Warden we can use to pin all of our woes onto. An Orlesian man named Gerald, if memory serves me correctly. He will do just fine as our scapegoat. Old hatreds die hard, especially where Orlais is concerned. As for actually carrying out the deed of snuffing out the light in that whores eyes, we cannot kill her right now. She's far too heavily guarded, and none under my command have the desire to kill the Heir to the kingdom. And I suspect that when she is in her final stages of pregnancy, she will head to somewhere more safe. We cannot implicate the Wardens if she dies anywhere other than Amaranthine, you see. Killing her is only half the problem. The Wardens must be dealt with as well, seeing as Amaranthine legally belongs to them now."

"So we have to wait until she has fully recovered from birthing her child."

"As much as I hate that woman with every once of my being, I recognize that she is a deadly adversary." Esmerelle tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. "When she returns to Amaranthine, she will likely be back in prime physical condition. Which is why we will need to have the best attacking her, when she is distracted and vulnerable."

Nathaniel raised his head slightly "Have you considered contacting the Antivan Crows?"

"I have." Esmerelle returned. "For some reason, they won't accept any contracts on her life, even ones specifically dated after she gives birth to her child. But it is of no consequence. I already HAVE a master assassin within our ranks, and as you have revealed, you are no stranger to the arts either. I will require both of your services, if we are to succeed."

Nathaniel rose, and extended out a hand to her "Then you shall have them. The glory and honor of the Howe line shall be restored."

Esmerelle smiled victoriously, rising as well, and taking his hand within hers, shaking it well "Very good. I assume that since you are still within her company, that you have some sort of understanding between yourself and the Queen. Try to befriend her, if possible. Probe for weaknesses in the Keeps defense. Learn anything you can. We will contact you soon, once the Queen has returned to Amaranthine."

Nathaniel bowed, and left the room soon after. Little did he know, that Esmerelle had even darker plans for the Cousland bitch. She would know pain, terror, and humiliation before the end. Ser Temmerly would see to that personally. He would rape the 'Hero of Highever' until she was nothing but a broken, wimpering, pathetic excuse of a human being. Elissa Cousland would rue the day she deprived the Bann of Amaranthine of what was rightfully hers.

Esmerelle even toyed with the idea of killing Nathaniel immediately after his services were rendered. He would be an even greater scapegoat than that Orlesian, but eventually she dismissed the idea. Rendon Howe HAD been good to her, after all. Best to not be too greedy. Let the young man have the Arling. The Teyrnir would be hers.

* * *

**I love writing cloak and dagger. Nothing else to say here, really. Just a shameless author comment :) Of course, any feedback is appreciated!**


	19. Reporting in

The purging of the smugglers was a bloody affair. None wished to surrender. What's worse, they were all scattered around the city. It was pure pandemonium as Malcolms Wardens bounced from one encounter to the next.

Malcolm was really starting to respect the Wardens he had brought with him. He considered himself a good judge of character, and so far, the results were not dissapointing. These were the best by far.

Oghren, being a powerful berserker, was tearing through opponents with his greataxe as if they were wet pieces of bread. It was little wonder that the Queen trusted him to fight at her side. He may be a drunken, undisciplined, and rather unclean little bastard, but he was a damn good fighter.

And Kallian? Well, Malcolm would never admit it to anyone, but after witnessing Solona rip that templar apart with her magic, he was convinced that all of the women in this country were simply batshit crazy. It didn't help that Kallian and that Antivan elf enjoyed rutting practically every moment they were alone. And loudly at that. But she was nimble, and very deadly with those daggers of hers. Ribbons of blood followed them whenever they cut into the air.

While Zevran himself was not a Warden, he seemed to accompany Kallian wherever they went, which would be fine until they ran into darkspawn. Malcolm couldn't fathom how he had managed to not contract the Blight sickness for so long, but luck would run out eventually, and Malcolm didn't want any unnecessary casualties. Zevran already refused the offer to join the Wardens, so he'd have to stay at the Keep eventually. Still, he was also a good fighter.

And then there were the two mages. Anders was quite the accomplished healer, skilled in defensive runes and such. Haste was an incredibly useful spell to have. Moving faster, fighting faster, it gave them an edge. He was a bit of a slacker, and rather disobedient, but that was to be expected, of course. He was an apostate. Defying rules was part of that. Anders wasn't likely to be the next Warden Commander, but Malcolm was determined to give him incentive to try harder, and like his new job.

Most impressive of all the Warden recruits was Solona. The woman was like the Makers wrath made into reality. People would fly into the air, and then be crushed into a bloody pulp. Or they would be incinerated, electrocuted, frozen solid to be shattered, or disintegrated into nothing but a skeleton by an Arcane Bolt. Her power was...staggering. Next to that, of all the recruits in Amaranthine, she possessed drive, determination, and intelligence, taking to the lessons taught by Catriella about Grey Warden tactics and information with zeal. Solona Amell was a winner.

From what they had told Malcolm, there would be little use in scolding or punishing the mage recruits. They were right, after all. While hunting down a phylactery was no means of getting along with the Chantry, there simply wasn't going to be ANY way of getting along with them. They'd set up that trap, and tried to take away his damn recruits. What was even MORE disturbing was what that woman Rylock said to him, moments before she was killed:

'A new age approaches, and soon the day will come when abominations and maleficarum will be purged from Thedas with steel and sacred fire.'

The Chantry wasn't the type to make idle threats. The way she said it, something big was about to go down. And it troubled Malcolm to no end. But the potential ramifications infuriated him. If the Chantry thought it could simply do whatever it damn well pleased, then they were mistaken. And if they thought to challenge the Queen, no, the Wardens, the entire fury of the Anderfels would sweep down upon them. No one in the Anderfels wanted the Queen dead. No one sane, anyway. The First Warden made it abundantly clear that anyone standing in the way of combating the Blight was an enemy. And if that happened to be the Chantry, so be it. The Grey Wardens have existed on Thedas since before Andraste, and no one was about to cause the end of the world by removing them. Certainly not because a bunch of uptight clerics and templars had a stick up their ass about a Spirit Warrior made Queen.

Finally, they entered the smugglers hidden lair, and Solona issued a final call to surrender, which was ignored. Fools. The last of the smugglers died rather quickly, and Malcolm ordered his Wardens to take whatever valuables they could bring with them. No harm in a little honest plunder: the Grey Wardens needed every advantage they could get here, be it coin or otherwise. The rest could go to the City Guard.

"Good work, you lot. Kallian, go ahead and report to the Constable. Solona, wait in view of the Crown and Lion inn and see if Nathaniel is done yet. The rest of you, with me. We leave the city as soon as they come back."

* * *

The Wardens arrived at the outside of the Keep, everyone in tow, with the addition of a very timid Delilah Howe, who was huddled close to her brother.

"I've always hated this place, but never have I been so scared to go back." She wimpered.

"Shhh..." Nathaniel soothed. "Everything is going to be alright, Delilah. I promise."

Malcolm always wondered why the Queen spared Nathaniels life. To the Senior Warden, he was a liability, no matter how one looked at it. But looking at the mans sister, Malcolm had to remember that sometimes the logical choice isn't always the right choice.

The gate opened for them, and the Teyrn of Highever greeted them all. "Greetings. The Queen has been anxious to hear news of your-" His eyes met the figure standing next to Nathaniel, and he felt his jaw drop a little. "Delilah? It's true then...you really survived."

Delilah removed herself from Nathaniels embrace, much to the mans fear. He wanted to protect her from any wrath that the Teyrn might unleash on his sister.

"Oh Fergus..." She wiped away a tear "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about Oren and Oriana!"

Before Fergus could even say anything back, Delilah crossed the distance and hugged him in a vice grip. Admittedly, and to his great shame, it felt good to hear those words, especially from the daughter of his families murderer. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, mustering up his compassion, which in itself also brought him shame. Elissa had told Fergus that revenge was a poison, consuming everything that was good until there was nothing left but venomous hate. And now, Fergus saw that clearly more than ever. It was time to forgive the Howes. It was time to forgive himself.

"It wasn't your fault, Delilah." He looked straight at Nathaniel "No harm shall come to you here, Delilah. I swear it."

* * *

"Clear the hall, please!" Elissa barked.

All but the Seneschal obeyed, as was ordered. Malcolm, Fergus, Nathaniel, and Delilah all approached the Queen, who had already started to walk towards her friend with haste.

"Delly! Maker be praised!"

Delilah was honestly surprised to hear her old childhood name, and even more surprised to see the Queens eager reaction, but as the Queen hugged her, she returned it as well. After a moment, Elissa pulled back, her hands on Delilahs shoulders, and looked at her with confusion.

"Delilah, where have you been all this time? What happened? We thought you were dead! Why didn't you approach me sooner? I could have granted you your lands back ages ago!"

Delilah lowered her head in shame. "I'm not worthy to be called an Arl. Not...worthy of being called your friend..."

"Delilah..."

"Not...worthy..." Her voice broke again, and she started to sob again.

"Please, no more of that!" Elissa embraced her again, tears in her eyes. "Do you wish to make me cry, too? You will always be my friend, Delilah."

The two women simply held eachother there for some time, and none of the three men dared interfere. Eventually, Elissa pulled back again, and wiped away Delilahs tears, to which Delilah finally looked down to the Queens swelled abdomen.

"I'm so glad that you finally found someone, Eli." Delilah smiled. "You deserve to be happy. I wish nothing but good tidings for you and your husband."

"Thank you, Delilah." Elissa looked to Delilahs abdomen, which was not as pronounced as her own, but Elissa could still tell all the same. "I wish nothing but the same for you and yours."

Elissa returned to sitting on her throne, with everyone else in tow.

The chatting between the two women went from what happened years ago, to how she escaped, in which Elissa was tremendously happy to hear that she played a role in saving her good friend. And then Elissa had to explain how Thomas had died, bravely, to defend her from an Ogre. Tears were wept by the two ladies, and both Fergus and Nathaniel inwardly reflected on the memory of an awkward, yet heroic man. Finally, it ended with her marrage to Albert.

"Delilah, I insist that you find Albert, and take him to Denerim immediately."

Delilah was expecting this "Eli, you KNOW how much I hated being a noble. I like being a nobody commoner just fine! No one expects anything from me but to do my job. But as a noble...no one liked me before. They will absolutely hate me now."

"I'm not relenting on this, Delilah." Elissa put a finger down on the armrest of her chair. "I swear, by the Maker, if it takes my last breath, I will restore your birthright to you, and I will fight, tooth, nail and claw to defend you in front of the entire Landsmeet, if that's what it takes. I did the same for Thomas, and I will do the same for you."

"And you would, too." Delilah echoed hollowly, with a faint smile. "You were always there for me, weren't you? Fighting off Habren when she picked on me. Or scaring away Vaughan when he tried to court me."

"There's more at stake here, I'm afraid." Elissas' face grew even more grim and determined "You HAVE to leave for Denerim. I believe that your life might be in danger."

Delilah recoiled "W-what?"

"When Nathaniel delivers his report in a moment, you'll understand." Elissa explained. "There are still nobles loyal to Rendon Howe that wish for my death. If word travels to them that you survived, they might attempt to use you against me."

Delilah crumbled to her knees in an instant. "Oh Maker! I thought this nightmare was all over, but it's not!"

"Sister!"

Both Nathaniel and Fergus rushed to her side.

Elissa rose from her throne "Please, Delly, be calm! I swear on my life that nothing is going to happen to you. But in order for those words to have weight, you have to leave for Denerim very soon."

"I...I understand." Delilah nodded feebly "Thank you, Elissa. For everything."

Nathaniel took his cue to relay his entire report to the Queen, with Delilah listening intently. No information was spared. Bann Esmerelles plot to implicate the Wardens and the Orlesians, along with the added assassination plot to kill Fergus.

"That stupid bitch..." Malcolm growled "She's going to start a war here just so she can sit her fat ass on the Highever throne."

"Don't worry about it." Fergus drew his sword and made for the doorway "That's not going to happen."

"Fergus, wait!" Elissa yelled "We need to have proof! We have only the word of Nathaniel so far, and that's not going to hold! I want to catch them all in the act. Remember brother: patience."

Against his better judgement, Fergus slouched his shoulders, sheathed his sword in his scabbard, and walked back to the throne. "I don't have much of that left sister. I'm THIS close to marching down to Amaranthine with all of my soldiers and mounting their heads on the city gates!"

Delilah recoiled at the sight of his fury, and Fergus remembered himself.

"We still have plenty of time, Fergus." Elissa turned to Nathaniel. "Well done. We can fabricate information to give to Esmerelle in order to lure her and her soldiers into a trap, if needs be."

"Before I allow the Senior Warden to give his report, I want to say one last thing." Nathaniel knelt before the Queen. "I owe you an apology."

"Nathaniel..." Elissa shook her head "No, Nathaniel. It's fine. There's no need for it."

"There IS a need. It's NOT fine." He raised his head up "When I returned to Ferelden, I thought I knew exactly who you were. Like a child, I blamed you and the Wardens for everything. But I was mistaken...you saved my sister, and Ferelden. And Father..."

Elissa nodded to him "There was no way you could have known beforehand, Nathaniel. And I knew I could never convince you of your Fathers actions. It was something you had to find out gradually. But we can speak of this another time, if you wish. Senior Malcolm looks eager to give his report."

Eager was correct. But the first thing he said was this:

"I'm afraid that what I have to say is Grey Warden business. If the rest of you will excuse us, please."

It wasn't exactly the truth, but Malcolm didn't want the Queens brother to go over the edge. A nod from the Queen, and everyone obeyed. The chamber was cleared again, with only the Queen and Malcolm present.

Malcolm got straight to the point, and told her exactly what happened, step by step when they arrived in Amaranthine. While the smugglers weren't exactly important, Malcolm felt he had to be thorough. He told her of the two mage recruits who thought they had found Anders phylactery, only to discover that it was a trap set up by the Templars. And then he delivered the last words from Ser Rylock before she attempted to kill them all. The templars had not only defied the Grey Wardens, but they had also apparently threatened the Queens life.

She was understandably silent for some time, until Malcolm spoke again. "From the way she said it, whoever is behind this is playing the long game. So no immediate danger. And it's obvious that you are not their sole target here."

"Do you think that it could be a group of fanatics, perhaps?" Elissa chided herself for being too optimistic.

"From my experience, your Majesty, it's always best to hope for the best, and plan for the worst."

Elissa slouched in her throne. Regulations in the other Circle towers had begun to tighten considerably over the years, according to Solona. And it was only a matter of time before the Chantry reared its ugly head right at Elissa. They saw her as a freak of nature that belonged in the mage prison of Aeonar at best, and an abomination that needed to be put to the sword at worst.

She had so much to do, so much to manage, even after her duty was complete here in Amaranthine, but she would not allow herself to cry over it. This was her responsibility.

"I see..."

"I'm not exactly a man of politics or religion, your Majesty," Malcolm offered "but I AM a man of oaths and allegiances. And I have an obligation to protect your life against ANY threat. While the First Warden said specifically that such orders only lasted until you are replaced by another Warden Commander, he's not an idiot. We need to ensure that the monarchy here will allow the Grey Wardens to rebuild. The possibility of another Blight here outweighs any argument the Chantry can throw against you. If they try anything, rest assured, the Anderfels will not be silent. There are hundreds, thousands of Grey Wardens there that are itching to try their steel against ANYTHING, now that the Blight has ended so quickly. One way or another, you and Alistair are staying alive, and on the throne."

"Well, that's comforting." Elissa smiled "Thank you, Malcolm."

"You're welcome." Malcolm nodded curtly. "Now, if I may have your leave? I have some very hard questions for the Knight Commander of Kinloch Hold that I would like to ask."

* * *

**More chapters in the next few days might be less forthcoming, as I have college stuff to prepare for.**


	20. Encounters

"Greetings, Knight Commander." Solona smiled evily at the old man "I trust you are in good health?"

Anders sniggered in response to her jape.

Greagoir knew exactly what she spoke of, and it infuriated him. It had taken a full month to cleanse the curse Solona had put on his armor when she left the Tower to join the Wardens. In the meantime, his body had been wracked with the strangest compulsions he had ever known. His skin would turn potchy blue at random, or his nose would start to run with a very putrid, disgusting black substance. One time he felt as if he was about to vomit, and when he regurgitated his afternoon meal, the resulting mess was so large and vile in its stench, that the floor he was on had to be vacated for a week, before the mages in charge of cleaning it up simply burned it away, along with any sheets and clothing that the smell stuck to.!"

"Were you not a Grey Warden, Miss Amell," He growled "you would be punished for your antics!"

"Is that so?" Malcolms' dark voice replied "Ser Rylock and her friend don't seem to share your respect of the treaties involving Grey Warden jurisdiction over conscripted mages."

Greagoir switched his focus to the Warden, and immediately frowned "What?"

Malcolm leaned forward "Oh I hope that surprise is genuine, if only for your sake. You recall a Ser Rylock under your command, Greagoir?"

The Knight Commander responded with a curious tone "Yes. She's been here at the Tower for years. A few days ago, she requested leave to hunt down a dangerous apostate somewhere in the north. Took another with her named Briegel. They haven't reported back in days. Why? What's happened?"

"Your little 'knights'," Malcolm snarled "took it upon themselves to try and kill me, and both of my WARDENS while we were in the City of Amaranthine on business for the Queen. You know, the same Queen that saved you and your worthless hides not once, but twice?!"

"What?!" Greagoir stood from his desk "That's an outrageou-"

"Don't believe me?" Malcolm turned to his left side and pulled out something small and shiny, tossing it onto the desk "That belonged to her. It's seen better days."

Greagoir stared at the bloodied ring in disbelief. It was hers, no doubt of it. After a moment of examining it, he glared back at Malcolm "What happened?"

Solona stepped forward and explained the entire situation to the beleagured old man. How they had been lured to a storage warehouse to destroy a phylactery belonging to Anders. It had instead been a deathtrap. Rylock wanted both Anders and Solona dead. Moreover, she had made it very clear that no respect would be shown for the Queens authority. Her words even borderlined on a threat against her life.

At the end of it all, Greagoir sat back down in his chair, feeling even older "Since the three of you are all that is left of this encounter, I find no choice but to believe you."

Malcolm snorted "That's really of little concern. What's of much GREATER concern, is that I believe YOU."

"What are you implying?"

Solona crossed her arms "Didn't have the stones to put me down yourself, Greagoir? Had to send your little harpy after us?! Is that it?!"

"Don't be surprised, Solona." Anders added "Templars have always been cowards. I'm shocked they didn't find someone else to do their dirty work."

Greagoir was really at his wits end with all of this vented anger "Are you suggesting I had something to do with this, Wardens?"

"She's your Templar." Malcolm pointed his finger "So you're going to come up with answers. Fast."

"I have none for y-"

Malcolm slammed a fist right into the wooden desk "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Silence followed.

Eventually, Greagoir sighed out "Listen. I'm quite well aware that the three of you are upset. And understandably so. I'm going to admit that not all of the Templars under my command are exactly fit for their station. Some of them are a bit...undisciplined."

"Oh?" Solona raised an eyebrow. "You had me fooled, Knight Commander. Here you are, the epitome of correct and sound judgment."

Greagoir sighed again, looking at one of his books "Yes, I admit it, Solona. I was wrong. I was wrong about you. I was wrong to doubt you, or punish you. I was certainly wrong for allowing you to leave us, especially with the Circle weakened as it is. And as much as you might doubt it, people here miss you. And I'm not just talking about Wynne or Irving, either."

Solona remained silent. One part of her wanted to violently lash out at the man. The other was strangely wounded, moved by his words.

"It's too late, Templar." Malcolm interrupted "You had your chance with her. She belongs to us now. Which is still a matter of contestation in the minds of some of your subordinates."

Greagoir shook his head "I've no idea why Rylock would wish to do this. I never gave any such orders that these two were to be apprehended or eliminated. Nor do I wish to cross the Grey Wardens or the Queen. Without her, the Tower would have been lost, as you said."

Malcolm studied the man, and to his annoyance, he believed him. "If that's true, then I want your full cooperation in this matter."

Greagoir nodded "You have it. I shall launch a full investigation into this matter immediately."

The two spoke for some time about Rylock. The friends she had here and elsewhere, outside of Ferelden. Rylock had apparently written quite a few letters that were taken to Orlais, which made Malcolm a little more than upset. If her allies were part of the Chantry, that meant they were likely higher up in the food chain in the Chantry Hierarchy, as Orlais was its base of power. Malcolm finally left the Commander with this message:

"Pass this on to your subordinates." Malcolm tilted his head down "There are grim and fateful consequences for those that cross the Grey Wardens. We will not tolerate attacks on our own. Nor will we brook any risks to the success of our goal in eradicating the Blight. This is your first, and last warning."

Bereft of true answers, but satisfied, Malcolm stalked off, with both mages following him. Greagoir slumped in his seat, pressing two fingers to his temple, trying to remember a time when his tower wasn't host to a coven of blood mages and renegade Templars.

As they entered the reception area, a voice stopped Solona dead in her tracks.

"Solona."

She turned to her right to see a man in Templar armor, his helm removed, as was his habit. "I heard what happened in Amaranthine. Are..are you alright?"

Emotions flooded through her mind. Cullen was here. She had told herself a thousand times that she was free of him, but the pain was still there. Yet were there was longing, there was still also anger.

"I'm fine, Ser Cullen."

Cullen did not miss the subtle jab of Ser tacked to his name. Sheepishly, he looked to the ground near his feet "Well, t-that's good then. I was worried, you know."

"You've nothing to fear. Ser Rylock did not succeed, and I am unharmed." She drew herself back up "I suspect we are done. Good day."

As she tried to leave, a strong hand seized her upper arm. "Wait." She flashed him a look of pure anger, and he winced in response, but he did not let go "Please, just listen to what I have to say, and I promise that you can leave forever. You can walk out of the Tower forever, free of all of us. Free of me."

Her hand balled up into a fist. She was a WARDEN now. He had NO hold on her any longer. And yet, against her will, she could not compel herself to break free of his grip.

"I still think mages are dangerous," Cullen went on "and I don't expect you to understand me, or forgive me. What I saw that day when the Tower was under attack...I'll never be able to cast from my mind. I ended what we had with a heavy heart. Not a day has passed where I haven't thought about you, Solona. And...I'm terribly sorry. I failed you, in a way. You deserved so much more than how everything turned out. I can only hope the Grey Wardens do right by you."

He loosened the fingers around her arm, and she slowly walked away, the scowl only subtly softening before her back was facing him. At the great doors of the entrance, she stopped, turned around, revealing a tear that raced down her face, and spoke with a soft, yet firm tone:

"Goodbye, Cullen. I hope you find some semblance of peace. That way, you'll see everything that led to this moment much more clearly."

With those last words, Solona joined her fellow Wardens to the outside world. Once out of sight of the Templars, she wept in earnest, with Anders holding her close. Malcolm dared not reproach the mage, though he knew little of what had transpired between her and the Templar.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Vigils Keep**

"How did my Father die?"

Elissa was not prepared to hear those words, and Nathaniel noticed. "I know everything about my Father now but this. And you were the one who defeated him. I did not trust you before, but I trust you now."

"Nathaniel..." Elissa closed her eyes "It...might be hard for you to hear what I have to say...even after everything he had done to my family...I know he was still your Father."

"I have to know. Please."

With a heavy sigh, Elissa opened her eyes, and stared right into Nathaniels, despite every feeling and instinct wanting her to turn away. "Very well. When I arrived at Denerim, the first of the Landsmeets were called, and the issue of the Teyrnir of Highever was on that days agenda. I challenged your Fathers 'claim', as it were, to a vote. He had tried earlier that year to convince the nobility that my family was a host of traitors heralding the Orlesian banner, but few believed him, save for Loghain. And so I won back my families lands, and forced him to kneel before me, in the sight of all the nobles of Ferelden and submit his oath of loyalty."

"Oath of loyalty..." Nathaniel looked at her, mystified "Why?"

Her eyes narrowed "I wanted vengeance, Nathaniel. I wanted him to suffer. Most importantly, I knew that there were only two things he had respect for: power and respect. So the only way to make him truly pay for his crimes save kill him, was to take them both away from him."

"What..happened then?"

She frowned "When I arrived back at Eamons estate, one of Anoras servants begged us for our assistance in rescuing the former Queen from the clutches of Arl Howe."

"A trap." Nathaniel said without a beat.

"Yes." Elissa replied "But I had no choice in the matter. If we did nothing, he could've had her executed, and found a way to pin the blame on us. Not to mention that I had been tracking down the men responsible for the attack on my home. The last of them were with your Father, in the Denerim Estate, along with Anora. So I devised a plan to infiltrate the estate, remove the servants and noncombatants from harms way, locate the Queen, and then order an assault with my own soldiers. No quarter was given. They all paid dearly for their crimes."

"And..my Father?"

Elissa took in a slow breath, remembering that day. "Your Father had holed himself up in the dungeons below the estate. I finally confronted him, and he expressed no remorse over what he had done. And in his insanity, he had confessed that it was all a lure to draw me there, so that I could be captured, and raped by him personally. He would sire a child with me, and then kill me."

"What?!" Nathaniel yelled.

Elissa closed her eyes again. The truth was only going to get uglier. She allowed him some time to absorb her words, before speaking aloud again "Your Father had your brother Thomas in one of the cells. Rendon knew he could trust neither Thomas nor Delilah, so he needed an heir. One that would inherit both his Arling and my fathers Teyrnir. Of course, he was not successful. I challenged him to a duel right then and there, just the two of us. The only compliment I can ever extend to your Father, is that he was not a coward at the end. I gained the upper hand, and eventually I broke his arm, before..."

The scars on her knuckles. She looked at them as she willed herself to talk. "I...struck your Father again and again with my bare hands. I was so ANGRY, Nathaniel! Angry at his pride, his jealousy, his selfish ambitions, angry that he had taken so much from me! My Father trusted him, and it led him to his doom! But I always knew Rendon Howe to be trouble, and that is why I did what I did! It was only when I had my fill of vengeance that I finally ended his life."

Neither of them spoke for some time. Elissa finally looked up from her hands, to see his reaction. There was shock written on his face, but not as much as Elissa had expected.

"I...see."

Nathaniel turned away from her. It was horrible, of course, but the tales and fabrications surrounding his Fathers death were far worse. Like how the Queen had apparently diced him up into pieces while he was still alive, and then proceeded to fling them out into the Denerim Market. Or how she had a mage constantly torture him with magic, healing him just enough to keep him alive, only for the Queen to finally decapitate him and mount his head on the gates of Fort Drakon. There was even the rumor that after Elissa had killed him, she used her connections with the Fade to send him straight into the infernal Void.

But none of that was the truth. The truth, was that his Father had taken everything from this poor woman, and he had suffered the brutal consequences. It was justice, no more, no less.

"Nathaniel...please say something."

He looked up to see the fear on Elissas face, the shame. Was she feeling guilt over what she had done? It was more likely, he suspected, that she felt her words had wounded him. And perhaps they did at that. But it was the truth. And he had to accept it.

"Thank you, Elissa, for your honesty."

A battlecry interrupted their conversation, and Elissa stepped closer to her window to observe what was transpiring.

* * *

"AGHHHHHH!"

Zevran nimbly sidestepped the sword swipes with a smile on his face from the angry man in Antivan leathers. He was actually a little insulted that they had not tried to assassinate him beforehand. He'd even purposefully gone out on his own once he arrived at the Keep, baiting his former employers to try and take a stab at him. It was all rather diverting to be thrust back into the thrill of the hunt, even if he was now the prey. Only one problem...

His weapons were inside the castle.

But Zevran was ever the optimist. He'd come up with something.

A blade scratched his leather, but drew no blood. The other blade was raised high for a downward swing, and Zevran darted into the attack, successfully dodging it and ramming his knee into the mans crotch.

A grunt of pain. That would slow him down a little.

Zevran smiled wickedly at the man, who cursed under his breath. The assassin attacked relentlessly, with Zevran bobbing side to side, avoiding the swords narrowly.

Suddenly, two hands from behind wrapped themselves around the assassins face, and violently twisted it with a sickening crack. The man slumped to the ground, wide eyed, and quite dead.

And there she was. That deadly little minx.

"Not a friend of yours, I take it?" Kallian dryly commented at the mint fresh corpse.

Zevran issued a sardonic laugh "No, not anymore that is." His face lost a bit of its smile, thinking of what would come of this. He was a liability now, that much he knew. The Crows would simply come for him again, and again, and again. He admired their resolve, but it was also dreadfully annoying.

He'd have to talk to her, and soon.

* * *

**All thanks to my reviewers and followers! I'm seriously considering buying some of the books on the Dragon Age universe. It will be good for me to get back in college while I'm in the habit of reading 50 pages a day. **


	21. The Return

Elissa couldn't sleep.

It was another of those bloody nights. She would finally lull herself into slumber, only to suffer from the madness inducing nightmares that sprung from being merged with a spirit. Sometimes she would watch new and horrifying versions of watching her parents die. Other times, it would be seeing her old friends from a year ago fall in battle against foes that she could not kill in time. The worst nightmares, however, were alternate outcomes of that fated night when she took steel and fire against the Archdemon. It was the worst, simply because every time she dreampt it, Alistair would die, and there was nothing she could do about it. And it was those particular nightmares that kept Elissa from sleeping tonight.

She missed him. No, that was insufficient. It pained her just to awake every morning alone, without his smile. His laughter. His voice. It was as if all the music in the world had stopped since he left Vigils Keep, two months ago. And in one more month, their child would be born.

Solona had confirmed it to be a boy. A prince of Ferelden. Elissa smiled to herself. She knew what his name would be.

There was much else for Elissa to ponder on as she laid in bed. Malcolm had indeed spoken with Knight Commander Greagoir. He was apologetic, well, as apologetic as a Templar COULD be that is. Greagoir seemed to have no answers for Malcolm about why Rylock would attack the Wardens, or her cryptic threat on mages and the Queen, and as loathe as Malcolm was to admit it, he believed him. It all fit anyway: Greagoir bore Elissa no ill will. No, this was someone else within the Chantry.

An assassin had attacked Vigils Keep as well, but his intended target was not herself; it was Zevran. Seems the Crows had finally decided to renew their pursuit. Zevran was eventually going to leave Ferelden, she knew that much. And it hurt Elissa to think of it. But what would Kallian do? She was obviously enamored with him. The thought didn't sit well with Elissa.

And then there was yet ANOTHER visitor to the Keep. Felsi was furious with Oghren that he decided to join the Grey Wardens:

_"Didn't you say being a Grey Warden would be... hot?" Oghren snickered._

_"We were ROLEPLAYING!" Felsi screamed._

It took every ounce of willpower Elissa had to not cackle at that unfortunate realization of miscommunication. Others, like Zevran, Kallian and Anders, were not quite as controlled.

Things were not going well between the two of them. Felsi had declared that she would raise their baby on her own. Oghren had left because he couldn't adapt to a family life. Elissa had attempted to cheer him up, and finally encouraged him to start sending letters to Felsi.

As her mind wandered, the conversation she had with Nathaniel about the death of his father came back up. They had spoken little since, but Nathaniel clearly had something else on his mind.

Finally, there was the other female Warden recruit that Elissa had come to personally like. Solona was starting to talk to Fergus, often in fact. Solona would also speak with Anders as well, from time to time. What exactly was going on? Elissa decided that she would need to speak to Fergus about the matter.

All of these thoughts and worries finally ceased to something else when Elissa heard the sound of her door gently opening. She quickly closed her eyes enough to feign the appearance of sleep, and reached under her pillow to grasp her knife. A terror gripped her, remembering the night when armed men entered her home and changed her life forever. What happened to the guards at the door? They were supposed to knock to inform her of any visitors... And then she felt that familiar sensantion...Darkspawn?! But Malcolm said that they had taken care of the basements now! The holes to the Deep Roads were sealed with dwarven vault doors...What if he was mistaken?

The shadow approached, and it was clear from the sound of its footsteps, that it was clad in armor. Elissas' fingers tensed around her dagger as it drew near. It finally stopped, and after some time of staring in silence, it knelt down to her side, reaching out a hand to caress her face. The moment this happened, the moonlight shone directly through the windows, banishing the shadows surrounding the figure.

Elissas' gripped a fist around her dagger, then released, as she quickly opened her eyes to reaffirm what she saw.

"Alistair?"

He smiled "Hello, love of my life."

Elissa stood up in her bed as fast as she could, and wrapped her arms around a man she believed to be gone.

"Alistair!"

He wrapped his arms around her in response, and they simply held eachother in the dark. Elissa leaned back to kiss her husband. Everything came rushing back. He looked tired, but he was alive. She probably did not look so well either, stressing over so much. Waves of relief flooded through her entire body.

"I told you I'd return, Elissa." He broke apart from her. Suddenly he shot an amused look at her right hand, and he jested "I guess you weren't so happy to see me after all."

Elissa followed his gaze, and realized she still had the dagger in her hand. "Oh! Well...the guards, I thought the Keep...I thought you were..."

His face fell, understanding where this was going "Oh, Maker. I am so sorry, Elissa! I won't do that to you again, I promise." He cursed himself inwardly. This surprise was a bad idea, how could he have been so completely stupid?!

She couldn't stop the tears, but that was fine with Elissa. He pulled her in close again, whispering to her:

"We have a lot to talk about, you and I." He gently pressed his lips to hers "But right now, I want you to know that I love you, Elissa Cousland Theirin. And it's time for me to take you away from here."

* * *

The morning journey to the capital was harder on Elissa than it should have been, thus it took longer, as virtually everyone doted on her health. Fergus was more relaxed, now that his sister was going to be in a much safer castle. Not to mention he was speaking regularly with Solona, the mage in charge of delivering Elissas' child.

Kallian had requested to come along to visit her home and family back in Denerim, and naturally, Zevran had decided to tag along. Oghren, however, could not be wrested from his bed. Nathaniel had politely refused from visiting the capital. No doubt there would be a large angry mob waiting for him if anyone found out he was coming. Delilah was accompaning them, however, which gave Nathaniel no small measure of relief. She would be safe, provided she kept her presence quiet. Anders had also declined to visiting Denerim, after his last encounter with the Templars. He wanted to lay low for a while. And as much as Malcolm wanted to personally assure himself of the Queens safety, he had to stay behind in Amaranthine with the Seneschal to maintain order until she returned.

Alistair practically clung to Elissa the entire trip. Not that she minded, but...they made love for the first time in two months that night, and it made Elissa giggle to think of how poor Alistair had coped with such...hardships. And normally it would have been vexing for Elissa as well. But according to Solona, pregnancy had a tendency to reduce desire.

And then there was Anora, guarded closely by Cauthrien, who had arrived in Amaranthine with Alistair. She seemed in a rather apprehensive mood, but interestingly enough, it was not because of Alistair. Elissa could see that the tension between them had relaxed a little.

"I guess we have to wait until we reach the capital until we can tell eachother the big stuff." Alistair sighed, as he stepped over a branch.

"All in good time, Alistair." Anora replied quietly. "It would be extremely unwise to discuss our business in the presense of so many."

Indeed, many were accompaning them. In the place of some of her friends and acquaintances was Alistairs entire compliment of royal guards, along with soldiers from Highever and Amaranthine.

Elissa simply could not wait to reach Denerim. There was much she had to say to them. But what was even more intriguing, was what both they, and Eamon, had to say to her.

* * *

Their arrival was met with great fanfare at the city gates. A very large crowd had gathered outside, all cheering welcome for the pair of royalty, and the two nobles.

**"Maker bless you, Teyrna Anora!"**

**"Andraste guide you, daughter of Loghain." a somber voice.**

**"I fought with your father during the Occupation! He was a good man!"**

**"You were a wonderful Queen! We won't forget you!"**

It was rather invigorating to hear these comments. The people of Ferelden still loved her. They still loved her Father. They were simply more scrutinizing with some of the mistakes that he had made. Perhaps that was fair. And part of that was owed to Elissa, for her equally fair treatment of Loghains memory after his death. A memorial was held in Gwaren some time after the Blight had ended. And so many had attended. Then there was the trouble in the Bannorn that both Anora and Alistair had solved. Some of the common people were still angry at his death at the hands of the King.

If Anora were to die tomorrow, she could at least die with a sense of contentment. She would be remembered, as would her Father.

**"I love you Fergus!"**

**"Marry me, my lord!"**

**"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, your Grace." A smooth voice was directed at him.**

Fergus, however, was not in such fine spirits as the First Advisor. He should have expected this. Yet it aggravated him nonetheless. None of these courtesans cared about HIM personally, just the power and influence they would have, being loosely related to his sister the Queen. It was only when he glanced at the understanding faces of Anora, Elissa, and Solona that he regained some measure of inner peace. At least they knew. Perhaps they were the only women that Fergus need concern himself with.

**"Hail to the King, baby!" One drunk commoner yelled out.**

**"All hail King Alistair!"**

**"You're a hero to us common folk!"**

**"Maric would be proud of you!"**

To be perfectly honest, the heap of attention and praise Alistair received made him blush like a crimson rose. The last comment about his Father made him wonder about Maric. About Fiona. It all gave Alistair a bittersweet feeling. He had tried to reconcile with the memory of his father. Politics really did make things more complicated than they needed to be. Fiona believed Maric to be a good man. She loved him, in the brief time they were together. And then there was the issue of Alistairs other child, dwelling inside Morrigan, of all people. The thought made him cringe a little. He'd fathered a bastard. And he didn't even love Morrigan. It wasn't his choice, of course, but still...it didn't feel right to judge Maric anymore, when he was guilty of the same thing.

Only one thing gave Alistair certainty. And that was looking at Elissa, and the child that was yet to be born. He would not abandon them. No matter what enemies in the future tried to drive them apart, he would be there to raise their child. Alistair the King, that in itself was still something he was getting used to, but Alistair the father? Maker help him.

**"Andraste's Champion has returned!"**

**"It's the Queen!"**

**"You look absolutely radiant, your Majesty!"**

**"Welcome home, Hero of Highever!"**

As always, Elissa met the cheer and applause with a mixed reaction in her heart. She had a lot to live up to, which always weighed her down. But it was her duty, and whats more, it gave the people hope when Loghain made an appearance. People needed heroes. She was honored to be considered one, and only hoped that she would not fail them. Ferelden deserved better than that from her.

But today was not a day of somber reflection. Today was a good day. She was returning to Denerim with her husband. Whatever she had to endure beyond the gates, nothing could take away this elation.

* * *

**Decided to buy all three of Gaiders books, plus the World of Thedas encyclopedia! I always wanted a better understanding of Loghain, the Circle, and other related Dragon Age topics, so it should be good. I've got more plans to do more stories like these, so that will definitely come in handy. The writing will almost certainly slow down as a result of reading AND college prep, but so far, nothing yet. Till then, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	22. Crushing Burdens

"Are you sure you do not wish to reconsider the King and Queens offer?" Zevran tried to lighten any tone that might hurt Kallians feelings. This was her home, despite its many short comings.

"And miss getting drunk with my friends here?" Kallian smirked "No way! Besides, palaces are too boring in my opinion." In truth, as much as she liked Elissa and Alistair, Kallian was still slightly cynical about the nature of humans, especially those with power. But all jaded thoughts passed, as Kallian saw a familiar sight. She shouted:

"Look who's back!"

Kallian and Shianni screamed in joy and embraced one another in a fierce hug, whilst Zevran checked his surroundings. The lot of the Alienage had improved somewhat. Some of the buildings had been torn down, and were in the process of being built anew.

Kallian, sharp as she was, was quick to notice as well "Okay, so what's going on here? What have you been up to? Lyrium smuggling? How did you manage to get the city to rebuild our home? And where the BLIGHT is Soris?"

Shianni gave her a rough, playful push "Oh shut up! I'm just making suggestions at the meetings the shems hold, which are rarely heeded, I might add. But I also send letters to the King as well, who I think is more inclined to listen to us. And Soris? Last I saw him, he was in the Market. Cousin, did you hear? We can have weapons now. We can defend ourselves!"

Kallian was glad to hear it, though she felt some trepidation. Things always found a way to get worse, even when they looked to get better. "Looks like our home is changing...for the better I hope."

Shianni eyed her friend "I think I remember you. Zevran, wasn't it? You're the one that talked tough old Kal here into becoming a Grey Warden."

"Indeed!" Zevran bowed graciously "I am Zevran Aranai. Or Zev, to my friends."

Shianni shot a wry smile at Kallian, who socked her right in the shoulder "Shut up."

"Cmon, Kal! Everyone's waiting for us!"

Kallian raised an eyebrow "Wait, every-"

As her cousin pulled her to the Vhenadahl, Kallian could now see that a crowd of her old friends and neighbors were looking straight at her, applauding and cheering at their approach. Of course, there were also a barrage of questions:

"Wow! You're a Grey Warden Kallian?"

"I heard the Queen killed FOUR dragons! Did you kill any yet?"

"Shianni, how can you stand to talk with those pig headed shems?"

"Do you think you can make a difference for us?"

"What's the King and Queen like, guys?"

Valendrian raised both of his hands "Everyone, please! Compose yourselves. These two ladies are a bit strained as of late, and probably wish to get some well earned rest. I'm sure they'll be happy to answer your questions later." Valendrian looked straight at Kallian "Your father wanted to have a word with you when you had a chance, Kallian."

Kallian laughed nervously at the crowd, before turning around. Her house was not yet replaced, but it had been cleaned up so much that it didn't even look the same anymore. It looked...clean. Stable.

She walked inside to find Cyrion reading a book. He looked well. In fact, everything inside looked better. It was still a mess, but a more pleasant mess at that.

"It's so good to see you again, my child." He closed the book in his hands, setting it down on the old table.

"Dad!" Kallian wrapped her arms around her Father.

"You haven't sent a letter in so long.." His voice was deep with worry.

Kallian mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten, in the midst of all of the training, assassination plots, smuggler hunting, and of course, the insatiable desire of that unbelievably saucy bastard Zevran.

"I'm really sorry, Dad. Things, have been a little hectic lately."

"I can only imagine." He shook his head "Being a Grey Warden, defending us from the darkspawn. You're just like your mother sometimes, which is-"

"-just as good as it is bad." Kallian finished. It wasn't the first time she heard it from him.

He smiled wearily at her "I can see this is an argument I'm not going to win. Well, let's try this then."

Cyrion walked over to the floorboard in their house. They used it to store things that they wanted hidden, and for good reason. It was concealed admirably. He pulled out a bag and a large knife, and walked back over to Kallian.

"No." Kallian started adamantly. "I sent you that money for a REASON, dad."

Cyrion pressed the bag forward "We're doing better than we could have ever hoped to, my girl. Things are...improving. This is your money."

"Dad!" Kallian protested. "I don't need it! The Grey Wardens pay me way too much, to be honest. You guys could really use it!"

"At least hold onto it for a while." Cyrion pressed it forward again "If things go bad here again, which they likely will knowing our luck, I think this would be better kept safe with the Grey Wardens than here."

Hoping to make him forget about the stupid money, Kallian gestured with her head "What's that?"

Cyrion lifted the knife up with pride "I meant to give you this when you joined the Grey Wardens, but with the commotion in Denerim, it happened so fast I never got the chance. It belonged to your mother. I think you should have it now. I know you'll do great things. You already seem... so grown up."

Neither of them said anything, instead letting the moment sink in for both.

Suddenly, a smile passed over Cyrions lips "By the way, I've meant to ask you about the company you've been keeping lately. This, Zevran."

"Oh!" Kallian blushed, despite herself "He's...well, he's a friend of mine."

"Kallian..." Cyrion reproached her. "You're not being honest with me."

Kallian stomped her foot on the floor "Oh, dad! C'mon! You're not REALLY going to do this to me, are you?"

"Did he take your virtue, Kallian?" Cyrion crossed his arms.

Kallians eyes went wide, and against everything she wanted, she blushed even deeper "DAD!"

The door opened, and the handsome elf in question finally walked inside, both of the inhabitants eyeing him for a moment before returning to their conversation. Cyrion sighed "Well, that settles it. You were always so strong willed. Perhaps it's better that you chose your mate this time. I suppose we will have to arrange the wedding ceremony soon."

Zevran raised an eyebrow, giving an amused, if slightly nervous smile "I'm sorry, good ser, would you mind repeating that part? I thought you said something about a wedding?"

She wanted to die. Right there. Perhaps an arrow in the throat would suffice. Or maybe a large boulder to crush her flat like a pancake.

* * *

**Denerim Palace**

As much as EVERYONE wanted to talk, especially Eamon, they all agreed to some degree of rest first. That is, of course, after the King and Queen dealt with all of the nobles present. Some wished to simply make a show of their sycophantic joy at their return. Others had petty grievances to file. It was all the sort of tedious nonsense that Elissa remembered Mother and Father enduring when they ruled Highever. And now, she dryly commented in her mind, it was to be hers and Alistairs tedious responsibility.

There was one matter, however, that shook Elissa out of her haze:

"Is it true that Nathaniel and Delilah Howe live, your Majesties?" Sighard frowned, some anger in his tone. "We had heard them dead, but these rumors that persist..."

"It is, indeed, Sighard." Elissa put on her best face of sympathy "Delilah has submitted herself to the Crowns mercy, though in truth, she was not part of her Fathers crimes. She was instead, a victim. As for Nathaniel, he has elected to remain in Amaranthine for the time, to help protect the family legacy. Both have forsworn their allegiance to the late Arl."

Everyone murmured amongst themselves, until Habren spoke out "I think we should-"

Bryland immediately jerked his daughters hand. Habren had never liked Delilah, but the Queen considered her a great friend. Anything his impertinent daughter would say would likely insult the Queen. Nevertheless, he wanted to say something.

The Queen seemed to take notice, nodding straight at him "I understand more than any of you know. Rendon Howe was more than just a traitor to Ferelden. He was even a traitor to his own family. He tortured Delilah and Thomas, two of my closest friends. His own children. One of whom lives to tell the tale. And Nathaniel has been made well aware of everything that has occured in the last year and a half. I would remind you all that Delilah is still of noble birth, and in good standing with myself and the King, if not with any of you, and I will take great offense at any news of her harm. She has suffered quite enough."

Some mumblings of agreement. Sighard and Bryland, at the mention of someone as sweet and meek as Delilah being tortured, were shamed out of any harsh notions of justice. Alfstanna, who was a devout Andrastian, smiled at Elissas charity and protection of her enemies children.

Eamon finally intervened, dismissing the nobles and allowing everyone to gain some measure of rest.

* * *

Finally, after a few hours of taking a nap and changing into something more comfortable, Elissa entered the private conference room with Alistair in tow, to find Eamon and Anora ready and waiting for them. They all sat at the large table, books and letters scattered on it.

"Well," Alistair began, playfully "who wants to start telling secrety secrets first?"

Everyone stared at him with a quizzical look save for his wife, who rolled her eyes at him. "Well, my love. I'd just LOVE to hear your 'secrety secrets' first."

Alistair pouted at her "Don't judge me."

Eamon cleared his throat "If I could be so bold as to speak first, your Majesties?" They nodded, and he continued "The reconstruction of the capital is going smoothly, as you have no doubt noticed. And many of the Arlings have been reported to be on the way to recovery, though it will obviously take some time, especially lands like the West Hills. I've also enacted the measures you've sent to me, Alistair, though I must warn-"

"What measures?"

Alistair turned to his wife "Some improvements to the Alienage and its people. I was getting tired of waiting."

"Yes, well.." Eamon frowned "I must warn that such improvements might build more resentment in the non elven population. That can easily escalate into violence. It only takes one drunkard with a sword and a grudge to start another riot."

Elissa frowned as well "That's unfortunate. As much as I'd like to temporarily close down the Alienage to the outside until everyones emotions are settled, that would foster suspicion among the elves, even if we properly explained it. They remember very well what happened the LAST time the Alienage was made off limits. And adding guards would help little: there's always reports of abuse from the elves by the guards. The Alienage wouldn't appreciate it."

Alistair wasn't in the mood to discuss this further "What about any other news, Eamon?"

"There's been the occassional concern about the Wardens. Not you two, specifically. Many are still unhappy with the fate of the Arling of Amaranthine. And I suspect that today will not be the last we hear of nobles suspecting Delilah or Nathaniel."

"Have you kept an eye on Orlais for us, Eamon?" Elissa interjected.

Anora spoke first "I've actually arranged for some of my Fathers scouts to watch the lands beyond the Frostback Mountains, and as short handed as we are, I've even arranged for some ships to patrol the Waking Sea. My Father was smart enough to also place a few agents in the country, to keep their ears close to Val Royeaux. I am not a general like my Father, but unless they've recently attempted to brave the Deep Roads, there has been no activity as of late."

Elissa sighed.

"What's wrong?" Alistair shrugged "Isn't that a good thing? Didn't we meet the Empress a few months ago? She seemed a bit put off about Cailan, but still... If she wanted to invade us, why not do it now?"

"I believe I have an answer to that." Anora tapped on one of her letters "While Alistair was dealing with the Bannorn, I've had my servants in Orlais relay information to me. The Chantry has been talking a great deal about you, Elissa. They cannot seem to decide if you are Andrastes Champion, or if you are a demon touched false prophet."

"Wonderful." Elissa dryly replied, placing her face in her palm. "The last thing Ferelden needs right now is a holy war. So it is as I had thought. The Empress wont dare attack me until the Chantry finally declares me anathema."

"Precisely." Anora nodded "There is...also more." Her expression softened "I believe they are interested in your child."

Dead silence.

"What do you mean, interested?" Alistair narrowed his brow. "Interested in what way?"

"Elissa has merged with a spirit." Anora explained in her typical, calm voice "While I am no expert in the fields of magical study, they believe that the odds of your child becoming a mage have increased."

"You mean..." Alistair shot a panicked glance at Elissa.

Anora took in a breath "While Elissa is technically no mage, they are very curious if her child is touched by magic. They do not have the authority to wrest it immediately, but they will be watching."

Eamon leaned back in his chair. This was terrible. To have a child taken from you, he knew all too well how that felt. Connor was gone. What was even worse, this was the heir to the kingdom!

"Are...are you sure that the child would become a mage, Anora?"

Anora shook her head "As I said, Eamon, it is no certainty. And that is what the Chantry believes. It would be best to talk to a mage about this matter."

Alistair immediately took Elissas hand in her own, and she saw his worry, his anxiety, and his hidden anger. Elissa herself felt sheer terror. What if her child DID become a mage? They would take him away from her, and she would never see him again. They would almost certainly relocate him outside of Ferelden. Would they use him as a hostage? And the results of refusing cooperation...the incident at Redcliffe with Connor. Isolde tried to have a mage raise her son outside the Circle, and it did not work. And even were she successful, if anyone found out...the nobility would almost certainly call for a divorce. The Divine would call an Exalted March. Orlais would surely march with them.

This was a complete nightmare.

"I should remind everyone," Anora looked straight at Elissa, with some measure of sympathy "that for those with magical talents, they can sometimes take many years to manifest themselves. I've even heard of an old templar who had served the Chantry for forty years suddenly discover he could throw fireballs."

Anora was trying to cheer her up. Elissa didn't know whether to hug her or strike her. But it did give her some form of comfort: this was ALSO a long term problem. There was no use in worrying on it now.

"How's the bannorn, darling?" Elissa soothed, trying to control herself.

"It's fine, I suppose." Alistair muttered to himself "We've managed to distribute food and supplies to everyone. So they've stopped being cranky. Though I guess that entire mess was my fault."

Elissa eyed him with curiosity. The Bannorn riots were mostly owed to the desperation building in the area. Loghain, while not a popular name in the Bannorn due to the Civil War, was still a hero, and his death was used as justification for lawlessness. Was Alistair cursing himself for his inability to lead? Or perhaps his time with Anora...

All it took was one look at her, and Elissa knew her answer, as subtle as the Queens reactions were. So Alistair regretted the death of Loghain. Over time, she herself had come to reflect on the death of the former Teyrn of Gwaren. And part of her admittedly felt guilt over it. Some of her reasons for wanting Loghain dead still held true to this very moment, but even still...

It's the past. What's done is done. And she had honored his name after his death. There was little else to do.

"I suppose it's time then..." Elissa set her elbows on the table "to speak of my activities in Amaranthine. The Wardens are rebuilding, and successfully so. The Keep is much more secure now. We even have the luxury of dwarven explosives. Amaranthines security is an ongoing battle with the darkspawn, but it is mostly safe."

Eamon drank some water and cleared his throat "And what of the nobility? Have you discovered any collusion with Rendon Howe?"

Elissa smiled darkly "Come now, Eamon. No need to play coy. I know you all know of what happened with Ser Timothy."

"Well, he had it coming." Alistair crossed his arms "We gave them a chance to surrender, didn't we? And they didn't take it."

"I've also confirmed that Bann Esmerelle is a traitor." Elissa traced a finger across a map of Ferelden aimlessly. "Ser Temmerly and Lady Morag are her confederates. Unfortunately, I have no proof. And I do not wish the rest of the nobility to think that I am slaughtering Amaranthine citizens out of hand. No one respects a tyrant, and that is not what I wish to be. And yet, perhaps to my hypocrisy, I have their families in the Keep with me."

"Wisely done, nevertheless." Anora said without a beat "Hypocrisy is small in the face of failure. If you fall, the country will suffer. But you must find evidence of their misdeeds quickly." Anora tilted her head "Your search for proof in Amaranthine has run dry, has it not?"

"It has."

Anora narrowed her eyes in thought "You should consider scouring the capital, then. Rendon spent most of his time here with my Father. When he was alive, that is."

Elissa nodded, and the mention of Rendon sparked something within her. It had been quite some time since she felt that fire. The ember of anger. "There's...also something else. It's related to myself and the Chantry." Elissa closed her eyes, and spoke the words "Two templars tried to attack our mage recruits. You remember Ser Rylock, Alistair? The one I forced to stand down after I Conscripted the mages, a few months ago? When confronted, she claimed not to care for my authority, stating that a new age would dawn, when maleficarum and abominations would be purged from the earth. My Wardens were forced to slay them."

"Madness!" Eamon whispered in anger.

Madness it was indeed. Ignoring the emotionally charged words everyone else spoke this moment, Elissa retreated inwardly into her own thoughts. All of these threats and problems to manage; talking darkspawn, foreign invasion, assassination plots, an Exalted March, the safety of her child, the Old God Urthemiel, Fereldens crippled state, it was all maddening. Even the most prepared of leaders would have only the slim chance of leading a beleaguered country through such a mess, and by the skin of their teeth. And yet...instead of wallowing in despair, as a sane person probably should have, it only served to do one thing.

It kindled the fires.

It served to stoke that small ember of anger and resolve into something far more intense. Elissa had a breaking point in what she was willing to withstand, and she was being pushed dangerously close to it. If the entire world was bent on declaring war on her, then she would respond with her brand of cold, calculated and unerring wrath.

"The source of many of our problems," Elissa spoke at last "lies within the Chantry. We need to influence events however much we can into our favor. If the Chantry officially sides with us, then the problem of Orlais is stayed for a long time. Perhaps long enough to recover."

Alistairs eyes widened with realization "Wait a minute! Why not ask Leliana for help?"

"Who is Leliana?" Anora shook her head, frowning.

Alistair smiled at the former Queen "She was one of our traveling companions. You might remember her. Red hair. Beautiful voice. Had this vision about the Maker. Last I remember, she was watching over the Urn of Sacred Ashes. But I'm sure if we sent her a letter, and asked her to try and convince the Chantry that Elissa isn't...well...evil..."

"This could go either way." Elissa rubbed her chin "They might treat her with the same skepticism. Everyone knows we were friends, after all. And they would chastize her for her 'vision'. It goes against the Chant of Light. Still...if I remember correctly, she might have friends in high places in the Chantry."

"It's worth a shot, Elissa." Alistairs eyes implored.

It did not take long for her to agree. "I'll send a letter to her later today, then." She then smiled at her brilliant, wonderful husband. And his face lit up as she did so. What he had proposed...it was something to hope for.

"There's one more matter to consider, today." Eamon was in a slightly better mood "We must discuss the issue of heirs for those who have none at the moment."

Anora immediately glared at the old man. The fool continually inserted himself in affairs that were not his own.

"Currently, the lands of Highever, Gwaren, Redcliffe, Western Hills, Rainsefere-"

Elissa gestured for him to stop "I understand, Eamon. I really do. But there's little we can do to force the issue, other than hold those bloody spring and summer salons."

"What of your brother, your Majesty?" Eamon rested both of his elbows on the table "If he does not choose a wife from Ferelden soon, the rest of the world might consider sending their daughters and cousins overseas. The thought of a foreigner in possession of a Teyrnir... I would truly prefer that this threat to our nations security be dealt with soon."

Elissa shook her head "Fergus will marry when he is ready to do so. And no sooner."

Eamon wanted to say more, but suddenly, the doors to the conference room burst open. A guard approached them, and quickly breathed out

"Your Majesties! We have a situation!"

* * *

**A lot has happened! I've received all 3 of Gaiders books in the mail, along with the DA:Volume! Not to mention that I've also started to enroll in classes at my college, and I have more work to do as a result. Updates might suffer as a result, but I have every intention of following this story through to the end, I promise!**


	23. Oops!

She wanted to die. Right there. Perhaps an arrow in the throat would suffice. Or maybe a large boulder to crush her flat like a pancake.

Cyrion spoke first "Ah, you must be Zevran. A pleasure to meet you. I'm Kallians' father, Cyrion."

Kallian watched as her Antivan lover shook hands with her Dad. Oh, this was going to be pure torture.

"Indeed!" Zevran bowed with eloquence, putting on his charms "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ser."

Cyrion smiled, but he knew a show when he saw one. He seemed nice enough, but something was a bit...shady about this one.

"Dad," Kallian used that explaining tone that also marked her disapproval "Zevran is one of the heroes who fought alongside our Queen and saved Ferelden from the Blight."

Cyrion nodded, never taking his eyes off the young man. It all figured, actually. So this was the elf from the tales, the Antivan Crow sent to assassinate the Queen, only to join her ranks after meeting her. Yes, it WOULD take a dangerous, charming individual like a Crow to win his daughters affections. The Maker had a twisted sense of humor.

"I see." Cyrion said politely. "It's good to see another of our race who proves their worth in this world. Few elves seldom get the chance."

Zevran laughed heartily "Well, I can say without a trace of doubt that it is all owed to the fortune and mercy bestowed on me by others. Your daughter, on the other hand, is a very prominent Grey Warden by her merits alone."

Kallian smiled warmly at Zevran, and Cyrion saw it. The bond they shared, and it pained his heart. He truly wanted her to be happy, that was without question. But her life was dangerous enough as it was as a Grey Warden. The news of her joining the order of darkspawn slayers was hard for Cyrion to bear. And now her chosen mate was a former Antivan Crow? Could she not foresee the danger that she surrounded herself with? The thought of her dying...just like...

Not a day had passed since Cyrion stopped thinking of her. The same red hair, only cut shorter. The fierce exterior that yielded to no threat. Adaias' memory still haunted Cyrion in the twilight years of his life. That she met her end in violence did little to help the matter with his daughter. It terrified him. Imagining Kallians crumbled body, her lifeless eyes...

Yet...Thinking about it now, Kallian was right all along. This world did not spare the meek. If Kallian had not trained under Adaia as dutifully as she wanted, she would have been dead long ago at the hands of that horrible noble's son. And poor Shianni... She had recovered from her experiences with those bastards, but it had taken a full year.

Cyrion had to know one thing, before he would decide. His decision, of course, meant only so much. Kallian was very willful. But he wanted peace of mind at the very least.

"Yes, she's very skilled, and also very dear to me." Cyrion lost some of his smile, and raised a hand to interrupt Kallian "I understand that the two of you are very close. Your lives are your own, and there is little that I could personally do to stop you. I'm an old man, after all. But I want at least your word that while in the company of my daughter, you will safeguard her from any harm that comes her way."

Zevran paused only for a brief moment to look at Kallian. She looked as beautiful as ever, even when she was scowling as she was. He returned his attention to her father, and solemnly said the following "I swear upon my very life and soul that I shall do exactly as you ask, ser. I have no wish to cause your daughter any pain. I only have for her, the very best of intentions."

Cyrion noticed the change in the man. There was none of that silver tongued magic in his voice anymore. For whatever reasons he had, he was telling the truth. And that would have to be enough. He smiled back, somewhat relieved "I'm glad to hear it! You are welcome in our house for as long as the two of you are staying here."

* * *

After dinner, Kallian decided to take a break and go to her old room. It was untouched. Pristine.

Kallian smiled and rolled her eyes. She TOLD her dad to sell her stuff when she left for the Wardens. He was too sweet sometimes. And overly protective.

When the wedding was proposed again to both of them at dinner, Zevran showed a brief moment of fear, she noticed. Not that she WANTED to get married, right now. Her last marriage, after all, ended kind of poorly. Poor man...

Banishing those thoughts from her mind, she instead tried to reflect on why Zevran would be so hesitant. One reason stung her feelings: perhaps he WAS going to leave her. But then again, Zevran, for all of his charms and flirtatious ways with other women, the Queen being one of them, he had a certain...character. Kallian couldn't call it honor, necessarily. But Zevran had fought at the Queens side the entiriety of the Blight. And every time he spoke of her, it was always with a certain respect. Perhaps he had had feelings for her at some point. It wasn't hard to imagine. She was beautiful, after all. But beyond such jealousies Kallian entertained, Zevran did indeed hold loyalties.

Kallian sighed to herself, and distraced her wandering mind by going through some of the loot she gained last year. Denerim was an easy city for a good thief, especially in times of war. The guards had more on their hands than they could possibly keep up with during the Blight. And Kallian was very quick and precise with her hands. The Market was essentially a large treasure chest for her.

Looking over one of the non sells, she spotted one of the letters that was nothing other than practice for the thief. Out of amusement, she reopened it, and read it. It was all a bunch of sweet talk addressed to some noble woman named Lady Sophie. The red wax seal was a bear, she remembered, idly glancing at it. At the bottom was no name, a single letter.

H.

Kallians heart beat three times as fast in her chest as something clicked in her head. And she struggled very hard in the silence to try and focus her mind on regaining that moment of clarity.

H. The bear symbol. It looked so familiar...just like...SHIT! Kallian Tabris, you are a DUMBSHIT!

"Something wrong, my goddess?"

Kallian felt like she jumped out of her skin. Her high pitched response didn't help her already sundered pride, either.

"ZEVRAN!"

The Antivan wryly smiled in response. "Was I, perhaps, intruding on a letter from one of your many suitors? I cannot imagine anything else that could scare a deadly and stunningly beautiful creature, such as yourself."

Kallian blew out an irritated sigh "Spare me the sweet talking. We've got a lot to talk about, you and I."

"Indeed, we do."

Kallian didn't like how seriously he spoke like that. "Uhh...well, I should probably go first." Holding up the letter in her hand "You see this? This was one of many things I took from people in the Market Square, more than half a year ago. Recognize the seal?"

Zevran studied it for a moment, then nodded "The seal of Amaranthine. I always thought it to be rather tacky-" He stopped midsentence, and looked at Kallian with interest.

Kallian nodded at him "Yeah. I think saying sorry...just doesn't say it, does it? You guys were looking for dirt in all the right places, and couldn't find anything. Well, let me be the first to say that I didn't PLAN to hide this from any of you. I just...didn't use my brain."

Zevran gestured with his hand "May I?"

She handed the letter, and he peered over it quickly. Howe had truly been a naughty man indeed. To promise so many ill gotten gifts to a woman, already admitting that he had promised them to another, yet claiming that she alone was his target of affection. It was somewhat amusing to Zevran, admiring suave and persuasion. If only he had used his glibness instead of his anger, he might not have ended up a pile of ashes buried under another pile of dogshit.

Elissa needed to read this letter. It would undoubtedly grant her more insight.

"I must ask, of course, that I take this letter to the Queen immediately."

Kallian shook her head "Of course. All yours. Tell her when you see her, that I'm sorry about that. It wasn't intentional, I swear."

Zevran cupper her chin in one hand "I believe you, my dear."

The city elf felt that rush of passion at his touch, but she willed herself to remain in control "Okay, so...let's talk about this wedding."

Zevran smiled wider "Indeed! No offense to your Father, but he's rather pasado de moda, as we say in Antiva." When Kallian gave him a blank look, he chuckled "Oh, my apologies! It means...old fashioned."

Kallian rolled her eyes "No kidding. He's been trying to get me married for the longest time. I don't want to dissapoint him, but..."

"You do not wish to?"

Kallian eyed him with curiosity "Do you?"

Zevran paused only for a moment, before offering a sad smile "No, but not for the reasons you may suspect."

The city elfs eyes narrowed even further in curiosity "Do tell."

Before he could say anymore, they both heard the front door swing open, and both rogues drew their blades reflexively. Hearing Shiannis frantic voice, Kallian eased her blades, but only just. Finally the door to her bedroom opened, and she could see her cousins face was flush.

"Kal! Come to the Market! We need your help!"

* * *

"LETS TEACH THESE BLOODY KNIFE EARS A LESSON THEY'LL NEVER FORGET!"

A small group of angry men cheered their friend on as he lifted Soris off of the ground. He was bruised, and bleeding from his lip.

"You elves have some nerve, you know that?" The man growled at him "You think you can just lie around all day in your slum, living off the Kings good graces while we honest Fereldens have to work the skin off our bones to get by? And if THAT'S not enough, you try to steal from me?!"

"I didn't take your coin..." Soris managed weakly "It fell out of your pocket when I bumped into you."

The human threw down Soris with a snarl "You must think I've got my head on backwards. Well, I think I'll hold onto you until the King arrives. He should've gotten our message by now. And when he finally sees what a pathetic, untrustworthy, wasteful lot you elves are, he'll-"

A knife whistled as it cut through the air, embedding itself into the ground between Soris and the small band of men. They looked to their right and saw another pack of elves, one of them with her hand extended outwards.

"Let my cousin go, shem."

The five men looked at the three elves. Their leader spat on the ground "I don't think so. Not when he's tried to steal from me."

"He doesn't need your money, shithead." Kallian ground out, her teeth barred. "This is the last time I'm going to say it. Let him go, or you're in big trouble."

The leader looked back at his friends, and laughed mockingly at them, before sizing up the young woman before him. He issued a battle cry, and the fight began.

Only one of the humans was armed, and he had a shortsword, which was cleanly disarmed by Zevran. Kallian was fighting the leader and one of his friends in a brutal fist fight, whilst Shianni ran over to Soris and pulled him out of harms way.

Zevran struck one of the combatants in the eyes, and kicked him into two others, and they all collided in surprise. Kallian elbowed her second opponent in the back of the head, with just enough time to evade a savage right hook from the leader. He was drunk, but strong. Probably a former soldier. She ducked under another swing and drove her knee upwards into his crotch. He recoiled in pain, and she took the moment of opportunity to grab his head with both hands, headbutting him into the ground.

Her senses started to spiral a little from the pain. To her left, she heard a cry of anger. One of the men was charging straight forward, his hand cocked back for a swing.

The moment she saw this, everyone stopped moving. And for some reason, she couldn't move a single part of her body! The crowd that had gathered started to whisper amongst themselves, and out of the corner of her eye, Kallian could see someone in grey and blue robes walking right towards her.

"Hello, Kallian." Solona smiled, finally dispelling the Paralysis Rune "Care to tell us what particular brand of trouble you've gotten yourself into this time?"


	24. Love is Pain

"My Lord? A moment please."

The dark haired man stopped in the middle of the hall, immediately irritated at the sound of Eamons voice. One, he really wasn't one for formalities. Two, he already knew what Eamon wanted to talk about. Nevertheless, he spun around, and regarded Eamon with a hard stare.

"Eamon."

The elder man ignored the cold demeanor and bowed with respect. "I was wondering if the two of us might discuss some matters concerning-"

"Is my sister alright?" Fergus raised his chin "I heard the guard running down the hall not moments ago, yelling about some situation."

Eamon nodded immediately "Your sister is well, you have my assurances. The fight in the Marketplace is already finished, I suspect. At any rate, would you mind accompaning me into the study?"

The younger man walked in as asked, and found the room empty. Perhaps she was waiting for the report from the City Guard about the incident. It didn't really matter. Eamon wanted her away from this, that much Fergus knew.

"Let's get right to the point then, Eamon." Fergus turned around "The answer is still no. I'm not going to look through any lists, make any dates, or participate in any seasonal salons."

Eamon frowned for only a fraction of a moment, then his countenance softened "It may sometimes appear that I do not empathize. I truly do, Fergus."

"Oh?" Fergus crossed his arms "How so?"

Eamon looked away from him "My son resides in the Circle Tower now. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him. And Isolde? I nearly lost her. If your sister hadn't saved her..."

"And you repay her by trying to coerce me into arranged marriage!?" Fergus spat back.

The Regent shot him a look of both indignation and sorrow "I'm trying to save your families lands! I've nothing to gain from this, Fergus! I..."

"Tell me, Eamon." Fergus regained some of his composure "When the time comes that others ask you of your succession, what will you do?"

The unspoken question that came after it hung between both men. Would Eamon sire another child? Start over once again?

"You have something I don't have, Eamon." Fergus continued, tiring of the silence "You have a woman who loves you unconditionally. And yet you pause at the thought of having another child. How can you ask of me to do the same with someone I barely know?"

Eamon said nothing as Fergus walked toward a window. "Oriana was my love. She might not have been Ferelden born, but by the Maker, she was worth a thousand fold more than any of those harpies in court that are pressuring you to do this. You can tell Lady Habren that, personally. As for what happens to Highever, I will deal with it when the time comes. If I decide to marry, IF, I decide I wish to try to love someone again, it shall be someone of my choosing, and it shall be on my terms."

More silence. Fergus did not move from his spot by the window, and Eamon, not wishing to press the young man any further, finally said

"I hope you do one day, Fergus."

The doors to the study opened. Eamon and Fergus turned around, and saw the mage Solona standing before them. She curtsied gracefully in her Grey Warden robes.

"My Lords. The Queen requires your immediate presense at the Landsmeet Chamber."

* * *

The large room was cleared, save for the small group of souls needed for todays work. The King and Queen, along with the Regent, First Advisor, and the Teyrn of Highever, were all present, along with the new Arl of Denerim, formerly Ser Landry. Though a knight first and foremost in his heart, he was proving to be a quick study in governance under Seneschal Gram. And then there was Bann Shianni, who was only slightly worse for wear, considering what COULD have happened.

Beyond the nobility, Kallian, Zevran and Solona were present, along with the captain of the city guard, Ser Kylon.

"So no one is dead, but some are injured?" Alistair let out a sigh of relief "Could've been worse, I suppose."

"It is as you say, your Majesty." Shianni beamed at her cousin "Thanks to Kallian, of course. And the Grey Wardens!"

Alistair straightened up in pride, hearing his old order honored. Elissa grinned at her husband. He never really stopped being Alistair, even with the burden of the throne.

"I think it best," Anora followed up "to hold court the following day for those men responsible. And I think it prudent, as prestigious as the Grey Wardens are, to withhold their orders name being included in the trial."

The King shot a glance at Anora, but Elissa held his hand, and they locked eyes for a moment. Alistair, despite himself, had come to respect Anora in a lot of ways, even pity her. Loghain was always in Denerim when she was back in Gwaren as a child. Her story, unveiled over the two months he was with her in the Bannorn, was a shadow of his own.

"A wise suggestion, Anora." Alistair conceeded "I believe Soris to be innocent, Bann Shianni, but I would forewarn against the people of the Alienage wandering into the other districts for some time. I cannot guarantee their safety at the moment, as much as I'd like to."

"Aye." Kylon added "The people have been...restless, as of late with the elves. Entitlements and all that. I'll do what I can to keep order."

"I understand, your Majesty." Shianni bowed.

"If that settles everything," Arl Landry bowed "I think it best the three of us take our leave, then, your Majesties."

Elissa nodded, and Landry, Shianni, and Kylon all walked down the long hallway of the Landsmeet Chamber. As soon as the large doors were closed, Kallian immediately turned to everyone.

"Well...here comes the part where everyone calls me a jackass."

Elissa smirked at Kallian, and extended her hand "Why don't you hand over this letter of yours first? We can tease you later."

Without delay, Kallian took it out of her back pocket. It was bent and slightly torn from the battle, but nevertheless legible. The Queen took it in her hand, and unfolded it, with everyone peering over her shoulder to read with her. After some silence, Elissa nodded, folded it back up, and passed it to Alistair first.

"I think I understand now."

Fergus raised an eyebrow "Understand what? What did it say?"

Elissa looked around the room to garner their attention "Howe had a few mistresses before his death. I'm not sure whether to be surprised or not. One of them was the late Lady Sophie, who died from the attack on Denerim. Howe was trying to convince Sophie that another woman meant nothing to him, that he was just allying with her to have access to her considerable wealth and soldiers."

"Who's the other woman?"

Elissa gave Eamon an inquisitive look "Well, Eamon, besides myself, who's the most powerful woman in Amaranthine? One who has grand sums of resources?"

"Esmerelle." Anora finished "Does it say so in the letter? Did Howe write enough in the letter to implicate Esmerelle?"

Elissa nodded "As I said, it all makes sense."

"Well," Fergus crossed his arms "We have proof, now, don't we? Good. We can act on it."

"Not if we also wish to catch the other conspirators in the act." Elissa shook her head "If we kill Esmerelle now and tip our hand too early, the others will either carry on her mission or denounce her publicly, saving their own skins. But this is still good to have, nevertheless. I'd prefer to have evidence on all three conspirators before I execute them. Two to go."

Fergus wasn't happy with his sisters decision, but this WAS good news. If Esmerelle dared touch a hair on his sisters head, he'd take that letter and move in on her. Due process be damned.

"Well, it's been a rather eventful day, wouldn't you all say?" Alistair stretched his back. He really wanted to joke, but curbed his tendencies "I think we should all get some rest for now. You especially, my Queen."

* * *

Solona stepped out onto the balcony. The moonlight bathed everything in its splendor, enchanting the night with its beauty. She had seen the outside world before when she was a Circle Mage, but it was always under the scrutinizing watch of the Templars, and there were precious few times to savor the whole of Thedas. But now there was no sword at her throat, no gauntlet to violently grasp her arm to pull her away.

It was all so...peaceful. And for a moment, she felt content.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Fergus walked up next to her, his eyes never leaving the lunar orb in the heavens.

"Yes..." Solona wistfully sighed "Yes it is."

Fergus turned to her with a worrying look on his face "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, by the way. I, uh...I don't mean to sound like a busybody, but...I heard that you traveled to the Circle Tower again two months ago."

Solona said nothing for a considerable time, only taking in the young mans eyes gazing into hers. "I did indeed."

"Well...are you alright?" the concern in his voice deepened "I doubt that was easy for you. Were you commanded to go?"

"I was," Solona nodded "but I also wished to go. I wanted the Templars to see that I was free from their grasp forever."

"I used to think the Chantry and Templars were supposed to safeguard us from evil." His hand balled into a fist "But there's nothing evil about my sister."

Solonas' eyes widened "You know about..."

"I do." Fergus replied, conviction in his voice "My sister told me about the Templars in Amaranthine while you were stopping those idiots in the Market Square." He suddenly shook his head "But that's not what I'm trying to talk about. I'm worried about you as well. How did it go?"

After a moment of collecting her senses, she looked down to the ground "I saw him."

"Your former lover, you mean?"

Solona closed her eyes, remembering the templar who had claimed her heart...

"He hurt you, didn't he?"

Solona opened her eyes again, looking back at Fergus "He did. But he can harm me no longer."

"I'm so sorry, Solona."

The young mage shrugged "It was a doomed relationship, to begin with. A mage and a templar...I must have been a fool to think it could have ended any other way."

Fergus frowned as he stared at the moon "You know, my sister told me that when Alistair proposed to her, she did not think that the world would allow it, them being who they are. Alistair, son of Maric. And my sister, a 'supposed' abomination, depending who you ask. She did not think it possible that they would succeed in the end. And yet, here they are, happily married, and blessed with a child. If they found a way, then your Cullen could have done so as well."

Fergus turned back to Solona, his tone absent of any flattery, only dead certainty "But perhaps it was for the best. You deserve better, Solona."

Solonas eyes drifted away "Truly? Mages like myself are not permitted much."

"And nobles like myself are expected to treat marriage as if it were a game of chess." Fergus said without a beat "But the both of us know that our hearts are not guided by their 'rules'."

She studied him only briefly "Perhaps not. Your words are poignant, Fergus." She smiled "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." Fergus finally walked away from the balcony "I have to get some rest for tommorow. Good night, Warden Solona."

As she watched him walk away, the voices assaulted her again.

_**He can be yours...if you will allow me to aid you..**_

_**Take my power, we can claim vengeance against the Circle!**_

_**The Queen is living PROOF that you and I can coexist...join me...**_

They strained against her will, trying to use her pride, her anger, and her desire against her. Finally, she pushed back, banishing all of the demonic voices from her mind.

Fergus was still in sight, and she whispered to his back, a smile on her face:

"Good night, Fergus."

* * *

Kallian and Zevran walked inside their room, and immediately, she noticed something different about him. Something was on his mind. She wasn't in the mood to make love tonight, and neither was he, judging from what she saw. He didn't seem his usual, confident self. In fact, he seemed kind of agitated...maybe even afraid.

Oh, DUH, Kallian! Your dad is trying to get you both hitched!

"Hey, Zevran?"

"Mmm?"

"Uh, we never finished our conversation about the wedding."

He hesitated for only a fraction of a moment, and it was all Kallian needed to interrupt him "Look, it's ok! I understand! I can talk my dad out of it, it wasn't even my idea to begin with. He's just so protective sometimes and-"

Zevran pressed a finger to her lips, a wry smile on his face "Perhaps it would be better if I talked, Kallian."

Removing the finger, he then sat down on their bed, and gestured for her to do the same. "As you well know, I am, or at least I was, a member of the Antivan Crows. And you know that during my last mission with them, I decided to switch my loyalties to my benefactor, who spared my life. But what you do not know, is why I chose to accept the contract on her life in the first place. To assassinate a Grey Warden is rather impolitic, much like killing a Circle Mage or Templar. Yet I took it anyway."

"I take it you weren't doing it for the money? Why, then? Were you trying to break away from the Crows?"

Zevran pursed his lips and shook his head "It was all because of the previous mission I undertook. I was hired, along with two others to eliminate a merchant. Their names were Taliesen and..Rinna. As...a Crow, you are taught to harden your heart to love. To kill without feeling, and to take pleasures where one could take them, but nothing further. But Rinna...she was different."

"Did...you love her?" Kallian offered hesitantly.

Zevran sighed "I honestly do not know what love IS, to this very moment, Kallian. But Rinna...she...stirred something within me, despite all of the training I had undergone. I suppose you could say we were close. But during the mission, Taliesen had thought that Rinna was a traitor to the mission, and so we confronted her. She begged me not to kill her, told me that she was loyal to myself and the Crows, she even told me that she loved me. And I laughed in her face, told her that even if it were true, that I did not care. Taliesen slit her throat, and I spat on her for betraying the Crows."

Kallian said nothing, only watching him with widened eyes.

"Only it was not true. I simply tried to make myself believe it was so. When we had dispatched with the merchant, we had found the actual traitor, and proof that Rinna was innocent. I wanted to tell our masters of our mistake, but Taliesen convinced me otherwise, said that it would be a waste. We needn't have bothered. The master knew of our mistake, and he told me that he didn't care. That she was expendable. That WE, were expendable."

Zevran turned back to her "You asked me if I wished to leave the Crows? I undertook the mission to assassinate the Grey Wardens not to kill them, or to leave the Crows. I wanted to die. A good death. A worthy death, at the hands of the fabled Grey Wardens of legend."

For the longest time, neither of them spoke, until at last, Kallian whispered

"Zevran..."

"But it was not to be so." He continued "Elissa spared my life, much to my infinite gratitude, though I did not recognize the second chance at the time. And ever since she entered my life, everything I have accepted to be the guiding rules has been inevitably questioned at every turn."

Zevran looked back at Kallian and smiled "Oh, for a time, I thought that I was in love with her as well. But, truth be told, I do not think I have actually ever experienced love. Friendship, even infatuation, but love? No."

Kallian felt many things at this moment. One of them was a certain disgust for how he could have just ordered that womans death like that. And yet...Zevran HAD been telling her about how the Crows 'trained' their assassins. She had known that there was more to him under that cover of cool confidence...Was he really so...broken?

"There's more I have to say, as well." The Antivan brushed away some of her hair "Eventually, I will have to leave Ferelden."

"What?!" Kallian shouted.

"I'm afraid there is simply no way of getting around it." Zevran sighed "As of right now, I am a liability, to myself, the Queen, the Grey Wardens, and you for remaining in your company. The Crows know of my existence here, and they will not stop until I am dead. Right now, I am staying until the conspirators attempting to assassinate the Queen are dealt with...and then...I head to Antiva."

After a torrent of emotions washed over her, Kallian narrowed her eyes "You remember what I said if you ever broke my heart, right?"

"Kallian, I'm only-"

A swift slap to the face stopped his words.

"You JERK!" She pointed her finger right in his face "You're running away!"

Zevran sighed, slowly turning his head back to her "If only you knew that were not so."

"Oh, well then ENLIGHTEN ME! Why ELSE would you run into a country full of people who want to kill you?! You forget your favorite fucking underwear at home?!"

She immediately stood out of bed, and started to pace "Why? Why go back there?!"

Zevran leaned forward, staring into the ground "I will admit to you that...the thought of love...it frightens me. But I am not running away from you, Kallian. It actually pains me to do this, but I must. The true reason I must leave for Antiva..." He put his hands together "When Elissa saved me from the Crows, and spoke of her plans to defeat the Blight, I initially thought her a fool. No one could succeed against such overwhelming odds. Not against a country that considered her a traitor, and a horde of monsters that wanted her dead. And behold, she succeeded, mi amore. And what's more, this Ferelden is safe because of what shes done. It...inspired me, Kallian. If she could accomplish such miracles, why could I not go back to Antiva and fight to change my homeland? Why could I not avenge Rinna and wage war on the Crows? Why should I hide when I could turn the tables completely on my former comrades?"

Kallian scoffed at her lover "So you're insane too. That's just perfect. Fantastic. You're going to launch a one man revolution against an entire nation."

"Why not?" Zevran smirked "My good fortune has not betrayed me yet. I've made it this far, and I do not intend to back down from a fight simply because it is challenging. I'll just have to strategize. A lot."

Kallian strode right up to him, and pushed him backwards down onto the bed, pinning him down "YOU'RE CRAZY! You're going to get yourself killed, Zevran!"

He made no smile, no expression full of bravado. Only a face that had seen true death not once, but twice. The first at the hands of Taliesen, and the second that awful day atop Fort Drakon.

"Better to die content, than to live unfulfilled. I must do this, Kallian. For Rinnas' sake, for my own," he took one of the hands that was clasping his shoulder "and for yours as well."

The anger subsided. Kallians desire for answers had been thoroughly quenched. She was falling for a man who was not only so emotionally damaged that he didn't know what love felt like, but he was going to have to leave her to go running off for a suicide mission! It all made her head hurt just thinking about it.

"Kallian," he whispered "I know this is a lot for you to accept, and, if it isn't obvious enough, I cannot marry you right now, as your father asks. But I can tell you this: you are special to me, mi amore. More than I ever dreamed possible. I do not know if I can love you, but I will try."

"Please," she whimpered, crumbling into his arms "No more talking. I'm tired of this."

Both of them were afraid in their own ways, feeling vulnerable and exposed. So they held eachother close, until at last, they both drifted into the Fade, dreaming of each other in better times.

* * *

**As always, feedback is welcome! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!**


	25. In the Makers Hands

**A few weeks later**

"Servant?" Elissa spoke in a haughty, mocking tone, waving her hand to come forward.

Fergus rolled his eyes and stood there, crossing his arms "Oh whatever may I DO for you, your Majesty? I am quite sure you are enjoying this. Too much, in fact."

"Well," Elissa shrugged, a devious smile on her face "since everyone objects to me doing things for myself, I might as well accept it. Speaking of which, my back seems to itch. Would you mind scratching it for me, Fergus? And I've forgotten to brush my hair as well, today. Grab my brush and mirror and see that I look presentable. Oh! And my makeup. Be a dear and apply it to me as well."

It took every once of willpower for Solona not to laugh at the Teyrns predicament. Ever since Elissa had tried to walk down to the pantry to grab something to eat, everyone, EVERYONE, had pleaded with her to stay confined to her room, with everyone offering to be at her beck and call.

That had turned out to be a very galling mistake.

The door opened, and Alistair walked inside, a platter of fruits, cheeses and breads upon them.

"Here you are, love of my life." Alistair said dryly, but with a hint of amusement in his eyes "I'm sure given your appetite and IMMACULATE eating etiquette, this will last you, oh, I dunno, five minutes?"

Solona lost some of her self control, and her body shook with laughter. What made it worse was that it was completely true: Grey Warden hunger was...nothing like Solona had ever experienced before. AND, Elissa was pregnant.

Elissas eyes flashed with indignation, but then returned to calm and poised, as she patted down on her bed "Thank you, dear husband. You can leave it here. I want a pony now."

Alistair recoiled from the words as if she had just struck him "Wait wait wait. I don't think I heard you right. Did everyone else hear that? Did you just ask for a...pony?"

The Queen lifted her chin in a show of arrogance "Yes. It must be a purebred Orlesian white stallion. And I want ribbons on it, made of candy."

Fergus shot her a quizzical look "Alright, now you're just being silly. You're sounding more and more like Habren, I might add."

Those words immediately made Elissa flinch with disgust "On second thought, Alistair, I no longer wish for a horse."

The elder Cousland finally walked towards the door, collecting Solona on the way, who was still giggling with delight. "I'm sure you have my sisters all consuming needs under control, Alistair. I think I'll take a break from her games for now."

As the door closed, Alistair turned back to Elissa with a grin "Alright, you crazy woman. What did you try to make him do this time? Did you 'accidently' drop something on the ground again for him to pick up?"

"No.." Elissa couldn't contain the evil laughter in her voice.

He took a fine piece of cheese and tossed it into his mouth "Y'know, I don't think I WANT to know." He took a grape, and offered it to Elissa, who gingerly accepted it without raising a hand. "I've missed you, love."

Her smile dimmed, but only slightly, and she kissed him chastely "And I've missed you."

For the longest time, they stared at one another. It had always amazed Alistair how beautiful she really was. And despite her...shenanigans, this was what he truly wanted for her. To be in their home, far away from danger of all kinds, living their happy life. He was more than happy. He felt...complete.

Elissa was admiring how far Alistair had come. He had survived all sorts of hardships, rose from an unacknowledged son of Maric living in the stables, to fighting the Blight as a Grey Warden, and finally marrying her and becoming King of Ferelden. He was like a fairy tale hero. A very handsome, sweet, caring, and affectionate hero at that.

In this moment, the troubles of the world ceased to burden them.

Then, something caught Alistairs eyes "What is that?"

Elissa turned around to see the pile of expensive odds and ends by the bed "Gifts from the nobility for our child. You know, clothing, a crib, toys."

"Good." Alistair replied firmly "I want nothing but the best for our little boy."

Elissa knew where that came from, and it wasn't just paternal duty. Living in the stables of Redcliffe as someone unwanted, under the Arls 'care'. How could Eamon have been such a fool? So callous? Alistair should have been squired and raised to be a knight, not sent off to the Chantry. True, he received a formal education, but the Chantrys education...Elissa shuddered at the thought of it.

"You were treated poorly, Alistair." Elissa soothed "The same wont happen to our child. Or any others we have, bastards or otherwise."

Suddenly, Alistair smirked "Oh, so I take it this one isn't mine? Who's the father, then, Elissa?"

She picked up a piece of cheese and flung it right into his face, which only made him laugh.

"The father," she picked up a slice of bread, and readied it for a throw "is a silly man who obsesses over cheese and his hair. Not to mention he was apparently raised in the Anderfels by a pack of slobering dogs."

Alistair raised a finger "You forgot to mention the part about them being able to fly! Or that they were devout Andrastians!"

"Oh, right." Elissa rolled her eyes "Forgive me for missing what are no doubt the most important details in-"

Suddenly, Elissa stopped talking, and her smile dissappeared.

"What's wrong?" Alistair narrowed his brow in worry.

Her chest heaved with her breath as she tried to speak the words, but nothing came out. All she could do is glance downwards and back at him.

Alistairs eyes widened "Oh, Maker."

* * *

Servants raced around the palace with their orders to fetch the appropriate people. It had been some time since there was a royal birth in Denerim. But Solona was very prepared: she'd spent two months organizing everything that was to be needed at hand for a pregnancy within the palace, where Elissa had agreed to confine herself to.

Everyone was all rushing to her quarters.

Fergus, who was closest when he heard the news, came first.

News reached Eamon, and he quickly had to cancel the meeting with Arl Wulffe to rush from the Landsmeet Chamber to the Palace.

Other servants were also close to the door, along with a few nobility from various parts of Ferelden who happened to be in Denerim today.

Kallian and Zevran, quick as they were, also arrived.

Delilah, who considered herself brave yet foolish for shopping at the Market District at the time, also appeared, her husband in tow.

And they were all receieved by Anora, who had this to say:

"If it is not already apparent, we cannot allow anyone to be present save for those who are absolutely needed for the Queens birth."

"Anora.." Fergus started.

Her hardened expression gave way to a small amount of sympathy "I'm sorry, Fergus, but I'm afraid this applies to you as well."

"Where's Alistair?!" Zevran demanded. "He needs to be with her."

"He is." Anora responded, calmly "There is nothing else any of us can do, at the moment. It's all in the Makers hands now."

"She's going to make it." Delilah whispered to her husband nervously "She's tougher than anyone else I know."

"I know," Albert held his wife close "She's going to make it. And we will too, when the time comes."

Some of the guards ordered everyone to the sides of the hall. Fergus leaned his forehead against the wall, a multitude of prayers in his head, one of them involving the mage prodigy that was in the room with them.

'Please, Solona, help her.'

* * *

Screams of pain filled the room.

Alistair immediately felt guilt, holding her hand with both of his. He had done...this to her. He wanted to say something. Anything!

"Elissa...you're, you're going to be alright!"

In the midst of her pain, Elissa shot one look at him and offered an amused smile. She knew he didn't know that. Maker, he didn't even sound convinced himself. He sounded as frightened as she was, perhaps even more so.

"When you're ready, your Majesty," Solona looked up from the end of the bed "I need you to push again."

Elissa did as she asked, moving her back against the back of the bed, and she screamed again, the pain manifesting itself. Few experiences in her life rivaled this trial, and considering the life she had led, that was quite the achievement. The closest physical pain she remembered was when the High Dragon near Andrastes Ashes clamped down on her with its mouth, piercing her platemail, shook her around like a ragdoll, and tossed her away.

That was worse, but not by much.

Solona started to weave spells into Elissas body. No tearing that she could notice, which was good. Still, she wanted to to be sure, and she had enough lyrium on hand to continually flood Elissas body with healing magic if necessary. Spells for pain removal were very hard to master, but Solona took time to study them. They were also in use today.

After an hour of contractions, Elissa tensed her body, and gave the final push, screaming until she felt as if her throat would give out after so much use.

Other cries were finally heard, but they were not her own. Solona cradled the mewling newborn in her arms, wiping away the blood with the cloth that covered him. She nodded to one of the servants present. He attached the clamps as instructed, and cut the cord. As soon as Solona was satisfied that the child was healthy, moderately clean, and taken care of, she brought them over to their parents.

"Congratulations, your Majesties." She smiled, handing the child over to his mother.

Elissa wanted to cry. It was so beautiful, their baby boy. She held it close to her, and gave it a kiss on the forehead.

"My son.."

Elissa looked over to Alistair, and moved her arms so that his Father could get a better look at him. Alistair took a knee and brought his face closer in. He felt...overwhelmed. Yes, that was the right word. He gently touched him with his hand. Their child had stopped crying now.

Solona did not wish to speak any further, but she had requests from the Regent and the First Advisor. Indeed, she was herself curious "What is to be the childs name?"

Elissa looked deeply into Alistairs eyes, the silence hanging in the air between them, before she finally spoke.

"Duncan."

Alistairs eyes widened, but not by much. He then shot a hand to Solona "Wait!" Alistair moved closed to Elissa, glancing at his boy for a moment, before turning back to face her "Love, this is your choice. Let me make that clear first. But..."

"You don't want him to be named Duncan?"

"Well..." Alistair ran a hand through her hair "As incredibly sweet and noble as that is, I know why you're doing it. You've given everything for me. Knowing you, you won't stop doing so for the rest of your life. But allow me to at least give you something in return. My suggested name for our child."

Elissa already knew what he was going to say. It was obvious. But she could not object to it, because he was actually wrong on one thing he said. This was THEIR decision, not hers solely. "What would you name him, Alistair?"

He smiled, running his hand through her hair again "Bryce. Bryce Cousland Theirin."

The tears escaped her eyes. Finally, she tore her eyes away from her amazing, wonderful husband to Solona, and gave her assent. The mage bowed before the family, a smile on her face.

Not a moment after, a very faint aura, invisible to the uninitiated, enveloped Elissas body. None of the servants could tell what was transpiring at the moment, but Solona could tell, recognizing magic. Alistair, a trained templar, also noticed it. And Elissa, not only being trained in the templar arts, but also housing a consciousless spirit inside her, noticed it as well.

Indeed, she felt it. Felt the magical energies from the spirit in her body expand outward, as if something had been holding them back. What's more, the faint buzzing sound from being so close to Alistair and his Grey Warden Taint started to silence altogether.

Solona narrowed her eyes in concern. What was going on here? Careful not to reveal anything to the servants present, she chose her next words carefully "Are you well, your Majesty?"

Truth be told, Elissa did feel well. There were aches in her body that she did not know had previously existed, that were now gone. And though she could no longer hear the spirit speak to her anymore, she felt...something. A sense of contentment, that did not belong to her. Whatever was happening to her...

It did not matter. Whatever was happening to her, was happening to HER. Not to her newborn child. "I am quite well, Solona. Thank you very much for being here in my time of need. I owe you and the Maker much. I think I need some rest, for now."

She looked back to her child. He had beautiful hazel eyes, just like his Father. She vowed, then and there, to teach him all that her Father had taught her. To love and nurture him, show him all that life had to offer. For Bryce Cousland Theirin was more than their child in her eyes.

He was her redemption.

* * *

**Obviously this is FAR from the end, folks, so don't panic at the last words! Again, thanks for all the reviews, everyone!**


	26. Research

Solona loved reading.

It was only natural, of course. Mages were allowed few freedoms in the Circle Tower, but one thing the Templars could never control is the privacy of ones mind. That allowed her to escape, in her own way, imagination was her salvation. Books were her pasttime, not merely a necessity for her studies.

Yet even for Solona, these last few weeks of studying and reading were proving to be tedious. But she had to be absolutely certain of her findings. The future of Ferelden depended upon it.

She bowed to the royal guards, who opened the doors to the Royal Bedroom. Inside was the King, hugging the Queen closely in her bed, as she whispered sweet words to their child.

The sight was...bittersweet for Solona. Children born from mages were immediately taken from their parents and sent off to Val Royeaux, then elsewhere to other Chantry dominated countries. It was good to see a pair of parents NOT begging to keep their child, only for the Templars to mercilessly enforce their duties. And her own family...

They were out there, somewhere. The questions she had asked herself thousands of times still haunted her. If they were alive, could she find them? If she could, would they accept her? Did they give her up willingly? Could she feel anything for them?

"You're sure it's fine, when he's crying?"

"Alistair..." Elissa laughed, hiding her impatience "For the last time, that's the only way he can communicate with us. He's either hungry, or needs to be cleaned, or something else that does NOT involve you being a bad father."

"You're sure?"

"I'm SURE!"

Both of them noticed Solonas presence, and as loathe as they were to be away from their child, Elissa especially, they motioned for a servant to take little Bryce away so that his needs could be tended to. Solona bowed to both of them

"Greetings, your Majesties. I see that you are recovering well, my Queen."

"I am." Elissa frowned into the distance "I wonder if I will return to a good physical condition. I'd rather not revisit Amaranthine exhausted from simply walking. But I suppose I should feel lucky to be alive..."

"Speaking of good health," Solona pulled up a chair, and sat down next to the bed "I have answers for the two of you. From all of my research on spirits residing in the bodies of willing non magi hosts, I've come across some interesting facts. First of all, as a...'spirit warrior', you are aware that the spirits presence lends you an aura of magical resistance, yes?"

Elissa nodded curtly "I am. It's come in handy."

"I've no doubt of that. There's also the fact that you've been trained as a templar. What many people do not realize is that everyone has latent magical energy in them. Only those who are able to wield it like myself are called mages. The training that you undertake as a Templar allows you to manipulate that energy into what is known as a 'smite'. The training takes that same energy and converts it into a natural resistance to magic, that you always carry with you."

Solona took in a deep breath, before continuing "You're probably wondering why I keep bringing up magical resistance. Well, I have some good news for you. It has been proven by research conducted by the Circle of Magi and the independant universities in Orlais that children born from one or more parents with magical resistances, such as a Templar, are less likely to have children who grow up to become mages, than parents without those resistances. The chances rise if both parents have the resistance, and its my personal theory that the amount of resistance one has also contributes to lowering such chances."

"So..." Alistair cocked his head "You're saying..."

"I'm saying it's highly unlikely that your child will be a mage." Solona finished for him "Probably virtually impossible."

"Oh!" Alistair blurted out "Well thats great! Oh, well...no offense. Sorry."

Solona grinned, amused at the awkward templar King "None taken."

"Right." Elissa nodded. "Thank you, Solona, for your dilligence in this matter."

So the Chantry would not be able to use their child as a hostage. It was a small victory, one battle Elissa did not believe that she needed to fight, but it was won nevertheless. And Leliana had sent her a reply letter. She was more than enthusiastic to head straight to Orlais, to make a good case on her own behalf. Elissa only prayed that all would go well in the West, for herself and her friend.

"You are very welcome." Solona replied "Let us discuss the other matter of what occured with this spirit the day of your sons birth. My first question: Elissa, how have you been sleeping lately?"

"Well enough."

"How well, exactly?" Solona pressed "No nightmares that come to mind? Anything of that nature?"

Elissa and Alistair looked at eachother, then Elissa stared into the fabrics of her bed, frowning and pursing her lips "Well...No, actually. They had gotten really bad when I first became pregnant, but...they've been less frequent lately."

"As I thought." Solona slowly nodded "This is merely conjecture, seeing as there are no notes that I could find which cover this topic, but let's go through this step by step. You escaped your home and somehow made contact with Justice, binding yourself to him. We must remember that when a spirit inhabits a non magical lifeform, there is a kind of...disharmony, for lack of a better word, between the two entities. The altered nightmares started, and you had access to powerful, ancient magics. The disharmony also forced the spirit to slowly sacrifice his own consciousness so that there would be no possession. Grey Warden Taint, which is magical by nature, also accelerates this process. Then, the spirit manages to somehow alter the Taint within your body to allow a child to be conceived within you. Considering that such a continuous spell would no doubt require some sort of focus and energy, that would explain why the nightmares spiked in intensity and frequency. When the child was finally born, the spell ended, and the last remains of our friend Justice scattered itself within the fabrics of your spiritual being."

No one said anything for the longest time when Solona spoke. Solona, for her part, realized that she rambled a great deal, as was her habit when discussing magic, and studied their faces to see if they actually comprehended what she had just said. She needn't have bothered.

"Solona..." Elissa closed her eyes, dreading the answer "You're saying Justice and I are one, aren't you?"

"Essentially." Solona raised her hand to calm the Queen "I must stress, however, that you do not think of yourself as an abomination. While it is possible for non mages to be possessed by demons and spirits, the spirit did not actually possess you. Rather, quite the opposite happened. It allowed you to possess it. What's even more interesting however, is that you do not recall the spirits memories, do you?"

A brief pause, then an answer "The only memories that I have that are not my own are how to..." She threw up her hands "perform the magic that I can use."

Solona shrugged "If there's only one you inside, then you're not a threat. At least, not the threat the Chantry apparently believes you to be. If the spirit had tried to possess you, or if you had been a mage, things might have been different."

Alistair let out a breath of relief. This was all really, really good news. He never liked the fact that this Justice was inhabiting his wifes body. It gave her strength, but it also brought her unbelievable pain. And while it had given them a child, Alistair had, in fact, other plans to accomplish just the same thing. In the end, the cost was far too high. He had known that everytime she awoke, screaming from another onset of terrible visions.

Elissa, too, believed the cost was too high, but not in the sense that Alistair shared. Justice had given her...everything. He had given her strength, clarity, and a beautiful child. The nightmares...they were somewhat deserved. It was a price she was willing to pay. And in the end, the only reward she could offer the spirit was death. It simply wasn't fair. Justice deserved better.

Solona was grateful as well, yet again, it was for a different reason, one she felt unnecessary to disclose now. Unbeknownst to either of the parents, when Solona had delivered the child, she had temporarily enchanted Elissas bed with runes that would repel the spirit if it attempted to possess the child. If the Chantry, and the revolt at Kinloch Hold taught her one important life lesson, it was never to trust a spirit, no matter how nice or benevolent it seemed.

And most importantly, she made a promise to a good man, to do everything within her power to help Elissa and her child. At this moment, Solona was very content. Magic existed to serve man, and never rule over him. It would not rule over the Queen or its Prince.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. Also trying to be as lore friendly here as possible, dealing with spirits and possession. Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone! Hope you guys enjoy it! We'll be heading back to Amaranthine 'fairly' soon!**


	27. Bittersweet

The King and Queen stood over the crib of their sleeping child. Elissa reached down with her hand, and gently caressed the forehead of little Bryce.

Elissa wanted to speak, but didn't know what to say. He was so handsome, and peaceful, and she did not wish to break the moment with her voice. This was her child, their child. His existence was a miracle, a blessing. Despite everything that happened in the Blight, everything that she had to do in the course of her duties, killing desperate villagers or bewitched templars, the Maker had allowed this.

Their little Bryce. His hair was golden brown, like Alistairs, yet he had her own eyes. Just looking at him was enough to forget everything else, if only for a moment.

She wanted to do nothing but remain with her family here, in this perfect moment of happiness. Yet it would not be. And she had to say the painful words.

"You know I have to return, Alistair."

As he faced her, his expression was one of pain and longing. "Does it really have to be you?"

"Your training as King isn't complete."

Anger lit his eyes, but it was not directed at her. He was angry at his own weakness, angry that Eamon had created this situation by not raising him as an heir of Maric.

"I don't care. I'm going in your stead. This is ridiculous."

"Alistair..." She pleaded, the tears not for herself, but for the way Alistair could move her with his selfless determination "Don't make this any harder than it already is. I've made my decision. Please...just accept it."

Against his will, he did just that. And the anger dissolved, giving way to compassion, as he reluctantly nodded.

"Elissa, I promise you..." His words were rich with emotion "..I promise that no matter what it takes, I will take care of our son. Nothing will harm him."

He stood taller as he gently grasper her shoulders, his whisper growing stronger with that same Theirin courage she saw at the Battle of Denerim "And you will come home to a true and proper Ferelden King. One that will protect our family and country from any foe, no matter who they are."

Her eyes lit up, and as they relaxed, she returned his words with a melancholy smile. Clasping the sides of his face, she closed her eyes, and gently seized a kiss from her love.

* * *

The time for goodbyes was over. It was time to prepare.

The last three months since she arrived in Denerim had been a time of great relief and jubulation, caring for her child, being close to him. But now she was fully recovered, and there was no longer an excuse to delay her duty to the Grey Wardens. If she was to leave him, then better for her to plunge in headlong, rather than with hesitation and regret. It would hurt less.

The royal armory doors creaked as she swung them open, striding inside with purpose. The royal armor she had requested be crafted for her was placed on a manequin. It was fashioned much in the same style as the Weisshaupt Regalia armor, only with her two family seals replacing the standard Grey Warden symbol. The blue on the striped pattern of the tabard was darkened slightly to more fit the Cousland family color.

The armor fit her body well, and the various buckles pressed it against her body snuggly. Heavy armor was something one had to train with extensively in order to adjust to it, and for Elissa, it felt like a second skin. This armor was lighter as well than most heavy armor, if a bit more exposed.

She threw the dark blue cloak over her shoulders and flipped the hood over her head, and finally walked over to the weapons racks. The Cousland Family Sword and the Highever Shield were currently with Fergus at the moment. She had finally convinced him to take them, as it was his right now. Only one weapon belonged to her now.

Starfang.

The greatsword was placed in a position of honor above the other weapons. She took a moment to admire it. Whoever was in charge here had maintained it well, for even with what little light illuminated the room, it still radiated a brilliant silver and teal light.

It had been the savior of many lives, and the instrument of many deaths. And once again, in bloodshed and war, Starfang was the key to her journey home.

She sheathed it into the scabbard on her back, and finally strode out of the armory, intent on finishing her duty in Amaranthine once and for all.

* * *

"You unbelievable BASTARD!" Alistair roared. It was taking every inch of his willpower to not simultaneously strike out at Eamon, and laugh at the irony of his insult.

"I'm only suggesting what would be best for the Kingdom." Eamon soothed. "It would solve quite a few problems we have at the moment."

Barely able to contain his anger, Alistair raised his hand back, and the Regent flinched. Yet, for everything that Eamon had done to him, was asking him to do at this very moment, he could not strike him. Instead, he lowered his hand, and growled in a low, threatening voice.

"Eamon, you are a real piece of work. You and Isolde treated me like an unwanted pest in your home, then sent me off to the oh so WONDERFUL Chantry. Yeah, they've really showed just how bloody wonderful they are lately, haven't they? And then, after my wife and I rescue you, your family, and Redcliffe, what do you do? You, who didn't even bother raising me to be a successor to the throne, who flat out told me that I was not to inherit it, attempted to command me to do it anyway! And after finally defeating the Blight, uniting Ferelden once again, and giving the people their heir to the throne, how do you decide to reward us?!"

A fist gripped Eamons tunic forcefully, and Alistair yelled straight into his face

**"YOU WANT ME TO GIVE UP MY FAMILY!"**

Eamon was silent for the longest time, trying to digest much of what Alistair had said. There was so much anger, so much resentment that he had thought long gone ever since their reunitement, after his recovery from Loghains poison. And it truthfully pained Eamon. But what could he do or say to make up for it?

"Oh," Alistair added, his tone still sharp with anger "and don't think for a moment I'm forgetting the fact, that the reason Elissa is heading to Amaranthine instead of staying with her child where she belongs, is ALSO entirely your fault!"

"What?!" Eamon tried to recoil, but the young Kings grip was still very firm.

"If you'd raised me to be a proper heir," Alistair growled "I wouldn't HAVE to be sitting in Denerim right now, learning everything I should have known years ago! I'd be taking her place, and she'd be here! Safe!"

It was a mistake to mention this so soon, Eamon realized this. But child or no, the future of Ferelden depended on doing what needed to be done "Alistair...asking you to divorce Elissa and renounce your childs claim to the throne...is not easy for me to ask."

"You want me to call our child a bastard." Alistair spat "Never."

"Even if it meant solving the problems of both Orlais and the Chantry?" Eamon countered "If they both declare war, we will LOSE, Alistair. Cooperation would better suit our current course! And if your child were to become a mage..."

Alistair finally released his iron grip "Don't worry about that, Eamon. It's none of your business. None of this, is your business. We will deal with these problems as WE see fit."

Alistair stalked away from Eamon towards the door, and opened it, but before he closed it, he looked over his shoulder "Y'know, for someone who married an Orlesian after the end of the Orlesian Occupation, I would have thought that you would have some appreciation for my situation. I love my wife with all of my heart, and...despite the Chantries teachings, I never judged Elissa for taking a spirit within her. And if you wish to keep your title of Regent, neither will you."

And with those words, Alistair walked forward, closing the door behind him. Eamon was thunderstruck by the encounter. He had expected this to not go over well, but...Alistair was clearly coming into his own as a strong willed King, Eamon could not deny that. And there was a part of him that was proud, proud of Alistair standing up and defending what he believed was right.

No doubts could linger in his mind, at this moment. All that he was filled with was a sense of regret. Every word Alistair had thrown at him was true, and just as painful. And so Eamon wearily made his way back to his bedchambers, aware that little sleep would be had.

* * *

Bittersweet.

Yes, that was the word.

All she felt right now, at this very moment, walking out of the capital towards Amaranthine, was raw bittersweet emotion. The Maker had blessed her with a child, and he was safe. Everyday since he'd been born, her thoughts were consumed by that overriding maternal desire to nurture her child to her hearts content. And now...she would have to leave him behind. Just like that. The two months she had with him seemed so small now.

And she was leaving Alistair again. He would keep his promise, but even so...he was gone again. Her only family that remained with her now was Fergus and Dagonet. The mabari noticed his mistress' distress, and whined in sympathy, licking her fingers whenever they were in range.

As if leaving her husband and newly born child behind was not enough to dampen her spirits, Zevran had informed her of his decision to leave Ferelden after Esmerelle had been finally brought to justice. There was a firm finality in his words when he spoke of his plan to wage war against the Crows. And as much as Elissa wanted to scream at him and order him to stay, she could not.

It all made Elissa want to laugh and cry at the same time, and every time she turned around to look at the shrinking city, it only got worse.

A tear escaped her eyes, but she wiped it away ruthlessly. _STOP CRYING_, she told herself. _This is your duty, and on your families honor, you will see it finished_.

Her heart hardened, the Queen quickened the pace to her former enemies lands, her navy blue cloak trailing behind her.

* * *

**As always, thank you all for reading and reviewing! More to come soon!**


	28. The Second Return

"Welcome back, your Majesty."

Malcolm managed to catch a glimpse of Elissas face underneath the hood, and he could see it. Anger, guilt, sorrow, resentment, all simmering beneath a mask of calm. He prayed that all was well in Denerim with her child, but dared not speak of it.

"Greetings, Senior Warden Malcolm." Elissa nodded, as she approached the gates of Vigils Keep.

"HEY!"

A smaller figure in dark armor rushed toward them "You're back!" Oghren shouted in triumph "Sorry I wasn't there for ya. I must've downed twelve kegs worth the morning you up and left. And you didn't tell me you were leaving!"

Elissa smiled sadly at her old friend "I'm sorry, Oghren. How have things been here?"

"Aye, good enough I suppose. Hows your little blighter?"

"Very well, in fact. He's...in good hands."

Oghren nodded, though there was a frown on his face. It didn't sit well with him at all that Elissa was here. Alistair should be here, by the Stones! Well, at least the little pike twirler is the soft type. The kid will be alright.

Others approached from inside the keep, including some of the foreign Grey Wardens, Anders, and Nathaniel.

"Hello, everyone. Delilah is safe, Nathaniel."

Malcolm held out a hand to the approaching Wardens "Your timing couldn't be more perfect, your Majesty. We have a situation that needs handling, and I'll have to take Wardens Kallian and Solona from you."

"What kind of situation?"

"A ransom situation." Malcolms face grew dark "A couple of bandits have taken a noblewoman hostage. They're trying to demand gold from some minor noble named Lord Bensley. He asked for our help, and it IS our responsibility to rescue her, Amaranthine being under our domain and all. They're holed up at the ruins of some abandoned Chantry building."

"I see." After a moment of staring into the abyss, she looked back at Malcolm under her blue hood "I'm going with you."

Elissa expected resistance of all kinds when she spoke those words. From her brother, who loved her, and wanted to protect her. From Malcolm, who would not agree with her needlessly risking her life. From all of her friends, who would insist on her getting proper rest at the very least.

Yet no one spoke a word. She looked around, curious to garner their reactions. Fergus eyed her with open sympathy. Malcolm, while clearly unhappy with this, nodded in assent. Oghren was smiling broadly, along with Zevran. Kallian, Anders and Solona eyed her with curiosity.

It was Nathaniel, who spoke first "Very well. Follow me, your Majesty. I know where Warden Malcolm speaks of."

* * *

The journey was not far from Vigils Keep.

Elissa had to do this. Wanted to do this. NEEDED to do this. Ever since her parents allowed her to hold a sword, she'd taken to the art of war. Elissa was not the type of woman to knit, play dolls, or cook. While her old teacher Sage Aldous tried to convince her otherwise, she knew that hers was a warriors soul.

She never tired of fighting itself. Killing, yes. But fighting was honest. It was expression.

And she had a lot on her mind at the moment, that needed expressing.

"Step no closer!" The leader yelled.

"Anders..." Zevran whispered. "Can you do me a favor? Cast Haste for her, please."

"You mean the Queen?" Anders shrugged "Sure. No problem."

Malcolm ignored both of them, and started walking towards the bandits. When he tried to draw his sword, a strong dwarven arm held it firmly in his scabbard.

"Don't worry bout it." Oghren grinned, and stared directly at the flowing, blue cloak of the berserker he trained himself. "Boss has this covered."

While Malcolm would have normally disagreed, for another handful of reasons, he truly was curious of what Warden Cousland was capable of, and so he complied.

One of the bandits held a dagger perilously close to the womans throat. There were five of them, Elissa noted. Dagonet growled, and she placed a hand down to calm him.

"What's this?! Where is Lord Bensley? He was supposed to show up with the gold!" The leader addressed Malcolm.

The Senior Warden crossed his arms "Trust me. Gold is the least of your worries at the moment."

Elissa took her cue, and stepped in front, grasping her cloak with a silver gauntlet. She cast it from her body with a snap of her hand, her cold, grim, angry countenance revealed to the fools before her.

One of them stammered "H-h-holy Maker! That's the Queen! The Queen of Ferelden!"

"She's the one that killed the Archdemon! Andraste preserve me!"

The leaders eyed bulged with fear, but then hardened with anger as he turned to his men "SHUT YOUR TRAP!" He pointed to his hostage with a sword "We've still got the girl!"

Elissa had already drawn her greatsword, and she brought it up for all of her opponents to see "There is a river of blood behind me, and this sword. Many more than I dare to count have fallen by my hand." Her face hardened as she allowed the spirit to flow through her, completely and utterly. Her outer lining was once again bathed in an aura of magic, and her eyes were infused with a blue, piercing light. She snapped her body and enchanted sword into an Ox stance, snarling at her opponents

"**Touch her if you DARE**."

Everyone slowly backed away from her, friend and foe alike. Even those who had witnessed her in this state before were still awed. One of the bandits, in moment of sheer terror, turned toward the cliff behind him, and leapt to his fate, deigning to take his chances with the fall than face her.

"HOLD! BLOODY HOLD!" The leader was getting desperate, and he pointed his sword in her general direction "Kill them! Kill them all!"

That was all Elissa needed.

In a flash of inhuman speed, her greatsword shattered the leaders sword, before she ruthlessly kicked him into one of the worn walls. Without pause, she lunged toward the bandit holding the hostage. His guard had dropped, and he had left himself exposed. The tip of the greatsword entered his stomach, exiting out his back, and Elissa swung him away off the cliff with a battle cry. The hostage immediately went hysterical, and huddled in the corner, willing herself not to be a combatant in this fight.

The other two bandits, seeing their ally gutted and cast away, regathered some of their courage and nervously advanced towards Elissa. This only served to enrage Elissa further, and she swung Starfang forward. An arc of light spanned some feet from the edge of the blade, and it sliced into them, blood spraying from their chests as they cried out in agony.

Elissa heard steps to her left, and she caught the wrist of the last combatant. The leaders face was strained with pain as Elissa tightened her grip, forcing him to drop his dagger. Once he did, Elissa spun into him, and impaled him with her greatsword. He felt a bitter, metallic taste in his mouth. The last thing the leader saw was Elissa snarling, before she placed both her hands on the handle of her greatsword, and violently removed it. As soon as that happened, she struck with inhuman speed again, and two more arcs of light flashed through the air, creating a cross where the man stood before dissapating. The mans body was cleanly sliced into four, and he crumbled to the ground in a bloody, gory mess, ribbons of blood following the edge of Starfang. Some of it splattered onto the hostage, who cried out in protest.

The young Queen was panting, but not from exhaustion, and she observed her deeds. Four dead by her hand, five if one counted the suicide. The woman was safe, if in a state of trauma. She turned around, and saw the reaction on her companions faces. Awe, terror, approval, shock. Some of them were fresh Warden recuits she did not have time to acquaint herself with. They were the ones mostly afraid or impressed, having seen firsthand the Hero of Highever in battle. Even still, others like Kallian, Nathaniel, Anders, and Solona had gotten to know her well, and they were still shocked at what they had just witnessed.

Dagonet ran around Elissa, barking happily at his mistress' success. Indeed, Elissa was...somewhat content. She felt as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulder. For too long she had felt so...weak. Vulnerable. Unable to defend herself. Now, she felt free, and strong once more.

Finally recovering herself, she turned to the noblewoman "You are well, yes?"

It took a full ten seconds for Eileen to register what was spoken to her "Oh! Uh...well..Yes. I-I-I mean, yes...Your Majesty." The words Your Majesty were spoken as if she had trouble believing this lady knight before her was in fact the Queen. She had heard the stories behind her, but she had thought them all to be hogwash.

"That is good." Elissa pulled her up with one hand, and walked back toward her group. She stopped straight at Anders, and after a moment of pause, only said "Thanks for the Haste. Very useful."

"Uh..." Anders looked at Solona, who normally had answers he didn't have. Unfortunately, she was just as clueless as he in how to respond "...you're welcome. Your Majesty! I did say that, right? Well if I didn't, please don't hurt me for it."

A grim smile was her only response, before she wiped the blood off of her sword, and sheathed it.

"Let us leave this place then. We are done here."

* * *

Vigils Keep, a few hours later

"Well," Kallian shrugged "I guess I should've seen that coming."

"Her actions surprised you?"

She stood still for a moment, then nodded "I guess I was so used to her being the pregnant Queen, that I forgot all about her being able to fight so well. And she looked really, really pissed."

"She is." Zevran replied "She is no different than us, Kallian. Her duties wear on her."

"I guess it would piss me off too..." Kallian sighed "If I had to abandon my baby." The unspoken words sat in her head: Or if I had to stay here while my boyfriend ran off to Antiva to go pick a fight with his old order of assassins.

Zevran was no fool: he noticed her cast down eyes. "And it would certainly aggravate me as well. I do not deny it. But our Queen recognizes what must be done. And it is not as if she will be parted from him forever."

The subtle message was not lost on Kallian "She might very well be" She grounded out "If one of them dies."

"Neither of them will die, mi bella dama." He soothed "The child is in good hands, and our Queen, if you have not already noticed by now, is not a woman to be trifled with."

Kallian was tired of playing subtle "Zevran, you're good, but not that good."

A wicked grin graced his face, which infuriated Kallian "Oh? You've told me otherwise, at different times. Shall I recall-"

"Save the perverted jokes, smart ass." Kallian crossed her arms, and neither of them spoke for a moment, until Kallian finally whispered "Let me come with you."

Zevrans smile was already gone, but his eyes widened nevertheless "What?"

"Let me come with you, to Antiva."

He couldn't hide his reaction, which was mostly composed of fear. "I cannot ask you to accompany me."

"I'm asking you." she replied, her patience hanging by a thread "Let me help you."

"I...no."

"Why not?" She demanded, harshly.

A sigh escaped his lips "Because...because it is far easier for me to risk my own life. I am an assassin, and I have always lived my life in the knowledge that if I failed, it would be my life, and only my life, that would be forfeit. But now, I am no longer a Crow. I am a masterless assassin, who holds allegiance to no one, save for two women in this castle. I have already witnessed the death of someone special to me not once, but twice, and because of my own failings. I cannot, and will not allow that to happen to you as well, Kallian."

The painful memory of Rinna, dying on the ground, her eyes never glazed over with anger, but with sorrow. The equally sharp memory of Elissa, sprawled on the top of Fort Drakon, her face pale.

Kallian was torn. Torn between irritation for Zevran treating her like some defenseless twig, and remorse for his suffering.

"And you are also a Grey Warden, now." Zevran continued "They will not permit you to leave until this...Thaw, has run its course. And even then...No. They would not allow it." He walked up to her, and kissed her as gently as he could "So as you see, there is nothing more to discuss on this matter. I will head to Antiva when our Queens enemies have been dealt with, fulfill my obligations, and return to you. You have my word."

Kallian was not in the least bit interested in giving this up. But she would wait.

* * *

The mess hall was abuzz with what happened at the abandoned chantry. Anders plate had a slice of fine steak, fried potato wedges, and a cold mug of ale. It wasn't the first time he'd been served a good meal here, and it was infinitely better than what he was served at the Circle Tower. Nevertheless, todays events seemed to dampen his appetite.

"Ha! I knew it! You're a coward." Oghren sneered in triumph "A little action and you lose your stones."

"That's not true." Anders crossed his arms "It's just, well...she's just not human."

"That is...somewhat accurate." Solona chimed in "Joining with a spirit tends to do that to someone, as you and I well know. Nevertheless, there are other factors contributing to her impressive skills and strength."

"Such as?"

Solona politely nodded to Oghren "Would you care to explain? You've been with her personally."

The dwarf shook his head "Nah, all yours. I think I'll just take some of robes lunch, since he doesn't have the stomach for it!"

Ignoring the reactions from both, and realizing that others were listening, Solona cleared her throat "Where to begin? Well, we need to take into account that she's been training her entire life in the arts of war. I'm sure she knows how to soldier and champion, like rallying and instilling fear with a war cry. Then there's the spirit of Justice. When invoked, it increases her speed, strength, and coats her body and weapon in a veil of magical energy. No average warrior can withstand a blow from someone like that."

"Didn't she also train as a Templar?" Anders said nervously.

Solona rolled her eyes "Yes, she did, Anders. I highly doubt she's going to smite us out of the blue. But yes, she also knows how to dispel magic."

"You're missing the BEST part!" Oghren bellowed "I also trained her as a Berserker!"

Solona raised an eyebrow "You...did?" After considering it for a moment, she nodded "I suppose that WOULD be an effective outlet for her anger. Also explains why she didn't try to force a surrender today."

Some of the recruits who were listening in relaxed at this somewhat. The rage of the berserker was well known, and respected. A few dwarven recruits even cheered the Queens name in pride, hearing this news.

"She's damn well the best study I've ever had." Oghren drained his mug.

"There's plenty more we can get into, of course." Solona said casually "the Taint, the Ashes of Andraste, the improved Joining potion, her star metal greatsword. She's been exposed to so many magical substances, it's fair to say that she has indeed distanced herself from humanity somewhat."

"Well, I'm done talking about her, no offense of course to our Queen." Anders grinned at Solona "I'd like to talk more about you and the Queens brother."

The mage prodigy stuck a fork in her salad "There is nothing to talk about, Anders."

"Told you."

Both Solona and Anders looked at Oghren, and then Solona looked straight at Anders, questioningly.

"What?" He shrugged, innocently.

"You owe me five silvers, robes. Hand em over."

Her face darkened "Five silvers for WHAT, Anders?"

The blond mage immediately reached in his robes, slammed metal on the table, and muttered under his breath "I hate you so much, Oghren."

As Anders fled the mess hall, Solona picked up one of his potato wedges and flung it in his general direction "We are NOT done with this, Anders!"

"Not done with what?"

Solona immediately cringed, and turned around slowly to see the Queens brother smiling curiously at her. "What was that about, Solona?"

"Nothing!" Solona shook her head fervently "Nothing, just...Anders being a complete fool. Like always. That's all."

Fergus shrugged "Oh, I see. Well, since he's left, mind if I join you?"

"Sure! I mean, if it's not, well-"

Oghren immediately started cackling "C'mon Fergus, ol' Oghrens got your back."

Fergus set his tray down on the table, flashing Solona a brief, friendly smile before digging in. Oghren nudged Solona under the table, grinning even deeper. Her brow narrowed at the dwarfs antics, and there was only one word that she had on her mind in the moment, spoken in contempt.

**'Men.'**

* * *

"Why not?!"

Elissa placed a hand on Nathaniels shoulder "You have a duty that no one else but your sister can do, Nathaniel. If she is loathe to accept it, then you must."

"My place is out there, defending my people from this evil!" The anger in Nathaniels tone was born from a righteous indignation.

"We don't generally accept nobility into our Order for obvious reasons." Malcolm put his hands on the table "Look at the situation your Queen is in, right now. It's not the way we run things. An exception had to be made, but if I were in Duncans place that day, I wouldn't have forced it on her."

"I will not stand by and do nothing while the innocent suffer!" Nathaniels fist was white. "What good is my blood if I do not do my duty to my people?!"

"Nathaniel, I made a promise to myself." She begged "I won't allow your family legacy to die with you. Please do not risk it needlessly."

Malcolm had come to respect this Nathaniel Howe over the months. He had offered to go on clearing missions with his fellow Wardens as a scout, and a very useful one he was at that. The man had a sharp eye for danger, if not the Warden sense. So naturally, he sympathized with him in this. It wasn't the first time he'd asked, after all. And Nathaniel didn't seem the glory seeking type either, this was a man who knew the risks, and was willing to take them for the greater good: a true soldier.

If only he wasn't nobility. It simply wasn't an option. Whatever plans the Queen had for him, which Malcolm was already starting to form in his mind already, it involved his retaining that noble status. Ferelden law did not necessarily rule out Wardens holding titles, but it was generally expected. Only the King and Queen were the exception. The very, very, very extreme and odd exception, Malcolm repeated to himself.

"There are other ways to serve Ferelden, Nathaniel." Elissa soothed "And...I think it's high time I give you free leave to roam the country side."

"You.."

"I trust you, Nathaniel." She shrugged "You're a good man. Today proves that, if nothing else does. If you wish, you can accompany soldiers to defend the city. Or you can tag along with the Wardens if they will allow it. But please, I urge you to strongly reconsider this idea of joining the Wardens."

There was a measure of dissapointment in his eyes, but slowly, he accepted it "Alright."

"I still need you for this business with Esmerelle as well, Nathaniel." She continued "Trust me, you'll have plenty to occupy your time."

* * *

Ahh, always good to write action! And now we get into the meat of the content of DA:A, and **more**. Thanks for reading/reviewing, hope you enjoy!


	29. Trials

"Court is now in session!"

Elissa did not want to be here. She'd rather be with Malcolm and the others, taking care of problems in the Wending Woods. Apparently there have been a number of murders along the roads, and the Merchants Guild had requested their help. No darkspawn were sighted, no corruption or taint present on the bodies, but better safe than sorry.

Indeed, there had been quite the few going ons in Amaranthine, even before she left to have her child. One of the Orlesian Wardens, a man named Kristoff, was not present during the attack at Vigils Keep. After some follow ups, they discovered that he was heading to Blackmarsh. The area seemed to be contained in a large magical barrier, and could not be breached. Whatever was happening in there, it would have to wait until a group of mages managed to dispel the barrier, or something else occured that would allow them to pass.

And then there was the discovery of a chasm in Knotwood Hills, where darkspawn were fighting...eachother. Once the Wardens arrived, they quarantined the surrounding area, but were under strict orders from Malcolm not to enter until he gave the word.

And all of this was infinitely more interesting than court matters in Amaranthine. Fortunately, she was not without some friends here. Solona and Anders remained, at least, along with Dagonet. Nathaniel had to be present as well: all of the nobility were here, as it was expected. That included Esmerelle.

"The Queen will hear the first matter of the Crown against the-"

"LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!"

An angry little boy broke away from the crowd and ran toward a man in irons. The guards, recognizing the child as no true threat, merely positioned themselves between the boy and his father.

"LET HIM GO!"

"Aeron! Come here!"

Strong, firm hands clasped the boy from behind, and he was pulled away, tears of bitter anger streaming from his face.

"Do as your mother commands, Aeron."

There was murmuring among the crowd, but Seneschal Varel cleared his throat, and began again "The Queen will first hear the matter of the Crown against the sheepherder Alec."

Two guards brought the man in irons before her.

"On behalf of the Crown," Garavel continued "I submit that Alec stole two bushels of grain bound for the garrison of Amaranthine. When confronted by soldiers, he confessed. The punishment for theft from the crown is death by hanging."

Elissa took in the sight of Alec. He was not frightened, nor was he surly. "What say you, Alec?"

Finally raising his eyes from the ground, he spoke with a solemn tone "A sheperd will do anything to protect his flock. When the darkspawn slaughtered my sheep, I had no way of providing for my family. I offer my condolences to this inconvenience, your Majesty, but I would do anything for my wife and son. Nevertheless..." He lowered his head again "I understand your position. Justice demands you take action."

"Dad.." a voice whimpered from the crowd.

After a moment of pause, Elissa leaned forward. His body was built "You say you are a sheep herder. Yet your appearance suggests you more of the soldiers life."

"I used to be an adventurer once..." He nodded "I settled down for a quieter life."

"These are not peaceful times. I offer you this, Alec. If you pledge yourself as a soldier in the defense of Amaranthine, I will forgive your trespasses completely. And you will be given a soldiers pay."

His eyes lit up, and he turned back to his family. "I agree to your terms your Majesty. Thank you for this."

As the man was taken out of his irons, Nathaniel moved away from Elissa as instructed. Esmerelles servants would no doubt try to contact him again.

"The next matter is of a civil nature. Lady Liza, step forward."

She did as asked, though meekly, eyes glanced away from the Queen. "As...you may recall your Majesty...I was made certain promises-"

"By Rendon Howe!" Ser Darren barked. "Your Majesty, the lands that are in question have been in my family for generations. Rendon was a bastard who betrayed everyone he came across, and bartered with what he did not have."

Liza stammered "B-but what about me? Do I not-"

"Enough!" Varel barked.

Elissa took in a breath. She would have to be careful with this situation. Neither were actually traitors to her. Then, a thought came to her.

"I see that you seek some form of compensation, yes Lady Liza?"

"Y-yes, your Majesty. I hope that I do not appear impudent or..."

Elissa raised a hand "No no. Your soldiers fought valiantly in the Civil War. And Rendon rewarded you with another of his insidious, underhanded plots. You do deserve compensation, but I cannot grant you Ser Darrens lands."

Lizas eyes widened "B-but!"

"However..." Elissa interrupted "There does remain a rather sizable tract of land ripe for farming, unaffected by the Blight. I was going to give it to Lord Eddelbrek, but he says his fellow farmers are stretched thin and overworked as is. The revenue from the quarry nearby would equal the bridge toll, perhaps even break it, given you are willing to invest in it as well. And, as always, having food is always welcome for the harsher seasons. Would you be willing to accept this land as compensation?"

There was silence in the room, as some of Lizas servants whispered in her ear, no doubt telling her the specifics on the lands in question, Elissa surmised. She finally responded with enthusiasm "Yes! That would be very sufficient, your Majesty!"

"So it shall be." Elissa nodded. "Ser Darren, you retain your lands."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Darren beamed. "I cannot repay you for this, but ever shall my house serve you with honor."

Both nobles graciously bowed, and left the center of the room.

Esmerelle did not betray her emotions, but she was very displeased with the outcome of that particular court order.

"Ser Temmerly the Ox!"

The tall, surly man was in his armor, and also in irons. This was the case that held Elissas' interest for today, interest being a terribly inadequate word. She already knew every detail: Ser Tamra was dead, with Temmerly not far away. And as wth every other death that she heaped on her conscience, the knowledge of her murder fed Elissas self hatred and anger, with the reasoning that as Queen, Tamra was her responsibility, and not only was her blood on Elissas' hands, she had died FOR her.

Temmerly, Garavel, and Varel all rambled on, but Elissa paid little attention.

She wanted to gut that smug, shabby creature, and turn him into a stain on the floor, Amaranthines opinion of her be damned. Temmerly was guilty, there was no question on the matter.

"What say you, your Majesty?"

She gave Varel a quick look, before giving Temmerly a cruel smile, one that erased the mans confidence.

"Ser Temmerly, you shall be imprisoned here until we can determine your innocence or guilt."

The mans eyes shot wide open "W-what?! What is the meaning of this!? You cannot DO this!"

Elissa rose an eyebrow "I'm sorry, what was that?"

The room grew very, very silent at Elissas new tone. She slowly rose from her throne, and calmly extended her hand. Varel immediately bequeathed the Queens greatsword, and she drew it from the scabbard in a flash. The crowd recoiled at the violent, suggestive actions of their Queen, and everyone moved away from Temmerly, who was looking at the Queen with uncertainty.

"My hearing has not been well of late, Ser Temmerly. Would you care to repeat what you just said?"

He leaned away, occassionally glancing at the strange sword the Queen had in her hand, before hesitantly answering "You...you can't do-"

The greatsword immediately swung at Temmerlys' neck, but it was stayed within an inch of the man. The crowd gasped, but Elissa paid no heed to them, focusing her snarl on the scum before her.

"I THOUGHT that's what you said. Thank you. Now let me make something perfectly clear to you, Ser Temmerly. Right now, I'm pretty much the Queen Bitch of Ferelden. Which means that I can do EXACTLY what I want, when I want, however I want it. Right now, I'd like nothing more than to hang your rotting, fetid corpse from a tree for my amusement. But...fortunately for you, as much as I know that you are nothing more than a murdering, lying monster, I am not going to deny you the right of due process. Be very, very thankful for that, Ser Temmerly, for it was my Father that taught me the value of thorough justice. And take the time that you are within the dungeons to reflect on your deeds."

She then lowered her greatsword, and then turned to a pair of soldiers "Take this pathetic excuse of a knight out of my sight, please. And make sure to wash your hands of his filth when you are done."

With a few more less eventful matters of court resolved, the room was finally cleared, with Nathaniel striding over to his Queen.

"She sent me another message again, your Majesty, as predicted. I need to head to Amaranthine at once."

Elissa nodded. She would need to interrogate Ser Temmerly, and feed Esmerelle bait to lure her into a trap. "Well done, Nathaniel. I give you leave to head to the city immediately."

"Do you think she will attack soon?"

The Queen shrugged "You will know sooner than I, Nathaniel. But I have given her incentive. The family hostages I've kept here have been released now. No doubt she will think me a fool for my 'weakness'. The irony. That one lowers their guard does not mean they are without means of defense."

A lady soldier ran up to them, bowing in the traditional cross armed salute "Beg pardons, your Majesty, but I have an message for you!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the Wending Woods**

Malcolm was rather disgusted with the Dalish elf in front of him. She had some of the worst characteristics of the Queen, and they were untempered, with NONE of the redeeming qualities. Not to mention what she had done... Malcolm held no animus towards women, but there had to be SOMETHING in the water to drive all of these women out of their minds.

She had spirit though, and she was tough to take down, summoning those goddamned trees to fight for her.

"You'll..." Velanna panted "Never take me alive...shemlen..."

Catriella, one of Malcolms original Wardens, raised her staff in alarm, worried for more fighting, but a hand forced it down.

"Oh GET a GRIP!" Kallian ground out "We just want to TALK!"

Velanna laughed mockingly at the fellow elf "Talk."

"I'm afraid this has been a comedy of errors," Zevran shrugged "Only without the comedy, unfortunately. The humans were not involved with the kidnapping of your sister. That was, in fact, the sole deed of the darkspawn. They planted the human weapons over there to incriminate them. Seems it has worked flawlessly with your help, until now."

"What?!" Velanna shook her head " But...the darkspawn are mindless creatures."

"Glad to see you have some reasoning in that skull of yours." Malcolm drawled out, his arms crossed. "Oghren, give her what you found on that corpse back there. Maybe that'll explain a few things."

"Oh, right!" The dwarf reached in his pack and pulled out something Velanna immediately recognized.

"That...that is Serannis'..." Velanna gasped.

"And that means you fucked up. Big time." Kallian glared daggers at her "You know, I thought I was really bad with hating on shems. But you know what? You topped me, honey. Fair and square. Congratulations. You just murdered a slew of innocent people because you didn't bother to actually check who did what."

Velanna glared right back at her "And who are you to judge me?! You have no right. You have no honor, living among the shemlens like you do. Where is your elven pride?! Why do you kneel to them?!" She looked at Zevran and Malcolms elven Warden, Lirac "Why do any of you?!"

Kallian stalked right towards Velanna, a scant foot from her face **"Look me in the eyes, BITCH. Do I LOOK like someone who kneels?"**

The air was heavy with tension once again, both women staring eachother down, until a cavalier voice interrupted the moment.

"Well, there WAS that one time when you-"

Kallian immediately burned with embarrassment, and she glared back behind her shoulder at her lover, who was grinning all the wider at her response. Oghren dropped his greataxe and bent over in a fit of laughter. Malcolm was less amused, pinching his brow.

"I'm getting REALLY TIRED OF THAT ZEVRAN!" she screeched.

Malcolm stifled a groan. Maker help us all.

* * *

**Rather surprised I churned out a chapter a day later. I suppose it's something to do with drawing on existing content and putting my own spin on it, rather than having to create my own fiction.**

**Side note: I hate Velanna. I really do. Nevertheless, I'm going to do her justice.**

**I've also been playing Dragon Age again, trying to get back up to Awakening. I loathe the expansion personally, but it gives me a better feel for the story of Dragon Age by actually playing the game. Been holding off finishing The Stolen Throne, might start it up again. As much as I dislike (not hate, mind you) Loghain, it would be unfair of me not to learn more of him.**

**Thanks for your favs/follows/reviews, but most importantly, thanks for reading! **


	30. Bone Chilling Revelations

Elissa, along with Solona, Anders, and of course, the usual company of royal guards who insisted on following her wherever she went, all walked as quietly as they could through the streets of Amaranthine.

Of course, the commoners and merchants were quick to take notice, discreet as they were, and the noise in the city rose once more, with people trading exciting gossip. One very bold, incredibly stupid man even dared to flirt with the Queen. It amused Elissa, though she had to dismiss him from her sight of course, lest rumors spread that she was encouraging lovers, or being unfaithful.

Her thoughts involuntarily shifted to Ser Temmerly. There was no point in interrogating him, she knew everything. Holding him in her dungeons instead of executing him deprived Esmerelle of an ally without appearing a tyrant. And the death of Lady Tamra was all the evidence she needed, few disputed his guilt, after all, for few liked the man. So all that was left to do was to catch Lady Morag with something. That was up to Nathaniel at the moment.

She ascended the steps to the Chantry building, and found her sitting quaintly on a stone bench, her Senior Enchanter robes still illuminated with power, her health still vibrant, if aged.

Wynne rose from the bench "Oh, your Majesty! It is so good to see you again, my friend!"

"Wynne!"

Elissa crushed her with a hug, and was a bit self conscious of it, but she could not stay her enthusiasm. Wynne was a breath of fresh air, and even if it meant enduring hours, days of her lecturing and pious banter, Elissa would not be parted from her company.

They finally pulled apart, and Wynne spoke again "I wish to offer my congratulations on your child, dear. I wish I could have stayed in Denerim to assist, but matters of late..."

Elissa raised a hand "It's alright Wynne, I was in good hands." She smiled back at her two mage friends. Solona was also smiling, if it was a bit reserved. Anders, however, seemed a bit anxious.

Wynne rose an eyebrow at the pair, but smiled nevertheless to see her former students "I see that much has changed since last we met. Perhaps we could sit in the comfort and quiet of the Chantry while you and I discuss recent events, your Majesty?"

"Of course Wynne. But please don't call me that, or I'll call you SENIOR enchanter." Elissa smirked.

* * *

Nathaniel had to admire Esmerelles planning, if nothing else. He was not, in fact, at the Crown and Lion inn this time. Never meet at the same place in meetings such as this. Instead, he was at the abandoned smugglers nest under the city. The city guard and the Wardens had done their job of picking apart the valuables, and it was now considered off limits to the public.

Esmerelle was not the public, and this city belonged to her. All it took was a few well placed silvers, and nary a word would come of this.

"Good tidings, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel bowed deeply, and the gesture pleased Esmerelle, though she was not in the best of spirits. As he sat down next to her by the bookcases, she looked off into the water, by the docks.

"We have much to discuss." Esmerelles' face frowned a little "For instance, why did you not tell me your sister was alive?"

Nathaniel took in a deep breath "My apologies. I did not know of my sisters survival until sometime after my arrival in Amaranthine."

"But you knew she had lived when we first met." Esmerelle pressed.

It was useless to lie outright, and Nathaniel felt more accustomed twisting the truth instead "I did. I felt it better that my sister...was not involved with this. It's easy to risk ones own life, it's much harder to sacrifice others for your cause."

Esmerelle pursed her lips, but she was not completely displeased. She had often wondered why Rendon wanted to execute his daughter. One who was as tame as Delilah could be so easily molded and manipulated, given time and patience. And it was that thought, that Esmerelle rolled in her mind.

"Perhaps it is for the best, then, that she remain in Denerim for now." Esmerelle conceded "Plausible deniability and all that. Still," she grinned "Your sister is in a rather unique opportunity, Nathaniel. One that should be seized."

"What do you mean?" Nathaniel shrugged.

Esmerelle lounged in her chair "When the Queen is dead, the country will eventually demand another. People remember Marics depression after the death of Queen Rowan. They want to see their country strong, especially after it has endured so much. And strong it will be!"

Nathaniels mouth opened slightly "You want Delilah to marry Alistair?"

Esmerelle smiled with enthusiasm "And why not? The stakes have risen. Why should the three of us not take what is rightfully ours, once the Cousland spawn have been dealt with? Once the dust has settled, you will take the Teyrnship. And I will aid your sister as the Regent."

The young man nodded, but he was anything resembling calm internally. Esmerelle didn't just want to murder Elissa and Fergus, she wanted a massacre. Anyone that was a threat to her plans to rule Ferelden. That meant Eamon, Anora, little Bryce, any noble lady who outranked Delilah, and anyone else who would not stand for a Howe marriage.

And Delilah! She was pregnant! Did Esmerelle know? Did she know that his sister was already married? The thought of what Esmerelle would conjure up in her ambition chilled Nathaniels bones.

Forcing a smile, he asked "You've truly been busy as of late, my lady Esmerelle."

The Bann shook her head "They are plans for a later time, I'm afraid. I've barely the manpower to spare for the Queen as is."

That gave Nathaniel a great measure of relief, and it forced his mind to another matter of attention "Speaking of manpower, I can only imagine your dissapointment with how the court rulings turned out."

"Indeed." was the curt response "I was hoping to sway one of the nobles to our cause. And a pity for Ser Temmerly, but a brief pity it shall be."

Nathaniel leaned in "Brief?"

Esmerelle smiled with triumph "Yes. While the Queen was away in Denerim, I've had some of my men infiltrate the guards ranks. He's one of ours, by the way, Nathaniel. Did well enough with Ser Tamra, but had gotten himself caught. I'd normally trust in his stout resolve to resist telling everything, but the Queen is not to be underestimated. He will be free, and cleared of any wrongdoing."

She cleared her throat, and looked at Nathaniel with interest "But come now, these are trifles at the moment. You have something to report, and I have yet to relay my plans to rid us of that bitch once and for all."

* * *

Ok, Malcolm, just admit it. You're having a bad day. Just breath, and remember: you've been in worse situations.

He breathed in and out, trying to cool his anger in the cell that he was in with his fellow Wardens. The Architect was here, along with the Silent Sister that Fiona had mentioned in her report. And it had captured them, when they went into the abandoned mine shafts under the Wending Woods. That was good news, in its own way. It meant that Morrigans child was not responsible for the talking darkspawn in the area. It was a rubbish theory anyway: Morrigans child was almost certainly still within the womb when Vigils Keep was attacked. And if the Architect was here, that meant the Grey Wardens still had a chance to kill it once and for all, and then study it thoroughly afterwards. VERY thoroughly.

Of course, that all rested on Malcolm getting himself and his Wardens out of the cell. He'd come up with something, eventually.

That is, if he could keep those two elves Velanna and Kallian from tearing eachother apart.

Lirac seemed to take notice of Malcolms brooding, and handed him a flask "Here."

Malcolm frowned as he took it "How'd you manage to keep this on you?" He suddenly raised up his other hand "Nevermind. I don't want to know." And with that, he downed the contents within. Antivan rum. Not too bad at all.

"Thanks." He wiped his mouth clean, and then looked at everyone else, when he suddenly noticed a pair of hands on the door. They were deftly jamming something into the lock, twisting and pressing with finesse. After a final click, the door swung open, and Kallian turned to everyone else, her hands on her hips in victory.

"Yeah. I'm that good."

Everyone looked at one another in confusion, save for Zevran, who swooped her up into his arms "Yes you are, mi cara. But alas, that was only the easy part of our escape."

Malcolm nodded "The hard part will be cutting our way out of this blight infested shit hole without any of our weapons or armor. Maker knows what were going to find down here."

* * *

**Probably one of the shorter chapters I've done. I managed to finish the Stolen Throne in one sitting, and my mind is still preoccupied with absorbing it all. That leaves the Calling and Asunder to finish, which should be interesting. And as always, hope you're enjoying the story!**


	31. This Means War

The darkness of the Amaranthine Chantry was held at bay by candles, tended to by the sisters. Elissa did not want to raise alarm on sacred ground by inviting her entire royal guard inside, so all but two of them waited outside.

There were hushed whispers at the presense of three mages inside a Chantry, but Elissa was ever one to be prepared, as Solona and Anders briefly departed to the Revered Mother to offer a tithe on behalf of the Crown and the Grey Wardens as a gesture of good faith. Of course, Anders had the nerve to wink at the elderly woman, which earned him quite the scowl. When they returned, Wynne was smiling at both of them.

"Oh, Solona, how you've grown. Let me have a better look at you."

Oh, Wynne. Solona remembered her well. She pretty much played mother to the entire Circle. Even the likes of Greagoir were cared by that woman when he was injured or sick.

True to her nature, Wynne placed a hand on her cheek "You've truly grown, last we met, Solona. And you're part of the Grey Wardens now!"

"It's good to see you too, Wynne." Solona wasn't lying, necessarily. Wynne was a good person. But...she brought back memories. Memories of a place that no longer held her heart.

Wynne seemed to notice her melancholy "Is something wrong, Solona?" She then turned to Elissa "You didn't invoke the Right of Conscription on her, did you?"

"I volunteered." When Wynne tried to speak again, Solona raised her hand "This isn't about me. We can talk about that later, if you wish. Besides, I'm sure Anders is DYING to say hello."

Payback, you bastard, she thought in her mind. Anders responded with a sigh, a slump of his shoulders, and a less than enthusiastic wave "Hello Wynne. Hows that bastard Irving?"

Wynnes smile dimmed, her eyebrow raised "Well, I must admit I'm rather surprised to see you alive, Anders. You should be thankful, for a great number of reasons. And Irving is quite fine."

"Perhaps..." Elissa smirked "We should speak of the matters you wished to discuss."

Wynnes face grew serious, but without reproach to her friend "Very well. This situation involves everyone, the Crown included. Something stirs within the fraternities of the Circle of Magi. The Libertarians wish to pull away entirely from the Chantry. And if they get enough support..."

"Pull away entirely!?" Anders exploded "That's madness. I hate Chantry oversight as much as the next mage, but they can't just decide to leave. This is a recipe for disaster!"

Solona raised an eyebrow "I'm surprised to hear you say such things, Anders."

A thought immediately entered Elissas mind, and she spoke it "Wynne, does this have to do with...me? With me being...you know...They're using my name as a rallying call, aren't they?"

Wynne could not meet Elissas gaze as she responded "The Libertarians do consider your ascension to the throne as a great hypocrisy to Chantry Law. Add that to the Templars recently imposed restrictions in the Circle Towers..."

She pinched her brow. "This does not bode well. If the mages rise up in my name, Orlais AND the Chantry will have a perfect pretense to go to war with us." A solution formed in her mind, but she did not like it. "I suppose that since you've asked for me, you need my help?"

"The fraternities need a voice of reason," Wynne explained "which is why I'm asking you to send-"

"Some form of note or letter that adds my support to yours, clearing my name at least, and stopping the Libertarians." Elissa shook her head in disgust "This is unjust. I'm helping to oppress you mages so Alistair and I can keep our throne."

Wynne frowned "The Libertarians believe they have our best interests at heart, but we mages are dangerous."

"Are they as dangerous as an army of chevaliers and templars?" Elissa countered "You mages deserve better. You've been raised to believe you all need to be caged, but the cage is the problem. And the Templar cowards are pushing you all to extremes."

Everyone else glanced around, but none of the sisters were privy to their conversation.

"Look, your Majesty," Solona leaned in "We all appreciate your good intentions towards us. But this wouldn't be good for ANYONE. The Libertarians are pushing for immediate freedom, and that's going to be jarring for your average Andrastian. And I certainly don't want to see my home become overrun with Orlesians because a few of my stupid colleagues decided to make you their poster child for their half baked plans. Clean your hands of this. Hopefully, they'll come up with a better plan than: 'Oh, see! She's possessed, and she's perfectly fine! Can you free us now?'"

Elissa scoffed "Well, when you put it THAT way..." She waved her hands in defeat and rose from her bench "Very well, Wynne. I will send my 'opinion', such as it is. But it's going to be EXACTLY that. No soft words placating the Chantry or bad mouthing mages. I do not wish for war on my homeland, but neither will I grovel before the Templars, nor shall I tolerate injustice, to ANYONE in my country. Mage or otherwise."

In a manner opposed to her frustration, she rose to hug Wynne again "And please be careful, Wynne."

* * *

The return to Vigils Keep allowed Elissa to focus her thoughts. She was raised as an Andrastian: Magic is meant to serve man, and never to rule over him. She was never devout in her faith, though. The Chantries persecution of the elves, stripping them of their lands and culture, along with her better informed opinions on mages and their powers, had troubled her. And the Templars! They had been lauded as holy warriors, but they were nothing more than lyrium addicted, self righteous brutes that took advantage of mages in the most depraved manners possible. Alistair being the exception, of course.

The Dalish had mages in their camp, and they seemed to function just fine. Elissa like Keeper Lanaya, in fact. And Wilhelm was given dominion over Honnleath, and nothing had come wrong of his rule, save for lording over Shale.

"Shall I give my report, your Majesty?" Nathaniel interrupted her thoughts.

She glanced around. No one was on the road save for the five of them, and her royal guards. "Yes, Nathaniel! That would be best. Just...whisper it."

The first thing he mentioned was Ser Temmerly. At that news, everyone doubled their pace. Elissa wanted to catch him and whoever was infiltrating her guard in the act.

As she heard everything, her anger rose. Esmerelle was plotting to kill her friends and her family, all in a bid for the regency. It all stank of the same selfish psychopathy that drove Rendon Howe to...

She sighed. Elissa missed them all. Mother. Father. Alistair. Her little Bryce. Everyone.

By the time they made it to the gates, the guards rushed towards them "Your Majesty! We have some bad news. Ser Temmerly has escaped, along with two of our own who betrayed us."

She took in a breath, and calmly nodded to him "Is everyone alright?"

"They are, your Majesty. A few cuts and bruises, but they'll be fine. I beg your forgiveness for this, your Majesty. We were betrayed!"

"I understand." And with that, she strode into the keep, hearing the details.

Elissa took some time to reflect again, changing into her formal dress.

So, Esmerelle managed to win back her pawn. But now Temmerly has proven himself to be a murderer and a criminal, and his lands and title are forfeit. The man had no family to speak of, but if he ever dared show his head in public, it would be summarily mounted on the gates of the city.

Nathaniel had discovered no proof on Lady Morag, but it didn't matter. For whatever their reasons, the nobles were going to take a personal hand in Elissas demise. If Lady Morag were to simply be in the presense of Ser Temmerly, that would be harboring a wanted fugitive. It would be enough, if all three were present, as they intended to be on the date of her assassination.

"Your Majesty! Malcolm's company has returned!"

* * *

Elissa noticed very quickly that Malcolm was in a foul mood, when he delivered his report.

"So we arrive in the woods," Malcolm glared at the floor "And guess what we found? The blighted Architect, who saw fit to strip me and my men bare and toss us into cells for his bloody experiments!"

"Experiments?" Elissa recoiled "What kind of experiments?"

Malcolm shook his head "Honestly? I don't know. I'm not sure I WANT to know. But they've been kidnapping Wardens, and taking their blood."

"That might explain why they attacked Vigils Keep." Elissa put a finger on her chin "But why Grey Warden blood?"

"Well," Malcolm sighed "to do...it...justice, that thing wanted to stop all Blights. It's probably still trying to 'help' somehow. It doesn't matter though. It's obviously got no grasp on what I'd like to call 'ends do not justify the means'. And that's saying something, coming from a Grey Warden."

Elissa nodded "So was the attacks on the merchants a trap by the darkspawn to lure you there?"

That caught Malcolm off guard "Oh! No. Actually that was all the result of a rather tragic, and stupid misunderstanding. You know that elf I brought in?"

"Yes." Elissa smiled "What about her?"

"Well..."

* * *

Word passed quickly about Velannas misdeeds through the keep after she joined the Order. Elissa thought it a mistake, but Malcolm was intent on having as many Grey Wardens on hand as possible, and mages were exceptionally handy, especially ones with magic outside of the Chantry.

It was inevitable, after her Joining, that they would bump into one another.

"Oh." Velanna spoke curtly "You are the shemlen Queen, are you not?"

One of the royal guards growled at her "You will address her as 'Your Majesty', or Warden Commander."

The elf immediately scowled at the guardsman.

Elissas' experiences during the last year or two had trained her to get a reign on her pride. She did not appreciate the lack of respect in this womans tone, and CERTAINLY did not think well of this womans deeds, but Elissa herself was little different. How many people had she killed, was going to kill, in her quest for revenge? "I am. And you are Velanna, I presume? Welcome to the Grey Wardens."

Velanna scoffed "I would hardly call it welcoming. After joining your Order, I confess I wish for nothing else but to leave. I must find Seranni and take her away from the darkspawn."

"I am sorry for your sister." Elissa said with honest pity "No one deserves to be taken by the darkspawn. They do horrible, unspeakable acts to those they capture, especially the women. All the more reason now, after a Blight, to have as many Wardens on hand as possible. You are doing a service to Ferelden."

The mage crossed her arms "I have no desire to do a service for you shemlens."

"Oh?" Elissa was quickly losing her patience "Am I under the impression that you wish to leave us? Your oath, and your crimes, the butchering of those poor people in the woods, demand that you aid us."

Velanna snarled "I answer to no one!"

Two Grey Warden recruits, who saw the tension mounting in the throne room, immediately approached Velanna. She mistaked their approach as an attack, and struck out with her staff at both of them, and raised it out to cast a spell...

And then she saw nothing but light, heard nothing but a loud explosion surrounding her, and a pain took over her mind as she fumbled to the ground. Creators, what had just happened to her?

"Hold!" Elissa rose her hands to stop everyone "Do not harm her." She strode calmly to Velanna, who was still writhing on the ground "You're Dalish. You've probably never run into the Chantry before. So I can venture you have no idea what's happening to you right now, correct?"

An incoherent grunt of pain was her only response, so she continued "That's called a Smite. I learned it from my husband, who was a templar. It's been very useful against fool mages who thought they could do whatever they pleased to me. And I also harbor a spirit within my body. An entire legion of abominations in the Circle Tower could not breach my magical resistance. Nor could those sylvans or werewolves in the Brecilian Forest-"

"You're..." Velanna grunted through her teeth "..you're...you're the one that saved Zathrians clan?"

A somewhat arrogant smile graced Elissas face "So you HAVE heard of me. A pity that you did not discover this earlier. It would have saved you some considerable pain. But as I understand, you are accustomed to rash action without any thought whatsoever."

Her smile faded as the elf glared at her, and she glared right back "Now listen closely, Velanna. We will help you find your sister. We cannot guarantee that we will find her alive, but we will find her all the same. Nevertheless, the price you pay for those murders in the woods, and the price you now pay for attempting to assault the Queen of Ferelden, is to serve the Grey Wardens. And I expect you to fulfill your duties, and to show your new brothers and sisters in arms all the respect they deserve. For you are one of us now, whether you deserve it or not."

She gestured to a guard "Take her away. She will need rest, and time to reflect on my words."

As the knights took Velanna up in their arms, Elissa noticed Nathaniels gaze out of the corner of her eye. He was frowning, and after a moment of apparently deciding something, he wordlessly followed the men out of the throne room.

Kallian, however, was trying her hardest to not smile. Finally, someone put that bitch in her place!

* * *

**Just remembered that I forgot to respond to something Bigfancy said: Actually, in the previous story, the Ritual...well, just read the previous story! **

**Again, thanks to all for reading/review/etc!**


	32. Apologies

Elissa was busy scribbling away on a note on her desk, when a fist rapped rather aggressively on her door.

"Come in."

The handle twisted, and the door creaked open to reveal a slender figure walk in. Velanna held her head up high, but her face was somewhat at odds with her self confident poise.

Elissa did not smile, nor did she scowl. Her body tensed a little. Was she coming here for another fight? It was a long day already "Greetings, Velanna."

The elf nodded curtly "Greetings, Warden Commander."

The Queen smiled inwardly. She was far too proud to refer to her as Your Majesty. Not that it really mattered to her. "Was there something you needed?"

"I...wished to...apologize... for my actions." The words were forced, but they held some degree of truth in them.

It was all Elissa needed, though it had taken her off guard "That's a commendable gesture, Velanna. I gladly accept it. And my apologies for Smiting you. The Grey Wardens are not like the Chantry or the Circle of Magi, if you are wondering." Her smile turned melancholy "And...I understand what you're going through right now."

Velanna frowned "Do you now?"

"Perhaps not about the struggles that the Dalish endure, no." Elissa pulled out an amulet that Velanna immediately recognized as enchanted. The likeness of two shemlens were on it, along with a symbol of their Chantry "But I do understand what it's like to lose family. I lost my mother, father, nephew, along with many people I've known my entire life in one bad day."

With the apology out of the way, Velanna found herself curious, and she relaxed herself in her chair "Yes, I've heard of that. My condolences. I have a few questions, if I may."

"Go ahead."

Velanna nodded, and stared out the window as she gathered her thoughts "You're the one that saved Zathrians clan. Why?"

"You say that as if I'm not capable of charity." Elissa grinned.

The elf frowned at her inquisitively "There was no other reason for you to be there?"

"Well.." Elissa shrugged "there was. I needed their help against the Blight, and they gave it. After we saved them, of course."

Velanna could not believe what she had heard. Why would Keeper Lanaya command the clan to aid the humans? True, this...Queen, may have saved some of their clan, but surely there was no need to risk the others for her cause. Rather than voice this, however, Velanna held her tongue, and asked another question that was on her mind.

"Interesting. I spoke with a shemlen called Nathaniel Howe. He claims that you're a capable and just leader. Odd words from one who is the son of the man that murdered your family."

Elissa nodded "He's nothing like his father."

"But his clan- I mean, family, murdered yours..." Velannas eyes were lit with curiosity, astonishment, even anger "Why do you allow him to live?!"

"You're not the first to ask that question, Velanna." Elissa leaned forward "I suppose that it would be easy to see that all Howes would be dangerous to me. But I know Nathaniel. He's a good man, as I'm sure you well know by now."

Velanna was reluctant to admit those words. Nathaniel seemed polite and well mannered, for a shemlen noble that is.

"I see. Well...if you've met with Keeper Lanaya, I don't suppose you've heard of Ilshae's clan?"

Elissa narrowed her brows in interest "Ilshae? I'm sorry, I've never heard of Ilshae. I know only of Keeper Lanaya and their clan. They stay to the Brecilian Forest whenever they pass through Ferelden. I'm intrigued that there are more Dalish here in Ferelden than I had thought."

The former First nodded to herself sadly "I see. Well, you are the Queen of Ferelden. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the shemlen palace where you belong?"

Elissa smiled at her rather bold line of questioning "Well, Velanna, it's my duty for now. I'm not JUST a Queen. I'm also a Grey Warden like yourself. And I have to help rebuild our order here."

"But why?" Velanna crossed her arms, her tone impatient "You've stopped the Blight. There's no need anymore to-"

Elissas firm, assertive tone cut her off "There will ALWAYS be a need for Wardens, Velanna. And right now, even with the Fifth Blight truly ended, the darkspawn have yet to reenter the Deep Roads. It is my duty to protect all of the people of Thedas from the darkspawn threat, as it is yours now. But that does not simply include the human nations. It includes the dwarves, the commoners, the mages and the Chantry, and yes, the Dalish as well. As a Grey Warden, you serve your people Velanna. You protect them from an evil that has ravaged Thedas for countless millenia. For as long as there are darkspawn and Archdemons, there will always be a Blight."

The words lingered in the air between the two. Elissa had considered their last encounter, and was going to try not to hold it against her. The Dalish have every right to fear and mistrust humanity, after all.

Against her will, Velanna could see the sense in what the Queen said. After all, it was the darkspawn that took Seranni. Perhaps...joining the Grey Wardens was not such a bad idea after all. At the very worst, she could always leave, and use her new strength to protect the Dalish from those creatures.

Suddenly, she straightened up, and nodded again "Thank you, then, Warden Commander."

"You are welcome."

Velanna turned on her heel, and as she reached for the handle to the door, the Queens voice stopped her

"And we will find her, Velanna. We will find Seranni. I promise."

She turned around, and after a moment of looking back, nodded to the Queen, and took her leave.

Velanna had much to ponder on the way back to her new...room. Creators, this was all going to take some getting used to. The stone...walls, they called it. The crowding of these other humans. At least some of it was comforting. It was certainly warmer here than in the forests. And the beds they used were surprisingly comfortable.

If it hadn't been for Nathaniel, she would have left already. He seemed decent enough, and had managed to convince her that this Queen was a good person. Velanna did not believe it until Nathaniel told her of how Elissa had aided Keeper Zathrian in ridding their clan of a terrible curse that transformed their brothers and sisters into vicious, mindless animals.

With that in mind, and with a lot of convincing by Nathaniel, Velanna had decided to give the Warden...Commander another chance. She was arrogant and condescending, but perhaps it was not her fault. Human 'nobles' tend to raise their children to be little better than entitled, cruel little brats.

But this Elissa had saved some of her Dalish allies, and had promised to deliver Seranni back to her. Whether or not she would be able to uphold such a promise...remained to be seen.

* * *

Malcolm was impressed with the former First from the Dalish clan. She had the social grace of an Ogre, true, but she was powerful in her own right. Mages always were.

It was always soothing for Malcolm to watch recruits train. In a way, it was like witnessing the strength that allowed them to survive the Joining. This, right here, watching the elite warriors and mages of Ferelden spar against each other, this was the pride of the Wardens. This is what made them the best of the best. Why the world needed them, no matter how many times they forgot about their Order.

He was starting to make his decisions on who would inherit the title of Warden Commander. All corners that could be cut were cut in the training. After they dealt with the situations in Knotwood Hill, the Blackmarsh, and finally putting an end to that infernal Architect, Malcolm would devote the full amount of his attention to finally picking the Commander of the Grey of Ferelden.

* * *

"I'm going to convince you!"

The daggers clashed, and sparked danced in the air as both elves continued their sparring. Zevran was having his hands full. Kallian seemed to improve every day, and he was starting to run out of tricks.

"Convince me of what, mi amore?" He teased, grinning as he crossed his arms, the daggers guarding his torso.

"Don't play games with me, Zevran." She tried to sweep her foot underneath his, but he leapt back "You know what I'm talking about."

* * *

Solona found the garments of her sparring partner...concerning.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I beg your pardon?" Velanna narrowed her eyes.

The prodigy shook her head at the former First "Nevermind. I am Solona Amell. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, and a pleasure to meet another mage. Congratulations on your Joining."

Velanna drew her staff "Thank you. Shall we?"

* * *

The Orlesian Warden Gerald was baffled at how such a dwarf like Oghren could put up a fight. He spent most of his free time inebriated like some tavern leech, and he could still swing that greataxe of his with little effort.

But Gerald was not about to let some fallen gentilhomme best him in combat, spar or otherwise. He carried the proud title of chevalier! The finest order of knights in Orlais! And none were his equal.

* * *

"This isn't fair." Anders whined.

Elissa couldn't help it. When she heard that everyone was gathering outside for a spar, her face immediately lit up like a mad woman. Killing held no pleasure for her. But fighting? There was always room in her life for a good spar.

Anders, understandably, was far less enthusiastic "You resist magic! How am I supposed to beat you?!"

Elissas face lit up once again, with a rather devious grin "I guess you'll have to be creative, Anders. Now, face me!"

* * *

The crowd of Amaranthine soldiers and off duty servants cheered on what seemed to be a tournament between the Wardens at Vigils Keep. After watching every fight, Elissa learned more and more about her fellow Wardens. Solona seemed to be the most powerful thus far, and it came as no surprise that the last two combatants left was the Circle prodigy and herself.

Solona felt herself at a bit of a loss at her next opponent. Not only was she trained as a Templar, which was galling, but she boasted incredible magical resistances. There was more to Solonas arsenal of magic, however, that relied solely on elemental attacks.

As they bowed to eachother, Elissa whispered "I have to ask something. Have the Templars ever smited you before?"

The mage mentally cringed at the mention of that Templar ability "They have. It's rather formidabble."

"If I'm crossing any boundaries by doing that, I won't-"

"No." Solona decided to herself "This would be a good test of my abilities."

The fight was a clash of magic and steel. Elissa found herself having difficulty against the prodigy. She utilized spells that somehow managed to bypass her magical defenses. No fireballs or electricity, but a sort of invisible, tangible, physical force. It felt as if a High Dragon was slamming a tail into her body every time. But Elissa was a trained warrior with reserves of stamina and endurance, and her armor absorbed the attacks admirably.

Her claymore finally came into range of Solona, and it was blocked by a bubble of arcane energy. The enchanted starmetal, however, was powerful enough to shatter it instantly, and Elissa, after hesitating for a moment, unleashed a Smite. Solona, however, was quick enough to unleash one more telekinetic punch. The Queen staggered back, falling to the floor, and Solona, overcome with the loss of her magical reserves, fell to the ground.

Anders immediately rushed out to heal the both of them, and Fergus was torn for a moment, trying to choose whom to go to first, his sister, or Solona. Nathaniel made his choice easier by helping Elissa to her feet, and so Fergus cradled Solona in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He whispered "My sister can be a real show off sometimes. I'm sorry."

She was sweating, dazed, and struck silly by the full impact of Elissas Smite. And so Solona smiled dreamily at the handsome man "Oh...I'm Fergus, fine."

The young Teyrn couldn't help chuckling at that.

* * *

**I've finished The Calling! Gonna start on Asunder now. Haven't updated in a while because of all the reading. Hope you guys enjoyed everything thus far!**


	33. Old Wounds

The party of Wardens headed out to Blackmarsh.

Malcolm had little hopes for Warden Kristoffs survival. The entire swamp was barricaded in a nigh impenetrable barrier of arcane energy, and it was the last known destination of the man. They had tried to breach it, but with little success. But now, he had two of his most powerful mages at his disposal: Velanna and Solona.

Anders, Oghren, Zevran and Kallian were all back at the Keep, along with all of his original Wardens. There was likely no need to drag an army down here, and it would only slow them down.

Interestingly enough, Nathaniel was accompanying them as well. He was chatting with that elf about how he dreamed of coming here and ridding this cursed place of the evil that inhabited it. Kid stuff really. But Malcolm remembered his conversation with the Seneschal earlier today. He said that there used to be a village here, ruled by a Baroness, as it were. And then one day, they all just vanished. Gone. Malcolm would have normally attributed such nonsense to bandits or the like, but the magical barrier certainly gave him pause.

What if something was happening here?

"The Veil is torn here..." Velanna clutched her staff firmly, looking at every shadow with tension.

Malcolm rolled that thought around in his head. Well, he had two mages. That was good firepower there. And Nathaniel was a good scout, good assassin as well. He'd likely spot trouble before trouble spotted them.

And then there was not only himself, but even the Queen as well. She'd been like this: agitated, depressed, restless. Sometimes he would witness her crying when she thought she was alone in the Keep. The Queen had insisted that she accompany them, and it was no mystery to Malcolm, nor was it negotiable. She missed her child, and wanted to take her mind off her troubles. Hopefully the King wouldn't find out about this. Malcolm needed to make sure that the Crown and the Wardens got along here. They would need to have a LOT of Wardens here, at least three hundred by the end of the decade. That was enough to ensure that if an Old God did cause problems here, that they could handle it.

They all stopped at the barrier, and the Queen gave the order to the two mages. After a few minutes, they dispelled it, and walked further in. And it was looking at a blighted werewolf, devouring the body of a long deceased man under a tree, that Malcolm knew there would be trouble enough for the Queen here.

It immediately leapt toward Malcolm, but he swung his shield into it, sending it flying backwards into a tree. Nathaniel quickly loosed an arrow, but the creature brought up its arm, and Nathaniel missed the heart. Solona held her staff out, and a bolt of white light lanced out, electrocuting the creature, until it was no more.

Nathaniel made a move to slit its throat, but a silver gauntlet held him back.

"Don't. That thing is tainted." Elissa explained "You touch it, you'll die. Stay behind me."

Nathaniel nodded. He was content, at least, to accompany the Wardens and help his countrymen clear out the darkspawn.

Velanna raised an eyebrow "More werewolves? But I thought you said the curse that affected Zathrians clan-"

"These are wolves corrupted by rage demons." Solona interrupted "The Veil is thin here, as you say. Demons are at work here."

The group moved quietly through the ruins, and into the main courtyard. Elissa knelt down by a corpse on the ground. It was a hurlock, badly burned.

"Looks like the demons and the darkspawn are at odds here."

Malcolm nodded, accepting this. Better to let two foes slaughter eachother, then swoop down and eliminate the survivors.

They pressed on, running into more tainted werewolves and demons. Each and every one of them was dispatched by the Wardens. A burst from the ground, and one of the werewolves was ensnared in a web of roots. Malcolm, drawing on his spirit, swung his longsword, and dispatched the creature instantly. Another attempted to ambush him from the sides, but it was skewered on Elissas greatsword. The momentum cast her off her feet and onto the ground. She pushed the dead creature off of her, and kicked it off of her blade.

Solona, surrounded by three rage demons, calmly intoned a chant. They all approached, and a burst of light and sound struck them all stunned. A glyph had rendered them immobile. Two arrows whistled into the air, killing their targets as intended. The final demon was frozen solid, and shattered into pieces by Solonas staff.

The longer they pressed into the marsh, the more disturbing it all was. Bodies of what appeared to be the new darkspawn creatures reported in the Arling littered the ground. Malcolm knelt down to one of them, inspecting it.

It was a sort of larvae like creature, with a hard shell. Normal weapons would have a hard time penetrating it if they were left to grow into adulthood. He poked at it with his silverite longsword, and the flesh on its underbelly sizzled.

"Well, at least silverite is still effective." he quipped.

Finally, after reaching what appeared to be a campsite, they found Kristoffs body. As soon as Nathaniel knelt down to the body, closing his eyes, everyone else tensed around him, and a new, strangely accented voice was heard.

"Yes...that is your Grey Warden."

Everyone immediately readied their weapons. In addition to recognizing the accent, all of the Wardens present could feel the buzz of the Taint calling out. They were surrounded on all sides by hurlocks and genlocks. One of them, a hurlock in black and red armor, walked up calmly to the group.

"The Mother said it if he was lured here, and slain, that in time you would come."

Velannas face flickered with fear "A trap!"

Malcolm lowered his sword slightly "The Mother? Don't you mean the Architect? Who is this Mother?!"

The darkspawn raised its hands in a praising gesture "The Mother is she who sent me! She who wished you to come. To here, this place! I, here before you, is the First! And I am bringing to you: a message."

It lowered its head, and from what Elissa could tell, it was glaring "The Mother, she is not allowing you to further his plans, whether this you know or not. And so...she is sending you, a gift!"

It raised its hand out slowly, and dropped something onto the ground. As soon as it shattered, a strange, blue cloud engulfed the party.

Everyone fell to their knees, all either coughing out the strange toxin, or attempting to cover their mouths. But it was to no ones avail, including the darkspawns. Finally, everyone crumbled to the ground, and Blackmarsh was silent once more.

* * *

Elissa slowly opened her eyes, feeling the warm linens pressing against her body. Her armor was gone, as was her greatsword. And as far as she could tell, this was her old room...in Castle Cousland...

Only it looked odd. It was void of color in some areas, like blots of life had been drained out of the world. And she felt an invisible force pressing itself against her mind, trying to deprive her of her focus. Yet, her magical resistance was like a barrier of white steel, and her mind could not be breached. She immediately remembered everything: the swamp, the darkspawn, the sleeping gas bomb that forced her here.

This was a dream.

She sighed, flung off her covers, and reminded herself that she was not in her nightgown, but in her armor, her greatsword in her hand. And just like that, it was so, for the Fade was not a real place. She had an idea of what she would find here, and it would break her heart to free herself, but there was no other way. Elissa opened the doors, and walked down the hallways. It was silent, nary a murmur until she entered the Greathall.

"Surprise, darling!"

As expected, they were all there. Her parents. Fergus. Oren. Oriana. Alistair. Gilmore. Aldous. Thomas, Delilah, Nathaniel...And a crowd of the castles servants and staff.

As distressing as it was to see all of them, nothing could really compare to what was in Alistairs arms...a bundle of cloth, covering a child.

Her child. Little Bryce.

"Happy Naming day, pup!" Her father beamed.

She sniffed as she wiped away the tears "You're not real. None of you are."

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"Elissa, what are you talking about?" Alistair raised an eyebrow.

She strode towards him, her purpose clear, but her will wavering. They simply stared at eachother. He looked exactly like him, the golden blond hair, that cute expression, everything. Even knowing they weren't real...could she do this? Kill them? Kill her family?

But there was something behind those eyes, something unnatural. And in that moment, seeing the malevolence of the creature, it was all she needed. This was cruel indeed, to impersonate the ones she loved. A low, cowardly blow aimed at her heart. And so she hardened it.

She screamed out in anger, and cut the illusion in half. The demon screamed as it vanished before her, and her child fell to the floor, Elissas heart stopping as it did. But rather than hear a sickening crack, the illusion disappeared in a flash of light. Looking up, she saw that no one else was in sight now.

A door called out to her, and Elissa, fury in her heart, strode towards it with purpose. Whoever was responsible for this would pay a thousand fold.

As Elissa walked through the door, she did not find herself in the hallways of her old home. Instead, she was greeted with yet another familiar sight.

* * *

Vigils Keep.

It was quiet again, the illusion of a beautiful day made plain to Elissa, who could see through it. The great gate was open, and Elissa walked inside.

It was not like how it was currently in the Keep. No, she remembered this as the Vigils Keep that she, Delilah and Thomas played in, when Father would visit Rendon. The paintings on the wall, the expensive furniture and decorations...

"Welcome home, Nathaniel."

Elissa froze before the throne room. That voice was unmistakable. She immediately flung the door open, and saw two figures there, one kneeling before the other.

Rendon Howe glanced at Elissa, and fixed a hateful sneer at her, before refocusing his attention on Nathaniel.

"Well, Nathaniel, I'm pleased that you've returned from the Free Marches at last. It would appear that your training is complete, and you are ready to assume the Arlship."

Nathaniel lowered his head slightly "Thank you, Father. I will not fail you. I swear it."

"Of course you won't." Rendon rose from his throne, and stared at Elissa "There's only one deed required of you before you do so, however."

The righteous wrath stirred within her once more. Even in death, Rendon Howe looked just as smug and unrepentant as he was in life. His evil lingered on, here in the Fade, and even in the real world, she reminded herself. And it appeared as if his death and humiliation had not deterred his insanity. It all drove Elissa to that dark place once again. She wanted to tear him into pieces here, and send him into the Void. There would be no respite, no hope for him. Her greatsword felt right in her hands as she raised it. It would be so easy, to kill him again...

Yet the only thing that held her back, was the realization that this was not her dream. This was Nathaniels dream. She looked at him. He had gone through so much for her...could she really kill his Father in front of him like this? Even if it was a demon? "Nathaniel!"

The young man sprang to his feet and turned around. "You..."

"You remember me, Nathaniel? I'm Elissa! You came back to Ferelden, but you didn't come here. You remember where you went first?"

Nathaniel blinked, staring at the floor as if it would hold the answers he sought. "I...I remember...you."

"That's right! You came to kill me, remember?"

"But he did not." Rendon crossed his arms "A mistake. But one that will be soon rectified."

Nathaniel shook his head "Father...I remember it all like a dream-"

"What difference does it make?!" Rendon snapped "All you need concern yourself with is eliminating this Cousland bitch and avenging me!"

"Father..."

Rendons eyes flashed with anger "You've served that little whore long enough, I think! Or have you forgotten what she did to me?! What the Couslands have done to our family name?! I was nothing but Bryces 'vassal' for so many years, toiling for Fereldens interests while Bryce, with his smooth smile and silver tongue, stole away what should have been mine! I fought just as hard as he did in the occupation to rid our country of those masked bastards, and all I received from King Maric was a bloody medal! But everyone loved Bryce...they not only considered him a hero, they even wanted to make him King after Maric die. Hah! The man orders my father hanged, and they wanted to make him King!"

He glared right at Elissa, with all of his cruelty and malice "I suppose like Father, like daughter. She kills me in my estate in cold blood: they make her the bloody Queen of Ferelden."

This was no demon. Of that, she was certain now. According to Solona, spirits of the deceased could contact the living in their dreams, or when they entered the Fade. This was the twisted soul of Rendon Howe.

Elissa pointed her sword right at Rendons heart "I've heard enough, Rendon! No matter what issue you had with my Father, there was no excuse you could conjure to justify butchering my entire family! Or was even little Oren endrenched in sin?"

Rendon snorted, shrugging at his executioner "Never leave behind a man, woman or child that can carry a sword. As my death has concluded, I was not thorough enough in wiping your wretched family from Ferelden history. And yet as a Queen, you've not learned from my mistakes. More the fool you."

The deceased Arl heard the straining of a bowstring next to him, and he sneered "Going to kill me, Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel glared at his Father with a cold, righteous anger "Yes."

Elissas eyes widened "No! Don't, Nathaniel! Let me do this!"

Rendon folded his arms again "All those years in the Free Marches, and you're still the boy I remembered ten years ago. Why do you think I had you there? You never understood what nobility entailed. You were SO close to finally ending the Cousland dynasty once and for all! The Howes would have ascended to their rightful station! All you had to do was put an arrow in that slatterns womb, and it would have been done. But what else was I to expect? You lacked the courage, as you do now. You're still the same worthless, naive child, just like your brother and sister-"

A thud, and Rendon was silenced to wet gasps, gazing in surprise at the arrow that had pierced his throat. He fell back to the throne, trying to pull himself up and defend himself, but Nathaniel towered over him, his bow raised for the killing shot.

"Goodbye Father. You'll do no more evil in our name."

The second shot pierced his heart, and the spirit of Rendon Howe was lost to the Void.

The two nobles stood there, Nathaniel slowly lowering his bow.

"Nathaniel..." Elissa whispered.

He shook his head, a tone of finality and hardened resolve "It's done."

"I'm so sorry..." all of her former rage was gone. All that was left was regret. She should have done this for him. This...this was patricide!

Deep down, behind that gaze of resolve, Nathaniel felt it all. Everyone was right. Elissa, Delilah, everyone. His Father had become a monster. And after everything that he had done, to his family and to Ferelden, it felt oddly fitting that he was brought to justice once again, even if no one would ever know about it. Delilah and Thomas would have been proud. He'd done right by the Howe name here, he told himself.

None of that, however, made it hurt any less.

"I am well, Elissa." he turned around, stoic as ever "Let us depart. Our friends require our aid."

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**


	34. Justice

The spear effortlessly pierced his brothers heart.

This was not real. He knew it not to be so.

Malcolm pulled it out of his 'brothers' chest, and threw it to the ground. Demons were truly masters of illusion. He'd be more impressed with their tricks if they hadn't made it so personal. He looked around, and saw Nevarra as he remembered it: beautiful and cold.

Yet even if he had not joined with a spirit of Valor, Malcolm would have known this not to be his Nevarra. It was too perfect. No danger, no chevaliers from Orlais, and...no darkspawn. For that was his life. Constant danger. He never even knew his parents: his older brother had taken care of him, and told him that they had died from an accident. Whether that was true or not made no difference, for the lesson his brother ingrained in him was thus: always be prepared.

It was a lesson Malcolm learned well. He had trained his body to be a weapon of war, his mind to be as sharp and cunning as needed. Malcolm had been a skilled mercenary, even taking down a mature male dragon single handedly with only a dagger. It had garnered him a lot of attention, as Nevarrans gloried in dragon slaying. And so one day, his brother, proud of his successes, gave him gold and leave to visit an artist for a tattoo. To this day, Malcolm considers it the only thing he has left of his brother, and it is the reason he never wears a helmet into battle.

It was why he had joined the Wardens. Revenge is all well and good, and Malcolm reaped bloody satisfaction for the tainted creatures that killed his only family, but beyond that, he knew that things could be better. The Wardens, could be better. One Nevarran had the nerve of calling the Order "Archaic, and no longer relevant to our time period." It was the single dumbest thing Malcolm had heard, and the man soon regretted his mistake. Malcolm knew that there would always be darkspawn, and that they would always be a threat to everyone, no matter how many people thought otherwise.

And so he not only joined the Grey Wardens, one night, he was visited by a presense that only described itself as 'Valor'. It was apparently impressed with Malcolms sense of knowing when action needed to be taken, and his bravery. It offered him power, and Malcolm took it. Why not? Malcolm never turned down a good deal, even if it came with a price. The induced nightmares were... unpleasant, but it was nothing some medicinal tea couldn't fix.

His path in life was set, and there was no room left for regrets. He'd done all he could to avenge his brother and make sure that these creatures never harmed anyone again. No demon was going to guilt trip him, or try to trap him into their version of 'paradise'.

It was time to move on.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the first person Malcolm had to run into was that elf who had a chip on her shoulder. He had patience enough for dealing with Nathaniels nightmares, or the Queens, or Warden Amells. They were problems Malcolm could guess, and readily identify with. But no, it HAD to be Warden Velanna.

Take a deep breath, Malcolm. It's just going to be another one of those days. And like it or not, she's your Sister now. Help her.

Velanna, to her credit, was not standing on a podium, receiving heaps of praise from her fellow Dalish. Instead, she was one of the crowd, listening to some other elf on the podium speaking.

"...And now, it is high time we reclaimed our glory! We are the elvenhan, and never again shall we submit!"

The crowd cheered in ecstasy, Velanna amongst them. It was going to be hard to convince her.

"Velanna."

She turned around, her eyes narrowed "A shemlen? Here? There is no place for you here! Leave!"

Malcolm crossed his arms "Good to know you haven't changed. We know eachother, Velanna. How else would I know your name?"

Velanna leaned back, concerned "...You...do look familiar...is this a trick?! It has to be!"

"It is." Malcolm nodded "But I'm not the one pulling it. I must admit, I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd let yourself be so easily duped. Velanna, none of this is real."

Her eyes widened "...You're...you're lying-"

"Think." Malcolm stated hardly. "Focus. I'm sure the Dalish had some way of training you in protection from demons right? Well, its time to start using it."

The old woman on the podium stepped down "Don't listen to him, Velanna. Their kind has always tricked and deceived us! Stay here, and together we will bring back the glory-"

Malcolm immediately drew his sword "ENOUGH!" He glared right at Velanna "I don't have the time or patience for this. I know you're the kind to just assume that we 'evil' humans have nothing in store for you but pain and misery, but I just couldn't give a shit right now. There's something out there that's infinitely worse than us: Darkspawn. And it doesn't care if you're a dwarf, who did what to whos race, or who lost what. They kill everything. Not that it's stopped people from bickering like a bunch of stupid kids though!"

Malcolm bit back the bitter sentence 'How do you think my brother got killed? They didn't listen! He told them there were darkspawn near the village, and they were more interested in goddamn taxes!'

"There's two ways this can go, Velanna. Either you recognize this as a dream, and we leave, or I can just leave you here. Your choice."

Normally, Velannas respose would have been to blast him with an Arcane Bolt, but she somehow...knew that wouldn't work on him. He had some sort of protection, if she remembered correctly. And...he was right. Creators! He was right! This was all a nightmare!

Velanna immediately spun around and blasted Keeper Ilshae. The demon howled in agony before dissapating.

As the illusions crumbled, Malcolm nodded grimly. "Wise choice, Warden."

* * *

"Thank the Maker!" Elissa breathed out, running to the others.

She hugged Malcolm, who awkwardly returned it. He didn't feel much in a good mood, but being alive was enough to be glad, he supposed. Being missed certainly felt good, too.

Nathaniel bowed to Velanna "I'm glad you are alright, Lady Velanna."

Velanna nearly tripped hearing those words, and then she crossed her arms "My lady is such a human thing to call someone."

"It is a term of respect. Is it human to be respectful?"

"Now you're mocking me."

Nathaniel shrugged "I think you're a lovely woman, and worthy of respect. So I call you my Lady."

Velanna felt her ears burning, her cheeks as well "Well, stop it!"

Elissa turned back and gave Nathaniel a curious glance. What the Maker was he up to?

"If we can set aside the banter," Malcolm interrupted "We need to find Solona, then we're getting out of...here."

The four of them wandered, their path changing before them. Once they walked through the familiar forest of Velannas forest, and then they walked through the Feravel Plains of Amaranthine.

Finally, they stopped at a sight that both Elissa and Nathaniel recognized.

"My castle? Again?" Elissa shook her head "But I defeated the demon!"

"I can sense another in there, all the same." Velanna shrugged "Perhaps there was another you missed?"

Malcolm pursed his lips, thinking the words he wanted to say: Or perhaps there's something that one of us has yet to confess. "Let's go in anyway. If there's a demon inside, better to take it head on."

It was her home, but it looked...different. Not as detailed. It had the flags and banners, but the furniture was too fancy, practically Orlesian. It was quiet, as expected, until she reached the Main Hall.

And that's when Elissas jaw dropped.

She saw Solona smiling sadly, kissing...her BROTHER! She was leading him to the family throne...

"Good people, I present the Teyrn of Highever! Court is now in session!"

Elissa couldn't move. She could hardly breath. Nathaniel was similarly shocked. Were it not for the sea of people, Solona and 'Fergus' would have noticed them by now.

Eventually, Malcolm walked forward, and Elissa had no choice but to follow him.

"...the excellent proposal to reorganize the Circle Tower. I agree that visitors from the mages families should be allowed. And at the age of twenty, provided they pass their Harrowing, they be given leave from the Tower."

The crowd applauded, and Solona felt sickened by it all. She'd encountered this sort of illusion before, of course. Her entire life in the Circle was spent preparing her against situations like this. Yet it never failed to make her nauseous or upset, how...evil this really was. Still, there was something...beautiful about this dream, fake as it all was. That was why she could not bring herself to kill the demon beside her. Just a little longer, to enjoy the illusion, and then it was back to reality.

"Solona."

The mages eyes widened in fear, and the crowd backed away from the four souls that stood in the center. Elissa looked, well, surprised to say the least. Not horrified, at least, Solona noted. She relaxed herself, and nodded to them

"I knew you all would come. Forgive me. I honestly did not think it would be so soon."

"You know this is a dream, Solona?" Elissa asked, with a bit of hesitation.

Solona smiled sadly "Of course I do."

The demonic Fergus stood up and stared her down "Do not DO THIS, mortal! With my power and yours, you could not only have the man you want, you could rule over this land! We could rule together! Liberate mages from those self righteous templars! I could give you everything you've always deserved, but have always been denied!"

Sighing, she rose from her seat, and whispered "You have nothing I want." And with those words, she froze the demon solid, taking a moment to admire the doppleganger of Fergus, before shattering it for good.

Light immediately enveloped all five of them, and before anyone could say anything else, they were gone from the illusion of Castle Cousland.

* * *

Elissa opened her eyes, and found herself not in the real world, but apparently another illusion.

"That's impossible!" she cried "We defeated the demons! We should be free!"

The others stirred next to her, and she found herself glancing around. This looked familiar...the village! This was...Blackmarsh!

"I think I have an answer." Solona replied "We might not be the only ones dreaming here. This entire village was cocooned in an arcane bubble for Maker knows how long. Considering the demons that we encountered entering this place, there's likely a demon at the source of all of this, holding the dream world together."

Elissa immediately turned to her fellow Warden "Solona..."

Solona looked down, blushing "I...suppose I have a bit of explaining to do, your Majesty."

"We can do the explaining later." Malcolm interrupted "Survival first."

The Queen nodded at the both of them. She would need some time to process all of this...

A voice full of righteous anger sounded through the dream, startling everyone and interrupting their thoughts

_"The mansion will not protect you, fiend! Come out and face your crimes!"_

They ran through the courtyards and alleyways of the city, running past the tormented souls that had been trapped here for years. Finally, they reached yet another crowd of people, and Elissa saw another familiar face.

Well...face wasn't quite the word to describe it. It was another phantom...a spirit! And it was arrayed in armor, like Justice was! Perhaps this, too, was another spirit of justice?

Solona eyed the spirit with suspicion. It did not seem evil, but demons were masters of illusion and deception. She'd met spirits of valor and justice before, and it did seem like one, but still, it was best to be cautious all the same.

The phantom turned from the gate, and walked toward the only living denizens.

_"And what comes now? More minions of the baroness? Or perhaps, more helpless souls she has ensnared?"_

Solona raised her hand to stay the others "We are Grey Wardens, brought into the Fade against our will."

The phantom cocked its helmet _"The Fade...Ahh, I see. You are from the mortal realm. I've never seen creatures of your like before. Perhaps it is a sign."_

It then turned its gaze on Elissa and Malcolm _"...Strange...I can sense others of my kind within you...yet..."_

Elissa was somewhat dissapointed. She had thought, had hoped, that this Justice was HER Justice, but it seemed as if they were truly one now.

It then straightened its posture _"I am Justice! I have watched this place and seethed at the wrongs visited on these poor folk, and now, I seek to aid them."_

One of the villagers then spoke "Once we lived in the real world and the baroness ruled over us. She took our children and used their blood to fuel her dark magic..."

Another villager comforted her, then finished it "And when we burned down her home, she cast a final curse on us, trapping us all in this...nightmare!"

Solona nodded. It all made sense now. This...Baroness was a blood mage. The villagers revolted, and the mage turned into an abomination, but too late to save herself. Instead, their souls were trapped in the Fade with her.

_"Tell us stranger:"_ Justice asked _"Will you help us in this righteous task? Being a Grey Warden seems to make you an able sort and thus, your aid would be welcome. And I do not know how to cross the Veil back into your world, but once I am done aiding these poor people, I will do all within my power to help you."_

Solona looked back to her allies "This is no demon. Its strength will likely be needed to defeat the abomination that dwells here."

Elissa smiled at Justice "We will gladly aid you, then."

Justice lifted his helmet in pride "_Then we have the numbers to challenge the Baroness directly!"_

"We waste our time with these...cattle?!" Velanna scoffed.

"Velanna, we are trapped here." Nathaniel pulled out his bow "This spirit can guide us back to the real world."

Velanna followed suit, and pulled out her staff "Very well. If you all think it best."

_"Good people!"_ Justice boomed _"We take the battle directly to the witch!"_

More of the village spirits gathered in curiosity, as Justice walked up to the gates of the mansion. _"For too long have her crimes gone unpunished! Now is the time to reclaim, your freedom!"_

And with that, the spirit knocked down the gates. Many of the villagers ran inside along with the Wardens and Justice. At the mansion door were two more demons, along with a cruel looking woman. At her side was a figure in black armor...that talking darkspawn!

"My my..." the mage casually spoke "All that shouting outside and now you finally decided to barge in, without a proper invitation!"

_"Foul sorceress"_ Justice righteously hissed _"You will release these poor people and submit yourself to Justice!"_

The talking darkspawn walked right towards the Wardens "My path back across the Veil lies in victory over you and your new allies...then the Mother will pay for her treachery!"

Justice positioned itself between the darkspawn and the Wardens _"Enough! The battle is joined!"_

The First was no match for the Grey Wardens, even with the baronesses demons. They were simply too skilled, and too powerful. The Baroness was an even match for the spirit Justice, who attempted to disarm her from her staff.

"No! You fool!" The Baroness raised up her hands in frustration. "Why haven't you defeated them already?!"

"They are too much..." The First breathed "It must be sending me back through the Veil...now!"

The Baroness frowned "Oh I will sunder the Veil alright. I'll send them all back, but you? Your life is going to provide the power!"

The sky darkened, and the last thing that Elissa heard before all was dark once again was

"No! Noooooo!"

* * *

Elissa slowly opened her eyes to see the true night sky of Blackmarsh once again. She always felt so...achy, after leaving the Fade. Even after merging with a spirit, it all felt so...unnatural.

To her left, she heard a faint hum of energy. Magic. Trusting to her instincts, she rolled away and picked her greatsword off of the ground. The others were well awake by now, and they were all staring at the same thing.

Kristoffs body...it was rising. Off of the ground.

"Blood magic?!" Solona immediately raised her staff. She knew it not to be so somehow, but even so...what else could cause this?!

Everyone tensed as the corpse regarded itself and its surroundings with hesitation. "What? Where am I? What is happening?!"

Elissa recognized that voice...

Maker be merciful!

"Justice?!"

The others had reached the same conclusion, and Justice was soon realizing what had occured to him. "No, this is the realm of mortals! Beyond the veil! And this, this is a mortal body of flesh! I am trapped within!"

"How is that even POSSIBLE!?" Solona shook her head.

Justices anger and resolve finally returned "The witch sundered the Veil in her haste! All of us were drawn through! She has returned to this realm as well! Can you not feel it?! The Baroness is nearby!"

"The abomination is here as well?" Solona looked to Elissa "We must destroy it. I implore you, we cannot leave it here to cause further harm to innocents."

"Of course, Solona." Elissa soothed "It will be done." She then looked to...Justice, who seemed to be pleased with this development "Justice, if you would kindly follow us. We have a demon to slay."

The conversation with the demon of Pride was the typical ranting of most power crazed monsters and madmen, and Elissa found herself impatient, having heard it far too many times in this life. The resulting battle, as expected, was tiresome, but ultimately in their favor:

Elissa and Malcolm were attuned to dealing with demons and abominations, the both of them being Spirit Warriors. Not to mention that Elissa was also a Templar, and had no qualms about disabling the demons powerful magic. Every sword strike from the pair scathed the creature with anti demonic energy.

Solona and Velanna were also powerful mages. Every wound opened up was sealed, every limb frozen momentarily or ensnared, every inch of skin or tissue electrocuted, immolated, or frozen.

And much to his surprise, Justice found himself as skilled in the mortal world as here, albeit it took a little time for him to adjust to this new form.

Finally, the demon crumbled before their might. The moment of victory was short lived in Elissas mind.

What were they going to do about...Justice? He was a walking corpse! Would killing him send him back to the Veil? Would he want to go back? SHOULD he go back? CAN he go back?

This was simply a bloody mess. At the rate this Arling was building up its problems, Elissa dryly quipped to herself that it might be simply better for the darkspawn to just take these lands.

Speaking of which, who in Andrastes name was the Mother?! And more talking darkspawn, that was simply wonderful.

She simply pinched her brow, and leaned up against a wall. After a while, she heard a dry chuckle, and Malcolms grim tone:

"I know that look. I've been in your shoes plenty of times. Welcome to the suck."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! Had something else on my mind, and wanted to make a oneshot of something funny before I finished this. Hope you guys enjoy the story so far!**


	35. Justice has Come

The walk to Vigils Keep was long, and awkward. Unfortunately for Solona, it was not quiet.

Justice had been spared from the sword. Killing the body would not release the spirit: it might actually kill it. For the time being, Justice wore the heaviest, obscuring armor so that none would see his true form. And both mages attempted to heal the body so that if someone were to see his body, it would not be as rotten or devoid of life. The smell would have to be remedied later.

He had been convinced to take up Kristoffs duties as a Grey Warden, since his body still carried the darkspawn taint. Hence, no Joining would be necessary. He seemed to enjoy the prospect, calling it 'righteous'. Spirits were always so...strange.

It was all rather insane. Everything the Circle had taught her told her that this was wrong. But then again, the Circle was far from perfect. The templars apparently considered Elissa an abomination, which was not true.

Yet as much as having a walking corpse as a new ally should have been the prevalent topic on everyones lips, Solona knew that the Queen had not forgotten about that particular encounter in the Fade.

"So...Solona."

The mage flinched, and immediately blushed. "Right, about earlier."

Elissa gave her a soulful glance "I have to offer my apologies. I consider the privacy of ones mind to be sacred. Our only intention was to free you from the demons illusion. As much as I would like to pretend that I did not see anything, and as much as I'm sure you would probably appreciate that, it cannot be. But if you do not wish to discuss what happened in the Fade, then I will not force you."

Was this a test? Solona was unsure. The Queen could be very direct. She seemed to be calculating something in her mind. Saying nothing...saying nothing would be pointless. Her secrets were laid bare, and she felt the need to say...something!

"I...I have feelings for your brother."

Elissa smirked, teasing "Clearly." Her expression then turned serious again "Does he feel the same way?"

"You of all people should know the answer to that, your Majesty." Solona shook her head "He's still mourning over his losses. He seems to be getting better, but...I don't think he's ready."

"Neither do I." Elissa approved. She then frowned "You understand he is the Teyrn of Highever now, Solona? If Fergus were to reciprocate your feelings, the relationship you might have would be...strained. Things would be very difficult."

"You do not approve." Solona felt her heart sink.

To her shock, Elissa grinned again "I didn't say that. I just said that things would be difficult."

Elissa had thought a great deal, in fact, about Solona and Fergus. Poor Fergus...Elissa had done her best to comfort him, but it wasn't enough, and she knew it. He seemed to regard Solona as a friend, at the very least. That was something. And Elissa was no hypocrite. If something were to become of their relationship, she would not interfere. Elissa was taught the Chant of Light, but even being the 'Champion of Andraste', she did not consider herself very devout. Mages were people, the same as herself. Even more so, because she had a spirit of Justice inside of her. Who was she to judge them?

Still, there were problems. She wanted the Cousland line to carry on. It may be that she could herself, have more children, but Fergus deserved the Teyrnir. His children, deserved the Teyrnir. Having magic in the bloodline could make for tragedy... But whatever came of that, they would see to later.

And the Landsmeet would never accept a mage as a Teyrna. Still, there was a way to circumvent that. The village of Honnleath was granted to the care of a mage named Wilhelm, who had fought alongside King Maric in the Orlesian Occupation. As a reward for his efforts, he was given leave from the Circle of Magi, and allowed stewardship over the small village. He was even considered part of the nobility, despite the Chantries laws. The difference between a village and a Teyrnir was apparent, of course, but still, if Solona achieved something...remarkable...

And it gave Elissa no small amount of pleasure, if a bit of a spiteful pleasure, to deprive the ambitious she-wolves of Ferelden their most eligible bachelor. Oh, she could just hear Habrens voice indignantly screeching as she discovered that Fergus had chosen a mage over the daughter of the Arl of South Reach.

If the three of them were to go through with this, many would be upset. The nobility, certainly. Bryland would understand, though. He knew his daughter better than anyone else. What about Anora, though? She no doubt had her own plans of holding onto Gwaren. And the Chantry would be suspicious, if not outright furious.

Considering all that could be stacked against the pair, Elissa knew that she'd face worse odds before. All this hinged on her brothers feelings.

Fergus, what does your heart say?

* * *

A crowd had gathered outside of Vigils Keep.

Elissa was tired, and caught off guard, but it wasn't much of a concern. She knew why they were here. This was all part of Esmerelles plan. Who else would have stoke the fires of unrest and rebellion against her? It was somewhat easy to accomplish, which shamed Elissa to a degree. Everyone in Amaranthine was afraid of her, of what they perceived she would do to them, due to the late Arls crimes against her family. The death of Ser Timothy hadn't help.

Add to that the desperate situation of darkspawn in the Arling, and everyone could turn against their Queen.

"My son is starving! Open the granaries!" one of them yelled at Seneschal Varel.

"Bloody feed your people!"

One of the soldiers finally noticed the Queen at the gates, and immediately raised them

"The Queen of Ferelden has returned!"

The mob stopped the yelling and shouting and took to silence, staring behind them. The Queen and her group marched on toward them, and some of them staggered back.

"Your Majesty!" Varel ran through the mob to reach her. "Your Majesty, thank the Maker you've arrived. The situation was getting out of hand."

Elissa nodded, and addressed the mob "Good people of Amaranthine, listen to me-"

"You won't pacify us with your honeyed words!" a man spoke out.

A woman struck him on the shoulder "Let her speak!"

"I understand that you are afraid." Elissa soothed "I understand that you are hungry. I understand that you are concerned of my intentions here in Amaranthine. But cast away your fears! I am not here to cause you harm, or to punish you. Indeed, many of you have suffered well more than enough. You've been at the mercy of a madman who sought to capitalize on your blood and sweat through his ridiculous taxes. The darkspawn still roam these lands, terrorizing all that they come across. And the lack of food has pushed you all to the brink of desperation. Good people, I understand more than you know."

She then turned to Varel "Open the granaries. Let these people have some of our food."

"You think you can just-" the same man, Elissa assumed to be their leader, suddenly froze midsentence "Wait, what?"

"Understand this, however:" Elissas voice grew hard "This will be the only time I excuse an attack on the soldiers of this Arling. These brave, heroic men and women," She gestured to them "have protected you and given their lives so that you could be safe. I am not without mercy, but neither am I without resolve. If anyone attempts to threaten their lives again, they will pay the price for their actions, and answer to me."

Drawing herself up into a regal poise, she then gestured to the granaries "Ser Varel can guide you all to the food you have requested. Now, as it has been a rather long day, I must take my leave of you all. Maker watch over you all."

Two armored, helmeted individuals in Grey Warden armor came to her side and gently brought her into the keep, past all of the awed peasants and commoners. Nathaniel followed them inside, and they all proceeded down the hallways toward the Throne Room.

She felt exhausted. The battle at Blackmarsh was taxing, and she desired nothing more than to crumble into a bed and rest for a moment, if not a whole day. But she knew that her work today was not quite finished.

* * *

The doors of the Throne Room opened, and immediately, she saw a single figure inside, sitting on her own throne. The dark haired woman sneered at her, and gracefully rose as Elissa approached.

"Bann Esmerelle." Elissa spoke with no ceremony, only fatigue "A bold move, to sit upon a throne that does not belong to you."

"That alone, we have in common." Esmerelle returned, hatred flowing from her soul.

At that moment, Elissas world spun as something struck her in the back of her head. Weary, she fell to her knees, and felt strong hands strip her of her weapon, holding her down.

The 'Grey Wardens' removed their helmets. Elissa saw their faces briefly as her armor was torn from her body. Lady Morag, and...Ser Temmerly.

"Nathaniel."

The young man, along with another Elissa assumed to be Esmerelles Crow assassin, heeded their mistresses command. Nathaniel removed Elissas gauntlet while the Crow injected something into her arm. Soldiers Bane, meant to rob one of their stamina. Not lethal by itself, but on the battlefield, stamina was a resource. And Elissa was rather depleted of it.

"I have to compliment you on a job well done." Elissa spoke calmly "You certainly know how to execute a plan, Esmerelle. Though as my Father once said, anyone can be assassinated."

"Yes." Esmerelle glared into her eyes "That's exactly right. You are not above reproach, you bitch!"

"And my crimes?" Elissa shrugged on the ground "Why exactly do you want me dead so badly? Avenging the old Arl out of loyalty? Is that what this is about? Or are you just like Rendon, who believed he deserved more than he had?"

"You little whore..." Esmerelle slapped Elissa across the face "You think to lecture me?! You spread your legs for that common born byblow, and think to feign righteousness?! You know nothing!"

"I love him." She meant every word, and Elissa looked at Esmerelle with a moment of pity "And I know quite enough, more than you do in fact. My question still stands: Did you respect him? Love him? I know now that you were close to him. What you do not know, was that whatever he promised you, he did not intend to follow through with."

Elissa nodded to a desk near the walls "You do not believe me? There is a letter over there, written by Howes hand, stating his intentions to a woman named Lady Sophie. Go ahead and read it."

Whether it was heartbreak, or simply betrayal, Esmerelle appeared caught off guard. She recovered, however, and spit on Elissa "You lie! Rendon Howe was good to us! Good to me!"

"At this point, it doesn't matter to me." Elissa stated coldly "You had the right to know. That is the only mercy you will receive from me this day. Whether or not you believe me is inconsequential. What is very much of consequence, is the fact that I've offered mercy to you and your associates multiple times in exchange for your cooperation, which I would have held true to. Instead, you refused it, seeking to sow chaos and anarchy so that you could elevate yourself in a country that is in dire need of stability. It is far beyond my power to forgive you now, even were it my intent to do so."

Esmerelle issued a mocking laugh at the Queen, and slapped her across the face again before speaking "So very arrogant, even moments before you're about to be raped, over and over again, until I finally grow tired of your screaming, and have your throat slit. Your guards are preoccupied with the diversion I've created. The front door is barred, and I've had the room enchanted to be soundproof. And you yourself are in no condition to even lift your sword, let alone kill five opponents with it-"

Elissa smirked defiantly "Four."

The Bann frowned, growing increasingly irritated with the young womans rebellious spirit "What did you say?"

"Only four of you will die this day."

With that, Elissa focused her spirit, and expelled all of her remaining stamina into a Fade Burst. The room exploded with sound and light, and Esmerelle found herself on her back.

The next thing she heard was the creaking of brick and stone, which was very odd, followed by footsteps. She immediately looked to her left, and to her horror, realized what was going on. That hole in the wall was one of the Vigils escape routes! And the bitch had placed men here! In wait! But how could she have known...

Esmerelle pushed it out of her mind, unsheathed a dagger, and scrambled over to the unconscious Elissa. One swift strike, and it would all be over!

She raised her dagger...

And something forced it out of her hand, along with an exploding pain, and a burst of blood. She screamed as she looked at the arrow embedded square center in her hand, and looked up again. Nathaniel was standing there, his bow directly pointed at her.

"Traitor!" she screamed.

Fergus immediately ran over to his sister, along with Solona. She was unclothed down to her small clothes, which made Fergus burn with righteous anger. That would be the last crime these monsters would ever commit! Solona dragged her out of harms way, enveloping her in a bubble of protection, while restoring her vitality and removing the poison from her body.

Content that his sister was safe, Fergus stalked over to Esmerelle, who was quivering in fear from the elder Cousland.

Temmerly attempted to make a move to intercept him, but a rather large greataxe suddenly embedded itself into his chest. Oghren grinned darkly as the man crumbled to his knees.

"This ones for the boss!"

He pulled it out, and in a battlecry, the dwarf decapitated the man, his head rolling on the floor as blood sprayed in every direction.

The Antivan Crow attempted to try and take out his mark, but a firm hand grasped around his mouth, and twisted it slightly to the left, as typical by an assassin who wishes to avoid blood on their hands when they execute a throat cut.

Kallian brought the dagger across forcefully, and pushed the dying man onto the ground.

"Well done!" Zevran crowed.

"Maker, no no no!" Lady Morag cried. She then tried to make for the secret exit the defenders used, but Zevran was quicker. The flying dagger landed right in the back of the womans heart, ending her life quickly.

Nathaniel felt a sense of regret for Lady Morag, foolish as it was. She seemed a much more reasonable and kinder woman than Esmerelle. How she was convinced into any of this, he would never fathom. It was far too late now, and justice had to be mete this day, cruel as it was.

He then joined Fergus as the rest of the soldiers and Grey Wardens filed in, and he saw Esmerelles furious eyes land on him.

"Traitor!" she screamed "Traitor to your own house! Your own family!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fergus growled with menace "Do you feel BETRAYED?! I honestly hope so. You know what it's like now to be betrayed by those close to you, to have your entire life crumble around you in ashes!"

The Bann scrambled back against a wall, and Fergus towered over her "You planned this assassination well. But my sister, Maker bless her heart, is more cunning than you and I could ever imagine. My family was full of wonderful people like her. My father, who taught me what the true meaning of nobility was. My mother, who loved me unconditionally, and accepted my bride with no reservations. My love Oriana, who was kind, and sweet, and whom I loved more than you could ever hope to dream. And my little boy Oren...who...who never harmed anyone in his entire life."

He was crying, but they were bitter tears, and he steeled himself for the deed. The Cousland family blade was an instrument of the Makers justice in his hands. He forcefully gripped Esmerelle by the throat, and dragged her up against the wall.

"W-w-wait!" Esmerelle choked out "Do not do this! I beg of you, I offer you anything! I'll flee Ferelden, I'll do anything you ask! Give you anything you want!"

"What I want..." Fergus echoed hollowly, then his voice grew cold "What I want...you cannot give me." He snarled "This is for my family!"

A cry of vengeance, and the blade plunged straight through Esmerelles heart. She immediately coughed out blood, staring at Fergus with confusion and pain. In a moment of anger, he twisted the blade, and she screeched in agony, until the last of life gave way to nothing but oblivion. He pulled out the sword, and it clattered onto the ground. He stared at the unbelieving eyes of Esmerelle.

It was done.

The last traitors against their house had paid for their crimes in full, his family avenged. He felt oddly content, and empty at the same time. Content, perhaps, that he had honored his parents, his wife and son by bringing their killers to justice. Content, because Elissa had made him swear that the day beyond this, he would allow those related to these ones a chance to reswear their fealty to the crown and himself in exchange for clemency. The need for vengeance was gone now, and Fergus saw no cause for furthering it. And empty...

Empty...perhaps, because there was no longer a reason to carry this anger with him. Empty...because despite Elissas efforts, he still felt very much alone.

Perhaps that was why he could say nothing, do nothing, save for standing there in silence, an occassional tear racing down his cheeks.

That was when he felt it. Warm, slender fingers gripping his shoulders. He had expected to see his sister at his side, offering all of her acceptance and understanding. While it was indeed acceptance, sympathy and understanding that he received, it was not, in fact, Elissa. Elissa was still pulling herself up off of the ground, now cloaked in a robe provided by a servant.

It was Solona. Solona, who had endlessly put herself to the task of keeping his sister safe. Without a word, she embraced him, and he returned it. Looking past her shoulders, he saw the melancholy smile of his sister, and she ran forward, heedless of the guards around her, and embraced them both.

No...he was not alone.

* * *

A lone figure in Grey Warden armor stood on the battlements of Vigils Keep.

This world was...beautiful. Far different from the constant changing of the Fade. The borders were well defined. Justice could, what did this mortal call it? Sense. Yes, Justice could...feel.

He could hear.

Touch.

Smell.

See.

This world, the realm of mortals, was unlike anything Justice had experienced before. It brought him a sense of excitement. Yet already, he could sense that there was much wrong. The event in front of the keep spoke of great suffering for the people of this land. There was so much pain, so much hopelessness, so much injustice.

And injustice was unacceptable. It caused him distress to witness it, and he felt compelled, obligated to right it. For that is what he was, is, and always will be.

This land, perhaps the world itself, needed Justice.


	36. Hope

Elissa stood out onto a balcony, the wind pushing against her, causing the tabard on her armor to flutter. She enjoyed the wind, it felt...like flying.

There was so much that had to be done...so much she wanted to do...

All that had aided in her protection would be rightly rewarded, including Solona. Fuck the Templars. They can consider today and what follows a message: that she will not back down, or compromise her honor. The Maker had apparently spared her. For what reason, she will never know. But if simply living was the Makers will, then she would dictate her life by her terms. And those who would dare threaten her life, the life of her friends and family, or the security and independance of Ferelden would suffer much worse than Esmerelle and her band of traitors.

They had died quickly. Elissa approved, but not for their sake, for they did not deserve it. What would follow next was...well, it was cruel enough. But it had to be done. Their heads would adorn the city gates of Amaranthine, the herald of her warning. The families of the traitors would be given a choice; exile, or a reswearing of oaths of loyalty. To be perfectly honest, it was only Lady Morags family that she concerned herself with. Temmerly had no family, and was neither missed, nor mourned. Esmerelle had alienated and disowned whatever family she had. Hopefully, Lady Morags relatives would choose wisely.

It was these thoughts, that reminded her of a speech she gave Fergus a few months ago:

_"Look at me well, Fergus. What do you see?" When he looked blankly at her, she responded "You see my face, but behind it, I am no longer the Elissa you once knew. Just like you're not exactly the Fergus you used to be. We've both had to change, and not always for the better. Infact..."_

_She stared at her own hand. The scars were still there, that day when she had taken her revenge "I don't think I even qualify as human anymore. I'm part spirit, part Grey Warden. Justice, the concept, and the companion that has given everything to me, have utterly consumed who I am."_

_"Elissa, that's not exactly truthful-"_

_"The nightmares have been less frequent." Her voice cracked through the air like thunder "But occassionally I still experience the hallucinations. I see visions of our family put to the sword or worse. I've seen the flames, heard the screams of people who had no hope. I've consistently watched that poor elven girl Iona being raped over, and over, and over again. Whoever manages to endure something like that and retain their humanity has my deep respect, for I find mine slipping. And that is why I must warn you, brother..."_

_She looked up, and her gaze was hard "Do not become me."_

Hopefully, Fergus would heed her words. He would take his tragedy, and grow from it. And one day, he would reclaim happiness again. She would see him smile, laugh, and relax in contentment. Perhaps even start a new family...

Family...

Alistair...Bryce...

The tears were forming. Her lips were quivering, and every emotion she felt wanted to break through her stoic barrier.

A march of metal boots alerted her to the presense of another nearby. She wiped her tears away, and spun around.

"Greetings, mortal." Justice politely started.

"Hello." She smiled at the spirit. He was completely arrayed in armor, as instructed, lest his presence cause a panic in the hold. "Did you wish to talk?"

"I do, though it appears that you are in great distress. Perhaps another time-"

"I'm fine."

The spirit shifted its helmet slightly, as if wondering if it should continue "Very well. Know that I approach you because the others seem to consider you their leader. I have noticed that you and another who dwell in this keep...I can see within you, a beacon of Justice. One of my brethren lies within you, and another who embodies Valor is in the other. Why is this so?"

Elissa took a deep breath, and explained her story in the shortest manner possible. Her Justice was apparently a very powerful spirit, one that had observed the living realm for some time. And it had chosen her. The rest was history.

Finally, the spirit nodded its helmet "...I see. Thank you for indulging me. I did not know it possible to coexist within a mortals body and not possess it. Still, I have no desire to cause trauma to others, as has been done to you. Now, perhaps there is some way I may assist you, so that I can repay you."

"Repay me?" Elissa raised an eyebrow.

"It is only just." Justice shrugged.

A chuckle escaped her lips. She had to remind herself that these spirits...they were very black and white. And besides her own Justice, they had little idea of what the mortal world was like. For a spirit like this Justice, everything had to be in perfect harmony. Every debt paid, every wrong righted.

"Really, it's alright Justice." She turned around and looked back to the horizon "I've got a lot on my mind at the moment." After a pause, she elaborated "I feel like a monster, and I miss my family back home."

"Because you and one of my brethren are one? Or because of your perceived wrongdoings?" Justice finished the first thought. "I would think instead, that you were chosen for a reason. That he saw in you someone who could give the people of this world hope. To bring order and justice to this land. Unless my senses deceive me, I see no monster. You aided those poor souls in the Blackmarsh, giving them the rest they deserved. For the longest time, I listened to them speak of ones that were taken from them. The bond they shared, many of them called it love. I have little knowledge of what love is, but all I know, is that for many of them, it made their lives worthwhile."

Justice stood up straighter as Elissa turned around "You call yourself a monster, but no demon I have encountered spoke of love. The way I shall aid you, is to serve as a Grey Warden, so that your duty here is quickened. And one day, the wrong inflicted on you shall be lifted. One day, you will see them again. I swear it."

Without a word, Justice left, and left Elissa speechless.

* * *

The following days were trying for Fergus. The traitors heads were put on display. The people of Amaranthine were horrified that someone would attempt to assassinate the Queen, especially one of their own. Many had tried to placate the elder Cousland, most being simple shopkeepers and farmers. And he felt guilt in it, remembering the day when his sister took the Crown. Lord Eddelbrek had tearfully begged her not to visit vengeance upon his family for what Rendon Howe had done. None of these poor people were truly responsible.

The families of Esmerelle had happily accepted his terms, wishing to keep their noble status, but deigning to forfeit their claim on the city. Politics were of little concern to him. Knowing Elissa, she probably had it all taken care of. The family of Morag was completely shocked in her collusion with Rendon Howe. They were upset at her death and punishment, but had accepted his terms. They would bear watching in the future.

All in all, Fergus was glad to return to the keep. He'd avenged his family the moment he ran the family sword through the black heart of that cruel, evil bitch. The rest was...tiresome.

And now, came the question. What now? He would keep defending his sister here, until she returned to the safety of the capital. And then, he would have to return to Highever. Elissa would visit him as much as she could, but she was Queen, and the both of them had responsibilities that could not be ignored.

Amethyne.

Fergus smiled softly. The little girl was no doubt drawing or playing in the fields of Highever this very moment, completely ignorant of the troubles of the world. As it should be. A childs innocence was a precious thing.

He felt some shame, leaving her behind in Castle Cousland, but knew he had done the right thing. It would have been terrible to bring her here, what with all of the soldiers, Wardens, darkspawn and treachery. This was no place for a little girl. And he had to defend his sister. Amethyne was safe where she was, and...to be honest with himself, he was in no desire to return home quickly. The thought of people no longer there...of Oriana and Oren...

"Fergus."

Fergus' spirits were raised, and he turned to see her. Solona was always pleasant to talk to. "Hello, Solona."

"I...I..." She nervously ran a hand through her dark hair to push away an errant strand.

"Is something wrong, Solona?"

Several things, she quipped to herself. But she had to say this. No matter what the Queen had in store for the both of them, she would hate herself forever if she did not say what was on her heart.

"I just wanted to say...I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for everything that you're going through. I'm not going to pretend that I know what it's like. But I am sorry." She pushed herself past the point of no return "I really care for you Fergus. I want you to know that. And no matter what happens, I will be there for you, if you need me."

And with that, she was satisfied. It was subtle, yet direct. It said everything she wanted to say, in the smallest amount of words.

Fergus walked up to her, and hugged her tightly "I care about you too, Solona. I...I think in time I will be fine. It's just hard, that's all."

Solona looked up into his eyes, and he into hers. They simply stood there in the silence, and somehow, without speaking, they knew what the other was saying.

Fergus wasn't ready. That much was obvious to Solona. But he was trying. Trying to move on. Trying to find his happiness. How could he, though? He very much loved his wife and son, and he felt honorbound to them even still. And Solona did not wish to disregard that. Part of him would always love Oriana.

And Fergus could see that Solona...yes. Part of him always knew, of course. And truth be told, he was feeling something for her as well. He could also see the shame. The part of Solona that wanted nothing but good for him. A better companion than a mage, one that would certainly bring him nothing but ridicule and dishonor among the Chantry. He did not care, of course, but she did.

Solona put her head on his shoulder, and they held eachother tightly, kindred souls wrapped in grief, loss, and pain. But as Solona remembered from the Chant of Light:

'The deep dark before dawn's first light seems eternal. But know that the sun always rises.'

For what had seemed an eternity to both of them, they felt it. And it was this feeling that gave them the chance for blessed Redemption.

Hope.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, and I hope you enjoy it all, more soon**


	37. Decision

"I can't believe you're just..." Kallians words were crestfallen.

"Shh..." Zevran soothed, pressing a finger gently to her lips. "Everything will turn out for the best, mi amora."

It was time. The Queens traitors had been eliminated. Now he needed to leave, to set out on his rather daunting task of waging war on the Crows. It was exactly as Kallian had put it: insane. And yet the prospect did nothing to dissuade him. On the contrary, he reveled in the challenge of it, just as he had first met, and fought the formiddable Warden Queen Elissa Cousland.

Zevran would miss everyone here, Oghren, Anders, that brooding Nathaniel, the grown up templar King Alistair, and his former employer, and true friend, Elissa Cousland Theirin. But even more than her, there was one other he would miss.

Kallian. The red haired, fiery rogue that stood before him, her lips pursed, the fires that had stoked her spirit dimming with melancholy. He was intoxicated with the mere thought of her now. Every moment that she was not at his side, he would feel it. Every stray arrow or blade that came her way, he would deflect it without a moments hesitation, and with the upmost panic. What he felt was stronger than anything he had felt before, with Rinna, or Taliesen, or Elissa. This was no mere bond of comraderie, no infatuation, no lust driven need, and no oath of loyalty. Was this love?

He took the plunge, one that he had been wanting to do for the longest time. An earring was taken from his pocket, and pressed to Kallian slowly.

Kallians heart suddenly beat three times faster in her chest at the sight of a golden halo in his hand.

"You're giving that to me? That earring, I thought you said it meant a lot to you?" Kallian remembered the story of the first kill Zevran ever made. It seemed a rather silly idea to rob a naked man of the only thing he was wearing, but Zevran carried it for the sentiment of his first victory.

"It is important to me..." Zevran nodded, solemnly.

The words that Zevran could not say, and Kallian was practically screaming in her mind for him to say, hung in the air between them. Say it. She clenched her fists. Say it. Her eyes were pleading. **SAY IT**! When Kallian felt that she could take no more, he finally finished:

"...but so are you. I love you, Kallian Tabris."

That was it. Kallians world was now upside down. She flung herself into his arms, and murmured into his chest "I love you too, Zevran. I'm crazy in love with you."

Zevran could not contain the grin. He wrapped both arms around her, gently soothing her, and savoring this moment.

Suddenly, she broke from him, fury and desperation in her eyes "Now you can't leave. I'm not allowing it."

"Kallian..."

"You don't just tell a girl 'I love you', then walk away! Do you have any idea what that's going to be like? It's torture! You can't just LEAVE like this!" The tears had already fallen.

This was going to be the hardest hurdle, and he knew it. They stood in silence for a long time, until finally, Zevran suddenly helped put the earring on, with her consent. When it was done...

Kallian pulled him in slowly for a gentle, but passionate kiss. He said he loved her, and now he was leaving. He had given her a symbol of affection, and was now heading off on his one man crusade.

Finally, when they broke apart, Zevran rumbled in his low, smooth voice

"Goodbye, my love. I will return to you, when fate decrees it."

* * *

This particular meeting of the Grey Wardens would only have the foreigners present who arrived in Ferelden months ago, along with the Queen.

Malcolm was uneasy. Not only was the Architect here, but apparently there was another, new sentient creature named the Mother.

No one was in good spirits, even the bubbly red head Darva. And Gerald was furious. He was tired of living in barbarian land, training these couth Fereldens. It didn't help that hours before Esmerelle attempted her assassination, they had snuck up behind him, knocked him out, and taken his armor so that one of her minions could wear it to get closer to the Queen. To be locked up in a closet with nothing on but small clothes, only for a maid to stumble across him and giggle at his misfortune, was far too much for the proud Orlesian.

"So we don't know what this Mother is..." Lirac sighed tiredly "Other than it decided to betray one of its lieutenants."

"And apparently it's got a bone to pick with our old friend Archy." Agme quipped, resting on one of his weapons.

Catriella, after listening a long time to the reports of Malcolm and Elissa, finally chipped in "Well, I have a theory. The Architect seems to genuinely care for its own 'kind', as it were. We know that it was trying to stop the Blight, in its' own, horrific way. We also know it's been kidnapping our members and using their blood for experimentation. This Architect truly lives up to his name. Spirits exhibit the same sort of... singlemindedness. So by extension, perhaps this Mother is indeed a mother. Of what child...well..." she looked around the room, willing her listeners to interpret her message.

The room grew silent, everyone else coming to the same horrific conclusion.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Gerald boomed at Elissa, rising from his chair "You evaded your duty of slaying the Archdemon, and now that little 'mother' Morrigan is running around with darkspawn and that infernal, cursed child!"

Elissa was silent, trying to control her anger, and willing her fears down. Morrigan...Morrigan wouldn't do this! It made no sense! And she said in her letter that the child would be uncorrupted...what if something went wrong?

"Enough!" Malcolm barked "Sit down, Gerald."

The Orlesian sullenly did as he was asked, glaring at the Queen, who glared right back.

"I have to remind you all that this is a theory." Catriella calmly explained "I could be wrong. It could also be, that this Mother is...a broodmother."

More silence. Grey Wardens hated talking about them. Their very existence was revolting. A woman of any race being violated, corrupted, and turned into an unwilling spawn puppet to create more darkspawn. It was a fate far, far worse than death, or even turning into a ghoul.

"A sentient broodmother," Malcolm crossed his arms "or the apostate Morrigan. I'm actually hoping it's Morrigan. That way we can have some answers about this child of hers. Either way, my hands are tied. I'm sending word to Weisshaupt for reinforcements. The potential situation here is too dangerous to ignore. We have no idea what the Architect is planning now, and we have absolutely no idea what the Mother is capable of, other than it's likely sentient. And if Morrigan and her child are here, and it gets corrupted, the Blight could start all over again."

Darva finally spoke "You think help will arrive in time? I don't think so..."

"That's what I'm worried about..." Malcolm admitted "So it's up to us at the moment to handle this. I think it's high time we went to that giant chasm in the Knotwood Hills. Plenty of darkspawn there. Might get some answers."

Malcolm cleared his throat and straightened himself in his seat "Alright! We'll handle those bastards later, so enough worrying. It's time to go through the recruits and pick our new Warden Commander."

The mood in the room relaxed considerably as profiles created by the mage Catriella were handed out. Even Elissa, as stressed out and in a foul mood as she was, found the duty of selecting her successor soothing in its own, odd way.

Oghren was discussed first. No one questioned his battle prowess. Even Gerald begrudgingly acknowledged it, having been bested by the dwarf in the makeshift tournament.

"Gonna have to say no." Malcolm sighed "If he didn't have such a drinking problem...I'm sorry. I know he's your friend, Cousland, but I can't, under good conscience, put him in charge of anything. Besides, lately he's been having...problems."

"I know." Elissa nodded "He's estranged from his lover. I intend to talk to him about it. I think he would make for a wonderful Warden Commander, however."

Malcolm raised an eyebrow "Is he your first choice?"

"Actually, no." Elissa smiled. "But a close second."

"Told you!" Darva chirped at Agme, who grumbled something and handed over a few silvers to the grinning woman.

A few others were discussed at length before reaching Kallians profile.

"Bad idea." Catriella set down a goblet of wine "If anyone in Denerim finds out that not only are the Wardens harboring a wanted fugitive, but putting her in charge of our operations here, it would be a disaster."

"She's not a leader, either." Gerald added.

The elf Lirac tightened his hands into fists, knowing Geralds true reason. Bad idea to put a 'knife ear' in charge...

More were discussed, none of them distinguished.

"Anders."

"Pffft." Malcolm rolled his eyes "No. The man has absolutely no discipline. I'm glad to have him as a brother, but I'm really surprised he had enough willpower to escape seven times."

"Agreed." Catriella nodded enthusiastically. "Infact, the next candidate is Velanna. I say no. She would make for a rather horrible Warden Commander."

Sounds of agreement were made, even by Lirac, who had little respect for the woman, despite the fact that she was of his kind.

"Justice." Malcolm declared.

No one said a word.

"Glad to see you all retain your sanity." Malcolm leaned forward "Infact, let's get a few things straightened out with Justice. We are NOT, I repeat, NOT letting this continue forever."

"Agreed." Catriella seconded "Since we wish to save the spirit trapped within, I will look into a ritual that can hopefully aid us. Send the spirit back into the Fade without killing it."

"If not..." Malcolm lowered his head "If not, then we have no choice but to take our chances. Letting our brothers body walk around like that is a disgrace. And we need to contact his wife, Aura. She's in Amaranthine now, and needs to know that her husband is dead."

Elissa wished no harm on Justice, but...Malcolm was right. Kristoff would not likely appreciate this. Nor would Aura, for that matter "I'll talk to her."

After a few more names were mentioned, Elissa finally heard it.

"Solona."

Many looked up at the mention of the powerful mage.

"She is my personal choice, Malcolm." Elissa smiled.

Gerald shifted into his seat "You would make a mage the Warden Commander?" He glanced over to Catriella "No disrespect intended."

"Of course." Catriella diplomatically replied "I respect Solonas capabilities. She's smart, determined, motivated, and skilled. But given that the Warden outpost at the moment is an Arling..."

Magic is meant to serve man, and never to rule over him. The words hung in the air.

Elissa slowly rose from her seat "If anyone from the Chantry has a problem with it, they can go fall onto something sharp. Besides, I need to discuss something."

"Soon." Malcolm rose a hand "We need to decide on this. I agree on Solona. She'd make a good Warden Commander."

"Yeah!" Darva yelled "She can blow stuff up really really good!"

The consensus drew to a close, and Elissa was satisfied. Of all the names, Solona drew the strongest response.

"Right then." Malcolm looked at Elissa, regarding her for a moment "She's not quite done with her training though, Cousland. A little while longer, then you can go home. Now, we need to talk about Amaranthine."

Elissa nodded, confessing "I intend to return it to Nathaniels family."

"Saw that coming." was his dry response. "But we're not going anywhere until the darkspawn here are taken care of. After that, we'll hand back the Arling."

"Of course, Malcolm!" Elissa leaned back, crossing her arms "Have some faith in me."

"But what about us?" Liracs eyes darted between the two. "What about our base for the Wardens?"

Elissa raised up a hand "I'm not going to leave you Wardens with nothing, fear you not. Soldier's Peak would be an excellent base, provided I can convince a certain family to relocate there. The Warden mage Avernus would be close on hand. And if the First Warden cannot spare the gold to help you properly refurnish and fortify it, which I rather doubt, then Ferelden will."

"Again, saw it coming." Malcolm smiled, extending out a hand "Deal."

The Queen extended hers "Deal."

* * *

**My apologies: Zevran and Kallian needed more 'screen time', as I've neglected the pair. School is coming up soon, and hopefully I can finish, or at least get close to finishing this story somewhat soon. But seeing as I have plans 'beyond' the events of Awakening, that is unlikely... :)**


	38. Patience

**Somewhere in Minrathous, under a series of sewer systems**

_Silence._

_He was patient._

_Waiting was of no consequence to Im. Years would pass, as he wandered the lands of the Tevinter Imperium, unnoticed, invisible. His land of birth was a mere fraction of what it once was, not that it mattered to him any longer. Politics, religion, they were useless in the face of what was most important: seizing life. Mastering it. Making the world around you a product of yourself, not allowing yourself to be a product of the world._

_In the darkness of his small hobble was a single candle. Im was a very handsome, attractive young man. One could say that he was unnaturally attractive. Strands of jet black hair cascaded down to his shoulders and his back. In his 'home' were all of his necessities, along with a few trinkets he allowed himself. Wealth was no obstacle for the man; if he wanted it, it was his. But he denied himself the luxury of a mansion, for that would not only attract far too much attention, it was against his strict sense of self discipline._

_Silence._

_It would be soon, now, very soon. He knew it._

_So much had transpired in what seemed such a small frame of time. Even if he had not paid attention to the news in the city, he could feel it._

_Power._

_The first time he felt it was in the spark of a moment. A young woman...and something...familiar. United._

_And then there was the song. Of all the irony, of everything Im had experienced, he had never been tainted. Not once. Yet he could hear the song, for he had power beyond his kin. His peers, if they were alive..._

_What had happened so long ago, when they had all ventured to the city... he could still not remember. It was inconsequential, he reminded himself again. What happened was in the past, and the only thing that mattered now, was that he claimed the growing power in the south, for his purposes._

_Then he heard a scream. The voice...it was familiar and then it was not... Ims heart swelled with excitement as he realized what had transpired. The spark of light had managed to slay...no...banish, one of his 'brethren'. An impressive feat!_

_As he lie there, he wondered more about this woman._

_The song was cut abruptly, and no more. The being that sung it was dead for a fraction of a second before Im could feel it again, only this time, the corruption was gone. To call it pure now would have made Im laugh, but perhaps that was unfair, considering the past..._

_The spark of light that had destroyed the Archdemon had dissipated. Unfortunate, but inevitable. He respected those with power._

_And then...something happened that Im could not have predicted._

_This font of power and light made everything else seem dim in its splendor, its radiance. Im concentrated his senses on where it was being channeled into. The woman. Her...her spirit was returning to her. Returning from death was a power that Im held, though it took a long time to do so. But this was altogether different. The light...this feeling. He knew what it was, what they called it._

_So much...potential in the south. So much power in her._

_It would not be long now._

_Silence._

_Power. Power radiating outwards, like ripples on the waters surface, the Archdemon Urthemiel the cast stone in the pond._

_Patience._

_The day had finally come. The Archdemons soul was bound to a body of mortal flesh now, and so Im could not harness it, but its death was enough to revitalize Im to his prime, for the death of an Old God, corrupted or not, reverberates all throughout creation itself. Its very life essence expands outwards, across mountains, deserts and oceans. Im, who mastered life, and power, had only to channel it to himself._

_Power surged into the room, and it was silent no more, for his patience was rewarded. Dark tendrils of energy pierced straight into his body, lifting him off of the ground. His eyes closed, feeling the rush, the arcane knowledge flowing through his mind. And finally, they opened, radiating a bright, demonic red._

_He was ready._

_Gently, he floated back down to the ground. A small, confident smile slowly formed on his lips. His dark blue robed armor clanked on the ground as he finally stopped at the wall. Leaned up next to it was a claymore of wicked yet precise design. The blade was triangular and had removed inlets, much like a saw. At its center was a empty core._

_Im did not truly need a focus to cast spells, but he admired the blade. Besides, it was always prudent to have a weapon where magic failed._

_Fitting the belt over his chestplate, he stepped out to the dark of the sewer system. Without any preparation, the man immediately shapeshifted into a small bird, and ascended upwards through the tunnels, seeking the light._

_As he had always strived for..._

* * *

The Brecillian Forest

Lyna Mahariel awoke from her dream, sweating. It had all felt so...real. After she took a moment to collect herself, she looked down at the amulet around her neck, given to her by Flemeth.

It was glowing...

* * *

"Oghren, can we talk?"

The dwarf had been surly for some time. Killing darkspawn and traitors had alleviated his dark mood, but Elissa knew that it was not a passing emotion.

His face softened slightly at Elissas voice "Aye. Been meaning to talk to you, actually."

"You've been rather upset lately, Oghren." Elissa knew exactly what was wrong, but wanted to ease into it.

Oghren sighed "I've just been thinking about Felsi and the nugget. Didn't do right by them, did I?"

Elissa said nothing. She WANTED to say something, but she knew not what. What was there to say? On the one hand, Elissa sympathized with Felsi. No, she empathized with her. To be seperated from the ones you love...Alistair. Bryce. Her parents, whom she would never see again.

On the other hand...

"Heh. I'll take that as a no." Oghren grinned.

"Oghren..." Elissa shook her head "You're not the sort of man that settles down and has a family. I'm not going to judge you for that."

Oghren readily nodded his head "Aye. I think Felsi knew, even if she acknowledged it to herself. She knew I could never settle down again. I did once, and well...you know."

Branka. Elissa felt her heart sink a little, remembering her fate...

Don't. Don't do this to yourself. It was her choice to leave Oghren behind. It was her choice to sacrifice her own house. And it was her choice to attack them in the Deep Roads. If anyone deserves pain and regret, it is her, and her alone.

Nevertheless, she did feel guilt now, for recruiting him into the Order "I'm sorry Oghren...but, you know, it's not too late. You can still be there for them."

The dwarfs eyes lit up with a little hope "Well...maybe I could visit once in a while, write some letters. Least I could do, as a dad." Suddenly, he grinned "And hey! The little nugget'll grow up thinkin Daddys a great hero!"

Elissa beamed "Of course you are! I'll even help you! Like the time you split a golem in two with your axe! Or that time we killed that High Dragon in the bannorn! By the time were done writing letters and visiting him, he'll go back to Orzammar and petition you to be a Paragon!"

Oghren leaned back and chuckled "You make me laugh, you know that? Thanks again."

Elissa smiled and hugged him something fierce. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Alistairs wide grin. And she wanted to see her little baby boy.

But she was here. And she had to be patient.

Patience...

It was something she was losing.

* * *

The road to the city was quiet. The darkspawn were pushed back by the soldiers in the Arling that people in their homes were safe, but few dared to venture out, even on the roads, save for the soldiers guarding the merchants and suppliers that needed to be ferried from the capital to the city. More dangerous still, were the lands off of the roads. The soldiers and Ferelden Grey Wardens were doing an admirable job with the Thaw, but something was still keeping them on the surface.

It was as if a new darkness lingered on the land, and everyone felt it.

Elissa had to brush away these thoughts, and reflect on what she had to say to Aura. The poor woman. Justice had insisted on accompanying them, and Elissa found it to be quite a problem. What should Aura hear? That her husband is dead, slain by the darkspawn? Or the truth: that a spirit was animating his body... his corpse wandering these foreign lands.

Fortunately, Elissa had sent a letter to Aura first, stating that they needed to speak of her husband in person. She made the words grave enough that Aura would expect the worst. So her options were open at least...

The trees were burning ahead, and Elissa saw a few figures looming over some darkspawn corpses.

"Andaran Atish'an, travelers!" An elf politely bowed. "Do not be startled! We only wish to be about our way."

"Maren?"

Elissa looked back to Velanna.

"Velanna..." The elfs friendly nature slowly gave way to contempt "Well well, this is a surprise, you traveling with-"

"Humans." Velanna interrupted him "Yes. Believe me, the irony does not escape me clanmate."

A somber, and tragic tone replied "We are no longer your clan, Velanna."

Sensing the mood, Elissa sought to break it "My apologies, I have not formally introduced myself. I am Elissa, Queen of Ferelden, and Warden Commander."

Marens eyes widened "Oh, I see! It is an honor to make your acquaintance. If I may be so bold, why is Velanna in your company? I cannot imagine that she has been...friendly, to outsiders."

"She is a Grey Warden now." Elissa stated diplomatically.

"Maren," Velanna lowered her head "the others that left with me are dead. And Seranni is gone, taken by the darkspawn."

Elissa nodded to Maren "Which is why she joined the Order. We will find her, Velanna."

Maren beamed at the Queen "You honor us. You have our gratitude." His voice then hardened, regarding Velanna "Ilshae warned her not to go with you Velanna. You see what you've wrought?"

"Then tell her that she was right!" Velanna snapped "Oh I can just see her smug-"

"Ilshae has passed on." He frowned "You know nothing but hatred. The clan is better off without your poison."

Nathaniel stepped up "That's not exactly fair. She loves her sister."

Maren raised an eyebrow "I...suppose. It speaks volumes of you, Velanna, that a human is willing to defend you. But I digress. We have lingered here too long." He then saluted to them all "Andruil guide your paths."

As he left, Velanna snapped at Nathaniel "Do not make a fuss over me! Let us be on our way."

Elissa and Kallian both rolled their eyes, and without another word, the group departed to the city of Amaranthine.

* * *

**I got accepted into the Elder Scrolls Online Beta, which is really, really cool! I'm willing to give the game a shot, so yeah. **


	39. A Keen Interest

While following Anders to a remote spot in the woods, Justice reflected on recent events.

The meeting with Aura...went better than Elissa expected. Much better.

It really helped that Justice followed Elissas' lead. He knew little about this world. It served as a joy to them both to right something that was wrong. Justice had sworn to Aura to avenge the death of her husband, and Aura had accepted it. And Elissa had vowed to find a way to return Justice to the Fade, and give Aura a body to cremate.

Justice had thanked Elissa profusely, to which she graciously accepted, calling him a friend.

Since then, he had taken a very keen interest in mortals, and observed their character:

The red haired girl that called herself Kallian. Others had told him that she was rather depressed as of late, since her lover had ran off to Antiva to settle a score with his previous 'allies'. Justice was torn. While he certainly approved of righteous action against injustice, seeing this Kallian in such a misery gave him pause. He attempted to soothe the poor womans agony, and...

...and felt a sense of longing...envy. This love...he had seen it in Auras eyes, the affection she held for this mortal he dwelled in. He wanted to know what it felt like.

The shorter one, Oghren, Justice found to be uncouth. But a mighty and fearless warrior. He often alluded to things that Justice could not comprehend.

_"Oh, cmon!" Oghren yelled "You have his memories! Kristoff musta buttered her 'southern pony' plenty a times!"_

_"I do not believe that Kristoff has ever seen a southern pony," Justice shrugged "let alone buttered one."_

_"Ahh, sod it! I give up!"_

And he had this obsession with drinks and bodily functions. Spirits, he called them. An offensive term. Justice did not think it righteous to intoxicate oneself to a point that one could not defend oneself.

Then there were two others, that Justice had noticed spending time together. The first was a dark haired mortal called Nathaniel Howe. Justice had asked Elissa, and Seneschal Varel of him, and had started to form some opinions of him. This Nathaniel had attempted murder, though he had indeed repented at the last moment. He had not, however, offered recompense for his attempted theft.

This Nathaniel had, however, defended their...'Queen?'... from a band of mortal traitors. Perhaps he had atoned for his crime. And beyond the offences, he seemed of honorable and noble character.

The other, Velanna, Justice regarded with some contempt. She had murdered innocents, and had yet to pay for those crimes. And her hatred of 'humans' was hard for Justice to grasp. This concept of race he knew little of. Of his kind, they had virtues or vices to strive towards. It was all very easy for Justice to understand. But mortals did not behave in such ways. The 'elves' Kallian and Velanna had regarded eachother with loathing. Yet Velanna had regarded Nathaniel, a 'human', as a friend, even confiding to him her reasons for abandoning her clan.

_"Are you curious at all about my exile?"_

_Nathaniel crossed his arms "That depends. Would saying yes earn me a tongue lashing?"_

_Velanna immediately rose her tone "You make me out to be a shrill harpy!"_

_"My mistake." Nathaniel deadpanned "Yelling is CLEARLY out of character for you."_

_"Y-y-you..!" she stammered "Fine. I suppose your mockery is justified. The humans near where you met me were trying to drive my clan away. For a while, we resisted. Then they tried to burn us out. They would have destroyed the entire forest just to keep us from their farms. The others were afraid. Keeper Ilshae said that if I wanted to fight the humans, I would fight them alone."_

_Nathaniel said nothing, and so Velanna continued_

_"I think Ilshae expected- wanted me to back down, but I was too proud, and too angry. Thus I called Ilshae a coward, and then I turned away from the clan."_

_"And Seranni?" Nathaniel whispered._

_Velanna pointedly looked down "She only followed me to convince me to turn back. A few others wanted what I wanted and left with us. They are dead now. And so I am alone, no longer part of my clan, and..."_

_"We will find her, Velanna." Nathaniels voice was firm with conviction._

Justices' thoughts then shifted to Elissa. They called her Queen, which the Baroness had called herself when she attacked them for the final time in the Blackmarsh. But this Elissa had little in common with the likes of that evil sorceress. Elissa always tended to ponder, and think. The dwarf would call it brooding sometimes, suggesting that her thoughts were accompanied with worry and sorrow. She was not without her faults, Justice noted. She had a temper not unlike the demons of rage, and apparently she was capable of great cruelty, from what Justice understood. Yet she was also capable of generous, charitable mercy. And she had mastered her fear in battle.

Still, Justice felt that she should be doing more, seeing that she was in a role of leadership. There was so much wrong within this world, as beautiful and captivating as it was.

For instance, the two mages Justice had spent the most time around had informed Justice of how their 'Circle of Magi' operated. To imprison those who had not committed crimes was unjust. And their jailors had broken their honor by abusing their charges with violence, coercion, and other, more sinister deeds that they explained, to which Justice found most depraved.

Furthermore, the 'Templars' themselves were controlled by this...Chantry. Templars had to consume lyrium in order to use their abilities, or so they were told. Solona and Anders were now convinced that this was not the case, what with Elissa being an unofficial templar. So even the Templars suffered injustice, yet Justice himself was more sympathetic to the mages.

This could not be ignored: if these mages had spoken truly, then the Chantry and the Circle of Magi were perpetuating a long standing tyranny that had to be taken to task.

But...not yet, Justice reminded himself. He still had an oath to fulfill to both Aura and Elissa. He would serve the Grey Wardens, and avenge their comrades. And then he must relinquish his hold of Kristoffs body, and then, perhaps, he could find a way to return to the mortal realm.

Finally, they reached their destination in the forest. A single, odd rock marked the location where Malcolm had ordered the two of them to be in his letter.

Justice thought it odd to give someone a letter when they could just as easily speak to them in the Keep, but perhaps this was a matter of discretion.

Anders, for his part, was far too tired to argue with Malcolm, who apparently had a stick up his rearend like the Templars. The man had made him give away his cat, for the Makers sake! And why did they need to be all the way out here, anyway? Probably some more drills and exercises. Anders really hoped that Malcolm was not going to choose him to be Warden Commander, though he doubted that.

Well, at least this is better than being in the Tower, he reminded himself. Or being dead. Dead's bad.

Finally, a rustle of some bushes, and he saw someone. Only...it wasn't Malcolm.

"Rolan?" Anders frowned "What are you doing here?"

Anders never really liked Rolan. There was something about him that seemed...off. He was recruited into the Grey Wardens some time after the Queen left to have her child. And ever since then, he would always glare at him, just like the...

Rolan smugly smirked at him as two others in armor came out of the bushes, and they were NOT wearing Grey Warden armor.

"We've come..." Rolan unsheathed his sword, and Anders could see the Swords of Mercy on their armor at last "to finish the job."

* * *

"You miss him."

Kallian snapped her head up to see the Queen staring at her, sympathy written all over her face. She chuckled bitterly "What can I say? I go crazy when he's gone, and I go crazy when he's with me."

"I miss him too." Elissa returned.

The two sat there in silence, pondering over their hearthaches. Kallian really liked the Queen now. It had certainly helped that Velanna was here, showing Kallian the ugly truth of the self righteous Dalish. No one was really perfect in the end. Not even Zevran...

"You know," Elissa interrupted her thoughts "I could always talk to Malcolm, and have you released temporarily from the Grey Wardens. It would give you a chance to catch up with him."

Kallian smiled, but she knew it was impossible. Malcolm had stressed that they needed as many Wardens on hand as possible. "That's really nice of you, your Majesty, but-"

The front doors of the Throne chamber burst open "Your Majesty! Come quickly!"

* * *

The scene was...grisly.

Blood caked the muddy floor. Many of the trees in sight had been burned, and Malcolm gave the order to douse them with water quickly, lest the entire lot of them be consumed in inferno. Ashes still floated in the air, a grim reminder of what had transpired not too long ago.

And then there were the bodies. Elissa examined the charred remains of two bodies, scorched to blackened metal and bone. They were not identifiable, not yet at least. Another body had not been scorched, but gruesomely decapitated. The head had been...torn off. Elissa recognized him. A young Warden recruit, if she was not mistaken. Rolan.

The last body made Elissas heart sink as she stood over it. "Justice..."

There was a new wound in his armor, and it looked mortal. His body had been slain, and whatever happened to the spirit...

"Justice, I am so sorry." Elissa murmured to herself.

"I've got something." An angered voice called out.

She gingerly walked away from his body, cursing herself for whatever had befallen her friend. "What have you found, Malcolm? What happened here?"

The Senior Warden snarled as he forcefully tore something from the neck of one of the bodies. It was a silver chain, with a sword hanging down...

Elissa was silent for the longest time, trying to put it all together in her mind. The real sword next to the body was bloodied. Did they...did they lure Justice out here? The Templars...they would dare...!

And Rolan! She glanced back, and strode over to pick something up near his body. It was silver, and specked with blood. The Sword of Mercy... Another look at his body, and she could see the insignia of the Templar order on his armor.

Her fury was building, but something stopped her from cursing out this moment. What had caused the fires? Justice could do no such thing magically, nor did she believe that anyone would be fool enough to burn the forest down, even the Templars.

"Anders!"

A voice interrupted her thoughts. Solona was running at them full tilt, panting as she finally stopped. Elissa noticed something in her hand, a note. "Oh Maker!" Solonas eyes widened at the sight of the bodies "What happened?"

"Solona." Elissa ignored her question "What is that?"

The mage glanced down and explained "Anders told me he'd be here, and not to wait up for him. When I heard about the fires...is he alright?!"

The fury was building up again. She slowly crushed the amulet in her hand, gritting her teeth. They had done it again. The Templars had attempted to murder both him and Justice. This would not stand...

"Where is he?!" the panic rose in Solonas voice.

"Calm down." Malcolm raised his hand "We haven't found his body yet. He couldn't have gotten far." He then shouted "Gerald! Catriella! Lirac! Take some of the new recruits and fan out! See if he's on the roads!"

As soldiers and Wardens scattered about them, Solona looked around at the blast radius. It was magical fire, that much she was certain. Anders wasn't this powerful. She felt something in her gut...

That something was very, very wrong.

"I'd like to have everyone out looking for your friend," Malcolm looked at the mage with some degree of sympathy "But we have the security of Ferelden to maintain here. Tomorrow morning, we head to Knotwood Hill, so you should get some rest. Something tells me we're gonna need it."

* * *

**I have to comment that the timeline for Anders heading to Kirkwall is...hard to pinpoint. How long did he actually stay with the Grey Wardens? Probably not that long, as in 9:31, eventually, he meets Hawke, and their little band heads into the Deep Roads. **

**Right now, it's 9:31 (actually very close to 9:32). It seems a sloppy way of making things 'canon', but I'd prefer most events to be within canon if possible.**

**And the event between Rolan and Anders is, in fact, canon. I just altered it a little.**


	40. First Impressions

Elissa could not sleep.

But this night was different. There was no guilt, or sorrow troubling her conscience. No, this night she was livid, scribbling away furiously on parchment.

Notes would have to be dispatched, and sent immediately in the morning.

The first letter would be sent to the Grand Cathedral of Orlais, though from what Elissa had understood, Divine Beatrix III had held the sunburst throne for fifty years. She was growing very old, and was not at her mental prime. It was doubtful then, that someone like her would be in these sorts of plots. No, the message she was writing was directed instead to the Lord Seeker.

Lord Seeker Lambert was one of the most powerful men on the face of Thedas. He controlled the Seekers of Truth, the shadowy organization that acted as the Chantries more subtle hand in rooting out maleficarum and threats to the faith. If anyone knew about these attacks, it would be him.

And Elissa was going to pick a fight with this man, not only demanding explanations, but reparations for assault on Grey Wardens under her direct command. In addition, she also demanded that the Chantry start delivering funds to Ferelden for recovery from the Blight. There was no excuse for holding out.

Her words were accusatory, aggressive, and loaded. But she was done playing nice. She'd given the world the Ashes of Andraste, convinced the College of Enchanters to stay within Chantry law, saved Kinloch Hold from annihilation, and killed the bloody Archdemon Urthemiel within a record time of about one year, saving every other country from the Blight. And how was she rewarded?

Two seperate assassination attempts on her allies, along with a threat on her own life. Not to mention that the Chantry was likely contemplating an Exalted March on her lands. And all of these points were written along her ultimatum, and the threat that if they did not accede to her demands, that the First Warden himself would answer.

The second letter was addressed to him, and it was much kinder in comparison. She was not pleased that only one Warden managed to cross over the border during the Blight, but that was also Loghains fault in locking Ferelden up tight. She thanked him for the aid thus far, and the aid to come, but respectfully requested that some funds be distributed, as Fereldens treasury was not in the best shape at the moment.

She also reported the second attack on the Wardens by Templars, one of which infiltrated her ranks. And then Elissa told of her ultimatum to the Chantry, to which she hoped he would see fit to aid her, for the Chantry clearly did not have the Wardens best interests at heart any longer.

Finally calming herself down, the final set of letters were addressed to home. She wrote down everything that was transpiring here: the final purging of Amaranthines traitors, along with the Templar attack. In a moment of reflection, she also decreed that Anora be elevated to the rank of Chancellor. She had more than proved her loyalty to the throne, and deserved to be acknowledged for that. Hopefully Eamon would not be offended, she pondered. He was already Regent, in addition to being the Arl of Redcliffe.

It was also something of a consolation for Anora. Elissa did not know if Anora intended to marry Fergus, and she did not know what would come of him and Solona. But she gave Anora some advice: like considering engaging Nathaniel in negotiations. The Howe name wasn't exactly popular at the moment, but Elissa had done her damned hardest to make out Nathaniel to be a hero who protected his Queen from an assassination attempt. And, of course, there were the Drydens. They were restored to their rightful station as nobles of Ferelden. Was Levi married? She did not know.

The final letter was to Alistair...

She put her pen down, and took in a deep breath before resuming.

She wanted to know everything about their little boy. Did he cry much? Had he grown any hair? What was he being fed? Was the baby bed comfortable? Were the servants doing their duties properly? How much did Alistair check up on him?

A fit of giggles, and a tear, and she resolved to control her waning sanity.

Elissa missed him, and loved him, and wrote the message repeatedly. She missed everything about him, how he made troubles seem lighter than they were. His laughter, his jokes, that smile, those innocent, soulful eyes of his. More tears fell, and they landed on the parchment, threatening to ruin her letter. She chided herself, and wrote her goodbye, vowing that she would see him soon.

And with the final letter taken care of, the Queen collapsed into bed, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Knotwood Hills**

Elissa was present again, and despite Malcolms protests, would not be deterred.

Solona was also with the Wardens, although she did not wish to be. She wanted to find her friend Anders, make sure that he was alright. Those bloody Templar...bastards! And she felt...a little guilty. Anders had liked her. Solona knew that. She just didn't feel the same way about him. Anders deserved this freedom, the chance for happiness, the chance for...love. Not the sordid affairs he used to have in the Tower. No, true love. Nothing was equal to it. Solona believed that she was finding happiness in Fergus, and fervently hoped that whatever happened to Anders, that he was finding it as well.

Agme and Darva, the two dwarven recruits from outside Ferelden, had also accompanied them, along with Oghren, for everyone believed that this large chasm lead into the Deep Roads. And who better than the dwarves to navigate them through the winding, corrupted dark of the lost Deep Roads?

Velanna elected to stay behind, not comfortable with heading underground. Nathaniel had also remained with her. When Elissa pressed him on the matter, a raised eyebrow and inquisitive smile, Nathaniel shook his head

"She's just a friend."

Time would tell on that one.

Kallian was the last to accompany them. She said little unless spoken to, for she had already made plans. The Queen was fine with her leaving. Kallian really did like her, and didn't want to betray her oath. And the Wardens did pay pretty well. But all of that...all of that was simply secondary to the fact that Zevran was likely heading to his death. Was all of this selfish? Perhaps. But Kallian knew no other way to live. Take care of yourself and those close to you, and damn the rest.

The air changed the further they ventured down into the chasm. The stairs were cracked and covered in moss. The dwarven architecture was devoid of the Taint, but this was the surface.

It only took walking down the exposed Deep Road entrance to finally see them.

Five darkspawn were calmly walking back inside, one of them dragging a dwarven woman in armor across the ground by her foot. She struggled, and at last kicked herself free, running back toward Elissas group, but stopping to pick up a weapon.

Elissa knew exactly what to do.

The Grey Wardens charged, with Darva forcing the injured warrior to stand down. Elissa thrust her claymore out like a spear. Blood spurted from the wound as she pulled it out of the hurlock, and she brought it hurtling down again, ending the creature.

Oghren was laughing, taunting his foes as his greataxe sliced through the air. One of them was torn in half, and another was impaled by Malcolms sword, as he pushed the body off it with his shield.

Solona paralyzed the last two, with Kallian unceremoniously slitting their throats open.

None spoke, all of them trying to sense if more were coming. But there was nothing.

Agme finally turned his attention to the dwarven warrior. Legion of the Dead armor. And she had the brands on her face. "Atrast Vala, stranger." he politely greeted.

She was clutching her wound. A broken rib. She sighed, smiling to her rescuers "Thanks. For a moment there I thought I was really about to join the Legion of the Dead."

"You're Legion of the Dead?!" Darva beamed "Wow! That's so cool! That means you fight the darkspawn too! Hey, you wanna join us? Because we're really nice, and I think-"

"Darva."

Malcolm was tapping his foot impatiently. What in the Makers name was wrong with that dwarf?

"Perhaps some introductions would be polite." Elissa walked toward the woman "I am Elissa, a pleasure to meet you. We are glad to see you are mostly unharmed. Would you mind granting us your name and purpose here?"

The dwarf, Sigrun, explained that her unit of Legionnaires encountered sentient darkspawn nearby, and were summarily bested. What's more, these tunnels led to the great thaig of Kal'Hirol.

"I see..." Elissa nodded. "We are Grey Wardens. We have come here for answers to some questions, and it is clear that we have the same goals in mind. With that in mind, I think it would be prudent for you to join us."

Sigrun gave a weak smile "Well, I don't think my odds going in alone were that great anyway. Thanks."

"Solona, see what you can do to heal her wounds. We go in as soon as she's ready."

As the mage tended to the dwarfs broken rib, Sigrun nodded to her "Hey, so wait a second. She said her name was Elise?"

"Elissa." Solona corrected "Yes."

"Why does that name sound so familiar..." Sigrun shook her head.

The mage only smiled to herself, and continued her work.

* * *

Finally, they entered the dark of Kal'Hirol. Corpses of fallen dwarven warriors littered the ground and the long abandoned structures.

"Jukka!"

Sigrun immediately ran to one of the bodies, which was still moving slightly. "Jukka, Jukka stay with me.."

The young dwarf had seen Sigrun coming a far ways off, and rather than waste his last breath with an impotent goodbye, he voiced the word that needed to be said:

"Br...Broodmother.."

Solona had tried to ready a healing spell, but it was too late. Jukka had already passed into death.

"Broodmother." Elissa repeated, looking at Malcolm. Was the Mother really a Broodmother? Was she here? "Wherever it is, it needs to be destroyed."

Sigrun, still shaken by the death of her comrade, only nodded her head in agreement.

Immediately proceeding onwards, all of the Wardens felt them. They were surging downwards, heading directly towards them. Elissa and Malcolm immediately drew their swords, and led the charge, both combatants radiating the otherworldly glow.

Sigrun was about to tell them to fall back, but she simply stood there, her jaw dropped at what was occurring. What in the Ancestors was going on?

A fireball exploded, completely incinerating four of the creatures. The other Wardens, melee specialists, held the line while Solona controlled the field. Repulsion runes would fill the gap, preventing anything through the defense. Bolts of flame, lighting, ice and arcane magic hissed through the air, each finding their target.

Their advance was slow, yet steady, each combatant stepping over the corpse of their latest foe when they were finished. Malcolm, the shield bearer of the group, did his best to catch arrows while supporting the others. Oghren was on point, taking down important targets while Darva watched his back, daggers coated with darkspawn blood as she eagerly sought out another mark. Elissa and Agme held the flanks, keeping their pace even. Every darkspawn that approached them was cut down in short order.

When the first wave finally broke, Sigrun could hardly believe it. Not a single casualty. Not a missing limb. Not even a wound, on any of them!

"Ok, time out!" Sigrun motioned to Oghren "You guys are Wardens? I've heard the stories, but..."

Oghren grinned in triumph "Well well. Looks like someone hasn't heard of ya, Boss. Haven't hearda me either, have ya?"

* * *

**Yeah, my Cousland really went there. She just told off the Lord Seeker :P**


	41. A Good Kill

Sigrun felt numb.

Every word Oghren spoke felt like a hammer blow on the anvil.

"She's..."

"Yep." Oghren grunted "Now that we got that outta the way, whaddaya say you and I get to know each other, then, eh? Grease the old wheels?"

Sigrun ignored Oghrens leering, and looked ahead. The Queens golden brown hair was dancing behind her as she ran, whipping at her silver-blue armor. Sigrun was...stunned. Weren't Queens suppose to stay in castles, and have the King and his men do their bidding? This was surreal. Why was she out here? I guess it's true what they all said: you go to the surface, you lose your head.

All of the Wardens finally stopped at what was a large 'courtyard' in front of a building. Sigrun, recognizing where this was, immediately ran up to Elissa.

"The Legion got this far with no trouble. We got careless, and complacent, and stormed the main entrance, up those stairs. It was a disaster. The darkspawn were waiting. They turned the thaigs old defenses against us."

Elissa frowned. That didn't bode well with her. She turned to Sigrun "You mean they used traps?"

"And more." Sigruns tone was grim "Ancient dwarven ingenuity. Meant for the very monsters it was meant to kill." Sigrun sighed "We need to learn from the Legions mistake. Avoid the front door."

Elissa nodded. It would be utterly foolish and callous to order her men into the jaws of death "Is there another way in, then?"

"If there is, we'll find it." Sigrun then gazed at Elissa "By the way...ummm, I have to ask. You're the Queen? The Queen of Ferelden?"

Elissa only smiled. It was only a matter of time, after all, before the dwarf would find out. "I am. Pleased to meet you."

"Well...what are you doing here?" Sigrun stepped back "I hope I'm not sounding ungrateful or brash. It's just unthinkable that someone like you would..."

"Ever since I was allowed to wield a sword, I trained." Elissa turned her attention toward the gates "I was inducted into the Grey Wardens the night my family died. I spent a year gathering allies, taking my vengeance and stopping the Blight. I've taken to politics well it seems, but I've been a warrior longer than I have been a Queen."

Elissa smiled apologetically at Sigrun "As for what the Wardens are doing here, I'm afraid the matter at hand cannot be discussed outside the Order. I hope you understand."

"Wait!" Darva ran up, her red hair bouncing everywhere "What if she becomes a Grey Warden? Then we could tell her!"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, then Sigrun spoke "Would making me a Grey Warden make me a better fighter against the darkspawn?"

"It would." Malcolm cut in "And we'd be happy to have you as a fellow Sister, if you're willing. But right now, we have a job to do. We can talk about all of this later."

"Yeah..." Sigrun nodded "We need to destroy any broodmother we see down here."

Something in Elissas gaze hardened, and Sigrun saw it. Did she know how broodmothers...yeah, she had to. She was a Grey Warden after all. She knew what broodmothers were. Sigrun could see the fear in her eyes, but there was also fury, with a hint of compassion.

They finally found a hidden side passage. The Queens movements were swift and with purpose, as they all crept closer to the main hall. Orders were issued to Kallian to take out the ones marked as emissaries. Kallian, fortunately, had her bow today. She was not as good a shot as Nathaniel, but the targets were more than close enough.

The hallway, once quiet with darkspawn in wait, was now loud with pitched battle. As Sigrun stabbed into the back of a genlock, she couldn't help but notice the Grey Wardens again.

They were...relentless. They hardly seemed to falter in their assault. These avowed slayers of evil were practically tearing the darkspawn into pieces. Sigrun had been in the company of very impressive warriors in the Legion, but this was something else entirely. And the Queen...those eyes of hers, her face twisted into a righteous wrath, as she decapitated one of her foes. That greatsword of hers looked like it was carved out of lyrium, but the thought was foolish. To even touch pure lyrium was death, even to a dwarf. Those glowing eyes of hers were not natural.

Sigrun wondered, for a moment, if she was truly dead, and this was all a strange hallucination in her last moments of living.

But the aches in her body told her it was all real, and they pressed the assault. Things got even MORE surreal, as they all saw the strange ethereal phantoms in the great halls of Kal'Hirol. Dwarven ghosts were fighting darkspawn that had long since been dead.

"I've...I've never seen anything like this before." Sigrun sputtered "They say the memories of the Stone last forever. Is this what they mean?"

They pressed on, listening to the yelling of a dwarf that was demanding them to defend Kal'Hirol from the darkspawn, in the name of honor. The halls were filled with even more darkspawn, along with spiders. Elissa. Hated. Spiders. And she hated the Deep Roads with a passion.

Finally, they reached what appeared to be a new quarter of the great thaig, and they saw it.

A darkspawn club bashed into the face of a hurlock. A crude sword was thrusted into the chest of a genlock. The darkspawn were fighting eachother, and the sight was very, very, VERY surreal to poor Sigrun, who was trying to comprehend this...stupenduous moment.

"Press the attack! Go!" A darkspawn yelled "The Lost is mine!"

The Wardens were out of sight, and decided to remain that way, talking to themselves whilst the darkspawn thinned their own numbers.

"So it's true." Malcolm looked to Elissa "The Mother is clearly at odds with the Architect. They're trying to kill eachother. It's...good news of a sort, at least, darkspawn killing eachother."

Sigrun could hear nothing that they were saying, of course, but knew that they knew what was going on. They were not as amazed at this as she was. The Grey Wardens...

She rolled the words in her head, then desisted once the Wardens decided to strike again.

The Trade Quarter was rife with corruption and darkspawn, and the Wardens were merciless in their purge. The stragglers stood little chance against the new invaders.

Along the way, they came across a final phantom, the one who had been yelling at the start. His body, long decayed, was slumped over a tablet, defending it from the darkspawn.

"List a' names," Oghren squatted down to it "names of the good sods who took a stick to the blighters down here, lettin the cowards run outta here with their worthless hides."

"The tablet should be given to Orzammar," Agme solemnly stated, looking over the body of the long dead dwarven warrior "and those who gave their lives for Kal'Hirol should be honored, their memory never forsaken."

All of the dwarves present agreed readily, and Elissa had little to no objections. A tracing of the tablet was taken, and then they ventured forward again, ready to find answers.

After what had seemed like hours on end, they cleared the Trade Quarter, and finally came to a narrow, but long hallway. Elissa could see that a very large Ogre was holding a darkspawn in its hands, while another darkspawn was yelling at it

"You will die, and then the Architect will know that he has failed to kill the Lost! The Mother will tear him apart!"

The Ogre then took his prey in both hands, and ripped it in half with savage strength, roaring in triumph.

The Lost then regarded its new visitors with malice "Who comes now? I can feel you, but you are no darkspawn! What trickery is he working?!"

Before letting anyone answer he growled "You will die, as all who serve the Architect will die! The Mother commands it!"

The Ogre glared at them, and issued a challenging roar.

Malcolm drew his sword, gritting his teeth. He then looked to Elissa "Take out that mage! We'll distract the Ogre!"

Elissa hesitated for a moment, looking at the Ogre, whom Elissa thought to be the bigger threat, but the magic she could sense building in the room pushed her to run past the behemoth. She summoned her spirit, its power radiating her body.

A fist tried to connect with her, but she was now stronger, and faster, and she slid on the ground underneath it, sparks flying from her armor as the fist swung mere inches over her face. She used her momentum to lean forward as soon as it passed, and immediately focused her will into a powerful smite.

The darkspawn emissary howled in pain as the spell was interrupted, clutching its head. Elissa gave it no time to recover, and charged with her greatsword raised high, her voice screaming with the enthusiasm of battle. The blade did not quite sever the head, instead cutting to the bone, but it was far more than enough to kill the abomination. It crumbled impotently to the ground, and Elissa turned around to see how the other half of the battle was going.

The Wardens had decided to all pile onto the Ogre as it thrashed about, trying to remove its attackers from its body. Solona had elected to stay back, trying to curse the creature and limit its movement and strength.

"Take out the heart, and the head!" Malcolm barked.

Sigrun, who had yet to leap onto the creature, took a sword in hand, eyes peering at the creature. After a moments hesitation, she finally threw the blade.

It embedded itself into the heart, and the Ogre cried out, stumbling back, threatening to plummet to the ground.

"Get off!" Malcolm yelled. "Get off!"

Everyone did as he ordered, abandoning any weapons that were stuck into it, and the Ogre finally lost its balance, crashing to the ground. Before anyone else could act, Sigrun had nimbly dashed toward the creature, her other sword in hand. She jumped onto its body, never losing stride, and leapt off its chest, and onto its neck, both arms plunging the sword down between the eyes.

The Ogre shuddered, then stilled. The adrenaline never failed to cause Sigrun to shake, and she had to will her nerves to calm down, finally pulling the sword out, and leaping off the creature. As she finally looked around, she noticed it.

Everyone was staring at her, in awe or with some respect.

"Nice kill." Agme smiled.

"It was," Malcolm approved, but then his tone hardened "but next time give us a heads up. You could've hit one of us with that sword toss."

"By all the soddin Ancestors!" Oghren boomed "I haven't seen somethin' like that in a while now! Good on ya!"

Sigrun, who was not used to such attention, having lived in Dust Town as a casteless, and then among the Legion, blushed. This was really...awkward.

"Well done." Elissa smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder "Our work here is almost finished, I think. I can sense the broodmothers nearby. Let's end this."

* * *

_**Val Royeaux, Capital of Orlais **_

_**The Royal Palace**_

The Empress was a beautiful woman, and she knew it. What gratified her the most, was that it was all owing to her natural beauty. For anyone with any worth to their name could easily procure the necessities to make ones appearance more appealing, but all in all, it could only do so much.

She laid in her bed, her mind ablaze with her plans.

The south was really a mystery to her. To think that a 'nation' like Ferelden, a land of barbarians could not only end a Blight on their own singlehandedly, but within a year? That was not without its own merits. It was no wonder they had managed to end the Occupation: the Fereldens were an uncouth lot, but they were willful and determined, no matter the odds.

Her plans to ally with King Cailan had fallen through; a pity, of course. It would have made things so much simpler right now if he had survived. Ferelden would have had the protection of the chevaliers from the Blight, and the two countries would have resolved a long standing historical rivalry, rivalry being a rather insignificant word.

But now, Marics heir was wed to the Hero of Highever. And they had conceived a child.

Celene was surprised, for a number of reasons. She knew the secrets of the Grey Wardens. How had the Queen survived the killing blow? Some in her inner court speculated that it was Riordan, an Orlesian, who had made the final blow, allowing the Queen to take the accolades. Celene was prideful, but not foolish, for she had seen the Queen with her own two eyes, and she was no coward. Blood magic, then? It was possible. Rumors persisted of two mages traveling in her company, one of them being an apostate. Or perhaps it truly was the hand of the Maker that had extended out to shield her. Celene was not very devout, but even she recognized when someone was blessed.

Still, Hero or otherwise, Celene had seen something that the Queen of Ferelden should not have allowed her to see: a scar on her face. She could bleed. And if she could bleed, she could die.

No one was invincible. The Hero of Riverdane, a long hated enemy of Orlais, was dead, by King Alistairs hand. If Loghain Mac Tir could be defeated in combat, then so could Elissa Cousland.

It was nothing personal however, Celene reminded herself. She actually admired the Queen in an odd way. Elissa was a very strange woman. What sort of Queen keeps her predecessor around as a 'First Advisor?' Queen Anora should have been executed, without question. And the fact that she had trained as a warrior? If Elissa had been born in Orlais, what a scandal she would have eventually created! But, she was a barbarian. It was understandable.

Then there was their child. Celene tilted her head, deciding what to do. Those of Theirin blood had this uncanny knack of ingratiating themselves with powerful allies, and not dying. Having the child die of 'health complications', along with the mother would certainly fix things, but there was another option. The Chantry was interested in the monarchy of Ferelden, undecided on whether or not to march on them, or to give them their blessing.

"Fools." Celene muttered to herself.

It would be a terribly bad idea to march on Ferelden, even considering their losses. They would not surrender. They would fight to the last man, and burn the countryside down in spite. All that would be worth fighting for would be reduced to ashes. Still, it would also be worse for the Chantry to decide that both Elissa and Alistair were blessed by the Maker. If she tried to assassinate them after that, no matter how subtle her assassins were, the Chantry would know. And it would cause her to lose support.

So why not offer up their child? Give him to the Chantry in exchange for cooperation for Celenes most important task:

Marrying Alistair, and siring an heir. Why not use the Theirin bloodline to her advantage? Alistair was a hero, after all. And remarkably handsome. Celene did prefer the company of women, but for him? She would make an exception.

With their marriage, Ferelden would be hers, not through bloodshed and war, but through subtlety and manipulation. It was in everyones best interests. War would result in a large loss of life and resources, whereas assassination required only a few deaths.

Finally content, it was all a matter of sorting out the details. One of her best would have to do the deed, or die trying, if that's what it took. The glory and future of the Empire rested on its Shadows...


	42. Obligation

**On the North Road to Vigils Keep**

It was decided.

Sigrun had deigned to join the Grey Wardens.

With the clearing of the great thaig of Kal'Hirol, the destruction of the broodmothers, the completion of avenging the fallen Legionnaires, and the proper honoring of those who gave their lives in defense of Kal'Hirol, it was safe to say that all of the dwarves present were in high spirits.

The Wardens were less jovial, Malcolm especially. It was good that they had eradicated a nest of broodmothers, but something told him that the Wardens work here was far from finished. The Mother was obviously not there, as Kal'Hirol seemed to be contested ground between the darkspawn factions.

Elissa was worried about it as well, but was in a better mood, considering the banter between Oghren and Sigrun.

"So..." Oghren purred "What're ya doin tonight?"

"Sleeping." Sigrun cringed "Alone. With a knife under my pillow."

Elissa cringed as well. She slept with a knife under her pillow too...

Oghren sniggered "Hot."

The Queens eyes flashed with indignation at her friend "Oghren, you pig!"

"What?" Oghren shrugged "You thinkin bout Felsi? She's probably ruttin with some other duster right now. Not gonna hold it against her."

Elissas mouth parted slightly in surprise, then slowly turned into an amused smile. Only Oghren would say such rubbish.

Then her thoughts turned to Alistair. Oh, if he even dared to THINK of another woman, while she was out here in Amaranthine, she would kill him.

She rolled her eyes at the idea, and did her best to push down the jealousy. Alistair was far too sweet a man. He'd been raised by the Chantry after all.

* * *

**Vigils Keep**

Everyone was eager to change out of their armor, clean up, and rest. The Queen was no different. Yet there was one task that had to be done beforehand.

"From this moment forth, Sigrun, you are a Grey Warden."

Sigrun took the chalice in her hands, her eyes wary at the contents within. After a moments hesitation, she shrugged, and brought it to her lips.

Elissa prayed that all went well, as she always did. This was her responsibility, to be here for her Wardens in their Joining.

Sigruns eyes rolled up back into her head, and she stumbled to the ground. It always disturbed Elissa seeing that happen, but it was a relief nevertheless.

"She lives." Malcolm nodded. "Get her to her quarters and see that she's taken care of."

Once the Joining was complete, everyone went their seperate ways. Solona took time to really enjoy the baths in Amaranthine. Privacy was limited in the Circle, and Solona shuddered at the thought of Templars who were watching her. Cullen had looked out for her well enough in defending her honor...

But that time was in the past. And he along with it.

She felt rejuvenated, and it was largely needed. Today was the first time she had ever seen a Broodmother, and though it was from a great height, she knew she'd be haunted by what she saw for many days to come. Then a thought came to her: could Grey Wardens become Broodmothers? From what the Wardens told her, one of the effects of the Joining for a woman was a dropped rate of fertility. One did not become barren, but it was definitely less likely to conceive a child. If darkspawn could still turn Wardens into Broodmothers, and the time for her Calling came, then Solona resolved to simply kill herself. In addition to being the lesser of two cruel fates, it was also the pragmatic choice, for Wardens were supposed to stop the darkspawn by any means necessary. Breeding more darkspawn was hardly a way to serve the Order, after all.

Well, it was a matter for the future. The present demanded her attention. She was falling for a nobleman, the brother of the Queen. And there were so many things she wanted to talk to him about...

But she reigned in the impulse. She had no claim on him, and to pester him with her worries about the future would seem like forcing the issue, which Solona did not want.

Still, she wanted to talk to him. There was nothing wrong with that. And he probably wanted to do the same. Fergus was still mourning, and needed every mercy available to him.

Putting on a fresh set of clothes, her jet black hair smelling of vanilla, she walked down the hallways. This, all of this, was liberating. Not having the Templars scrutinizing gaze always on you. Being able to walk down to the pantry for a midnight snack. Even going out to fight darkspawn was infinitely better than staying in the bloody tower.

She finally found him. He was outside, and seemed in a good enough mood.

"Hi, Fergus."

He smiled back at her "Hello, Solona. I've been meaning to talk to you actually."

"Oh? What about?" Solona tilted her head.

"Well..." taking in a breath, he continued "The thing is, something has been on my mind for a while, and I've never been able to get it out of my head. My sister...well, she told me something about my late wife long ago. Her last words."

Solona nodded solemnly, listening quietly.

"Anyways...well you know my sister was the one who found the Urn of Sacred Ashes, right?" he looked at the statue of Andraste in the courtyard "She had to undergo tests of faith and what not. Tell me, Solona..." he shook his head "Ok this is a really awkward question, but are you religious?"

Solonas eyes wandered out into nothing for a while, contemplating the question. Did she believe in the Maker? Did she love Andraste, whose words were twisted into dogmatic mantra? Did she hold any loyalty to the Chantry, or its Templars, who had acted as her jailors for most of her life? While she had believed that magic was indeed dangerous, and that an institution like the Circle would always be needed, she knew the answer in her heart now, and would tell it plainly.

"No. Not really." Solona shook her head "Maybe there is a Maker. I don't know. It matters little to me."

"Ah." Fergus nodded his head "I see."

"Why?" Solona raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at her lips "Going to turn me into the Templars any time soon for my heresy?"

Fergus immediately waved his hands "No no no!" Realizing her jest, he calmed down "It's well...when my sister leaves Amaranthine, I think I want to undertake a pilgrimage. When Elissa told me about the Tests, she told me that she saw...well she saw something important. And I feel like I need to go there. To settle things."

He recovered himself, and spoke again "What I was wondering is perhaps you'd like to join me. But if you're not really religious, well..."

Solona immediately strode up to him, taking an arm in her hands "Oh of course I'd go with you, Fergus!"

He shook his head fervently "Oh, Solona, I'm not sure. I don't want to lead you into danger."

"Because you think my faith wouldn't be strong enough to endure the trials." Solona nodded "I'll go anyway."

"Solona, that's really sweet, but-"

She placed a finger on his lips. It was a rather intimate move, and Solona felt herself inwardly warmed by the touch of his skin.

And at that moment, she could imagine again all sorts of 'entanglements' with the man. At this rate, if she even stepped foot in the Gauntlet, the Maker might strike her dead with a bolt of lightning.

"I want to help you." Solona earnestly cut him off "This is important to you, and I want to help."

It was the truth, and the most prevalent one, but there was one truth that all hinged on a somewhat petty satisfaction. That a mage could complete the pilgrimage in Andrastes name, where other more pious men and women had failed? She could just imagine every Templars head in Thedas spontaneously combusting at the prospect of such delightful irony.

"Thank you." he smiled "Thank you! This really means a great deal to me. You've done so much for me, Solona, and I'll never forget it!"

* * *

Sigrun had woken a few hours ago, and was briefly informed by Malcolm of everything about the Wardens. She took it all in stride, for she was of the Legion, and was already dead. Then she had to be told of the Architect, and what they knew of the Mother. After seeing talking darkspawn today, the blow was softened.

The dwarf took a moment to consume a hearty dinner, then wandered around the Keep, eventually finding herself in the Throne Room, next to a shelf of books.

"Hmm. A Nevarran romance. What's an Antivan milk sandwich?" she turned the next page, which had the pictures "Oh. OH! I see. I'll just...put that back."

As she did this, a voice replied to her "What are you doing?"

Sigrun practically jumped out of her skin, reminded of her earlier days in Dust Town whenever she was caught for stealing.

"Uhh...nothing! Just reading."

Elissa grinned, and looked past her to the book she was reading "Ahh. I think I know that one. My friend Zevran tried to narrate it to me once." Her teasing grin turned into a warm smile "Anyway, I simply wished to speak with you, and congratulate you on your Joining. Welcome to the Grey Wardens."

Sigrun was taken aback a little, somewhat moved by the kind gesture and personal gesture the Queen was making. "I..I see. Thank you for letting me join the Grey Wardens. And for showing me the surface. But...I hope you don't think I've abandoned the Legion."

Elissa tilted her head "Why would I think that? You haven't abandoned anything or anyone."

"In Dust Town," Sigrun frowned "my word meant nothing to anyone. Then I joined the Legion and took a vow to protect Orzammar. That's worth something. For once I'M worth something. And I must honor that...even if it means I'll die."

"A noble sentiment." Elissa approved "You're very brave."

Sigrun pointedly looked down, ashamed of the compliment "In the Legion, death looms over us all. But here...death seems distant. There's life here, on the surface. Life that I swore to give up when I joined the Legion. So when the surface is safe...I'm going back to the Deep Roads. For a Warden's last walk. For the Calling."

And there it was. Elissa finally understood, recognizing the plight of Sigruns situation. She felt honorbound to give her life in service to the Legion of the Dead, an organization that demanded each member renounce their former existence. Yet as a Grey Warden...

"Sigrun, please reconsider what you are saying." Elissas words were diplomatic "Grey Wardens do not go on their Calling until the Taint starts to affect them."

"According to Malcolm, Grey Wardens can determine when its time." Sigrun shrugged "Look, I know we haven't known eachother long, but...I was forced into the Legion. I never accepted it, but now that I have a choice? I see now what I have to do."

"Sigrun," Elissa soothed "I've seen so much death and pain in my life. I don't want to see anyone else suffer."

Sigrun smiled sadly "I...I'm touched."

There was a moment of silence between the two, and then it was shattered by the bursting of doors

"Your Majesty, I have urgent news! The city of Amaranthine is under attack!"


	43. Siege

The Throne Room was buzzing with chatter, frightened or excitable, depending on whom one listened to.

Seneschal Varel and Captain Garavel were talking with the nobles and the Wardens, trying to decide on a course of action.

Many of the nobility of Amaranthine were present, and there were already reports of attacks on villages throughout the countryside. Among the nobility, of course, were Nathaniel, who was already putting on his leathers and inspecting his bow, Fergus, who was in his suit of armor, listening aptly to Lord Eddelbrek, and the Queen, sitting on her throne, a hard stare absorbing everything in the room.

Then there were the Wardens. Malcolm and his original band of non natives were getting themselves ready for battle. That included Lirac, Catriella, Agme, Darva, and Gerald. Among the Ferelden Grey Wardens, there were many, including those that the Queen had time to know personally: Oghren, Kallian, Solona, Sigrun, and Velanna.

"How long until the reinforcements from Weisshaupt arrive?" Elissa leaned to Malcolm.

"Last I heard, they made it past Gherlen's Pass." Malcolm replied "They'll arrive in Amaranthine within a few days."

Elissa nodded, tapping her finger on the armrest of her throne. "Then they won't make it in time. And my husband the King will no doubt do his best to marshall the royal army to aid us, but again, there simply wont be enough time."

"And if we try to marshall our soldiers here to the city," Varel added "We won't fare much better, even as close as we are."

The Queen breathed in slowly. Amaranthine needed to be saved. But no army would be quick enough to advance. And there was the issue of the darkspawn that were attacking the settlements.

She finally rose from her throne, a plan in mind "There's only solution to our problems. We send a small band of Wardens with at least one mage to hasten the journey to the city."

Some of the nobles murmured nervously at this. Eddelbrek stammered "B-b-but that would be suicide for them!"

Elissa smiled confidently "Lord Eddelbrek, you vastly underestimate the Wardens." She then addressed everyone in the room "As for the defense of the Arling, Amaranthines forces cannot hold them off alone. I'll have a message sent to the King to rally forces to bolster the numbers here in Vigils Keep. The reinforcements from the Anderfels will also arrive here soon." Elissa turned to Fergus "Brother, I need you to return to Highever and gather your men to march back here, as quickly as possible."

"I understand." Fergus nodded.

"I'm on board with wiping the darkspawn from the map," Malcolm crossed his arms "But who's going to Amaranthine?"

That WAS the question.

She looked around the room, at the Grey Wardens present. Of the skilled heroes, she only wanted those whom she knew their skills and abilities personally. That meant none of Malcolms Wardens, unfortunately. This was an important task, and she did not wish to send anyone to their deaths.

Malcolm was a very skilled warrior, but she needed him here, to lead things in case something went wrong.

Solona had to accompany her. She was the most powerful mage in the room, perhaps even more powerful than the likes of Wynne or Morrigan. A worrying thought in her mind told her that she was not only endangering the future Warden Commander of Ferelden, but also someone that was close to Fergus. But one look at the mage, the one who could lift Ogres with her mind, and tear them apart, and the thought was rendered impotent.

"Solona, I require your aid once more."

The mage bowed graciously "As you will, your Majesty."

Oghren was drunk again, not that this was something new, Elissa dryly commented to herself, but he was not quite sober enough to fight right now. Unfortunate.

Sigrun was practically pleading with her eyes to be given leave to head to Amaranthine. But Elissa knew the broken rib was still healing, and besides, Sigrun had a deathwish. Perhaps some time in the Keep would dissuade her.

Kallians expression was neutral. Elissa always brought someone capable of using a bow with her. After traveling with Leliana for a year, her arrows catching the stray soldier or monster Elissa missed, it was something of a good luck charm.

"Kallian, can you accompany Solona?"

In all honesty, Kallian was getting ready to leave Ferelden before the news of the attack caused everyone to panic. She was torn, duty to her lover, and duty to her good friend. While she didn't particularly like humans much, the people in the city didn't deserve to die by darkspawn.

Her choice was made, and she felt, hoped, it was the right one.

"You can count on me."

At least one more would have to be part of the group. There was Nathaniel, but Elissa did not want to recklessly endanger the future Arl of Amaranthine. The only one around with any skill that she knew of...

Ah. Yes. This would be a proper atonement.

"Velanna, you will join them."

The elven mage nodded "We will destroy those darkspawn, and find out where my sister is!"

"And let me guess." Malcolm drawled "You're going with them, aren't you Your Majesty?"

The Queen only nodded silently, and the room once more was filled with uneasy whispers. It took quite some time to not only convince Malcolm and her brother that she was indeed leaving for the city with only a handful of Wardens, but to convince Nathaniel and Sigrun that they would not be going with her.

"You'll aid Amaranthine by helping the King scour the darkspawn from Amaranthine once and for all." Elissa soothed to Nathaniel. "And there will be plenty of fighting to do once Malcolm finds our main 'targets', Sigrun. You should stay here in the meantime and heal."

Fergus stepped forward "Sister..." He hugged her fiercely, breaking all protocol "Maker watch over you."

She reciprocated the gesture, wrapping her arms around her brother. "I'll be fine, brother. I promise you as much."

As the Warden women gathered their things, a mabari walked up to one of them, whining.

Elissa smiled "Well how could I forget about you? Sure, you can come Dagonet!"

Dagonet barked happily, running circles around his mistress.

The four women, along with Dagonet, strode out of the Keeps entrance to the outside, and were greeted by a cheering crowd of soldiers, Wardens and nobles.

One such noble reached out and grabbed Solona by the upper arm. She looked into his eyes as he said the words:

"Please be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Solona smiled at Fergus, and kissed him chastely on the lips "We'll be back. Elissa made a promise to you, and so did I."

As he gently released his hand, and watched her and his sister exit the gates of Vigils Keep onto the roads, he hoped, in that moment, that the Maker would help keep them.

* * *

It was nighttime when the five of them arrived in the city. Elissa had chosen well: both mages were alternating keeping up the Haste spell, so as not to dissolve their natural reserves of mana. They were also carrying enough lyrium potions to power a capital destroying Fireball. And Kallian had no trouble keeping up with them, nimble as she was. Not to mention she was also carrying supplies of her own: powerful explosives, courtesy of Dworkin Glanovak.

This was the ideal team, a group that could hit hard and fast. Kallian, Solona, and Velanna were all deadly in their own right. And Dagonet would watch their backs, hers mostly, Elissa quipped to herself, but still.

The city was burning. They'd gotten here faster than expected, but Elissa should have known the city would have been breeched by now.

"Stay together!" she yelled. "We strike now!"

Elissa took point. Better the darkspawn strike against hardened platemail, than leather or simple robes. A bolt of lightning lanced past her as it chained into three seperate darkspawn right under the city gates.

Elissa tried to ignore all of the corpses and blood as she swung her claymore into a hurlock. She could see inside the city now. There were still soldiers fighting. There were people fleeing from the darkspawn, frightened but alive.

They could still save this place.

A swing of her claymore, and another hurlock was sliced in half. Kallian threw several knives, scoring hits into three genlocks. A few of the shadowy shrieks were completely encased in ice, and then mercilessly shattered by Solonas staff. Velanna saw movement near the merchants stands, and she pointed her staff in that direction. The ground immediately exploded, roots from the earth impaling a few darkspawn archers.

"We should try to rally the defenders!" Solona yelled, throwing a Fireball down into a group of darkspawn in the Merchant Quarters.

Elissa impaled one of the creatures, and pushed it off with her boot, before glancing around, looking for further signs of life. Near the back gate, she could spot a few soldiers retreating to what she assumed would be either the Inn or the Chantry. What they were retreating from...

Was a very large Ogre, and it was not simply an Ogre. It was an Ogre encased in thick, crude, intimidating armor. Next to it stood a new company of darkspawn, flanked by archers, and emissaries.

They had not noticed the Wardens yet, but they could sense something.

"Kallian!" Elissa pointed toward the group "Throw one of the explosives!"

The elf had finished slitting the throat of another darkspawn when she saw the new invaders. A moment of fear, followed by a moment of hesitation, and then she recognized the necessity. Damage to the city was acceptable at this point.

She pulled one of the bombs from her pack, and Solona immediately lit the fuse. With a hard toss, the bomb arced into the air, striking the Ogre in the head. It recoiled, growling at the object in question with curiosity and anger.

And then, Dworkins mad explosive did the deed. Fire, wind, dust, and debris filled the air, and everyone that was in audible range, which essentially meant everyone, even the darkspawn, immediately recoiled from the loud noise, if they did not duck for cover.

With the Market cleared, Elissa eyed into the smoke, curious as to how their opponents faired. A very large, smoking crater, along with bits of gore and blood clinging to walls and surfaces was her answer. The Ogre was not quite dead, but it was flat on its back, torn in half, and its armor scorched and brittle. Elissa strode up to it, and viciously severed its head.

Kallian regarded the contents of her pack with growing concern, seeing the results of just one explosive firsthand "Dagonet! Can YOU hold onto these instead?"

Beyond the recently formed crater, Elissa could see that a group of soldiers were slowly retreating on a flight of stairs to the Chantry. And advancing on them were another group of abominations.

Elissa raised her greatsword, and let out a passionate warcry. It garnered the attention of both the humans and darkspawn. Before the darkspawn could respond, Elissa focused her righteous fury, and her body radiated energy from the spirit within. With the Haste spell, Elissas greatsword was a harbinger of death, the runes flying through the air with each kill. Dagonet was second to catch up with the leader, pinning down a genlock, and tearing out its throat.

Magic and arrows felled the creatures attempting to rush forward on the steps, and it was all the defenders of Amaranthine could do but to stare as the Queen of Ferelden decapitated the last darkspawn present. She walked towards them, flinging the blood off of her sword with an errant swing.

One of the men, who recognized the cold, lyrium blue eyes described in the bards tales, stammered out "Y-y-you're the Queen, aren't you?"

"Report, soldier." She curtly ordered. This was no time to stand on ceremony.

Another man, whom the Queen assumed to be in charge, stepped forward "Your Majesty, thank the Maker you've arrived! We honestly did not expect reinforcements so soon! And we certainly didn't expect the bloody Queen to help us personally! But..." He looked back at the strange collection of warriors "...Not to sound ungrateful, but did you come with no one else?"

"When we heard the city was under attack, a small group was decided to quicken the pace." Elissa scanned behind her. She sensed no darkspawn, but it was best to be cautious anyway "There are only four of us, but we are all Wardens, and we will BREAK this siege. Are there any survivors?"

He pointed behind him "They're all holed up in the Chantry. When we figured out they were bursting from underneath the ground, they all fled here. There's no way the darkspawn is going to breach all of that concrete underneath."

"Sensible." Elissa nodded "Can you spare any men to push them out of the city? No doubt there are innocents that were not so fortunate to make it into the Chantry in time."

He shot a nervous glance back at his men "I...I dunno. Many of them are wounded."

Elissa turned around back to her Wardens. "Very well. Solona, stay here and tend to them. Kallian, Velanna, Dagonet, with me!"

Solona ran past her Queen to start healing the soldiers and civilians. Elissa's piercing blue eyes scanned the city like a hawk searching for prey. The tavern. That would be a likely spot for survivors, and it wasn't far.

The door was barred. A good sign. No one's breached it yet, from the outside at least. With a surge of strength from her spirit, Elissa forced the door back with her boot.

A burst of wood, and a few cry of surprises, and Elissa entered inside. A few farmers were holding pitchforks aimed right her. Others were merely clutching their loved ones close, waiting for the end. But the panic turned to confusion at the strange figure before them, who was clearly not a darkspawn.

"Get to the Chantry!" Elissa barked "It's NOT safe here!"

An inhuman cry from within the inn, and Elissa's fears were realized. The darkspawn were starting to breach the inn from below.

The two elves and Dagonet managed to squeeze in before everyone else in the tavern bolted for the door. Elissa ran up the stairs, and held her sword at the ready. Four darkspawn ran at her from the other end of the hallway, but they would go no further past her. None would harm the civilians behind her.

Starfang arced into the air, tearing through metal and flesh with ease. The last darkspawn squealed in pain as Elissa impaled it, and she brought it out roughly, ending its life.

She peered down at the hatch entrance below. She could not see, nor sense any darkspawn down there. But she could sense them far behind her. Outside.

Kallian and Velanna had already arrived to the same conclusion, and immediately ran back out into the night. The survivors had managed to enter the Chantry safely, but there was another wave of darkspawn.

The battle was joined. More darkspawn were skewered and impaled by entangling roots, courtesy of Velanna. Kallian danced between her foes, slicing at tendons and exposed veins. Elissa made sure to stand in the thick of the fight, swinging her sword in great arcs to kill as many darkspawn as possible. Pain exploded in her leg, and she yelled out in surprise, cutting down the darkspawn responsible.

The Wardens slew about three dozen before the wave broke, but they did not emerge unscathed. A shallow wound on Kallians mid section was bleeding, though not badly. Elissas 'Royal Regalia' had fended off nearly all attacks admirably, but one cut from a longsword had drawn blood from an exposed point on her leg. Not lethal, but if not healed, she will surely be limping for the rest of the night. Even Velanna, who had stayed out of the thick of the fighting, had her face scratched by an arrow.

They ran back up to the Chantry, but Elissa paused just as she was about to go to the door.

"Velanna, tell me, can you amplify sound with magic?"

Velanna gave her a puzzled look "Why would this be important NOW?!"

"I want to try to give a warning to everyone left in the city."

A moments pause, then Velanna grasped her staff with both hands "Very well. Speak now!"

Elissa lowered her resistances for the spell to take effect, and then she gazed out toward the city "If you can hear this voice, and you are able to move, come to the Chantry! You are not safe where you are right now! I repeat, come to the Chantry if you can!"

She finally walked inside, and Velanna stopped the spell. She and Kallian, along with a few other guards, held the Chantry doors open long enough for a few soldiers and civilians to run inside. But another wave of darkspawn pressed in close afterwards, and they were forced to close them.

* * *

The Chantry was very crowded with survivors at this point, but Elissa knew that the City of Amaranthine held a bigger population than this. The fear was palpable.

Fortunately the doors were extremely sturdy, and barred shut.

Everyone would have to be addressed, but before that, wounds needed to be tended to. She sat down, and opened up a health poultrice, pouring it on the open wound on her leg. It stung for a moment, then the pain dissapated. She'd have to bandage it up later.

People were already starting to whisper about here:

"Is that the Queen?"

"She came to save us!"

"I hope she brought an army with her!"

It was time to address them. Solona, and Velanna, to her surprise, were tending to the wounded. Kallian was resting against a wall. Dagonet was licking a child, trying to cheer him up. Sweet boy.

Elissa walked up to the podium, and got their attention "Everyone! Listen to me please. Yes, I am the Queen of Ferelden. I came here with the Grey Wardens to break this siege. And break it we shall!"

The room exploded that moment with questions

"Did you bring an army?"

"But there's only so many of you!"

"Does the King know what's going on here?"

Elissa raised her hands in a pacifying manner "Everyone, please be calm! I understand your concerns! Yes, my husband the King will soon know of the attack here. It will take time for a proper army to be marshalled and march here, but he is coming, I promise!"

Some of the fear melted away, but not completely. She knew the reason: they were worried about the now. Would Alistair make it in time?

"But we will not need him!" Elissa boldly claimed "For it is the duty of the Grey Wardens to defend humanity from the darkspawn! We Grey Wardens here are few indeed, but we shall fight to the end, to save you all!"

A spark of hope kindled some of the survivors eyes, bloodied and unclean as they were.

"Now, I understand that many of you have more questions, but I must speak to others. Try to get some rest tonight if you can. Maker watch over you all."

The Revered Mother was waiting for her, her face cross "What is that mage doing, using magic in the house of Our Lady!?"

Elissa glanced at Solona, who was casting a healing spell on a little boy. Elissas eyes were cold with fury "One. She is a Grey Warden, and beyond your jurisdiction. Two, I've recently experienced attacks on my fellows from psychopathic Templars trying to attempt murder, so I'm really not inclined to bend to your will. Three, what she is DOING, is saving lives. Healing people. If you give me any more FUCKING SHIT, or if any of your cowardly Templars attempt anything on my friends, I will throw you out of this place and leave you to the darkspawn."

The Revered Mothers intimidating look vanished in the presence of the hardened warrior and her menacing words. She flinched when Elissa raised her finger

"Now, I understand that when the Wardens defeated the smugglers months ago, some of the supplies they had were given to the Chantry. Is that true?"

"Y-y-yes." The Revered Mother shook her head "But they are reserved for the..."

Elissa turned around, pointedly looking at all of the survivors, then looked back at her.

"Very well." The Revered Mother walked away, trying to leave the conversation with what little dignity she had left.

Elissa rolled her eyes, and walked up to the soldier she talked to before "So what happened here? Have you seen any unusual darkspawn?"

"They attacked us without warning." He shrugged "Half the population was gone before you arrived, and my men were caught unawares. As for unusual darkspawn, with respect, your Majesty, what darkspawn is considered 'unusual'?"

"Any that talk."

He shook his head "No. Nothing like that."

She sighed. No luck yet finding the Architect "Very well. Thank you. We Wardens will keep watch for your men tonight."

* * *

The following day, Elissa and her Wardens, along with the soldiers, who were now filled with courage, and a sense of duty to protect their Queen and the civilians, decided to push out the remainder of the darkspawn.

The multiple auras that Velanna and Solona used proved to be very useful. Haste gave the men a tactical advantage, as well as the frost enchantments. Velanna dedicated most of her magic to destroying or debilitating darkspawn, while Solona attempted to heal wounds, only damaging opponents when the moments allowed them.

Kallian decided to find a vantage point and rain down arrows on foes.

And Elissa, as always, was at the front. Ogres were coming, along with the strange darkspawn with the hard carapaces. But against a well forged starmetal greatsword, held in the hands of someone who could move and strike faster than most mortals, they stood little chance.

The wave broke before the defenders. Elissa stood in the front of the city gates, not seeing any darkspawn, but feeling at least one.

True to her sense, one was walking in their direction. Kallian immediately raised her bow.

"Not be killing!" The darkspawn waved its hands "Not be killing! Must talk to Wardens!"

Kallian glanced over at Elissa, who was contemplating the situation. She finally raised her hand, and the defenders lowered their arms. "Speak quickly, creature."

It finally stopped "The Mother's army, it marches to Vigil's Keep. She attacks now! The Architect, he sends me to warn you!"

Elissa couldn't quite contain the surprised look on her face. Some of the soldiers looked at eachother in worry.

"Why would the Architect warn us?" Solona inquired, her staff at the ready.

"The Architect values the Grey Wardens. The Mother knows this." it hissed.

"Oh, I'm sure we are very valuable." Elissa drawled "Our worth weighted in blood." She looked to the soldiers "Tie this...thing up! It has information we need! Ask him about where the Mother and the Architect are!"

None of the soldiers truly knew what she was talking about, but none dared to question her, and so they did as their Queen commanded.

The Wardens moved away from everyone else. Elissa held a hand to her temple. Another attack on the Keep. That was just bloody wonderful.

"Should we head back?" Solona frowned "If there's another wave of darkspawn..."

"But there's people here!" Kallian interrupted "We can't just abandon them!"

"True." Solona agreed "But after the city is saved, we should head back."

Velanna shook her head "Truly the darkspawn would not waste more of their numbers here! I say we head back to the Keep at once. The soldiers matter."

Both Kallian and Solona glared at Velanna. Elissa finally finished "And these poor people don't?"

"I..I did not say that."

Elissa crossed her arms "We're going to have to stay here. I've already thought it out. The Wardens from the Anderfels, and my husband the King will arrive to save Vigils Keep. The Keep itself is fortified with dwarven architecture, its inhabitants armed and armored with silverite and dwarven explosives. They can hold out until help arrives. These people can't."

She knew that it was the right thing to do, and still, she could not help but remember those that were left behind in the Keep.

Nathaniel.

Oghren.

Malcolm.

Had her brother left in time? If he did, and both he and Alistair, along with the army from Anders arrived, would it be enough?

'Enough!', she chastized herself. It was out of her hands, and these people were counting on her.

* * *

The darkspawn came in small waves, nothing that the soldiers and Wardens could not handle. But Elissa knew, could sense, that there was at least one more attack prepared for the people of Amaranthine.

And it came the next day.

"There's the leader." Elissa pointed to a Hurlock, an emissary, judging from its staff. But Elissa could see that it was barking foreign orders to the darkspawn "We kill it, and Amaranthine is safe. The horde here will disband."

"It's out of range of our spells and bows." Solona lamented "And we'll almost certainly have to cleave a path through the fifty or so darkspawn coming at us right now."

"Hang on. Fall back." Kallian rustled her pack "I have a plan."

Coming, they were. Six Ogres, some of them armored. But only one spell caster. The rest were fodder, charging for the front gate.

Just as the Wardens wanted them to.

With some hesitance, Kallian lit the long fuse as the darkspawn were trapped under the gate. The fire ran quickly, consuming it until it finally reached its destination.

Another explosion caused stones and rubbles to fly out in all directions, but Solona was prepared, channeling a wave of kinetic energy forward to prevent any collateral damage from the explosion. The gate finally gave way, collapsing onto what Elissa hoped would be any remaining darkspawn.

Another wave of kinetic energy, and the dust finally settled. The front gate was completely destroyed, rubble making it inaccessible. But Elissa felt the good news: there was only one darkspawn left that she could sense.

She casually walked forward, and kicked away a large rock. The darkspawn emissary, bleeding out of its mouth, stretched a hand out toward her. Elissa flipped her greatsword in her hand, and thrust it downward. The blade pierced its skull, and Elissa twisted it.

She took a moment to savor the kill before pulling it out "It's over. Amaranthine is safe."

A chorus of cheer from the soldiers was the response. Elissa looked back, and saw approval from her Wardens, and especially her Dagonet, who was barking happily.

Elissa would have enjoyed the moment, were it not for remembering one last end to tie up. "Kallian."

"Yeah?" she sheathed her daggers.

"Ask the guards what they found out from that darkspawn messenger." The Queens gaze turned to the people in the Chantry, who were coming out warily, being told that their trial was done. Tears were shed, and shouts of joy were heard, as the sun rose up over the battlements, their hope manifest.

* * *

**So here's a problem I have with Awakening (of which there are several): as soon as the Architect is mentioned, someone should have contacted the First Warden, who almost certainly would have sent a battalion of Wardens to kill the dangerous creature, politics be damned. **

**And since Haste can increase movement speed, the Joining increases stamina, and in canon, only a small band of warriors runs to Amaranthine, I see no reason why they couldn't reach Amaranthine in time.**

**Sorry for the longish chapter, but I didn't want to divide it up, as it's tedious for the reader to read half a battle. Oh, and as always, hope you guys are enjoying the story!**


	44. Surprise

"Kill him."

The arrows thudded into the messengers chest, and it collapsed to the ground.

Velanna cared little for the creature, darkspawn were darkspawn, and they had taken her sister. The matter did not sit that well with Solona and Kallian, however.

"Why?" Kallian breathed "I know the Architect isn't exactly our friend, but still..."

"Darkspawn are dangerous enough as is." Elissa sheathed her claymore on her back "Talking darkspawn are even more so. We can talk about this later. We need to head to the Dragonbone Wastes. It's not that far from here."

"But what about Vigils Keep?" Solona stepped forward.

Elissa took in a deep breath and sighed "The four of us-"

A bark.

"Sorry," Elissa rolled her eyes "five of us, are skilled, but the Keep will stand without us. They have Alistair and the royal army. But if we don't destroy the darkspawn leaders behind this, they'll just keep coming. Think of the Mother and the Architect as Archdemons. We've been given an opportunity to end this once and for all, and by the Maker, we MUST take it."

It took a moment for Solona to accept that, but she did. Kallian struggled with it, worried about everyone back at the Keep, but trusted her leaders judgement. Velanna was indifferent.

"Let's go."

* * *

As the five of them marched to the Dragonbone Wastes, Elissa reflected on the place. When she, Thomas and Delilah were young, they were told by their parents never to venture there. It was a dangerous place, full of terrible creatures. Naturally, Elissa wanted to go anyway, but Delilah and Thomas always talked her out of it. But now, she would finally see what horrors awaited her there.

It was an ancient place were old dragons journeyed to die, letting the harsh winters kill them. When the Tevinter Imperium stretched out this far, Archon Melos created a city here, now long abandoned. Much of it stretched underneath the earth in search of more dragonbone for the Imperiums armor and staves. It made sense then, that the darkspawn would claim it eventually, for the dark underneath the earth was their domain.

She pushed these thoughts out of her mind, and decided on a course of action, not breaking stride.

"Everyone, I want you all to listen. What I am about to tell you, must remain a secret amongst us. Understand?"

The three other women looked at themselves with interest, then Solona spoke "As you wish."

After receiving the answers of Kallian and Velanna, Elissa continued "Malcolm likely did not tell you about the nature of the Architect, or what he has done. He was the first sentient darkspawn ever encountered, years ago in the Deep Roads here in Ferelden. A number of Orlesian Wardens had come into Ferelden, looking for one of their own, who had gone on their Calling. They sought him out because he had knowledge of the location of the Old Gods."

"Wait..." Solona turned to her "Are you saying the Grey Wardens know where the Old Gods are? Why not just find them and kill them?"

"I've thought the same..." Elissa shook her head bitterly "But apparently they are far too deep in the earth, surrounded by hordes of darkspawn. I don't necessarily think it is so, but the Wardens have been here longer than I have. Anyways, that's not the point. The Warden in question, Bregan, was approached by the Architect, who offered him a part in his plan: to spread the Taint to every living being in Thedas, turning everyone who survived into Grey Wardens."

Everyone else stopped walking at that point, much to Elissas annoyance, because she did not wish to lose time.

"That..." Solona opened her mouth slightly "That would destroy countless lives!"

"Yes it would. The Architect also sought to control as many darkspawn as it could, by slaying the remaining Archdemons and freeing them from the call of the Old Gods. Thus, humanity, or whatever remained of it, would coexist with the darkspawn."

Elissa straightened herself "So you all can see why the Architect is dangerous. Its plans, while having a noble goal, have no regard for loss of life. We don't know what it is intending this time around, but it is a threat to Thedas, possibly even more so than the Archdemon."

"So we intend to kill it?" Velanna shrugged.

"Yes, very likely." Elissa closed her eyes "But not immediately. It's likely the Wardens can learn from such a creature. Such knowledge would help the Wardens fight the darkspawn. And besides," she turned to Velanna "I swore to find your sister, Seranni, and I shall. The Architect must know of her location, and we will take that information from him, by force if necessary."

"A sound plan." Velanna approved.

Kallian shook her head "Wait a second, there's one thing that's bothering me. How do YOU know all of this?"

Everyone looked at her with curiosity. "Well...I'm not sure it's relevant to our mission, but so be it. Remember, though, you are ALL sworn to secrecy."

"You have our word, Elissa." Solona raised a hand "But if you do not wish to explain-"

"I shall. This all occured in the tenth age of this year, so a little over twenty years ago. The Wardens who sought out Bregan were accompanied by King Maric. He...became close with one of the Orlesian Wardens. A young, elven mage, whom I shall not name."

Velanna raised an eyebrow at those words. Kallian also frowned.

"They fell in love." Elissa explained, noticing their reactions "They, along with the late Warden Commander, Duncan, were the only survivors of what transpired. The battle between them and the Architect finally ended in Kinloch Hold, where the Architect was forced to retreat. There's also this bit about the Orlesians attempting to take advantage of this, but that is largely irrelevant. King Maric, Duncan, and the woman in question left with their lives, but the woman...was with child."

"With child?" Solona could hardly believe the magnitude of this secret "But would that not make the child..."

"An heir to the throne of Ferelden?" Elissa finished "Yes, it would. Not that he was raised to believe he would become King mind you. Maric and the woman left him to the care of others, to be raised free of the burdens of racial, magical, national or royal trappings. An irony, considering he's King right now, and that I am married to him."

All of the other women were struck speechless, and had varying amounts of shock written on their faces. Both elves, in particular, could not fathom that the King of Ferelden was an...elf?! The same could be said for Solona: Alistairs mother was a mage!

"So now you know. I must stress again, that this conversation is shared with no one."

And with that, Elissa walked on, without ceremony. And with some difficulty, and some sound barking from Dagonet, followed their leader.

Kallian liked the idea. Alistairs mother was an elf! He himself wasn't techically an elf, as any offspring between an elf and a human were born human, but that didn't matter. Oh, if Shianni found out about this, she'd probably combust on the spot! But...then again, she made a promise not to tell. Elissa and Alistair were good people, and Kallian was going to honor that.

Velanna found the concept somewhat revolting. That one of her people would lie with a shemlen? And yet...not ALL humans were evil or unworthy, as loathe as Velanna was to admit it. She held a grudging respect for the Queen, and Nathaniel was a decent enough sort. And it gave Velanna no small amount of pleasure to think that the shemlens vaunted King was not, in fact, completely a shemlen. Velanna would hold to her oath, and would only break it if it served her people. But it was truly hard for Velanna to imagine how that would help in any way.

Solona was completely blown away. Alistair seemed the epitome of human, good looking human at that. Not that Solona thought anything less of the elves, but still...it was hard to accept, remembering his face. And THANK THE MAKER that Elissa and Alistair were both Templars. The magical resistance they honed likely eradicated any traces of magic in their bloodline. This was a secret that could completely undo Ferelden if discovered. Solona looked at the others, and hoped that they would keep their promises.

Elissa, for her part, only felt a strange sense of melancholy.

* * *

**Asarien, Tevinter Imperium**

_"What's your name, mister?"_

_Im smiled at the young boy. He could see the magical potential had yet to emerge. His poor clothes indicated he was of a lower class. Pity, but that would soon be changed._

_"My name is Im, though some have called me Imshael in the past." He took out a few sovereigns and handed them to the boy "Take these. Tell the carriage master that I am ready."_

_Im could have traveled in bird form all the way to the south called Ferelden, but he enjoyed the company of others, from time to time. And he was in no hurry: the Old God was still far too powerful for him to confront. He would need to build up his power through other means, first. So he would watch, and wait, in the shadows._

Lyna sprung up from her sleeping spot.

Another dream. Another night of waking up sweaty and clammy. But at least Lyna had a clue this time...

* * *

**Somewhere in the Waking Sea**

Antoinette hated sailing. It made her sick.

But it was a burden worth enduring, like many things as a bard. Much more so, considering what was at stake. For the Empress herself had selected her for this most vital task: to assassinate the Queen of Ferelden, Hero of Highever and Andrastes Champion.

Antoinette wondered if this barbarian woman would live up to her name. Apparently she was a warrior of skill, and noble birth. When a woman was both things, it typically meant that she was not fit for society. It was something to ponder about. Perhaps she was really ugly, or had been deflowered by a mad uncle. It mattered little. Antoinette, the finest of the Shadows of the Empire, Celenes elite order of bards and assassins, was entrusted with this vital task. Queen Elissa Cousland must die. Discretion was preferred, but elimination first and foremost.

There was not exactly a time limit, per say. But she could not delay this forever: as Antoinette understood it, this was as much a religious matter as it was political. The Chantry would not likely decide soon on the nature of the barbarian Queen, unless of course, something unexpected happened. Still, it would take time to get close to the Queen, for her security had the understandings of both Bard and Antivan Crow training. There was also the 'Thaw' that the Queen had apparently deigned to deal with personally, which would delay things. And then Antoinette had to decide how best to execute her mark.  
Whatever else occured, the King must survive. The child was left to her discretion, and Antoinette had to decide whether or not it died of natural causes, or it be given to the Chantries Templars. The young, blond bard had no high opinion of the Chantry, with their smug, self righteous sisters and templars. No, better for the child to avoid such a life. Better it die, and the Theirin-Cousland line with it, for all Orlesians knew from Maric the Savior that one loose end was enough to unravel everything.

This would be one of the greatest moves in the Great Game, and Antoinette would gain power and renown for her service! Failure was unacceptable, for the Empress, Orlais, and especially for herself. Antoinette had no intention of dying, but it would be a better fate than defeat, and humiliation.

* * *

**Vigils Keep**

"BRING THOSE OGRES DOWN!" Malcolm yelled.

They were throwing boulders at the walls. The Keep was holding firm, but Malcolm did not want to leave it to chance. The archers and trebuchet gunners did as he asked, and fired rounds at the creatures. One of the spears hit dead center in an Ogres face, and it fell backwards, dropping a boulder that crushed many of the darkspawn.

Nathaniel loosed as many arrows as he could from the battlements, trying to take down spellcasters and leaders, but they kept coming.

None expected an attack on the Keep. Malcolm managed to marshall everyone back inside, but some of the soldiers were cut down. The darkspawns numbers were...staggering. This was the third day of the attack, and they just kept coming. Still, they could be doing worse.

The soldiers were well trained, competent, and well equipped. Silverite was a fine metal for forging weapons and armor against the darkspawn, and Master Wade had done a good job. The darkspawn were climbing up the walls, unable to bring them down. The dwarven explosives took out scores of the creatures at a time.

Knowing this, the horde knew the most vulnerable point was the main gate, too close for the archers and bombs. It was already showing signs of wear and tear. If the gate broke down, and they could not hold the courtyard, it was over.

"Fight on!" Malcolm roared "Fight on! Reinforcements are on the way! Don't give up!"

A loud, crashing sound, and Malcolm looked down to see that the worst had come to pass. Two Ogres walked over the battered gate. Catriella tried to cast a spell, but one of the Ogres smacked its hand into her, sending her flying backwards.

"OGHREN'S GOT SOMETHIN FOR YA!"

Both of the Ogres attention were drawn to the red beared warrior, who was yelling with bloodlust, waving his greataxe in the air. It connected into one of the creatures kneecaps, and the Ogre tried to bat the dwarf away. Instead of hitting Oghren, it hit the other Ogre, who immediately smacked downwards at the dwarf. But Oghren had finally jerked his axe free, and narrowly dodged the attack, slicing upwards into the second Ogres chest.

Just as the second Ogre fell backwards from the blow, Oghren was picked up off the ground. The first Ogre growled, viciously tightening its grip on its prey, cocking a fist back.

Oghrens axe hand was free, however, and he screamed "I GOT A PRESENT FOR YA!" He threw the axe right into the Ogres head, and it howled, releasing the dwarf from its grasp, who fell to the ground, motionless.

A few darkspawn ran up to finish the job, but were pierced by a bolt of chain lightning from the limping Catriella. Agme and Darva ran up to their fellow dwarf, and dragged Oghren to safety, whilst Sigrun, looking at the new wave of darkspawn about to enter the Keep, was readying both of her swords. She could still feel the pain in her ribs, and it would hamper her abilities...

Suddenly, a horn sounded through the air. It wasn't coming from the Keep, Sigrun knew that much.

"It's the King! I can see the Kings Banners!" A soldier cried.

Revitalized with hope, and emboldened by Oghrens bravery, Sigrun charged forward against the would be invaders.

"FOR THE LEGION! FOR THE GREY WARDENS!"

* * *

**First and foremost, I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and thank you for reading! Any feedback/commentary is appreciated.**

**I've been writing so much that I've had to break down chapters a bit, and it feels weird to update so fast. On another note, once I finish this story (and don't worry, it's not gonna end where you think it might), I might consider starting over again, as looking back at Judgement, I could've done a better job overall. Of course, with college coming soon, I wont have as much time to devote to that, but maybe in the winter session...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading again! **


	45. The Architect

This was the Dragonbone Wastes.

Elissa wanted this finished, once and for all. She would find the Mother, whom Elissa assumed to be another sentient darkspawn, and cut it down. As for the Architect, well, that was up to the Grey Wardens. If there were still darkspawn at Vigils Keep, they would no doubt be slaughtered by the time all three armies arrived. Armies led by the Wardens, her brother, and Alistair.

Alistair...Bryce...

Bryce was safe, she told herself. Bryce was safe. Eamon was likely accompanying Alistair with the army, but Anora would have someone watching over her child. Someone that she could trust. Bryce was safe.

Alistair...

The longing burned in her heart and threatened to consume her willpower and focus if left unchecked. She hoped he was well. Eamon and Anora had better have treated him fairly when she was gone. Elissa longed to be in his arms, his silly grin comforting him. No doubt the first thing he would say would be something completely inappropriate to the situation, but funny nevertheless.

"Are you alright, Elissa?"

Elissa swallowed her emotions up and shook her head "I'm fine, Kallian. Let's go."

The four Wardens and the mabari walked into the strange, desolate land. And at once, they could feel the taint surrounding them. A few inhuman growls, and everyone drew their weapons.

"Looks like we're expected." Solona quipped. A cone of frost from her staff froze a few of the attackers, and then she pushed down from above with a telekinetic punch, shattering them into gory bits. Elissa nimbly dodged an arrow meant for her, and sliced a darkspawn cleanly through the torso. The archer made to take another shot, until an arrow punched through its eye socket, and it fell back limply.

Kallian leapt up to where it was, getting a better vantage point. Only a few of them. This wouldn't be hard.

Elissa rushed forward, cutting down her foes with her greatsword. To this day, it never failed to amaze her how easily Starfang cut through any metal, without so much as a blemish. Mikhael Dryden was truly a craftsman without peer. The mages supplimented her assault, while Kallian shot down the archers. After slaying the last few darkspawn in a clearing next to a door, the wastes were quiet. She could feel the buzz of the taint behind the door, but it was very faint. A new darkspawn, perhaps?

She approached the door, and pulled it open, the door grinding away at the ancient earth, but not by much.

"There are tracks on the ground that do not belong to darkspawn." Velanna squinted at the ground "Small feet...like...Seranni?"

With that, Elissa flung the door open, and everyone walked inside.

* * *

Standing in the dark was an outline, a figure in the shadows. Elissa had her greatsword at the ready, and could feel the taint emanating from whatever this was, but it felt...different.

"Hello, Velanna. I knew you'd find me again."

The figure stepped forward, and Elissas eyes widened. The skin was dark in most places, and the hair had fallen out in clumps. An appearance not unsimiliar to that of a ghoul.

"Creators!" Velanna gasped "The corruption..."

"You're Seranni." Elissa shook her head "It is, as I feared."

Seranni spoke again "Do not harm the Architect, Velanna. He's just trying to help his people."

Elissas' will hardened, and she turned to Solona "Paralyze her, now!"

Solona faltered, and saw the fear in Serannis eyes. The elf tried to make a run for it, but Solona was quicker. Seranni was hit with a rune, then a spell of sleep was cast upon her. Elissa caught her as she fell.

"What are you DOING?!" Velanna exploded.

"You'll have to trust me on this, Velanna!" Elissa set her sister down gently "I'm sorry, I didn't explain this part. The Architect...the Architect has a way of infecting people with the Taint. I'm not exactly sure what it does, but F- the one who told me about him, said that when people are infected like this, their personality changes. Seranni is not herself."

Velanna crumbled to her knees, completely distraught. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes "Is there nothing we can do?! Nothing?!"

The Queen looked at the young woman. The taint had...consumed her. Could a Joining cure her? Perhaps the First Warden knew of a way to counter this effect?

"I don't know what we can do." Elissa finally responded "But whatever happens, we will do what we-"

A sudden bark stopped her. Elissa turned to Dagonet "What do you mean, boy?"

Dagonet barked again, jumping around her.

"I...I guess that would work, wouldn't it?" Elissa gazed at her loyal hound "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"What are you doing...?" Velanna frowned.

Dagonet barked again in affirmative, and Elissa smiled at him "You're a good boy, you know that? When this is all over, I'm getting you some treats, and a new collar. Maybe even someone to mate with. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The mabari prounced around, waving his tail stub happily. Elissa reached over to him, and pulled something from his collar.

"Well don't just stand there, tell us!" Velanna screeched "What are you up to?!"

The Queen smirked confidently at her "Trust me. Kallian, you have some water?"

Her friend pulled a canteen out, and handed it to her. Elissa took a small bag, and poured most of its contents within, but not all. Dagonet deserved to keep some of it for himself. She shook the canteen vigorously, and placed it to Serannis mouth, gently pouring in the water.

"Drink..."

Seranni did not need to. A powerful light immediately infused her body as the water touched her skin, and the sleeping spell immediately broke. She screamed out in pain, but it did not last long. The dark taint corrupting her skin was burning away. Flesh and nails that had been corroded away regenerated instantly. Even the clumps of hair that were gone was reforming to its natural state. And for once in a long time, Seranni could feel warmth in her body once again.

"I'm..."

Velanna immediately rushed to her side "Seranni!"

Seranni looked to her side, and found her sister "Oh, Velanna! It's you!"

Elissa leaned back as the two sisters embraced eachother, and she smiled at her good natured Dagonet, the being that had given his gift to someone in need.

"But how..." Solona stood there, completely dumbfounded.

"The Sacred Ashes of Andraste." Elissa rubbed her mabaris ear "It's a long story, just trust me when I say that. I was not the only one who completed the pilgrimage that day. Four others followed me. King Alistair, Senior Enchanter Wynne, Leliana the bard, and my old friend here, Dagonet."

It was all ridiculous to Velanna. Ridiculous that a dog would be tested in a sacred trial of the shems God, or that the ashes of their prophet could work such miracles. But right now, she could care less. Her sister was safe, and that was all that mattered.

"Seranni, you should head back to Ilshaes' clan. We have matters to attend here."

Seranni looked at her sister, so many questions on her lips, but Velanna nodded in agreement, bringing them both up "Yes. Do as she says, Seranni. Creators bless your path. Now go!"

The young Dalish elf reluctantly backed away from the group, a last look at her sister, and then ran to the door.

"You have...you have my eternal thanks, Commander." Velanna bowed slightly to Elissa.

"Well, technically it was Dagonet's doing." Elissa smirked "But you're welcome all the same. Right Dagonet?"

Dagonet issued a happy woof, and led the way further down into the strange, underground lair.

* * *

The lair was filled with darkspawn, but not as many as Elissa anticipated. Indeed, quite a few of them were already dead. Elissa saw that the causes of death were varied in number. Some of them had been reduced to a mass of black liquid, corrupted with entrophy magic, or burned to cinders. Others had their necks snapped, or their ribcages broken in.

After clearing a few darkspawn on the path of brigdes and towers, Elissa could feel the same buzz of that taint with Seranni, only it was stronger, along with another form of taint that was altogether different. They could all sense it, and warily made their way down a flight of stairs on a tower. Elissa walked on the bottom of the tower...

And felt the taint sharply. She whipped her head up, where they had just entered, and saw two figures. One of them appeared to be a dwarf, but even from this distance, Elissa could see the corruption. The woman appeared to be armored, but carried no weapons that the Queen could see. The other...was a lanky body. Dressed in an odd robe, and appearing to have a golden metal covering over its eyes, indented right where the pupils would be.

"So..." it spoke in a raspy voice "We meet at last...you are the Commander of the Grey."

Elissas party immediately tensed, their weapons drawn, with Dagonet growling at the pair.

The dwarf raised its hands in a fighting stance. But the darkspawn raised its own hand to pacify both sides "I would prefer not to fight. I wish only to explain. If you still desire to take my life afterwards, you may try."

The Queen lowered her sword, but still scowled at the both of them "You're the Architect, right?"

The creature expanded its hands outwards, and lifted itself off of the ground with his magic, gliding downward to them as it spoke.

"I am. I wish to offer my apologies." it breathed "When I sent the Withered to your keep, I should have expected that your kind would have interpreted it as an attack. I meant only to speak with you."

"What are you doing with the Grey Wardens blood?" Elissa pressed. "That's one of the few things I have not managed to figure out."

It tilted its head, and nodded in understanding "How does your kind become a Grey Warden? You take the blood of our kind, drink it, and transform. You gain resistance to the Blight, and are endowed with power. I have created a similiar ritual, one that uses the tainted blood of a Grey Warden to give the darkspawn protection from the call of the Old Gods. My intention is to free my kind from the cycle of the Blights."

"I am well aware of what you've INTENDED, creature." Elissa ground out "I know what you planned long ago, with Warden Bregan. You intended to spread the Blight to every corner of Thedas, killing countless innocents in order to accomplish 'peace'."

"Ahh." It nodded "So you know of my encounters with your kind before, years ago. It was regrettable that that ended as it did. Yet what I offer now, could stop all Blights forever. "

"In exchange for the blood of our brothers in arms." Elissa planted her claymore into the ground, and crossed her arms. "I'm not impressed with how your darkspawn have been coping with their new freewill."

"We do what we must when confronted with the Blight." It tilted its head in curiosity "I would have thought it to be so with your Order. As for my kind, they have been denied the power to choose for so long. Do they not deserve it?"

Elissa was silent, quietly fuming at the creature before her. Father had told her that the power of choice was important, to shape ones destiny as one saw fit, within the scope of their powers. It was he who allowed her the choice to marry anyone she wished. It was Father who allowed her to follow a warriors path...

And it was he who told her that such power could be dangerous, to herself and to those around her. The lesson had stuck well, ever since one terrible night of fire and betrayal. In her mind, these creatures had proven they did not deserve free will. Was it short sighted? Perhaps. Hypocritical, considering her stance on mages and non human races? Maybe. But she felt it nonetheless.

"I offer you a chance to aid me." The creature extended a hand "Help me to defeat the Mother. Then, once that is done, I will leave to return to my work. Or, perhaps you still do not trust me. You may attempt to confront me, if that is what you still wish. What shall it be, Grey Warden?"

The tension was palpable now. Elissa was clenching a fist in her anger. Fiona had warned her of the danger of this creature. And its plan was...ridiculous. Unless the Architect managed to perform the Joining ritual en masse to the entire population of darkspawn, which would require an equally ridiculous amount of Grey Warden blood, the Architect could not live up to its promise. Still...to kill it...

A better idea came to her mind, and she voiced it.

"Neither."

Everyone turned to stare at Elissa, who glared at the Architect "You're coming with us. To destroy the Mother. Then you will accompany us to the surface, to be judged and interrogated by the Grey Wardens."

The Architect lifted its head, and after a long pause, spoke "Strange. I could not have anticipated such a request. Will your Order kill me?"

"It is likely." Elissa nodded "It is also possible, that they will find some other purpose for you. Either way, your crimes are many, whether you understand that or not, and you must atone for them. That is my choice I offer you: Face me and my friends in battle. We are skilled, and I have the unique ability to disrupt your magic. Or submit yourselves to the Grey Wardens. You 'may' die, but your cooperation will serve a purpose in restoring peace to Ferelden."

Deadly silence hung in the air. The Wardens looked anxiously at the dwarf, then at the Architect, who seemed to be contemplating the decision.

Finally, it slumped its shoulders.

"It appears I must heed your request, Grey Warden."

Utha looked at the Architect with concern, then reluctantly lowered her hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this, your Majesty?" Solona whispered "It might be trying to betray you later."

"No." Elissa rebuked her softly "This creature...it IS trying to help. That is one of its...'redeeming' qualities." She then spoke to the Architect "One last question: who, or what, is this Mother?"

* * *

**Screw canon, Seranni lives here XD**

**In all seriousness, there's no reason why if one sides with the Architect, that Seranni cannot be returned to Velanna. And even if one did not side with the Architect, a Warden can sense corruption, and Seranni is right there! It wouldn't take much to track her down as she flees, and find a way to cure her. We know from The Calling, that Fiona is the first Warden who never has to leave for the calling due to the amulets effects reversing. Who's to say the Wardens haven't dissected that amulet into pieces and studied its magic?**

**As for the Architect, as much as I like to stick to canon, I find false dilemmas to be annoying. I didn't necessarily want to kill the Architect out of hand, but I didn't want to work with him either. And my Elissa, who is a woman pretty much psychologically bent on the ideas of justice, revenge and atonement, would find that death is far too easy for the Architect, whose actions demand more.**


	46. Atonement

It did not take long to reach where they needed to go. Nor did it take long for the Architect to explain what the Mother truly was.

It was a broodmother, another experiment of the Architects that had gone wrong. Freedom had droven it mad, and it manipulated the darkspawn not under the Architects command to attack him, and everything else. The easiest way that Elissa could reconcile it in her mind, was to think of it as another civil war. And there was something else that was an even greater relief to Elissa:

The Mother was not Morrigan. None of this, was her fault, nor was it Elissas. No, this was another of the Architects deeds that would have to be undone. And it would be.

The smell, that horrid smell. And the Wardens could sense the corruption a mile away. They were some distance underneath the earth. Pillars of old, ruined Tevinter make still stood, a reminder of the Imperiums long reaching hand.

A bloated, writhing mass of flesh and tentacles watched them as they approached what seemed to be the end of this cavern.

"And so the Grey Wardens come, the instruments of the Father!" it croaked "And the Father has come here as well! Does the Father dare to take MORE from the Mother?!"

Solona covered her mouth "Maker's breath!" She had seen a broodmother before, but not this close. The foulness of its stench, along with the knowledge of how this...thing came to be. She thought abominations were disgusting. This was threatening Solona to lose the contents of her stomach.

Kallian and Velanna were equally repulsed. Elissa was disgusted, but unfortunately used to it. Darkspawn simply...were just their namesake. Creatures of darkness.

"I have told you many times, I am not the Father." he shook his head "I am simply the Architect."

"It does not change what you are!" the feminine monstrosity raged "You took away the beautiful music, left us with nothing!"

"It was a mistake to free you. I am sorry."

Elissa readied her sword "One that shall be rectified. The misery that you endure, and that you inflict on others, ends this day, creature!"

"Ahh.." it taunted "But perhaps the Warden would like to know who it was who began the Blight..." it pointed its finger straight at the Architect "You want the one who brought our kind to the surface? Here he is!"

Elissa whirled on both the Architect and Utha. The Architect lowered its head slightly "Yes...it is true. I sought to free Urthemiel and all of my kind by conducting the Joining ritual on the Old God. I did not wish for another Blight, yet it occured anyway. It was...a pity."

Solona had a clear look of Elissa. Again her hand was balled up into a fist, her face red, teeth barred, and she looked to be visibly shaking with anger.

"A PITY?!" she exploded.

Utha put herself between the two, hands raised.

"Whatever you think of what I have done, the Mother must be-"

A tentacle extended forward, impaling the thin body of the Architect. The Mother brought him up for a moment, cackling at her victory, before flinging it over the Wardens. He tumbled with a groan of pain, blood already pooling from his body.

The rage from before had dissipated, and adrenaline took its place. Elissa readied the spirit, and leveled her sword. Utha ran over to the Architect, and knelt down.

"And now, the heroes are alone." The Mother grinned "Oh, but the Mother knows your ways! It knows that you cannot leave her alone, not after what she has done!"

"That's right, monster!" Elissa growled "You die today!"

"And so it all must come CRASHING DOWN!" it writhed in excitement.

Elissa had heard enough, and made the first attack, slicing into one of the creatures glands. Starfang made a clean cut, and she managed to tumble out of the way quick enough to avoid a tentacle swipe.

The two mages immediately unleashed projectiles, and Kallian, wanting to stay away from that monster, opted to join the ranged assault by pelting it with arrows. But she knew as an assassin that only attacking vitals would make a lasting impression. She'd have to land a head shot.

As they unleashed fireballs, bolts of lightning, and ice spikes, Solona saw a blur next to her rushing toward the Mother. Utha had both fists at the ready, and leapt up straight into the Mother, unleashing blow after devastating blow.

The Mother recoiled under the united attack, but finally batted Elissa away, and grabbed Utha up with a hand, slamming her against its body before tossing the dwarf away. A tentacle speared out to impale the dwarf, but was suddenly engulfed in a jet of black flame. Elissa turned around and saw that the Architects hand was casting the spell, the other hand clutching his wound.

The broodmother screamed in agony as the unholy flame slowly inched upwards, arrows narrowly missing their mark. Seeing that they had a moment of breathing room, Elissa dragged the dwarf out of harms way, and resumed the fight. Some of the Mothers 'Children' were now rushing to aid her, and the mages and two rogues were distracted with defending themselves.

It was up to her.

She ran up to the Mother. The tentacle swipe had reopened the wound on her leg, but she managed to dodge another tentacle slap with her increased speed, and speared herself onto the belly with her greatsword. It sunk in all the way, and the Mother writhed again under the pain, screaming that unbearable scream. Elissa pulled out her dagger, waiting for the right moment...

Stay still...stay still...

"JUST DIE!" Elissa roared, holding on.

She flung it, and it spun right into her mark, hitting squarely in the mouth. The Mother stopped squealing, and slowly slumped downward.

The 'Children', without an intelligence to guide them, immediately fled the battle, leaving the defenders confused, until they finally saw what their leader had done.

Elissa was reaching up, attempting to grasp the handle of her dagger from the beasts mouth. It was yanked out, cleaned, and placed back in her boot. Then she pulled out her greatsword, and without giving it another moment of regard, walked away from the creature, her eyes fixed on something else.

Utha had recovered, and was limping towards the motionless body of the Architect. Dead. Elissa took in a deep breath, and sighed. It was useless to be angry at it now, nor did she feel any remorse toward the Architect. It was simply...done. The creature had held to its word, and aided them against the Mother. It was nowhere, NOWHERE NEAR enough to make up for the amount of death and pain it had caused in its life, but it had done right today. Death would be its final penance. And all of that was more than could be said for the twisted Mother, which was now very dead.

But what of this mourning creature before her?

"You are Utha, are you not?" Elissa spoke gently "Warden Fiona spoke of you."

The dwarf did not break its gaze away from the Architect. Utha was on her knees now, shaking her head at times. She could not speak, from what Elissa remembered. Utha was a Silent Sister.

"I can appreciate the magnitude of your...loss, Utha." Elissa knelt down to her level "I'm not sure if you cared personally for the Architects well being, but you clearly had your hope and faith placed in his cause, and now his dream of freeing the darkspawn have died with him. Twenty years, and then...nothing...I am very sorry, for I, too, have experienced something similiar." Elissa dared not touch her, but instead rose, and Utha fixed her melancholy gaze upwards.

"Utha, you have two options. You can either stay here with the Architects body, and wait for the Grey Wardens to arrive, and arrive they shall. If they do not have a cure for your condition themselves, I have knowledge of something that would cure you completely of your accelerated Taint. You could start anew as a Grey Warden. I'm not sure what the other Wardens will do with you, seeing as you allied with the Architect, but you would at least be able to see the surface again."

Uthas eyes widened at such a revelation.

"Or...you can leave. I will permit it. If you feel, for whatever reason, that you do not wish to be cured, then you can retreat into the Deep Roads. I would only ask that you leave the Architect and Mothers bodies here. The Grey Wardens will likely need them."

Elissa spun on her heel, and walked away, waving her companions to follow her.

"You're serious?" Solona muttered, trying to keep up "Why?"

"It's done." Elissa said flatly "There's nothing more to any of this. The Architect and the Mother are dead. And I doubt the dwarf is as...'gifted' as her master was in magical experimentation. If she flees, and I highly doubt she will, it's of little concern to us. And I am very, very tired of all of this."

"As am I." Kallian nodded.

The finality of her words stopped Elissa in her tracks, and she turned around to look at the city elf turned Warden.

"Your...your Majesty. I have to go. I have to follow him." Kallian lowered her shoulders "I like being a Warden, and I thank you from the bottom of my twisted little heart that you introduced me to Zevran. That's why I stuck it out here long enough to deal with the problems you had here. But...I'd really like to find him now. He's going to get himself killed. Would...would you be willing to let me go?"

Elissa took in the sight of Kallian. The proud, mischevious, strong willed, red haired thief from the Denerim Alienage. It was all shadowed by her fear. Fear and longing.

Those two feelings, Elissa knew well.

"Go, Kallian." Elissa smiled. "Find him."

"I wish to see to my sister as well." Velanna added "I no longer have a clan, but Seranni still does. I would see her to them."

"Of course, Velanna." Elissa wasn't as eager to let Velanna off her leash, but she could not deny her request. Hopefully, she would return...

* * *

With a few more parting words, both elves went their own ways, and it was left to Elissa, Solona and Dagonet to stand at the entrance of Drakes Fall, awaiting the Wardens that would inevitably come.

"It's finally over." Solona breathed. "I think...despite all of the horrible things that happened here in Amaranthine, we did good."

"We did indeed." Elissa nodded "I'm glad you think so. You'll need that kind of resolve for the future."

Solona tilted her head "What do you mean?"

"I'm making you Warden Commander of Ferelden."

Solonas mouth opened up partly.

Elissa smirked, and crossed her arms "Solona. Take a moment to evaluate what you've done thus far. You've participated in the slaying of two sentient darkspawn, aided me in giving birth to my child, saved my life from assassins, defended the city of Amaranthine from a darkspawn attack, and have comforted my brother in the darkest period of his life. That's just listing a few. Did you not think you would be rewarded for your actions? I would suppose you would be used to being taken advantage of, having spent your life in the Circle of Magi. But we Grey Wardens watch over our own, and your deeds have not gone unrecognized. Nor shall you."

The prodigy was...thunderstruck from it all. She imagined being promoted, being named successor to Irving in the Circle Tower long ago. It was a fantasy of pride, but it was something she held onto. But this...was wholly different. For the Queen, her close friend...to honor her so personally...

Elissa rose up a hand "There is more. While I do not know what the future holds between you and my brother, if you two decide to pursue a relationship, I will do everything within my power to defend you against anyone. The nobility of Ferelden, the Grey Wardens, the Chantry, anyone. That will include formally elevating you to a noble status, along with a marriage to my lord Brother."

"M-marriage! N-noble!" Solona stumbled back. This was too much, too fast!

Elissa smirked even deeper "Just as I thoroughly punish any evil doing, so do I richly reward any good works. But if you love my brother, you have to go all the way."

"I..." Solona turned away, and walked toward a rock "I think I need to sit down."

"Better think fast." Elissa waved her hand wearily at the banner of flags approaching "We have company."

* * *

Among the rather large army that was marching towards them, Elissa could see that one of the figures had already broken rank. Clad in golden armor. Elissa absently dropped her greatsword to the ground, walking forward.

"ELISSA!" Alistair cried.

They finally embraced at long last, husband and wife. King and Queen. Mother and Father. The grip from Alistair was so tight that Elissa thought he might break her in half. It made her smile all the more.

"Hey honey..." she sighed "Glad you're here. It's been a rough day at work."

His grip untightened, and he pulled back, frowning that adorable frown "Are you kidding me? You're joking. You're joking about all of this? Well, I'm sorry, I don't see my wife plunging headlong into danger, as per usual, to be amusing. You're going to be the death of me, woman."

He was crying now. It didn't take long for her to shed a tear of her own. Standing amidst all of the soldiers and Wardens, they shared a fiery, binding, absolute kiss, completely and utterly oblivious to the world around them. In the heat of that moment, the world was no longer their burden. No darkspawn, no land in peril, nothing.

In that long, direly needed moment, they were simply who they were, when they had met, and fallen in love. Two people, who couldn't live without the other.

The passion faded as they stopped, and Elissa could now slowly hear the cheers from the soldiers. She looked into the face of the man she left behind. He stood a little taller in his stature, of that she noticed. Good. She was very, very tired, and no longer in any condition to carry on.

"I want to go home." she whispered "Bring me to our son."

He hugged her immediately, and whispered back "That's right. I'm taking you home now."

There was so much they both wanted to talk about, needed to talk about, between themselves and others. But the words could not come out. She leaned against him in his embrace as they walked heedlessly, past the Grey Wardens and Fergus, who were received by Solona, past the soldiers awaiting orders, who were directed by Nathaniel, who gave a grim smile to Elissa, to express a thousand words he wanted to say to his Queen. Alistair and Elissa walked on in a mute silence that spoke of a need that would no longer be denied.

A family reunited.

* * *

**I should stress to everyone that THE STORY DOES NOT END HERE. Nope. Too many loose ends to wrap up, canon and otherwise, along with more complications I have yet to add to my universe. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one, read and review if you like!**


	47. All that Matters

**Hello! Just a heads up, not sure if any of you are comfortable with smut, but its in this chapter. It's very, very light though. Just wanted to warn you guys!**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Brecilian Forest**

"Andiran Atish'an, Sarel."

Sarels eyes widened at the presense of the hunter, Lyna Mahariel. Ever since they met, he had a good opinion of her. She was a very good hunter. Her body was slender and toned, seemingly carved by the Creators themselves for the hunt. Her face, sharp as it was, was partially hidden by Lynas black hair. Odd. Sarel had noticed that she often kept her hair restrained. She looked tired as well.

"Andiran Atish'an, Lyna!" He welcomed her with open arms "You have kept to yourself as of late. Many of us have expressed worry over you."

"I know." Lyna nodded "You are all very kind. Keeper Lanaya included. I require your counsel, and your wisdom, Sarel."

Sarels eyebrows rose "Oh? Is it about the dreams?"

"Yes." Lyna grasped the amulet given to her by Flemeth in her hand "I have only told you all little of my dreams. I have not told you, however, that this amulet is responsible for them."

"Truly?"

"It was given to me when I was young, by Asha'bellanar."

Sarel rose his chin, and leaned back a little at the mentioning of Flemeth. "...I see. Go on."

"The amulet protected me when Tamlen and I came across an Eluvian." Lyna flicked her eyes to the fire "It has also granted me dreams...visions, of many things that have not yet come to pass. One of these sets of dreams is related. A wanderer...in Tevinter armor. A mage, I am led to believe. Sarel, have you ever heard of the name Imshael?"

Sarel looked up into the trees, and narrowed his eyes in contemplation. After a few moments of blinking, he finally said "The name is vaguely familiar." He suddenly rose, and waved to Lyna "Come. follow me to our collection of lore. Tell me why this all troubles you."

They walked, and Lyna continued "I feel that whoever this Imshael is, he means harm. Harm to our people."

"If he is a Tevinter as you have said, I do not doubt it. For they were the ones who destroyed our heritage" Sarel bitterly replied. They finally stopped at a heap of books, and he squatted down, sorting through them "But you say that this amulet you carry was a gift from Flemeth?"

"A gift from her daughter." Lyna admitted "But Asha'bellanar always has a purpose in all things."

"That she does." Sarel nodded. "Perhaps she is trying to warn us of a threat to our people. Whatever her intentions, she has proven an ally to us."

Lyna remained silent. She never trusted the old woman. Something about her, that air of malevolence...

"Ahh. Found it."

Sarel lifted up a book, and flipped through the pages. "Yes. Imshael..."

Suddenly, Sarel leaned back, his lips slightly opening.

"What is it, Sarel?" Lyna frowned "What troubles you?"

He glanced only for a moment at the hunter, then at the book, making sure that he read everything right. "The first of the magus cast themselves deep in the Fade in search of answers and power, always power. They found the forbidden ones- Xebenkeck, Imshael, Gaxkang the Unbound, and The Formless One. Many conversations were had and much of the fabric of the world revealed. And thus the magic of blood was born."

He set the book down, gazing into nothing "Lyna...are you sure that this wanderers name is Imshael?"

"He called himself as much, and he...did seem powerful." Lyna remembered vividly that scene of the mage gathering power into himself. Those haunting, red eyes...

"According to the book, Imshael is a demon responsible for teaching the Magisters blood magic." Sarel looked at Lyna with concern "Such a being would have power enough...I dare not voice it."

Lyna nodded, accepting all of this "Powerful enough to challenge Flemeth, would you say?"

Sarel shrugged "Who knows? We know not how powerful Asha'bellanar really is, though I can easily conceive her destroying us all if she so desired. If she has given you visions of this...Imshael, through the amulet, I believe she would want you to confront this being somehow." He rose immediately "But do no such thing, Lyna. We must speak with Keeper Lanaya of this. I have no desire to see you throw your life away to such a foul spirit."

"I agree." Lyna nodded again.

Sarel smiled "Thank you for telling me this, Lyna. I pray, that this demon will not turn its attention on us, but if it does, then at least we have warning now."

* * *

**Ostwick, Free Marches**

He had made a mistake.

When Zevran had heard of the attack on Amaranthine by the darkspawn, a large attack, by all accounts, he knew he had made a mistake in leaving Kallian behind. As soon as he learned of the attack, he knew he had to rectify that mistake.

IF he could rectify it. Was she even alive? It maddened him, deprived him of his sleep during his race back to Ferelden by way of the sea.

And now...Zevran had run into a problem.

"What do you mean, not possible?!" Zevran snapped.

"I'm sorry!" The shipmaster waved his hands "When the darkspawn attacked Amaranthine, they destroyed the harbor! Some ships managed to make it FROM Amaranthine, but there's no way I can get you TO Amaranthine." Seeing the cold glare, the shipmaster waved his hands again "L-look! I can get you to the port by Highever! That's close enough, right? It'd just be a day or two of walking then!"

Zevran reached into his pouch, and flicked a few sovereigns at the man "Fine. I trust that you will not be long, my friend. The ocean holds more bodies than just the ones swimming in it."

The elf cursed something in Antivan, and stalked away to the nearest bar. Before he could reach the door, a hand pulled him into an alley, and thrust him up against a wall.

"Tell me if you've heard this one:" A voice purred "Smooth, handsome little guy sweet talks a girl from an Alienage, wins her heart, tells her he loves her, and then FUCKING LEAVES."

Zevran looked up with barely concealed suprise. He could smell the roses in her red hair, just as a hand slapped him across the face.

"YOU ARE A BASTARD!" Kallian screeched.

The Antivan couldn't help but smile like an idiot. She was alive, very much so!

"Kallian..." he whispered.

She rose her hand to strike him again. He caught it firmly, but gently, at the wrist.

"Kallian, mi amore." he soothed.

The city elf was crying, but she was still very angry "DON'T YOU SWEET TALK ME YOU-"

Zevran closed the gap and firmly pressed his lips to hers. The anger was still very much there, but she struggled no more. Finally, she relented, and kissed him back, as fiercely in anger as in love.

Suddenly she broke it off, and pointed a finger right into his chest "Don't you ever, ever, EVER do that to me again, Zevran Aranai! Do you understand?!"

"I do..." he spoke solemnly "I do now. I understand what it feels like to be in love, Kallian. I made a mistake in leaving you behind, and thought you were gone forever."

"And...and you were gonna come back for me." Kallian allowed a small, pained, teary eyed smile on her face "I saw you."

"Yes..." Zevran frowned over at the shipyards "Well, since I am no longer going to Ferelden, do you mind if we get my sovereigns back?"

The city elf broke into a few giggles, and Zevran grinned shamelessly at her. "Don't worry, Zev." She held out a large pouch, which jingled in her hands "I think we'll survive without them."

"I cannot survive without you..." He held her face in his hands.

They kissed again, in the alleyways of Ostwick, oblivious to the world around them. No matter what awaited the pair, they would face it together, without fear.

* * *

**Denerim**

"Excuse us! Comin' through!"

Protocol be damned, Alistair thought to himself. He was the King now. Sure, he learned a lot from Anora and Eamon. How to do this, do that. And yes, protocol was important if he had the time to be nice. But no, not today. His wife, the mother of their child, the downright stubborn woman he was madly in love with, had just been attacked! Again! And not only that, she decided to plunge headlong into a pit of darkspawn and kill a thinking, talking, magical darkspawn.

Nope. Not in the mood for ceremony. Anora can chide me all she wants later. I'll take it.

"Alistair, we have much to discuss. The situation in-"

"Nope."

Elissa raised an eyebrow "You don't want to talk about-"

"If it's not about you, your personal needs, or your son, I don't want to hear it." Alistair shook his head "I'm King, I can handle all of the other problems later. You're only human, you can leave the work for the rest of us, and by the Maker, if it kills me, I'm going to take care of you, whether you want it or not."

The Queen rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. She was home. Maybe she needed a little coddling. And her son!

"Take me to him." her voice was pleading now, losing its calm "Show me that he is alright."

They strode into the Royal Palace, giving polite but curt nods to all of the staff and soldiers. The hallways always seemed to go on forever, Alistair thought to himself. But finally, they reached their quarters, and he opened the door.

A maid was watching over the crib, along with two guards in the room, as per request by the Crown.

"Oh! Your Majesties! I..we did not-" the maid stammered.

"It's alright," Alistair waved them away, smiling "We both just got back from Amaranthine. We didn't send word or anything, so don't panic." He then turned to Elissa "I think the Queen would like to see her child now."

Elissas heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest, and she nervously walked forward to peer into the crib.

He was fast asleep, skin full and healthy. Every instinct in her wanted to reach out and touch him, feel him, hug him, kiss her little boy. But she did not wish to wake him, to taint this moment with her imperfection.

Leaving him here had been...had been the right thing to do. But it was still a terrible travesty, one that she would never, ever forgive herself for. A mother should take care of her child!

The tears were forming, and she backed away quickly to prevent them from falling on her son. She nodded quickly to Alistair, who spoke "If you all wouldn't mind giving us some time. Go ahead and take him, as well. My wife and I have a lot to discuss."

"As you will, your Majesty." The maid smiled compassionately at the Queen, and then bowed to both of them, before placing the crib on a cart, and rolling him out of the room, the guards next to him.

Elissas eyes were on the door as it closed.

"I left him." her voice broke.

Alistair shook his head "Please don't do this to yourself."

"I..."

The King embraced his Queen with all of his might, his arms wrapping around her waist "You are an incredible woman, Elissa Cousland Theirin, and you need to know that. And you're already a wonderful mother."

She still couldn't believe the words. She knew he believed them but...

"I missed you so much Alistair...Maker help me I missed you both so much!"

Elissa held Alistair by his face and lunged forward. This was long needed, for the both of them.

The armor, as meddlesome as it was to remove, was cast aside to a corner. Their needs made their interactions frantically paced, to the point that Alistair, in his desire to please his wife, pinned her up against a wall, not deigning to use the bed a few scant feet away.

"Alistair..."

The young mans stamina and strength always awed Elissa.

"Alistair..."

The feeling of his muscles brushing up against her body only added to the experience.

"Alistair!"

It was building up so fast...she...she could take no more!

**"ALISTAIR!"**

An ear splitting moan marked the height of her euphoria, and she felt her entire body shudder involuntarily against the wall and Alistair, who was still not quite finished.

When she had finally regained her senses from that heady experience, he picked her up, and gently carried her to the bed, and continued to please her, bringing Elissa to that wonderfully decadent high again before finally falling into blessed oblivion with her. They laid there, in their bedchambers, both damp with sweat. He ran a few fingers through her front hair, caressing her face as he did so.

"Elissa..."

He spoke it with such reverence and love...Elissa was speechless.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow, they would face it all.

Tomorrow, they would be called upon for their counsel and duty, be praised and criticized for their deeds, and look forward into the future with the knowledge that the past, however much it binded them to the present, was still the past.

But today, in this moment, all was right within their small little world. And if nothing else, Elissa could hold on to this memory, knowing that after losing a family, she managed to create one. In a time of war and strife, she and countless others brought peace and security to a beleagured nation.

Redemption was almost within her grasp. Her family was finally properly avenged. Ferelden was whole now, on the way to recovery. Anora would become Chancellor, honoring her and no doubt pleasing Loghain in the afterlife, as it were. The darkspawn were now completely removed as a threat, her duty as a Warden complete. Alistair now had a family, a loving wife, and a baby boy. Of her sins, only two had to be accounted for.

Morrigan...

But she was beyond her reach, for now. Morrigan no doubt had her own reasons for completing the Ritual, and there was still so much left to be unsaid. They were not foes, at least Elissa did not suspect it to be so, but even still, she had to find her, and seek out the truth.

And Justice...

Justice was still a part of her. Would he ever be free? Elissa owed it to him to find out, for he had sacrificed everything in her name.

But in time. If she were to die in this moment, then she would still be content.

"What are you thinking about?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, and smiled at him "Nothing, darling."

"You're losing your edge as a liar, Elissa."

"I love you, Alistair." She kissed him on the nose "And that's all that matters."

* * *

**First time I've ever done anything close to smut, never felt comfortable with it, but I think it was well needed, especially for Elissa, and poor, poor Alistair XD**

**The next few chapters will cover the events of Witch Hunt, along with...surprises...**


	48. Order of the Grey

_**9:32 of the Dragon Age**_

_**Approximately eight months after the defeat of the Mother**_

_**The Anderfels**_

_**Weisshaupt Fortress**_

The First Warden had a reputation for being an unscrupulous individual. It was in some ways a compliment, for the Wardens did whatever was necessary to defeat the Blight. Every organization has its rules and laws, however, and the Wardens are no different. Wardens are expected to quit their former lives, contacts and any properties, titles and responsibilities.

First Warden Friedrich did not agree with this philosophy. If it was the responsibility of the Grey Wardens to defeat the Blight by any means necessary, then why NOT use the power of royal seats to accomplish that goal? But the Wardens cannot see that. They can only see his designs to removing the King of the Anderfels as an affront to the Order. The man was weak, they all knew it. Fools. Hypocrites.

He drank from his bottle of Tevinter rum, and finally opened the letter from Senior Warden Malcolm. It was a long time in coming, and Eckhardt Friedrich was very curious to read the news from the south.

_First Warden Friedrich,_

_The situation in Ferelden is finally stabilizing. My thanks for your reinforcements: they were sorely needed. As soon as the last vestiges of the corruption is burned away in Ferelden by the Wardens hands, I'll send them back over._

_I've a lot to report to you, sir, and I trust to our encryption, for the news I bear is of great magnitude, and none of what I have to say should reach the ears of anyone outside the Order._

_The Architect and the Mother are both dead. We've also encountered the former dwarven Warden named Utha. To refresh your memory, she was one of a few who, about twenty years ago, accompanied King Maric and Commander Genevieve to locate former Commander Bregan, who first encountered the creature known as the Architect. Utha sided with the Architect during the conflict and escaped. We took her to the Urn of Sacred Ashes, and a party led by Warden Commander Solona and Teyrn Fergus Cousland (brother of the Queen, for your recollection) was able to successfully complete a pilgrimage to cure her. Unfortunately, the process took a toll on her body and mind, and she remembers little to nothing. The Maker can be a real sadistic bastard sometimes..._

_No contact with the apostate known as Morrigan yet. The Mother and the Architect were responsible for the prolonged Thaw; her hands were clean in this. Let us pray, that her hands remain so, and that no more sentient darkspawn ever arise from the Deep Roads again._

_In any event, we have discovered a way to track her. As the Templars use the blood of mages to track down their charges whenever they are lost, so has Warden Catriella theorized that the use of Archdemon blood, the blood of Urthemiel to be specific, could possibly lead to Morrigans child, if it is still closeby. If not, then we have also obtained samples of Morrigans blood from the Battle of Denerim. One way, or another, we will find her. Some of my brothers and sisters believe that killing her and the child is the safest way to ensure another Blight does not re occur. The current Queen of Ferelden, former Warden Commander Elissa Cousland, believes that compliant interrogation would best serve the needs of everyone, as apparently Morrigan is not a woman to be trifled with. I would have your counsel on this matter before I proceed. For all of the Queens merits, of which there are many, I suspect her loyalty to her friends is stronger than that of her obligation to the Grey Wardens._

_The Lord Seeker, along with the Divine, have given their 'apologies' for the trangressions against our Order to myself and to the Queen, though they have offered paltry explanations and excuses for not sending the supplies and gold we requested. They are delaying, First Warden. They do not fear the reprisal from a devastated Ferelden. The Queen is furious with the lot of them, and is already making alliances with Nevarra, in addition to other activities that have been alluded to, but not yet clarified. I don't think I need to tell you what that means._

_I realize that what I'm about to say next is a bit out of line, but hear me out: you need to act against the Chantry. They are mocking us and stabbing us in the back at every turn, userping our authority and attempting to kill our brave brothers and sisters. By extension, they are defying you. In my opinion, we need to make our presence known to those in the Grand Cathedral, and, perhaps, within the royal courts of Val Royaeux. It wouldn't be above Empress Celene to manipulate the Chantry faithful to her advantage. And if it is so, both she, the Divine, and the Lord Seeker must pay for their hubris and belligerence. While it's understandable that the Wardens try to avoid involving themselves in political disputes, an Orlesian ruled Ferelden would ill suit our interests. The Fereldens consider us heroes now, and as you have allowed, the current King and Queen are sympathetic to our cause. I trust I've made my point?_

_I will report a few, final, minor details to you, if only to ensure that I have told you everything. A few desertions took place within our Order. While its standard protocol to punish deserters severely, Fereldens are willful and stubborn, or at least that is what I am told by our current Warden Commander, Solona Amell. One of the deserters is a Dalish elf named Velanna. We believe she joined her sister to find their clan. The other, Kallian Tabris, deserted after personally aiding Warden Cousland slay the Mother, to find a lover of hers. You might know him better by his name: Zevran Aranai, an ex-crow, and once associate of the Queen of Ferelden. If you are not familiar with the politics of Antiva, the Crows run the country. The King is a figurehead there. As I understand it, Warden Tabris is helping her lover on a quest to dismantle the Antivan Crows. I would prefer, and I assume you would as well, that our Order not be connected with this. And, of course, desertion cannot be tolerated. However, if we punish Tabris as per protocol demands, that would serve to sour our relationship with the Queen. As always, your counsel here would be appreciated._

_We have also finally located Warden Anders: he survived the assassination attempt by the Templars. Warden Stroud had made contact with him in the Deep Roads near Kirkwall with a few adventurers, though it appears Warden Anders was not hunting darkspawn: he was hunting for treasure. Stroud reported that he now regards the Wardens with anger: I would assume that he blames us for not protecting him? The only other reason I can come up with, is that I forced him to donate a personal cat of his to a safer home. His behavior was also rather aggressive and confronting. The man was, as Warden Catriella put it, a 'man child', so to hear that he has grown jaded suggests something...occured, to change that. Whatever has happened to him, forcing him to rejoin the Order would be a poor choice, as he was also a friend of the Queen. Nevertheless, I suspect we should watch him, if only for his safety. Kirkwall is a bee hive of Templars, whom have proven to be psychopathically fanatical in their quest to murder mages._

_We've relocated to Soldier's Peak. We chose well with Warden Commander Solona, I should say. She is getting into the good graces of the Queens brother, and is already a close friend of both the King and Queen. I can imagine our numbers here will swell, in good time. Senior Warden Avernus should have forwarded you a recipe for the Improved Joining ritual by now. If not, let me know. I can have him resend another._

_That is all I have to report, First Warden. May the Maker smile on our efforts._

_In Peace, Vigilance. In War, Victory. In Death, Sacrifice._

_-Senior Warden Malcolm_

"Intriguing..." Eckhardt whispered to himself, leaning back in his chair. That all of this was occuring in his lifetime! Sentient darkspawn, rituals that purified Archdemons into Old Gods. It was horrifying to be sure, but also incredible.

Eckhardt, along with the Chamberlain of the Grey, were the only two that knew of such a rituals prior existence. The archives told of someone the Wardens encountered in the Third Blight. The Archdemon Toth had arisen in the tenth year of the Towers Age, centuries ago. The Wardens responsible for slaying the Archdemon were said to have been assisted by a young woman fleeing from her southern home. A mage, with great power, said to possess knowledge of a ritual that could protect a Warden from dying when he or she slew an Archdemon.

Then there was all the information they had gathered about the Witch of the Wilds, or Flemeth. Much of it was a mutated web of falsehoods, Eckhardt suspected, but there was something that he found curious: a woman named Flemeth had apparently been born on the first year of the Towers Age. By the time of the Third Blight, she would have been a young woman.

If it was true that this Flemeth had made a deal with a demon, and had become an abomination capable of lasting multiple centuries, it was possible that the demon had knowledge of rituals so foul and corrupt, that even the Tevinters would not deign to use them. Perhaps that is how this all came to pass. Flemeth aided the Wardens in the Third Blight, performed the ritual, and then Toth would be free. The Wardens who were close to Toth when it fell were slain. Did Flemeth kill them to cover up her actions? It seemed likely. Still, someone had talked. The ritual was spoken of, but since all of the Wardens had died in the final battle, many dismissed it.

This only left the question of what Flemeth would do with an infant Old God. According to the first report Senior Warden Malcolm had given him, Eckhardt knew the answer. Flemeth possesses the bodies of her children. What happens to their souls? It is likely they merge. It would make no sense otherwise.

This was Eckhardts theory, and it seemed plausible. Flemeth is an amalgram of souls, the two mightiest souls in knowledge being a demon of great power, and the Old God of Fire. Whatever she intended, she needed to die. As for Morrigan, well...it was the hard choice, but both her and her child would also likely have to die. If his theory was true, then they were mere food for Flemeths power. And it would also ensure that the Fifth Blight would be permanently ended. The life of a mother and her child was small compared to the nations, cities, homes, and populations of people on Thedas.

Such is the demanding, morally Grey duty of the Wardens.

As for the current situation with the Chantry...well, Eckhardt admired Malcolms boldness. It WOULD be very proper to lean on the Chantry to get more mages into the Order. And gold was always welcome. Malcolm was also right: they HAD taken it too far.

But...patience. Diplomacy first. If, in their fanaticism, they attempt something again, then at least no one could say the Wardens did not try to reason with the Chantry before marching on their doorstep.

Something in his gut told Eckhardt that events in Thedas were going to shift into something ugly. But the Wardens, would be vigilant.

As they have always been.


	49. In Defense of Hearth and Kin

**Orzammar**

Sereda was not pleased.

She and Harrowmont had not always seen eye to eye. Harrowmont, for his noble character, was far too much a traditionalist, and idealist. He did not wish to be a tyrant, and so he became the opposite: weak. Orzammar could NOT afford a weak king right now! And the noble houses could no longer deny the necessity of those they deemed casteless, criminals.

But even still, Harrowmont did not deserve to DIE! He was one of the few who believed in her innocence, that she was blameless in the death of her brother Trian. And it was he who restored her birthrights to her as a member of House Aeducan! Harrowmont wasn't perfect, but he deserved better!

The sodding bastards all pretended that he died of poor health. Sereda, and Tharec, for that matter, knew poison when they saw it.

"You know they're gonna make you Queen, right babe?" Tharec Brosca grinned. "Hail to the Queen, baby!"

It failed to lift her spirits. She was still very, very angry, and very upset. Being a Paragon was good enough. She had a voice, people fawned over her, and there was a statue in her honor.

"Yeah, that's all well and fine, Tharec." She was holding her silverite longsword in her hands.

Tharec shrugged "Well, what do you want to do about it? We already killed the nughumpers responsible for it."

A cruel grin formed on Seredas lips "They wanted me to be Queen. Bhelens little toadies couldn't stand the thought of House Aeducan leaving the throne. Well, if they want me to be Queen, so be it. I think I have just the right kind of reforms in mind that will no doubt have the Assembly rejoicing."

"You're gonna go along with it?" Tharec opened his eyes in astonishment "The things we talked about? Opening up more to the surface, giving us brands more rights?"

"Why not?" Sereda ran a hand through her short, auburn hair "I know better than anyone now, that we cannot cling to failing traditions if we hope to survive. I know this, because you saved me."

Tharec straightened his chest, a confident smile on his face "Well darlin, that's what I do. I get paid, then I get laid."

Sereda rolled her eyes "I'd get prepared for a journey if I were you. After I am voted to be Queen, I'm naming you my Consort. People will try to kill you immediately. And I'd like to head to the surface for a little visit. The King and Queen of Ferelden seem to favor dwarven interests. They killed my traitorous brother, joined the Grey Wardens, and cleared the Blight from Kal'Hirol, among their other deeds. I think it's time we made a proper alliance with them."

"Just get what you can, and give what is needed." Tharec shook his head "As bad as Orzammar can be, the surface world is insane."

* * *

**Antiva City, Antiva**

The wine here was...exceptional.

Hernando Montez enjoyed the finer things in life. And what a life he had led! He was getting older now, the greys in his dark hair and beard starting to show, but he was still sharp enough to live.

This was one of his favorite bars. It was not as populated as the others, but that was the point. Peace and quiet are commodities to consider in a restaurant or bar, not just its food or reputation.

He regarded the dark red goblet in his hand, and refocused on why he was here.

Hernando had been a Crow his entire life. The Antivan Crows, along with the Prince Merchants, ran Antiva. By extension, he was a patriot. He certainly considered himself such. Antiva was his home, and whenever there had been a threat to her interests, he had dealt with those responsible. It was a good life, he would eliminate those who needed to die, and the Crows would reward him with not only the usual trappings of gold, women, and fame, but the Hunt itself.

The Hunt, is what set Hernandos blood on fire. It was so very stimulating. It made life worth living. There were unspoken rules in the Crows about taking down ones mark, to which not all did not adhere. Hernando was stricter in his code than others. And that was the crux of his dilemma.

Zevran Aranai had been a good pupil, as had Rinna and Taliesen. Hernando held a certain fondness with his proteges, and what had happened to the three of them was regrettable. Rinna was slain by the two of them for believing she was a traitor. The tragedy was further compounded by the callous handling of the guildmaster in charge of the operation that led to Rinnas death. Hernando had warned the guildmasters of this: that their lack of respect for their charges would lead to disaster. For many former assassins have been similarly wronged or disaffected.

One would think that people would listen to someone of Hernandos experience and prestige. He was not only a master assassin, he was simply put, without ego: the best. And as the best, he feared for the future of Antiva.

Zevran was starting to become the herald of something that would bring Antiva into ruin. He, along with his lover and companion, former Grey Warden Kallian Tabris, were starting to build an army. No one could see the threat inherent in all of this, no matter how much Hernando tried to explain otherwise.

Perhaps, it was time he came out of retirement.

His plan was simple: he would lure the two of them away from Antiva, away from their growing numbers, to Ferelden. Zevran had failed in his attempt to execute the infamous Grey Warden contract, instead allying with the new King and Queen of Ferelden. It would be easy to bring Zevran and his lover there: by simply letting out a rumor that old Hernando was going to take a trip down south to see someone of his.

Hernando held no particular animus towards Zevran or his lover, but this had to be done. If they succeeded in what Hernando assumed to be a revolution of some sort, then Antiva would be greatly weakened. And Hernando brooked no threats to his homeland. But he had other reasons for luring them out that far, for what better way to serve Antiva by finishing up an old contract?

He was an idealist. If someone wanted someone dead, and had paid the Crows gold to complete the service, he felt the Crows were honorbound to fulfill their end of the bargain. The late Teyrn Loghain Mactir, and Arl Rendon Howe had arranged for the deaths of Alistair Theirin and Elissa Cousland. Both attempts had failed, and the Masters of the contract were long dead. But that made little difference to Hernando, who saw that rehiring assassins after failed attempts as disgraceful. In his opinion, there should be only one exchange of gold, and as many attempts as necessary by the Crows. For that was his view of what the Crows should be, honorbound in death and duty.

The political reprecussions from these actions would be harmful to Ferelden, but it would survive as a nation. The King and Queen had a child now, and a Regent and Chancellor. In return, a great threat would be quelled by eliminating the rogue Crow, and a shame to the Crows honor righted by killing the two most famous Grey Wardens in Ferelden.

This would be quite the Hunt! Perhaps, his final Hunt. He was getting older now. Soon, he would require servants to tend to his needs. He should have died many times, at a younger age, but fate had other plans for him now. This would be his greatest task, and by the honor of the Crows, he would see it done, or die gloriously in the effort.

He finished his goblet of wine, and rose from his booth, placing a sizable tip in the young barmaids hand. She blushed, and giggled away, with Hernando smiling to himself. Even at his older age, women never ceased to notice him, among the many, many other things they did for him. It was a curse, one that he endured nobly, of course!

* * *

**Highever**

**Castle Cousland**

"C'mon, Amethyne!"

The elvish child tried to keep up with the others as best she could. She was quick, but so were they! Fergus was watching them all, and he seemed happier too! It was probably because of his new friend. Was it Sologa? Zolona? Solona! That's right. She had a hard time learning things, but Fergus and Solona were really nice, and really patient with her.

She just wished that Mommy could see how good her new life was. Fergus had finally told her that Mom had died. That was really sad, and really terrifying. Death was something she saw a lot of in the Alienage, and it made her sick watching it. Amethyne hoped that Mom was in a better place...and she also hoped that when she died, that it wouldn't be so frightening.

But it wasn't all bad! She was glad to be gone of Denerim. Highever was a lot nicer! And the place where the elves lived was much nicer too! She had so many friends, even a few shem ones! Not everyone liked her, of course. A few shems didn't like her, but Fergus was quick to yell at them. Why did shems hate us so much?

"She looks so happy." Fergus watched the children of Highever play games in the Main Hall room.

"So do you."

Fergus turned to Solona. She was so beautiful...

"Well if I am, I owe it to you." Fergus smiled sadly.

Solonas heart fluttered in her chest. So much had happened after the Battle of Amaranthine. She was the Warden Commander of Amaranthine now. And not only that...

They had grown close. They completed the pilgrimage together. It was surreal, to say the least. Solona expected to die in that strange place, but she did not. There were tests, grueling ones. One of them involved confronting a man she never expected to see again...Cullen...

But it was done. Her heart was hardened to her former lover.

And then there was Fergus' late family. Solona could not even begin to imagine how painful that was for the man. Oriana had told him, right in the Gauntlet, to move on with his life. To not forget them, but to accept their loss, and be ready to meet them in the next life. And the child, Oren. Fergus cried, and cried, and it was all too much for Solona that she cried with him. It was all horrible. And yet utterly necessary.

"Are...are you sure about us?" Solona replied nervously.

Fergus rolled his eyes "You keep saying that! I tell you, it will be fine!"

"Sometimes...sometimes I think it would be better if you were quit of me." Solona lowered her head in shame.

Fergus immediately cupped her chin in his hands "Don't think like that, Solona. I love you, and you love me, and that is really all that matters."

Solona leaned in and kissed him "You're a good man, Fergus. Far better than I deserve."

"You deserve a man who would stand by you." Fergus ran a hand through her long, dark hair. "I still think we should have made an appearance sooner. Why keep us a secret from the rest of the nation?"

Solona lowered her head "I...I'm afraid, Fergus. Afraid that the nation will hate you."

"If they do, then so be it." Fergus whispered to her "You're worth it."

"Our children will have magic flowing through their veins."

That managed to dent the young mans resolve, but he quickly recovered "If that happens, we'll figure something out. I don't trust the Chantry now, and neither does my sister. They owe us, anyway. They will not take our children from us."

After a moment of silence, Solona fiercely embraced Fergus, out of fear, and love for the man. Fergus took her into his arms, gently stroking the back of her head.

* * *

**So here's a problem I have: The Warden does a LOT of ridiculous things, and lets just forget the whole ending the Fifth Blight/Old God baby thing for a second. Like finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Or being possibly responsible for the reason why Antiva is being torn apart by a rogue Crow. Or slaying a demon of ancient legend that was, oh, just responsible for giving humanity blood magic? **

**Those actions, to list just a few, are actions that are bound to have a LOT of repercussions in Thedas. I simply refuse to believe that there is no one crazy enough out there in Antiva that wouldn't want to take a pop at the Warden. It's understandable that the Chantry would downplay the Wardens involvement in finding the Ashes of Andraste if he/she is an Origin that is not a Human Noble. Much easier to chalk that up to Leliana, or Alistair. But then there's the slaying of Gaxkang. The demon outright admits that the cosmic forces in the universe (be it the Maker, the elven Gods, the flying spaghetti monster) are taking notice of you.**

**Someone is bound to give a fuck. The Warden can potentially piss off a large number of powerful factions and organizations with their actions, even including their own faction! So you'll see why things are going to go down like they are, somewhat soon.**


	50. Mystified

"Your Majesties! I request a private audience."

Eamon frowned at the sight of the young Knight. He had seen him before, but only in glances with the King and Queen. Whenever he asked, they were rather tight lipped about it. He was youthful, dark short hair a contrast to his polished silver armor and his green cloak.

"Yes, I think that would be best, Ser Richter." Both Elissa and Alistair rose, and Alistair motioned for the young man to follow them out of the Royal Throne room. There were little people in attendance, no grievances or disputes to settle, so none were offended. But still, Eamon was curious. If this man was a Warden, he would be wearing their colors. What other business required the ears of only the throne?

The three of the younger generation walked in the gardens for a time. It was spring now, and the flowers were in bloom.

"How is your training coming along, Ser Richter." Elissa plucked out one of the flowers, admiring it, and finally turning to the young knight.

The man felt somewhat nervous about the subject. Why do this, when they could contact others that already knew how to do what he could do? "Uhh, well! Very well! Thank you! Thank you for this unique opportunity!"

"It's an experiment." Elissa nodded "One that appears to be working very well. You can sense magic now. You can dispel magics, and even Smite down mages and demons if necessary. And you did not need to ingest lyrium to do so. Nor did it require the religious indoctrination associated with the Templar Order. Just as I did."

"Forgive me for being so bold, your Majesties, but wouldn't the Chantry be...upset, that I knew how to do what their Templars could do?"

Alistair sighed "They would at that. But if you were in the know about what's going on between us and the Chantry right now, I'm not so certain their opinions matter so much."

"Have you had any fortune with finding our mark, Richter?" Elissa changed the subject.

"Yes, I believe whoever you're looking for is back in Ferelden again."

Elissa and Alistair exchanged a look, and Elissa turned back to the man "Go on."

* * *

**Days Later**

**The Dragonbone Wastes**

Elissa did not truly wish to come here again. Memories of the Mother, the Architect...of poor Sigrun, whom she had left behind at Vigils Keep. She hadn't known her long, but she still felt responsible for her all the same. And yet, here they were. Their search had to be quiet, and so only she, Alistair, and Dagonet made the initial search for their old friend.

It was something of a small journey to make it this far. Sightings of Morrigan, or whose appearance matched the description of Morrigan, first appeared near Flemeths old hut. The powerful shapeshifters dragon skeleton was still there, the meat picked clean from vultures and carrion. Richter had also said that the phylactery given to him also responded when near the hut, though it was a fleeting moment.

Morrigan was not there, instead there was a Dalish elf in her stead. Apparently Morrigan spent some time with the Dalish here in Ferelden before absconding with a book pertaining to the Dalish magic mirrors, or Eluvians. The book had originally belonged to the Circle of Magi, so their search went there.

The Circle Tower lent them the answers they sought, along with a mage named Finn, interested in the Eluvians, and yet another location to trek off to. And like the adventures to end the Blight, Alistair and Elissa gathered strange allies again, and set off to various parts of Ferelden. From elven ruins to the deep dark of Cadash Thaig in the Deep Roads, they finally found the final location of Morrigan, and Elissa had come to a conclusion on what she was doing.

She was going to empower the Eluvian, and leave. Where? That was the question. But she must be stopped, and answers must be had!

The phylactery led them under, back through the underground towers, and finally to the clearing inside, where months ago, the Mother and the Architect had met their end.

"Why...why choose here?" Elissa shook her head.

"Perhaps the Eluvian is easier to activate when the Veil is weaker." Finn shrugged "This location is near the Battle of Amaranthine. A lot of people died, along with darkspawn, though I don't think darkspawn dying sunders the Veil."

Intelligent, powerful darkspawn might, Elissa quipped to herself. "Still...this place in particular...something happened here, something related to the Wardens. I'll say no more than that."

Finn and Ariane shrugged at eachother, and the group moved in closer. Unbeknownst to everyone, a small crow was watching all of them, perched on a rock far from their sight, and near an opening to the outside if he was discovered.

Imshael was most curious. So this was the one who defeated not only Gaxkang, but personally slaughtered the corrupted Urthemiel. There was something about the woman that puzzled him. She was no mage, that he could readily sense, yet the Fade...her very spirit resonated with spiritual energy...

Ahh. So that was what she was. Her kind were very rare. And the resonance was familiar. Could it be that she merged with...

Yes! It had to be! How intriguing! Did she even know whom she had merged with? That was no mere lowly spirit of Justice. Did he even remember his own name? Unlikely. His kind were different from Imshaels. Though they were powerful, they were also completely selfless, and only adhered to their vaunted ideal, forsaking any identity, whereas his kind followed a certain facet that appealed to them, but for their own personal amusements.

He looked over to the blond man next to her. Dragon blood in his veins. Mildly interesting. The others were of little consideration, and they were currently being told to stand away, while the two more important figures talked to the one close to the mirror.

A barbarian magi. The mother of the Old God, and the 'daughter' of Imshaels nemesis.

It would be pointless to enter the Eluvian. At least not yet. But coming here would sate Imshaels knowledge of certain matters that pertained to his prize, along with other, admittedly trivial details. Only when he was confident in his own strength would he attempt to breach the Eluvian.

Imshael flicked his gaze to a flock of new life forms that were entering the surrounding area outside the cavern. He could feel the Taint within them. The mortal warriors called Grey Wardens. Was this a trap, set by the Godslayer to capture the mage? Doubtful. The mage had waited here, practically telegraphed her location to these seekers. And she was next to the mirror. If this was a trap, it was not a very good one.

No matter. This would be very entertaining to watch.

Alistair glared coldly at the witch. She was currently kneeling to Dagonet as he jumped happily around her, barking loudly. Elissas face was neutral, but what she felt inside was hardly that. When Dagonet had calmed down at the sight of his old friend, Elissa broke the ice:

"It has been a long time, Morrigan."

The witch smiled confidently "That it has, Elissa. I have been expecting you."

"Oh! Well isn't this just wonderful?" Alistair crossed his arms "One big happy reunion. I'm SO thrilled."

Morrigan rolled her eyes "However long ago we parted, Alistair, t'would seem it was not long enough. Still, I am pleased to see that you are SAFE."

The meaning wasn't lost on Alistair, and he rounded back on her with anger "You think just because you saved us with the Ritual, that we should feel indebted to you?! You used us!" He pointed straight to Elissa "And if you care about no one else, you used her! For your own reasons!"

Morrigans eyes softened at the last words, and she looked straight at Elissa "I suppose I did. Though I did what I had to in order to preserve my life, and the life of something I regard as precious, I also did not wish for you to die. But know this: the child is an innocent, and beyond your reach. She knows nothing of the great destiny that awaits her."

"Not. Good. Enough." Alistair growled.

"Because she is your daughter." Morrigan nodded "I understand. But neither can I allow you to meet. I am afraid nothing else I can say will assuage your wrath, Alistair."

The young man balled his hand into a fist. "Then...then you'd better take good care of her. You hear me Morrigan?"

The two stared at eachother in silence. Morrigan regarded Alistair with a calm, leveled stare. Alistair, on the other hand, was on the verge of tears.

"Morrigan..." Elissa lowered her head "I told the Wardens of what you had done. I had to. I was concerned. Maker, I am STILL concerned! Have you any idea what this child of yours is capable of?!"

Rather than spit back venom at those words, Morrigan was cool in her words "I do. Would that it would be enough on its own merits, in order for her to face what is to come. As for the Wardens, they are of little concern now. My mother has cheated death. Tis her you and your Wardens should hunt, not I. For the Ritual was but a means to an end, a herald, for what is to be."

Elissa frowned "And what is going to happen, now that the ritual is complete?"

"Change is coming to the world." Morrigan frowned "Some fear change and will fight it with every fibre of their being." Then, she smiled "But sometimes, change is what they need most. Sometimes, change is what sets them free."

"And what about Flemeth? What is she?" Alistair added.

"Honestly? I know not. I only know that she is no mere blood mage or abomination. I have suspected a great many things about her, and I feel that I am close to the truth, but I cannot be certain. But know this: whatever she is, she is not human. Not anymore. Nor is she dead, as you and I wished."

Elissa asked next "And what do YOU want, Morrigan?"

"What I want?" Morrigans eyes went wide "Well, truth be told, if you had asked me that question when first we met, I would have said freedom. The chance to see the world as it is. But now...What I want...is unimportant."

It was a lie. It was very important to Morrigan. Since the fateful day that she accompanied Elissa on her quest to end the Blight, much of what Morrigan had assumed had been challenged. The fiery, passionate noblewoman was a contrast to her, if an interesting one. She could make sound arguments. She had even proven, a friend of sorts. And her ideals, foolish though they were, needled at Morrigans sensible view of the world as it was. Was love truly a weakness? Had Elissa...

What Morrigan wanted, she could never have. For now her life was bound to that of her child, and she would never truly be free.

Elissa could sense that not all was well with her friend "Morrigan, you don't have to endure this alone."

"It cannot be, that you follow me." Morrigan shook her head "You have your path, and I mine. Time, is running short, and I must leave soon. But allow me to part with this knowledge: the tome you seek for your Dalish friend lies behind you, near my campfire, along with something else you may find of...interest."

Elissa heard the faint sound of footsteps and voices behind her, and she whirled around. She saw the familiar face of Malcolm, arguing with Finn and Ariane. Another Warden had broken rank, and was stalking towards them with deadly purpose.

"Gerald, get BACK here!" Malcolm growled.

"Farewell, my friend."

Elissa whipped back around. Morrigan was walking into the Eluvian, its hard face rippling like water at her touch, and suddenly it hardened. And with that, she was gone, and the magic in the air faded.

"YOU CONNIVING BITCH!"

Elissa turned around, but only absent mindedly. Something...something was in this cavern. She could not sense it before, but she could clearly sense it now. Magic.

"Leave her alone!" Alistair stood between his wife and the Orlesian Warden "She's done nothing!"

"Exactly!" Gerald pointed a finger "The both of you let her escape! It was a mistake to trust either of you!"

"GERALD!"

Malcolm brushed past Finn, who nearly stumbled to the ground. "That's enough! Cousland, Theirin, where is Morrigan? Where did she go?"

Elissa could only frown, and shake her head "I don't know..."

"She lies!" Gerald snarled.

"Quiet..." Elissa whispered.

The cavern was now filled with angry shouting, with Alistair and Gerald at eachothers necks. Malcolm started to shout as well. Even Dagonet, who was well behaved started barking at the lot of them. It all served to wear on Elissa's patience.

"Quiet." Elissa started to scowl.

"What more do you want from us?!" Alistair waved his hands "She killed the Mother! The Architect is dead!"

"That's pretty pathetic considering that the Old God Urthe-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm TRYING to CONCENTRATE!"

Elissa was now alight with the lambent blue energy of her old companion Justice. It awed everyone enough to comply to her demands, and she finally had clarity.

She turned around to the source. Very far away, there was a rock, along with...

Whatever it was, it decided that it was time to leave, and it flew up into a ray of light. Elissa thought it looked much like a bird...

"What is it, Elissa?"

She turned to Alistair, and shook her head "Whatever it was...I could sense a presense here, Alistair. Something else was here besides Morrigan, but its gone now."

Ignoring everyone else, she strode over to Morrigans makeshift camp, and found the objects in question. A Dalish book, along with another book, bound in leather...

Finally, she turned back to everyone "Okay. Ask away. Ask all the questions you like. Just keep in mind, I'm as mystified as you guys are."

* * *

**I hope I did Witch Hunt justice here. The Wardens would be very interested in what Morrigan would have to say for herself. I find it amusing, of course, that the Wardens are better at tracking down apostates than the Templars. **


	51. Heresy

After what seemed like an eternity of interrogation from the Wardens, the two groups finally parted ways with an agreement. The Eluvian was to be studied by the Wardens in the hopes of breaching it to enter the other side, though no one seemed to hold much faith in the idea. The Dalish book was handed back to Ariane and her clan, and the other book would be in Elissas possession first, to study it well and possibly make a copy, before being handed to the First Warden himself.

The Wardens were not happy with the situation, least of all Gerald, but Malcolm accepted that it would have been pointless to kill Morrigan, since the child was already on the other side of the portal, with Morrigan right next to it. No one knew how to work the magic of the elven mirror.

And, of course, everyone who was not part of the Wardens was sworn to secrecy under penalty of death, though none of them save for Elissa or Alistair could understand what had transpired.

In the safety of Denerims walls, in the privacy of her study, Elissa set down the leather tome on her desk, and sighed. Elissa was no coward, but still, she feared for what would happen, opening the book. What horrifying secrets would she learn? Was this the price to pay for her life? Or yet another tangled, complicated mess she would have to deal with?

She sat down, and began to unbind the book. It was a small book. Good. Apparently there was little to say. She flipped it open to the first page, and focused her view unto the words that would likely turn Elissas world upside down:

_My friend Elissa,_

_As much as I would like to inquire on the life of one with royal trappings, and you with your burning questions to ask me in person, I knew there would not be sufficient time. That is why I have given you this: a final gift to you, for all that you have done for me. For knowledge is power._

_Firstly, tell your Warden allies that the child is no longer a concern to them. The ritual that Mother taught me involves the controlled manipulation of the Taint within a young Wardens body. As this Taint grants immunity to disease and blight corruption, the child will not become an Archdemon, ever. Not even if she frolicked around in the Deep Roads for the rest of her life, not that I would permit such a thing, mind you._

_Her name is Cina, by the way. As I understand it, I have heard that the two of you had a child as well. My congratulations, I am surprised, but pleasantly so. I had actually left a recipe in the back of this book for the purposes of increased fertility, since as you should know by now, a Grey Wardens taint lowers the chances of having a child. If you have use of it, it is yours, along with the Wardens if they desire such things._

_As to what Cina can do: remember that she is still a child. A powerful child to be sure, but still a child, with a great destiny on her shoulders. Flemeth has forseen much, and one day, she will arise from the ashes. And I must prepare myself, and my child for that day._

_You will likely ask me what my mother plans, or what she truly is. I have no hard answer for either question, I am afraid, but I can give you calculated guesses. I had often believed for a time that she was a powerful abomination, possessed by a very powerful demon. Yet we encountered such a powerful demon in Denerim. It was called Gaxkang, was it not? Twas a dissapointment. I had expected such a spirit to put up more of a fight. After its defeat, I dismissed the notion that Mother was an abomination. Or if she was, she was not JUST an abomination._

_The second theory has little in the way of proof, and I do not place much stock in religion, but of all the people I saw Mother interact with, she seemed to hold some form of trust with the Dalish. Is she, perhaps, one of the Dalish 'Creators'? One of their Forgotten Ones? Or even the Dread Wolf of legend? As much as Mother would no doubt LOVE others believing such tales about her, there is little in the way of evidence._

_The final theory is much more sound: she is an Old God. Or at least, now she is. I believe that at one point in her life, she was once human, as the tales suggest. Yet it is very plausible that she transcended her mortal form with another, different ritual. One that merged her soul with an Old God, during a time of Blight. So it could very well have been that my Mother WAS human once, and an abomination, but that is obviously no longer the case._

_And as for what Flemeth plans? I have noticed her interations with others for a long time, and she only deigns to speak with those who have some degree of power. I was once told to give an amulet on her behalf to a girl living among the Dalish. And if you do not know, she had also met your King Maric and Loghain when they were younger, when Ferelden was still occupied by Orlais. Of course, there is also you, Elissa. I sincerely hope you do not think of Flemeth saving you that day on the tower as an act of benevolence. She needed you, nothing more, because she knew you could end the Blight, and give myself a chance to perform the Ritual with Alistair. The Ritual itself is what was most important, for when you slew the Archdemon, the Veil became, changed. I cannot describe it to you, you shall have to take my word for it. As for the childs existence, I believe that Flemeth will use her if possible, but to her, Cina is a byproduct. Change, is what is important here._

_We are on the verge of change, my friend. What has been set in motion since you and I met cannot be stopped, not by you, or myself, or anyone else. A war was won on the fields of Ferelden, but yet another conflict looms on the horizon, and though it will not begin in your lands, you must prepare for it nonetheless, for if unchecked, it shall consume every corner of Thedas. In order to prepare, you must first recognize that the Chantry, or rather, its Templars, you cannot trust. Yet you will need their abilities in order to defend yourself and your kingdom. How you come to solve this problem is simple: You are the answer. Were I in your shoes, I would choose those of tenacity and resourcefulness to share the knowledge and training that you possess, for the Chantry, in its foolishness and dogmatic law, has denied the rest of the warriors of Thedas._

_There is one last thing that I should tell you of. I apologize if this, and much of what I say sounds rather vague, but my child can only whisper cryptic truths. Truths, however, they remain. And the truth is this: your life is in danger right now. Steel yourself: I have seen the face of at least one who stalks your country even now, for it is the same creature who has also taken to observing me, from the distance. I know not what it desires, but it is clearly a demon of some kind, and I am certain that it shall come for you eventually._

_And that is all I can offer you. Use this knowledge wisely, my friend. As I have said, I wish no harm upon you, your family, or this land you all seem to love so much._

_When others falter, may you stand against the tide, friend. Thank you for all that you have done for me._

_Morrigan_

Elissa closed the book and let out a long breath.

"Someone get me a tall glass, and that Nevarran bottle I like."

* * *

**Orlais**

**Grand Cathedral**

"Magic is meant to serve man, and never rule over them."

Those were Andrastes very own words, and Knight Commander Tevin had lived by them all of his life. Magic was a danger at the very least, and a curse upon mankind at its worst. The mages could not be given one inch without them demanding twelve more. The Tevinter Imperium was clear proof of this! Tevin was convinced that the times had caused people to lose their faith.

How else had such a number of travesties against the Maker gone unanswered, unscorned by the masses?

Two mages had escaped justice from his men. One of them had been appointed the new Warden Commander of Ferelden. Unacceptable! This was a clear sign of corruption by itself! Giving mages titles. The thought offended Tevin to the very core.

Then there was the blasphemy committed by Warden...no, King Alistair, in revealing Chantry secrets to the outside world. Did he have no respect for the Makers laws?! Though he had never taken his vows, he was, and still remained, a disgrace to the Templar Order.

The situation in Kinloch Hold was also handled poorly. The Tower should have been annulled, not that it should have allowed to have gone that far in the first place. Knight Commander Greagoir had clearly failed in his duties.

Grand Cleric Elemena had failed her duties as well. To not only put the irreverent couple on the throne of Ferelden, but to name the Queen 'Andraste's Champion?' Inexcusable.

But the greatest enemy to all faithful Andrastians, was the so called Champion of Andraste. Elissa Cousland. Queen of Ferelden.

Days were spent arguing back and forth over her true nature between the faithful. Councils would be held, evidence brought forth from both sides, and after some time, Tevin simply stopped appearing. He had already made up his mind.

The Maker has abandoned us, and only by spreading his Chant of Light will he bestow favor upon us. To suggest that the Maker had actually intervened on behalf of this...abominations sake was not only heresy, it was laughable. He could not deny that the Queen had found Andrastes Ashes, but Tevin was also convinced that this Elissa had somehow used magic to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes. They were likely already defiled by her touch.

The woman was a false prophet. She had willingly merged herself with a spirit! And not only that, but the Grand Cleric had allowed her to sit upon a throne of men.

The Queen had, months ago, sent a very threatening letter addressed to the Lord Seeker. Lambert was furious, and so was Tevin. Tevin had actually proposed sending a company of Templars to arrest her. While Lambert wished to take action against her, the council had still not reached a consensus yet. So, it was time to take matters into his own hands.

The King and Queen must be eliminated, and made an example of, revealed as heretics for all the world to see. Their child was also likely a mage, or worse. It would have to be delivered to the Chantry, and sent to a Circle here. The White Spire would be best, close to where they could see it. If troubles arose, it would be delivered to the Aeonar. And Solona Amell still needed to be brought to justice. The last two attacks had failed. But Tevin had confidence in Knight Captain Haemar. He was efficient, loyal, and did what needed to be done. Moreover, he saw the risks posed by magic, and those in the southern barbarian lands. He would not fail.

The time for restraint was over. After this victory, Tevin would confide in Lord Seeker Lambert his plans. The Seekers of Truth along with the Templars would mete out the Makers justice to every inch of Thedas. The world would watch as the evil of magic was stamped out, now and forever. And the people of Ferelden would be guided back to the path of righteousness.

* * *

**Yeah. Everyone's a critic. **


	52. Dresses, Denerim, and Danger

Denerim.

Today would be the first official Landsmeet under the new Crown, and the city was crowded with visitors from all over Ferelden, along with quite the number of foreigners. They came from everywhere.

**Sereda POV**

A company of dwarves marched through the city, guarding their charge, the Paragon, and newly crowned Queen of Orzammar. Alongside Sereda was her Prince Consort, who shamelessly pickpocketed a noble passing by him.

"Tharec!" Sereda hissed "What are you doing?!"

"Old habits die hard." Tharec shrugged.

"Yes. Good thinking, Tharec. That's exactly the way to make a first impression in human lands." Sereda then frowned at the city around her "Speaking of first impressions, the architecture of this city is...wanting."

**Antoinette POV**

Others followed in through the city gates. A young, blond woman whom had recently begun working as a servant for the royal palace was let in. One of the guards overhearing her thought her accent was rather...unusual. Almost had a touch of Orlesian to it, now that he thought of it.

Antoinette flipped her short hair in her hands. She had assessed the target, and decided it was best to bring a small company of mercenaries in case things did not go according to plan. Chevaliers and bards, all looking to earn glory for the Empire. Antoinette wanted the credit for herself, but she was not a fool. Precautions were best on a mission like this. And failure was not an option.

**Hernando's POV**

Hernando breathed in the air. It smelled like wet dog here. Oh well. Hopefully he would not be here long, and if he was, that meant he was dead, and scents would be of no more concern to him. Now where was that restaurant that was recommended to him?

Not a bad city, he noted. Especially from one that was recovering from the dreaded Blights. It would be a shame when the King and Queen died, but alas, such is fate. It was nice to be alone for a change. Many of the Crows had voiced a desire to accompany him, but he declined. He always worked alone: better that way. Not that his fellow Crows were incompetent, but he had a certain method for his work, and it irked him considerably when it was altered.

The smell in the air changed. Ahh...wine! There was the restaurant! A few minutes, an exchange of polite words, and Hernando was sipping from a remarkable glass filled with Ostwick red wine.

"And all to do now...but wait."

**Lyna Mahariel POV**

"Move." Lyna growled.

If anyone else had the audacity to order around a guard like that, they probably would have been tossed into the dungeons for a day. But Lyna was not a woman to be trifled with. It was fairly obvious to all that she was Dalish. Few of the humans present respected the Dalish, but they could see the look in her eyes. And it sent a chill up the guardsmens spine.

He chose wisely, and Lyna brushed past him, heading to her destination without delay, but through the Alienage first.

Lyna remembered Denerim the first time she entered it: at the Battle of Denerim. Her kind had been called to honor the ancient treaties of the Grey Wardens, and they fought the darkspawn in the Alienage. She could remember the 'elven settlement' perfectly in her mind. Why choose to live here? Perhaps they had little choice? Families too weak to make the trip to the Dalish? Whatever their reasons, they suffered here. The humans as a whole did not respect them, and they never would. Not until they stood up for their heritage.

The signs finally guided her to the Alienage, and she took a few moments to study it. It...was not AS bad as she had remembered it to be. The conditions had improved somewhat.

Nearby, she could spot two people, a blond man, with strange tattoes, and a young, red haired woman, assumably his life mate, the way they moved together.

Lyna narrowed her eyes in curiosity. Hadn't she seen them somewhere before? Intrigued, she walked up a little closer as they were continuing a conversation with another red haired woman.

"So how was Antiva?" Shianni beamed "What have you guys been up to?"

"Grey Warden stuff." Kallian lied smoothly "Can't talk to you about it. Big secret. You know how it is."

Shianni rolled her eyes "Well, Cyrion is gonna want to see you. Better not keep him waiting."

Kallian grasped Zevrans hands, smiling "Yeah. We'll stop by for a quick visit. And guess what, Shianni! We're gonna get married here!"

Shianni screamed in delight, and hugged her cousin fiercely. "Holy shit! Holy shit! That is so awesome!"

"I KNOW!" Kallian grinned, but then her face turned serious "But really, cousin. We have to go. There's something really bad going on right now. We'll talk to my dad quick, and then we need to go see the Queen."

Shianni leaned back and frowned "What's wrong?"

Zevran sighed "Hopefully something that can be solved without someone ending up in a river. But unlikely."

Lyna processed all of this, and decided to move on. Did they know about Imshael as well? Or perhaps this was something else... Not the time to tarry. Imshael is nearby. The Queen needed to be warned, and hopefully she would lend her assistance if this monster came after her people.

**Imshael POV**

Far away from the Alienage, another visitor had made it back to his hovel. Or rather, the long abandoned hovel of a long dead host, who had been slain by the Queen. None had dared attempt to even renovate the small room. A pity. But Imshael had already claimed that which mattered most. Gaxkang had been slain, the Veil sundered enough, that Imshael could feed off of his spiritual essence. Whether Gaxkang would reform, he did not know, nor did it matter. Imshael had grown in power, once more.

Imshael set down some of his things, and, as always, quietly waited for the opportune moment.

**Haemar POV**

"Out of our way! Chantry business!"

Knight Captain Haemar pushed past all of the others forcefully, dragging his charge with him. Two other faceless Templars guarded his flank.

Haemar gripped the mage forcefully in, and whispered "You are here to do as I command, do you understand? You will proceed with the plans we've explained to you, or you will die. Your friend back in the Tower will die."

The young man only timidly nodded his head, and Haemar shoved him forward, heading to the Chantry first.

Haemar had brought in a large group of men into the city. None would question the authority of the Templars going through the royal palace, so long as they did not announce their presence too loudly. His plan was two fold; plant incriminating evidence in the royal bedchambers linking the Crown to blood magic and maleficarum, and then a public execution by a rogue mage. It would shock the nobility back into dutiful faith, and then they could lead an investigation, showing to all that the King and Queen were a threat to the Makers laws.

**Leliana POV**

Moments later, another flock of visitors were allowed inside. One of the guardsmen was checking out a very fetching red headed woman. Andraste's flaming sword, she was cute! He could hear her speaking with another of the guards. Definitely an Orlesian accent. Seemed pleasant enough though. But, then again, all Orlesians did, until they stabbed you in the kidneys with their knife.

"Thank you!" Leliana smiled "I'm glad we have this understanding. You would not mind escorting me then, to the palace? I have urgent news for the King."

"Not at all!" the guardsmen gestured a hand forward, and Leliana proceeded on.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Royal Palace**

"This. Dress. Is. RIDICULOUS! Why can't I wear my armor!?"

Isolde flinched, horrified at the thought of a woman wearing armor to a Landsmeet. "But your Majesty, this dress looks-"

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope."

Elissa immediately went behind the changing screen, and the servants helped her out. "This is completely unfair. Alistair gets to wear armor. I don't."

"Your Majesty," Eamon replied, as politely as he could "We have discussed this at length. The King is expected to always wears armor to the Landsmeet. But the Queen is not. And the common folk do not wish to be reminded of war any more than they have to."

"So instead, my garments will cause me to trip, fall, and break my neck. Much better." Elissa drawled "By the way, I'm taking my knife with me. You've all barred me from taking my sword, but I'm KEEPING my knife."

"Good luck trying to find a place for a knife in THAT dress." Alistair laughed.

Elissas hair was put up into a ponytail today, with an even MORE ridiculous tiara set on it, the bangs of her hair covering the sides of her face. And of course, they had to put on all of this gaudy jewelry. A diamond necklace. Bracelets. Oh, and high heeled shoes. Elissa. Utterly. Hated. High. Heel. Shoes. And of course, they too had to be adorned with jewelry.

She finally stomped out, and let the others see her.

Alistair grinned like a little boy. Anora turned her smile away from Elissas gaze. But Isolde was smiling "Oh, how wonderful! The latest Orlesian style looks absolutely radiant on you!"

Eamon forced a thin smile, but even he thought it a bit...well..

"I agree!" Alistair tried to hide the laughter in his voice "This is such a great look for you!"

Elissa shot him a dark glare. She ignored the giggles, and pulled up a mirror to her face. Well, at least her hair was nice. The makeup had been excessive before, but now it was good.

The outfit was lined with frills. The accursed creation called a corset was UNBEARABLE. The sleeves were far too tight. And the radius of the dresses bottom was beyond excessive: some fool was going to trip over her dress, if she didn't fall flat on her face first.

"That's it. Next dress."

As predicted, this one was worse, only in different ways.

"Alright." Elissa frowned "What sort of pig made this dress."

Alistair was blushing, as was Eamon, who felt ashamed to be in the same room at the moment.

"My boobs feel like they are about to pop out. My back is completely exposed, as are my legs. And did I mention that it feels like my ass is hanging out?! What woredrobe did this come from?! The Pearl?!"

"But this is what the young ladies of Orlais wear today!" Isolde protested.

"Well I'm very sorry Isolde to break this to you, but I'm afraid the young ladies in Orlais have no modesty."

"I dunno..." Alistair grinned deviously "It looks very good on you, dear wife."

The Queen tilted her head, crossing her arms "Pig." She threw her arms up in despair "Why oh why, did that fire two weeks ago have to destroy all of my dresses?!"

The dress she settled on was not as bold as the second one, nor as gaudy as the one with the frills. It was certainly still exposing, and the heels were starting to cause her pain. Every time she moved, the bracelets announced their presence to all.

"I would just like each and everyone of you to know, I hate you."

"I love you back." Alistair grinned, kissing her "And hey, this is only for today. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**Not sure if anything needs to be said but...yeah. **


	53. Landsmeet

**Outside the Landsmeet Chamber**

"Hold!" a guard raised his hand. "The Landsmeet Chamber is nearing maximum capacity. Unless you are invited by the Queen, or have an official matter to settle, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait outside."

Zevran raised his hands outwards "You wound me, sir! You do not recognize the mighty Zevran? Handsome elven companion of our Warden King and Queen? Unrivaled in the assassin arts, unequaled in his prowess in love mak-"

"I think he gets it." Kallian raised a hand, rolling her eyes.

The guardsman cocked his head "Y'know you DO look familiar." He then turned his head "Hey! Jaren! You've seen the Queens Blight friends before, haven't ya? Well then get your arse OVER here!"

"Zevran?"

Both Kallian and Zevran turned around to see a figure behind them, clad in black and pink leather, the symbol of the Chantry adorning it. Two black boots stretched up high, her hair cut short, and free.

"Leliana!" Zevrana immediately hugged his old friend. "So good to see you again!"

Kallian raised an eyebrow "Another 'acquaintance' of yours, Zevran?" She then got a better look "Wait. You were there when...you helped defend the Alienage during the Blight."

"I was, indeed, though I am afraid there is little time for introductions or such. I must speak to the King and Queen immediately."

Kallian crossed her arms "Let me guess: you found out an Antivan Crow wants them both dead? We found out too."

"Wait, what?" Leliana frowned "I confess I know that they are in danger yes, but not from the Crows. Not that I know of anyway. Revered Mother Dorothea sent me here to warn them about one of Empresss Celenes agents that may have slipped into the palace. And I also discovered that a large contingent of Templars have been dispatched here to Denerim as well."

Kallian and Zevran looked at eachother with growing concern, and all three were interrupted by another voice "Am I right in hearing all three of you know about a potential threat to the throne?"

A Dalish woman walked up to them, taking in their sight, before speaking "I'm Lyna Mahariel, of the Dalish. I've also come bearing news of a possible attack here, if not for my own people first."

Dalish. Kallian cringed. Hopefully she wasn't like Velanna.

"It appears we all have some rather pressing matters for our friends Alistair and Elissa." Zevran smiled, holding his daggers handles. "Let us hope that the guards let us in, or very soon the Landsmeet will be the host to a very unsavory group of guests."

* * *

**The Landsmeet Chamber**

The room was filled with the excited chatter of the nobles in attendance.

So much had changed, so many fortunes won and lost, reputations soured or risen, and lands exchanged to different hands. Many were very curious to see what was in store for Fereldens future, if they were not running their own schemes already.

Elissa could see all from her throne. These highheels were killing her...And this dress, she still felt very exposed. The Chamber was packed, PACKED with people. She had received a letter from Orzammar stating that the new Queen would be arriving today. Probably just standard procedure with dwarven politics, nothing more. And true to the letter, she saw a company of dwarven warriors standing by their Queen dutifully.

A blond woman made her way discreetly to her side.

"Is Bryce alright, Laurel? Something wrong?" Elissa felt her heart pump out of her chest.

"Oh, he is quite alright, your Majesty." Antoinette bowed. "Another servant insisted that she watch over the child, and I did not wish to cause a fuss."

"Good." Elissa sighed. "You've only been here a few weeks, I hope your duties are not proving to be too much? Make sure to let us know if they are."

"Oh no!" Antoinette smiled "I am finding everything here to be completely agreeable. I should probably take my leave, but I would ask if you would allow me to stay? I've heard of the Landsmeets before, but I've never actually seen one."

"Sure you can." Alistair replied pleasantly.

First on todays agenda, was the raising of Solona Amell to a status of nobility.

"Well, who can doubt the courage of the Wardens or its commander? We have all heard of Miss Amells exploits, and I am impressed. Saving the Queens life, defending the city of Amaranthine." Bryland nodded. "I stand with the Crowns decision."

The votes went in Solonas favor, and she felt somewhat...awkward about all of this. The Grand Cleric then approached her "So be it. The Chantry will allow this, so long as her children, if she bears any, are delivered to the Chantry if they show signs of magic. Though I must ask, your Majesty, why grant someone a title if she only holds Warden lands? The exemption created by King Maric when Wilhelm inherited Honnleath pertained to him ruling over lands."

A few nobles whispered to themselves, contemplating the situation of Solona Amell. She was a hero, and the Warden Commander. Still, she was also a mage. It was quite the gamble, marrying her. But most decided it a short term gain for a long term loss. Magic was magic, after all. None wished their bloodlines cursed.

"That is a very good question, your Grace." Elissa stood up "Teyrn Fergus Cousland, would you care to step forward?"

The moment of truth.

Fergus did as was asked, and stood by Solona "I...my Father always taught my sister and I the importance of choice. That we could choose what we wanted to be, for good or bad. He was a good man; he let me marry whomever I wanted, and the first woman I chose was someone I fell in love with. It may sound ridiculous to all of you, but it was important to me to make that choice, and I cherish the time I had with Oriana and Oren. That time...that time is past now. And it is time for me to move on with my life."

Some of the women in the room leaned forward. Habren pushed her way to the front, and Elissa could see that she was wearing the same slutty dress she was forced to trying on earlier!

Fergus smiled at Solona "This woman beside me is indeed a hero. She helped my sister through one of the hardest times of her life, and that's saying something. And she also...she also helped me. She was there for me in my dark times too, and...I love her. I love you, Solona Amell. And I am here to announce our betrothal!"

The room was silent, and then it started to pick up some hesitant applause. Fergus seized the moment by giving Solona a chaste, if loving kiss, and many of the rooms more pious hearts melted a little. The applause picked up, with a few cheers. Of course, there were whispers among the crowd, done silently of course:

"So he's marrying a Warden? I'm not so sure I trust all these Wardens having such power."

"Forget that: Fergus Cousland is marrying a MAGE! That's got to be quite the insult to some of the people here."

"And the Queen is allowing this? Scandalous!"

"Well, remember that Fergus married an Antivan when Teyrn Bryce was around. Maybe it's just him doing what he wants."

"True. Still, people are bound to be insulted anyway."

Habren was one of those insulted, and she was burning with fury. She stared at the woman who had sunk her claws into Fergus. A mage?! They were a band of morally void, demon worshipping, Maker forsaken creatures. Other women were also despairing, eyeing the woman in question with jealousy.

Knight Captain Haemar was also deeply offended. This was worse than Knight Commander Tevin had realized. Mages were being permitted to marry into higher nobility now. But now was not the time to act.

Solona, however, was accustomed to such things. It was worse in the Tower. Having sexually deprived men in armor with swords glaring at you was a lot worse. She could handle this. Hopefully, Fergus could do the same.

The applause stopped as the Grand Cleric raised her hands "I see. Perhaps, this is the Makers will. If Miss Amell is willing to uphold the duties of the Grey Wardens as well as hold a title of Steward of Highever should the worst befall our Teyrn, it will be permitted. But I must say again, any children that are born with magic must be handed over to the safety of the Chantry. Do you accept these terms?"

"I do." Fergus lied.

"I do." Solona nodded her head.

"So shall it be. You may proceed with your Landsmeet, your Majesty."

None of the nobles had the power to deny a marriage in a Landsmeet, for marriage in itself was not a part of the Landsmeet law. Raising one to the upper ranks was, however. Elissa had played the game, and won. She had gotten all of the nobility to admit that Solona was a good woman. Was she not good enough to marry her brother? There were some misgivings written on some of their faces, even on the likes of Bann Alfstanna, who was deeply religious. They would get over it.

While marriages were not controllable by the Landsmeet, it was always proper to announce them anyways, so that everyone could know who was 'off the market', so to speak. And so Chancellor Anora announced her betrothal to Nathaniel Howe.

And in that moment, Elissa saw it. She had a flush in her cheeks! Well, good for her! Elissa always thought that Anora really needed...well...

Anora, for her part, rather liked Nathaniel. He was a farcry from Cailan, whom Anora had tried her hardest to move on from. Cailan had betrayed her in some of the worst ways possible. But Nathaniel was different. He was responsible. Honorable. Humble. Reserved. Silent. Stoic. And he was handsome. Not to mention that Nathaniel Howe was not a man she would worry about in struggling for power. Nathaniel would go as far to defend his family and his honor, but he was not overly ambitious. The only negative that surrounded their marriage was the fact that their children might face problems in the future. The Mac Tir and Howe families weren't exactly popular at the moment. But a marriage to the Queens child would solve that problem nicely. And if not her son, then the child of Fergus and Solona.

* * *

Unknown to all, a lone figure was perched on the top of the Landsmeet Building. Hernando was putting together his crossbow, and loading it with a bolt, powerful enough to pierce through even the toughest of armor. But looking through the small openings of the Landsmeet Chamber, he could see that it would not be necessary for at least one of his targets.

My, what a shame. Such a beautiful woman... and a lovely dress to flatter her figure.

A flapping of wings garnered his attention.

"Well well!" Hernando cheered "A crow! That is a good omen. Come to watch the festivities, my friend?"

Imshael cocked its head at the man. Interesting. An assassin. Let's see how this would play out.

"You've a good seat then." Hernando lowered his crossbow, squinting his eyes "The fun is about to begin."

* * *

"Well, I think it's high time we allow our friends in Orzammar to say something!" Alistair waved over to them.

Sereda walked over, but did not bow. She was a Paragon, and Queen, for that matter. It wouldn't do. One look at the human Queen, and Sereda was confused. Wasn't she a warrior? Odd thing to wear, that dress "Greetings, your Majesties. First of all, I'd like to personally thank the both of you for your continued support to Orzammar. Your actions in liberating Kal'Hirol, for instance, have not gone unnoticed. Today, I would like to discuss-"

"Your Majesties!"

A guardsman ran up to the throne, and Sereda was irked considerably. "Your Majesties, my apologies for interrupting. But there's a group full of people who say they're trying to warn you of an attack!"

"An attack?" Alistairs hand went to his sword "Where?"

"Here! They say...well, you won't believe what they all have to say, but I really think we need to let them in!"

Elissa glanced apologetically at Sereda "Forgive me, Queen Aeducan. I do not know what this is all about, but perhaps we should see for ourselves. Hopefully nothing has happened."

A group of individuals pushed open the Landsmeet doors, and the crowd parted away from them. Elissas' eyes widened at the sight of them. That was Leliana! And that...that was Kallian and Zevran! The woman with Dalish markings...she looked familiar, but Elissa could not quite remember.

"Leliana!" Alistair rose from his throne "It's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise, though I wish it was under better circumstances, Alistair." Leliana sighed, and looked at her other companions "Alright, we've all talked this over. Who wants to go first?"

That was indeed the question. All four of them had a threat to relay.

"I believe 'I' shall!" an Orlesian voice roared throughout the room.

The room dissolved into the buzzing of curiosity, and another figure in armor strutted forth, this time wearing Grey Warden colors.

"Ah. Warden Gerald." Elissa drawled "I assume you're here for that item we discussed. You can have it now."

"I shall have more than that." Gerald snarled, pointing a finger at her "You are to accompany me to Weisshaupt fortress for questioning!"

"How dare you speak to the Crown in such a manner!" A nobleman yelled.

Angry voices filled the air.

"On whose authority?! The First Warden?!" Elissa was completely taken back from this.

"Once he discovers what you have done," Gerald growled "he will understand the necessity of my actions. You will come with me, along with your 'King'. Immediately!"

The room was now in chaos. Sereda, in a moment of clarity, saw that while most of everyone was either angrily yelling or trying to figure out what was going on, a few were deadly still: predators in waiting. Tharec hated all of the shouting, and instead focused his attention on that blond servant. Oh...the things he would do to her...Then he snapped out of his lust, and noticed the sleight of hand near one of the food trays rolled in. Judging from how fancy it was, Tharec wagered that was probably the Kings plate, or the Queens. Probably both. That wasn't good.

He hesitated on whether to say something to the pair of royals, but saw that they were well occupied. Would their guards let a brand like him through? Would they be even able to hear him in all this racket?

Sereda saw the group of people that just entered ignore the Grey Warden and quickly whisper to the Queen, while the King was arguing with that bellicose fellow. After that, she noticed the group of Templars, talking to eachother, looking at the mage. Solona, if she remembered correctly. Then there was that blond woman, in the crowd. For a servant, she seemed remarkably calm in this situation.

Sereda could see that Queen Elissas face was growing more pale by the second. Whatever threat, or threats these friends of hers were telling her about, it was serious. And what's more, the calmer people in the room were inching closer to the throne. She saw the flicker of murderous intent in their eyes, and Sereda guessed that they felt they were being compromised at this very moment.

Something caught her eye from above, and she immediately glanced upwards. A crow was staring into the building from one of the many openings. And then there was... Oh that was just sodding great.

Tharec was right. The surface world is insane.

She tried to yell to the Queen, but there was already so much yelling, that it was nothing but a raindrop in the storm.

"You'll get your book!" Alistair squared up to the Orlesian "But nothing else! If the First Warden wants to talk to us, he'll have to come here!"

"I'll not be addressed so by some up jumped bastard son!"

Haemar whispered to the mage, and he started to walk towards the throne.

Antoinette pulled something from her sleeves, seeing that her first plan was likely to spiral out of control. Plan B it was, then.

Imshael, very amused at the situation unfolding, resigned to observe a while longer.

Hernando, seeing that all of his marks were in the room, decided to make the first move. He squeezed the trigger, and the bolt sailed forth.

* * *

**I'm a shameless tease, I admit it! I will admit also, the unlikelihood of all factions deciding to attack on the same day, in the same room. When I had finished writing Judgement, I simply couldn't get this scenario out of my head, though. The Warden can do a lot to agro multiple factions or draw attention to themselves, after all.**

**Prepare for a slaughter, and bring your 'swards' XD**


	54. Make your Move

"I'll not be addressed so by some up jumped bastard son!"

Gerald moved forward and pushed Alistair back. The powerful force of something slamming into his neck staggered Gerald, and as he recovered, he looked down and touched something wooden extending out of his throat. He raised his fingers gingerly to his and saw that they had specks of blood on them.

The Chamber, full of angry shouting and threats, winded down to a mystified silence, as everyone turned their attention to what just transpired.

Hernando rolled his eyes "Well...shit."

Just as Gerald slumped to the floor, Antoinette saw her moment of opportunity, and deftly tossed a dagger right at the Queen. It spun through the air, and landed in soft flesh.

Knight Captain Haemar was stunned. He saw his mage run toward the Queen as instructed, to denounce/incriminate her, and then attack her, only to...

The mage screamed out and fell to the floor, thrashing impotently before the Queens widened eyes. She saw the dagger meant for her in the mans back, but could not see who threw it.

And in that moment, the silence broke.

"ASSASSIN!"

The majority of the people in the Chamber did as most people do in dangerous circumstances: they panicked. They panicked, crying in shock and terror, and fled. Those on the balconies fled out the side exits. Those closer to the Landsmeet doors flung them open, nearly trampling on eachother as they ran out.

"FERGUS! MAKE SURE MY SON IS SAFE!"

In the midst of the panic, Fergus locked eyes with the Queen, and with a moments hesitation, did as was asked of her.

"What is happening?!" Isolde cried. Eamon immediately ran to her side and pulled her out. "Guards!" he roared "Save the King! Save the Queen!"

Nathaniel wanted to stay. He met Anoras gaze, and she shook her head "We must protect the royal heir, Nathaniel! Trust me! That's what Elissa would want!"

The eldest Howe reluctantly backed away from the sight of the King and Queen barking orders, and finally joined Fergus and Anora in their run to the childs room.

Sereda, teeth barred, ran up with Tharec to the throne with Elissa, Alistair, and her friends. Of the company of dwarves, only four had been allowed to enter. Hopefully the rest would hear the commotion and join them. The Ferelden Royal Guard had tried to enter, but as soon as three managed to enter, a forcefield blasted the fourth and fifth back into the side entrances. Soon, barriers of magic were appearing over every entrance in and out of the Chamber. They were very odd in that they allowed others to leave, but not to enter.

Imshael had allowed the weak and helpless to escape, but he could see that only few remained without the will to defend themselves. The rest were warriors. He solidified the barriers. Now none could leave nor enter unless he allowed it.

Habren, who was unfortunate in her slow timing, looked at the enchanted Landsmeet door in disbelief "WHAT IS GOING ON!? LET ME OUT!"

"What do we do, Captain?" A faceless templar whispered.

Haemar shook his head "Whatever is going on here, our mage is dead. We have no choice. Maker be with us!" He motioned several of his Templars forward for the apostate first.

Solona instinctively drew her staff, and managed to raise a protective shield to deflect one of the Templars arrows. It exploded on contact, spreading dust everywhere, and Solona coughed. Mage...Magebane! One of the Templars focused their energies, and Solona screamed out, the Smite searing through her mind like white fire.

"What are you DOING!?" Elissa roared, running to her friends side.

"We are doing our duty to the Maker." Haemar pointed his sword at them "Kill them all!"

Sereda drew her mace and shield "No. I don't think so. You're not taking us without a fight. To arms! To arms!"

Her dwarven allies charged at the encroaching Templars, along with the humans royal guard.

The battle was joined.

"EYAAAAAAAAHHH!" A templar ran in screaming with his greathammer, only to have his ribs cracked by Seredas mace.

Elissa immediately flung off her high heels. "Shit! I don't have a weapon!"

Dagonet barked at her, and she nodded enthusiastically "Yes! Good thinking, Dagonet! Go get my sword if you can! I'll be fine for now!"

Imshael quickly pondered over the decision to let the dog through. Yes, let us see what she is capable of.

One of the barriers dissipated, and as soon as Dagonet dashed on through, it was erected again.

The Templars outnumbered the dwarven guards and royal knights, but combined with Leliana, Kallian, Zevran, Lyna, Sereda, Tharec, and Alistair, they were equaled out.

The Landsmeet Chamber was no longer a room held for debate. It was an arena, with foes cutting down one another in savage, deadly combat. As much as Elissa wanted to help, she knew she was useless at the moment. She rushed over to Solonas side, and pulled her away from the fighting into a corner. She heard screaming behind her.

"HELP ME! OH MAKER HELP ME!" Laurel/Antoinette screamed. She decided that since her knife throw had failed, it was best to still play her part as the pathetic servant, if only for a moment.

Elissa waved her over "Come here! Stay over here and help me watch over her!"

The bard did as asked of her, feigning cowardice, and crept up behind Elissa, a knife at the ready. There was so much commotion, that Antoinette assumed no one saw her throw that dagger earlier. Good.

Elissa took another glance to the battle, and turned around back to Solona to grab her up. In that instant, the blade stabbed right into her side, and she cried out in pain and shock.

* * *

"Well, my friend, wish me luck!"

Hernando waved to the crow, and threw down the rope tied to the top of the roof. He slid down in grand fashion, throwing down his custom flash grenades. He closed his eyes, and blinding light filled the room, causing everyone in the room to stop for a moment. As the battle resumed, Hernando walked over to the man in golden armor, and bowed.

"Greetings, your Majesty! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Hernando Montez!"

Alistair shot him a puzzled look before dodging a templars errant swing, to return it with a vicious slice of his own. "Oh, well nice to meet you! Really! It's not like I'm bloody BUSY at the moment!"

Hernando graciously moved out of the way of another screaming Templar, and chuckled "Indeed! You and your Queen have been very, very busy as of late! And you have made a grand deal of enemies. The Crows, among them."

"You should not have come here, Maestro."

Hernando's smile dissapeared for a moment, only to return even bigger at the site of his protege "Ahh, Zevran. We both knew this day would come."

"If that's the case, you should've brought friends." A voice growled. Kallian pulled out her daggers from a Templar corpse, and walked over to the side of her lover.

Hernando chuckled "I would say the same of you, my lady! I think I have as much of a distraction as I require for today."

"I do not wish to kill you, Hernando." Kallian looked over at Zevran. Gone was his wit, his cool manners. There was something hard in his voice, which indicated that something was wrong "Leave."

The master looked at Zevran with soulful eyes, but still smiling "Death comes for us all, Zevran. Have you learned nothing all of these years? Come! I shall test your mettle, my pupil. And if I do not die a beautiful death, know that you shall."

Hernando drew a single, elegant sword, and nodded his head upward to issue a challenge.

After a pause, Zevran readied his blades, and ran forward. Both men collided in the center of the Landsmeet Chamber, their blades sparking at the clash.

"This is NONE of your business!" Haemar shouted, trying to chop off Tharecs head.

The sly dwarf grinned, ducking under the swords swipes "You don't seem to know me well, duster. I worked with the Carta. That means I've got my hands in EVERYONES business!"

Tharec never used a weapon, never needed one. He was too fast, and too strong, and weapons felt awkward in his hands. He swung a leg under the Knight Captain, and he fell with a resounding crash. Tharec tried to stomp down on his neck, but suddenly he and everyone close to the center of the room was flung away from Hernandos bombs.

Lyna and Leliana were trying to pick off the Templars with their bows, but there were too many. What's worse, barriers in the room would open at random, and more Templars would come in, along with other fighters that Leliana recognized right away. Their training and moves...Bards. Chevaliers. It was as she feared. Someone in the Grand Cathedral of Orlais wanted Elissa dead, along with the Empress herself.

Elissa...where was she?

Leliana scanned the room, and she immediately felt dull terror. In the corner, Elissa was grappling with a woman who had managed to...Maker preserve us!

Hernando was dueling both Kallian and Zevran now. Four daggers arced through the air, trying to find a weakness in the masters defenses, but the man moved with precision, blocking all four of the attacks with a single sword.

The four dwarven guards along with the royal knights had fallen now. Many a Templar and Mercenary were dead as well too. Sereda swung her mace angrily into the head of a Templar, splintering it into pieces.

"Fools! You think to kill a Paragon!? I'll see you all quartered for this madness!"

* * *

Nathaniel, Anora, and Fergus finally made it to the royal nursery. Fergus kicked the doors open, and saw two men in leathers standing over the crib, a sword raised. Before Fergus could raise his sword, an arrow raced by his ear, and landed dead center into the mans skull. Nathaniel attempted to knock another arrow, but Fergus ran in screaming, knocking the other man off his feet. He bashed the shield repeatedly into the mans head until he was utterly convinced the man was dead.

Bryce was crying at all of the noise, and Anora walked over to the child, taking it into her arms, and hushing it.

Fergus glanced around, and saw that the guards posted here had their throats slit. "Bastards!"

"We should get him out of here. Where to, Anora?" Nathaniel readied another arrow.

"There's an escape route to the outside of the city we can take." Anora explained "It's by the armory."

"But what about Elissa! Maker, what about Solona! What have I done?!"

"Fergus, we have to!" Anora hardened her tone "This is what both of them would want, you know this! We have to get the child to safety!"

Despair threatened to grip the young man, but one look at Elissas child...

"...Alright. But as soon as he is safe, I'm coming back!"

* * *

**Ahh, good times. By the way, if you haven't already signed up for the Dragon Age Keep beta, I'd recommend doing that! But watch out for phishers too. As always, glad to keep writing, and hope you guys are enjoying the fun!**


	55. Room Full of Bodies

Her hand had caught Laurels dagger the moment it pierced her side, so it had not entered all the way.

Elissa felt betrayed on so many levels...

She had only known Laurel for a small time, yet she seemed so pleasant, so kind. Now, that kindness was gone. It was replaced with a murderous anger, her teeth barred as she tried to push the dagger further in. This was the woman she had chosen to...oh Maker! BRYCE!

Elissa released her anger and her despair in a scream, and forced her attacker back. The blade slipped out, and Antoinette narrowly dodged an arrow meant for her.

The Queen staggered back toward her friend Solona. Was she even alive? What's worse, she could feel her vision blurring already. Poison. Her legs were going numb, and she lost her footing. Now even the sound was drowning out.

A few footsteps alerted her to the presence of someone. She raised her head up gingerly, and saw Laurels grinning, victorious face.

"...Why?"

An explosion shook the room near one of the statues on the wall. Laurel flipped the knife in her hand, and as she spoke, her voice was now thick with an accent that Elissa recognized "My name is Antoinette. And it is time, for your song to end."

She slowly raised the dagger, but Elissa saw something else move behind her attacker. It was one of those statues, now loosened by the explosion. A big one of Loghain, with his sword pointed forward. That was the last thing Elissa saw before two hands pulled her away.

Antoinette spun around, and saw the stone cold face of Loghain plummetting toward her.

"Oh."

The sword pierced into Antoinettes body, and the statue pinned her down onto the ground, with much of it crumbling on impact. She thrashed on the ground, bleeding from the mouth as she tried to push the rest of the statue off of her body, but it was no use, and she knew the blow was mortal. The irony of the situation was not lost on her, even in these moments of dying. A statue of the Hero of Riverdane, a long standing enemy of the Empire, had ran his sword through her. She was so close! It...it couldn't END like this!

Elissa suddenly felt rejuvenated, and she regained her senses, healing magic flooding her body and removing the poison. The side where the dagger had struck still roared in pain, but she could move now.

"Are you alright, your Majesty?"

The Queen looked to her right, and saw Solona. She was bleeding, and looked a little dazed, but otherwise fine.

"This is complete and utter madness!" Elissa struggled to her feet, and took a look at the battle raging around her. Laurel...no, 'Antoinette' was dead. Alistair and the others were fighting off more invaders. How many were there?!

A patter of feet around one of the barriers drew her attention. The barrier was dispelled, and Dagonet raced down the hallway to her, her greatsword in his jaws. He dropped it at her feet, and she immediately picked it off the ground, spinning it in her hands, and throwing away the scabbard.

"Solona, can you fight?"

"Yes. I have a few lyrium potions, so I'll be fine." Solona raised her staff.

"Good."

Elissa was only able to garner some information about all of these attackers before the madness broke out. She truly did not understand what was going on, but now, she did not care much anymore. Nor did she care that she was only wearing a dress. For she felt her anger stirring within her, once again. Her eyes were engulfed in lambent blue, and the rest of her body was now radiated in an aura of light.

"Let us end this."

Alistair raised his shield for a block from an attacker. Not a Templar. What in the Makers name was going on here!? The blow never connected. A flash of a teal greatsword intercepted Alistairs opponent. The arm was severed mid swing, and the man clutched his wound, spurting with blood, screaming out in agony until it was silenced. The head rolled on the floor, the body following it in short order.

The young King immediately turned to his love. She had a gash on her side. "Elissa! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine! Let's kill these bastards! ALL OF THEM!"

Solona stood near the throne, as far away from the fighting as possible, and immediately casted Haste on as many of her allies as possible. It was easy to tell who was who: anyone in Templar armor or the dull, grey iron was an enemy. Then it was a matter of healing everyone up. Solona did not want to start throwing Fireballs around the hallway. That would almost certainly kill her allies.

"Kill the mage!" A Templar pointed.

"FUCK YOU!" Elissa sliced him in half. "FUCK YOU!" Another swing of her greatsword cut down a man in leathers "AND FUCK YOU TOO!" The greatsword swung down into a Templars helmet, splitting it in half. She yanked it out, and kicked the man down "FUCK ALL OF YOU FUCKING FUCKERS!"

Tharec turned to Elissas direction and smiled "Yo, Sereda! I think I like her!" Then he proceeded to snap his opponents neck.

It was rather crude of her to speak like that, but something about all of this struck Elissa to the primal core. This was her home, her NEW home! She was just starting to settle into her new life, and what happened?! More death! More betrayal!

She slowly stalked toward another Templar, who was clearly frightened by the Queens lambent blue eyes and ghostly appearance. He raised his sword in defense. Elissa swung into it, and the blade was sliced in half. She was close enough now that she batted the handle of the broken blade out of the young mans hands with her left hand.

"S-s-stay away demon!" He stammered. He tripped and scurried into a corner, and the Queen simply stood there, glaring at him.

"I'll smite you!" He raised a hand forward, closing his eyes, trying to focus on the abominations spirit. But...it wouldn't work! He tried to remember all of his training, all of the verses of the Chant of Light. But he opened his eyes, and the Queen was still standing there, more furious than ever.

She picked him up by the throat, and hissed "I am NOT, a demon."

It felt very satisfying to thrust him forward into a wall. The man slumped to the ground, unconcious. She wanted to leave at least one man alive from all of this.

Hernando was panting from his efforts, bleeding from his forehead "You've...improved, Zevran."

Kallian and Zevran were just as fatigued as he was, and just as bloody "Whatever fool conceived this contract will not-"

Laughter broke from the elder man "It is no contract, Zevran! This is my duty as a Crow! Not that it matters. I have failed here. Even if I manage to slay you and your bella dama, I cannot hope to survive your allies."

"Then LEAVE!" Kallian shook her head "You don't have to do this!"

"He won't. He's come here for one purpose, and one purpose alone. To slay his mark, or die trying. Likely the latter. Am I correct, Maestro? Is this your masterpiece?"

Hernando nodded "It is indeed. And it is greater than I could have ever possibly imagined. None will forget this glorious day, regardless of the outcome! Even if I should die, my name will live on forever."

"This is STUPID!" Kallian yelled "You came here to die?!"

"Just like I did, long ago." Zevran sighed "It does not have to be that way, Maestro."

The Antivan Crow pursed his lips "I am afraid it does. Come, Zevran. Complete the circle."

Zevrans body tensed, and he flipped his daggers into a defensive stance "Stay back, Kallian. I will finish this."

Hernando nodded in approval "Good lad. Know that whatever happens, Zevran, that I am very proud of you."

The Master then lunged forward with a stab, but Zevran side stepped it, trying to swipe with his daggers. Hernando managed to parry a few of the attacks, an errant blow striking his leather, but not piercing flesh. One of his parries managed to disarm one of Zevrans daggers, and he went for another swing.

But Zevran, instead of ducking back, lunged forward, and drove his other dagger into his mentors heart.

The Master had been bested by the Student.

Hernando dropped his sword, and grasped Zevran by the shoulders. Life was ebbing out of him...so this was how it felt to die...it was painful, but not as bad as he had thought. He had enough strength to say his final words, which he whispered in his proteges ear:

"Well done."

His grip slackened, and he fell to the ground, with Zevran staring at him, a grimace on his face. This...this was not what he wanted. He wanted Hernando to see why the Crows had to be dismantled. He wanted Hernando to join him in his mission. But now, that would never be.

The song of battle snapped him out of his haze, and he saw that Kallian was fighting more enemies. He picked up his masters sword, and decided to put it to good use.

Lyna let loose another arrow, and it speared through the head of a woman in grey iron armor.

"ARRRRGGH!"

Elissa swung her greatsword again, and the last of the enemies in the room was vanquished, his blood ribboning out of his body. Her dress was now bloody and ruined, torn in several places from wounds she sustained in the fight. For a moment, she actually contemplated simply ripping it all off and fighting in her small clothes.

"We're alive?" Alistair looked around "We won? Yay!"

Elissa looked around. Her husband was very alive, covered in blood. Leliana was clutching a gash on her head. The Dalish woman that Elissa now remembered as Lyna was scanning the Chamber, her bow still taut. Kallian was hugging Zevran tightly, whispering something.

The Queen then looked at the dead. There were...about two dozen Templar. As for the strange men and women in grey iron armor, there was a little less than that number. About forty dead corpses. Then there were her guards, along with the dwarves. A man that Zevran was fighting. And Laur- Antoinette. That...that BITCH!

"Okay, you know what, Sereda babe?" Tharec pulled himself off of the ground "Next time you do one of these state trips, I think I'll just stay home."

The Paragon ignored her consorts joke and walked up straight to the King and Queen "Well, I can see it's never a dull day with you surfacers. Now, if you wouldn't mind explaining to me what the sod is going on?" She pointed her mace at the direction of the Landsmeet doors "For example, what are those barriers doing here? Magic?"

Elissa frowned "Solona! Is that you?"

The prodigy shook her head "I know how to do that, but not on so many entrances."

Lyna felt a chill run down her spine. She slowly looked up, and saw it. The crow. Oh...oh CREATORS! "Your Majesty! Up!"

Everyone followed her gaze, and now Elissa felt it keenly. That demonic presence...

The crow flew inside the building, hovering over the center of the room, and it started to glow, expanding outwards. Gone were the wings and feathers. Instead, a young, dark haired man with an odd, jagged sword and robed armor was...floating down from above. As he did so, he lifted his head up slowly, a chilling grin greeting them all.

He finally landed down. He scrutinized the lot of them with his gaze. All capable warriors.

"LET ME OUT!" Habren screamed, hitting on the enchanted Landsmeet door.

Well, almost all of them.

Imshael bowed before his audience, a low baritone voice sounding out "Greetings to you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Imshael."

* * *

**College starts soon, but don't worry: I have every intention of finishing this story! Hope you guys have enjoyed the ride :)**


	56. Explanations

Bryce was silent now. Anora held him in her arms. This was the future of Ferelden, right here. She could not fail.

"Where should we take him?" Fergus shot his glance everywhere.

"I will find Eamon." Anora decided "While it would seem best to put as much distance as possible between us and the assassins, its better to stay within the confines of Denerim. The entire city guard is likely to be on alert now, and I would prefer every sword available to defend the Prince."

"We'll come with you." Nathaniel unslung his bow.

Anora shook her head firmly "No, Nathaniel. The Crown needs you both. You need to return and see if you can lend any assistance. I will be fine."

The eldest Howe glanced downward, in a moment of indecision, and then suddenly leaned in to kiss her "I hope so."

Fergus was also hesitant "Are...are you sure?"

The Chancellor nodded "Yes, get back into the Palace, Fergus. Bryce will be fine, I promise you!"

They did as asked, and Anora walked, not ran, briskly around the walls of Denerim, for she felt very, very uncomfortable with the prospect of holding a child. Hopefully, she thought, it would be something in the future she could grow accustomed to.

* * *

Fergus and Nathaniel ran back through the secret passages, past the armory and into the hallways of the Palace. It was running past the royal chambers, that they heard something:

"Leave it there! That's good enough!"

"I hope so. This document needs to implicate the Queen with those blood mages in the north."

Fergus and Nathaniel stopped, shot eachother a look, and slowly crept up near the opened door. Down the rooms hallway, they could see that both royal guards posted at the entrance to the bedroom were dead, along with...a Templar? There was no mistaking the armor. What in the Maker was going on?!

"We're done here. Let's go."

The bedroom door burst open, and two more Templars came out, only to stop at the sight of Nathaniels bow raised.

"I don't think you'll find any apostates in my sisters bedroom." Fergus drew his sword.

The arrow was loosed, and it struck one of the men dead. Before the other had a chance to defend himself, Fergus closed the distance and cut him down.

Regarding the corpses before him with contempt, Fergus stalked past them and kicked open the door. No one else was inside. The room looked like it had been ransacked. The bed was torn up, various trinkets in the room were on the floor, and Fergus had the suspicion that a few items were likely on the Templars bodies. There was a note on a nightstand next to the bed. Considering everything else in the room was displaced, it was the odd piece in the picture.

"Well, we can read this later." He shoved the note into a pocket. "Time to find my sister."

* * *

Imshael was about to speak again when he was interrupted by groaning from his left. An older man was pulling himself up from behind a broken, battered table.

"This...is not over!" Knight Captain Haemar yelled.

"Ah. A templar." Imshael mused. "How very quaint."

The young man extended out a hand, and raised it up. As he did this, everyone else watched as Haemar was lifted up against his will by an intangible force.

"You're bleeding, Templar." Imshael chastized the struggling man "That's not good. Not good at all. Don't you know protocol when facing a blood mage? Patch up your wounds beforehand. I had thought your kind came for me, but it appears I was mistaken. Let us see what answers your blood holds."

The blood from Haemars face immediately vaporized, and flew into Imshaels body. When he was finished, Imshael nodded "I see. I require nothing else from you."

Dark energies pulsated from the mage, and he let loose a spell. It consumed Haemar, and all that could be heard were blood curdling screams, filled with terror and pain. The very flesh of Haemar withered away, rotting into nothing as the dessicated skeleton fell to the ground, armor clattering on the ground with it.

Imshael returned his attention to his audience "Now, where was I? Ahh yes. I am Imshael-"

"He's a demon, your Majesties!" Lyna readied an arrow "A very powerful one, and he means us all harm!"

The young man regarded her with curiosity "That amulet...yes, I see that your wretched 'Asha'bellanar' would have warned you of my coming. But you are mistaken. I come with tidings of alliance, not doom."

Elissas eyes narrowed "Are you responsible for all of these attacks? Are these barriers yours?"

"The barriers are indeed mine. I seek a private audience with you." Imshael shook his head "As for your uninvited guests, it was not my hand that spurned them to action. I used them nonetheless, to see for myself the depths of your resolve. I am...impressed." He then shrugged "I only know that these Templars sought to destroy you and your mage companion because they see you as a threat to their dogmatic, tyrannical order. Your allies will likely have more answers than I, as to why so many here gave their lives in an attempt to destroy you."

Imshael took a look around the room "I am patient. And I can appreciate that you have many questions, for myself as well as your friends. I shall wait until you are ready to speak with me."

He then walked away, occassionally leaning down to siphon blood from a corpse.

"Oooooook." Tharec leaned away from him "I'm kinda creeped out by him. And I don't creep out easily. And by the Ancestors! Would you guys let us stone folk know what the sod is goin on here?"

"Agreed." Sereda looked at the King and Queen expectantly "I did not think the Templars so bold as to attack you en masse like this. Are you at war with the Chantry?"

"A splinter of them." Leliana sighed "I'm so sorry, Elissa, Alistair. I tried to get here as soon as I could. Revered Mother Dorothea sends her regards. I have been keeping an eye on both the Templar Order and the social circles of Orlais for some time. Celene wants you dead, Elissa."

The Queen nodded her head "To be honest, I'm surprised she didn't act sooner, or send her entire army of Chevaliers over the border."

"They'd have to conscript the commoners into the main army, or it wouldn't be enough." Alistair crossed his arms "Not to mention there's something of a stalemate within the Chantry on you, dear wife."

"And a certain Knight Commander wants to force the stalemate." Leliana nodded "I intercepted some of his missives. He was going to try to frame you in working with blood mages. They were going to denounce you, execute you, Alistair, Warden Commander Solona, and then take your child into Chantry custody."

Elissas hand formed a fist "And the Empress...?"

"I think she wanted you and your child out of the picture, and then try to marry Alistair. It would be the most peaceful way to merge Orlais with Ferelden. Some of these men we killed weren't templars. I think they were part of a group of mercenaries outside of Ferelden. Probably a back up plan just in case Celenes subtle approach failed."

The Queen really wanted to rant...but she held back the urge. "And you two were saying something about an assassin before the attack?"

"He is dead." Zevran sighed "He did not operate within the contracts of the Crows. I imagine sometime after Antiva gets wind of what happened here, Master Ignacio will send you his 'fervent' apologies."

"Crows, Templars, and Bards, oh my." Tharec frowned "Wait a sec, didn't I see a Grey Warden too, yelling at you guys? I thought you guys were part of their order. You guys aren't cool or what?"

Solona glanced back toward Gerald "Well, he was the minority. Senior Warden Malcolm is going to have a heart attack after hearing about this."

Sereda issued a chuckle "You don't get to the top without pissing off people. That's just the way of the world. One I had to learn firsthand. But that just leaves our mystery guest."

Everyone glanced back to Imshael. He was absorbing a portion of blood from Master Hernando, nodding to himself.

"I have the answers you seek." Lyna spoke next, and everyone turned back to her "...your Majesty, do you remember me? You sought my services for the Grey Wardens when you were their Commander."

"I do. It's good to see you again, despite the circumstances that caused it."

"Do you remember me telling you about this amulet?" she raised it up "It was given to me by your Witch of the Wilds. It protected me from a corrupted Eluvian, and it has also granted me visions on occasion. It has told me of Imshaels coming."

Alistair lifted his sword a little "Flemeth? As in creepy old lady Flemeth, who can turn into a dragon? She has that habit of doing 'good' things for people while still being evil about it."

"Nevertheless, Imshael is not to be trusted. He is not just a mere abomination. While I do not know what he will ask, he is a powerful, ancient demon-"

Unbeknownst to them, Imshael smiled.

"who was among the first demons the magisters encountered in the Fade, long ago. From them, they learned the art of blood magic."

"We slew a creature called Gaxkang." Elissa nodded "It was a demon as well. It only took four of us to kill it."

"Do not underestimate this foe, your Majesty." Lyna turned back "There are nine of us, this is true-"

An angry bark interrupted her train of thought.

"Ten." Alistair smiled. "And two of us are Templars. Solona here is a really good mage, and Elissa also happens to...well...let's just say my wife here kicks more ass than I do."

Tharec grunted "That about sums it up for me and Sereda here."

"I agree with Lyna here." Solona eyed the demon with resolve, a hint of fear at the edges "Demons are extremely dangerous. And this one simply exhudes power. If we force a confrontation, we will all need to work together to destroy it."

The words resounded through Elissas mind, and she decided on something. She tore at the fabrics of her dress, throwing them to the ground.

"What are you doing!?" Alistair gasped.

"I'm bloody tired of this dress." Elissas face was very red "Yes, it's not very modest, and yes, I am thoroughly embarrassed that you are all seeing me mostly naked, save for my small clothes. But if I am to survive, then so be it."

Tharecs grin was as wide as the Landsmeet doors "No complaints here."

Sereda smacked him on the shoulder, and he sniggered in response.

"Wait, Elissa." Leliana pointed "That lady templars armor. It's not damaged much. You could wear that."

"Let's hope I'm her size." Elissa muttered.

* * *

Everyone expected the demon to attack as the Queen strapped on her armor, but he made no motions, only eyeing them with interest. When she had finished with all of the buckles, it was time to talk.

"So. What is it exactly that you want? To control one of us?"

"To wield you as a puppet is wielded by its master? I have no use for another body. This one is adequate. And before you say so, I am no more an abomination than you are. Imshael and I are one, as are you with your ally. My previous name no longer holds any meaning to me, however. Just as I suspect," he pointed at her "that the one that resides in you, no longer has a use for a name as well."

"...You mean Justice?"

"He is a spirit of Justice, yes." Imshael nodded "But he also has a name. His name was once Akrazielle. And unlike his brethren, who do not see the worth inherit in this world, he sought to do as we...'demons' do. To spread our influence to the realm of mortals. Akrazielle was mighty, one of the most powerful beings I have known, and in my existence, I have been witness to entities wielding power the likes of which you cannot imagine. It was through his works, that mortals who could not wield magic learned how instead to deny it. To dispel it."

It took a moment for Elissa to understand what the demon was saying "Are you saying...are you saying my spirit Justice created the Templars?"

Imshael grinned "The irony. That the so called protectors of Thedas against the pitfalls of magic resorted to dealing with a spirit to achieve their goals. Such was the desperation of the Inquisition of that time. Of course, history rarely remembers such facets. It was his desire, at the time, to give non mundanes such as yourself the means to defend from the 'injustices' of blood magic. I doubt the current situation of mages being imprisoned against their will is what your 'Justice' wished."

"And you? What do YOU want? To make a deal with me, demon?"

The sword wielding mage shrugged "I seek to make this world into a better place, just as your 'Justice' did. I was once one of those, who with the sacrifice of many lives, and much lyrium, delved into a city of dark. While my allies were corrupted, I was not. I instead traveled back to the one who taught me the power of blood, and we together, merged. It was our design to shape the world into what we saw fit. To erase imperfection. To bring us all to exalted glory!"

An ancient magister abomination. This was...this was bad. And unthinkable!

Imshael continued "As for my brethren, they became corrupted, and for whatever purpose, sought out the 'gods' they worshipped. Gods, hah! If a god can die, it is no TRUE god. My fellow countrymen of Tevinter were fools to worship the Old Gods. The elven pantheon is fleeting, and losing power. Flemeth fled from you, even as you fought her. Even the one you call the Maker, who has power over all, is not a god in my eyes. There is only power, and those who have varying degrees of it."

He pointed at her again "Within you lies the broken essence of Akrazielle. You have so much power within you, waiting to be tapped. Unfortunately, one such as you, a mundane, can never wield all of it properly. Grant it to me, mortal. Grant me Akrazielles essence. With such power, along with the power of Urthemiel, I will finally have power enough to erase ALL of your foes forever, along with mine! And then, you, I, and the few worthy enough to inherit this world, will reshape it with the blood of our enemies!"

Tharec raised an eyebrow "Yeah. Creepy manners. Check. Insane rants about taking over the world. Check. Blood magic. Check. He's a villain. Gotta kill him."

Elissa crossed her arms "I don't make deals with demons."

"Understandable." Imshael nodded "Many of my brethren make 'offers' to mages unworthy of their power. But I am wielding no illusions, no tricks. I will offer you this chance one last time. Grant me the power of your spirit."

"No." Elissas voice was hard and sound "My friend Justice gave everything for me. He was willing to sacrifice his own existence so that I could live and build a better life. I'm not about to betray him to you so that you can slaughter a continent full of people. So my final answer is no. You cannot have him. And you made a very poor choice in coming here, thinking I would help you."

Imshael grunted "Sentiment. A paltry emotion." he sighed "Very well. You leave me no choice."

* * *

**School has started! Yep, it begins. Don't worry, as I said, I'll finish the story. But it might take longer: I'm not sure if I'm happy with the next chapter, and I might decide to change it up a bit. Not sure. We will see.**


	57. Redemption

"Very well. You leave me no choice."

Blood pooled from the room, creating a twisted vortex that surrounded Imshael. As he slowly absorbed all of the blood around him, his eyes turned from unremarkable brown, to incandescent red.

He lifted his sword in both hands, and centered himself.

"Smite him?" Alistair readied his sword.

"Smite him. I have a feeling it's going to do little more than tickle him, though."

Both the King and Queen channeled their minds, and lashed out with a smite. Elissas was aided by her spirit, which served to provide more impact and mana draining.

White fire struck the man twice, and he staggered a little, only to smile back at the pair.

"Well, it did more than tickle him." Alistair raised his shield.

"My turn."

Imshael pointed his sword, and much to everyones surprise, a Fireball shot out from it. Everyone felt the intensity, and steeled themselves for the impact. But as the Fireball reached its target, it was reduced to embers, and then smoke.

Elissa had held out her left hand, hoping to dispel it mid flight, or at least block it with her resistance.

"Impressive." Imshael nodded.

In that moment, he dissapeared...

...And reappeared right in front of her. There was enough delay that she was able to raise her greatsword in defense. His own sword sent her sprawling back across the Landsmeet floor.

"Well don't just stand there you slack jawed idiots!" Sereda cursed "FIGHT!"

Leliana and Lyna tried to land shots on the abomination with their bows. But either his sword would deflect the shots, they would miss by mere inches, or he would dissapear, the arrows hitting nothing. Tharec had on a pair of whitesteel bracers, and so he was able to block Imshaels attacks, trying to counter with swift punches to the gut, or the groin. Imshael dissapeared again, and reappeared in the air, swinging his sword down brutally. As it landed, ice spikes pierced from below, accelerating towards Zevran, who was quick enough to dodge them before throwing a few knives at the man before him.

Kallian tried to sneak up on him as he was fighting Sereda and Alistair, but Imshael plunged his sword into the ground, and a burst of earth sent all three attackers on their backs.

In the midst of the rubble, a now Hasted Elissa, with her gleaming, blue eyes, jumped into the fray and started swinging into Imshael. They countered blow for blow, sparks flying from each greatsword. Elissa struck three times in succession, twice horizontally, and the final one a vertical slice. The final blow was too quick, and it drew blood. A shallow cut, and not nearly enough, but if he could be bested once, he could be bested for good.

The wound regenerated almost immediately, and Imshael swung mercilessly into Elissa, sending her flying back across the Landsmeet floor again after her successful block.

Lightning cracked through the air from Solonas finger tips, arcing directly at the demon. Imshael raised a protective barrier while delivering a spinning attack to space himself from Tharec and the mabari.

"Damn he's good!" Tharec raised his fists.

Imshael dissapeared and reappeared again, but was caught off guard by Alistair running forward with his shield. He hadn't actually intended to shield bash, as he didn't expect him to just appear up so close, but it worked. Imshael fell to the ground from the weight of the attack.

"Oh! Well then!" Alistair then thrust into the ground.

It hit nothing but air. The maleficar transformed into a raven and flew into the air, perching itself on a balcony for another attack. Out of range of the attackers, he swung his sword, a spell flying out of each one. Lightning, fire, ice, and arcane bolts all sailed through the air as everyone scrambled for cover.

A few arrows managed to pierce through Imshaels armor. He took a moment to push them through before healing his wounds, and jumped off the balcony to resume his attacks. He pointed his sword at Sereda, and she was pulled forward, much like the Revenants used their foul magics to pull forth their foes, Elissa remembered with horror. Fortunately, Sereda raised her shield just in time to block the two handed attack. It sent her sprawling back, but she did not recover.

"Sereda!" Tharec yelled as he leapt in for a right handed swing "You alright?!"

She couldn't answer. She was alive, but the pain...

Elissa had seen that the attack had crippled one of her allies, and it set her into a new rage. Never breaking stride, she Smote Imshael again, and charged her sword with her spirits energies. Let's see him block this!

As Starfang collided with the Tevinter sword, it was struck away, and Imshael was temporarily powerless, and wide open. There was not enough time for another sword strike to end it, but Elissa had something else in mind.

The Fade Burst sent Imshael sliding on his feet several feet. Food trays and tables that were not miraculously knocked over during the previous fight were now on the floor. No one else was caught in the blast.

Imshael lowered his sword, and everyone could see that some of his skin was burning away.

Solona used this momentary weakness to heal Sereda as best she could. Fortunately it was not a fracture.

"You are a fool." a calm voice addressed Elissa "You wish to control your lands. To change them. Yet change does not come without upheaval. Victory does not come without cost. And peace will not last until every one of your enemies lies broken before you."

"Fine." Elissa lowered her sword momentarily "So it does. I've been through enough in the last two years to know that. I'm no saint. And that's exactly why I'm not going to play the Maker. You're not a God. You don't get to decide the fate of an entire continent."

Imshael grinned "And this 'Cina', is? You could have struck down her mother. Without her, the child would have been isolated, her power rendered useless. But now..."

Elissa pointed her greatsword straight at the demon "I'll deal with the future when it comes. Enough talk. We end this, demon!"

"It is far from the end."

His demonic red eyes swept across the room, and he raised his left hand up towards the roof.

"Behold TRUE power!"

The sunlight shining in from the rafters was suddenly dimming to a grey, and those that looked through the windows saw that clouds were forming in the sky. In an instant, part of the roof exploded above, crashing down as debris near the mortal warriors. Dark spheres of energy were cometing down from the heavens, destroying the Landsmeet roof. Each blast made the very floor tremble from its terrible power.

"TO ME!" Solona yelled. "RALLY TO ME!"

Everyone turned to her and did as she asked, trying to avoid the sinister magic the demon was using. As soon as everyone was in range, she yelled to her Majesties "Use your resistances to block the attacks! I'll focus on Imshael!"

Elissa and Alistair nodded, and both stood in front of the party, spacing apart just enough for Solona. The Landsmeet roof was now completely destroyed from the barrage of dark energies, some of them striking towards Elissa and Alistair, but they managed to dispel them mid flight.

Solona raised her staff in the air, and a crack of thunder sounded out through the countryside.

Imshael smiled, and slowly turned his open hand into a fist. The barrage of dark orbs was now focusing back onto Imshael, but instead of tearing him asunder, it seemed to empower him. A white lance of lightning descended from above, surrounding Solona and her staff with electricity. Imshael shouted, releasing his hand and pointing it at Solona. A cascade of dark orbs fired at them. The prodigy in return, lowered her staff, and a powerful, radiant bolt of lightning shot out.

The lightning managed to chain through each and every shadowy projectile, before striking Imshael directly in the chest.

"Again...impressive."

Solona immediately collapsed to the ground, thoroughly expended from the effort. She pulled out a lyrium potion to quickly regain her reserves.

"But not enough."

Spinning his sword in both hands, he plunged it into the ground, and blood immediately diffused from the blade, not sporadically, but with a clear trajectory, lancing toward the corpses on the ground.

"He's raising the dead with blood magic!" Solona yelled.

Indeed, they shambled up from where they had been slain. Their previous mission and creed no longer mattered: they were servant was Imshael now. Their lord and master.

Yet Imshael was not done. Another spell was released from his dark blade, once again infusing the corpses with magic.

"Well? Let's kill em again!" Sereda was about to charge, but Solona stopped her, much to her ire.

"No! They're cursed now! That's the Walking Bomb curse! If you get too close, they will explode and kill you!"

But they were slowly encroaching on them, and there was no way out. What's more, Imshael knew it. "Nowhere to run. You will meet your ends, and I will use your blood, your bodies, your lives and souls for defying me."

"Solona, can you cast Haste on me again?" Elissa raised her sword up "I have a plan."

The spell took root, and Elissa focused on her spirit. Her body was now aurified with magic, and with a quick swing of her sword, she was much faster. And she had reached the apex of her energies limit. There was one thing left to do.

She dashed forward, with Alistair and Dagonet stepping forward to try and stop her. "Elissa! What are you doing?!"

Elissa roared, and before the first corpse could explode, she unleashed her attack first. The Fade Burst was unleashed mid stride of her run, annihilating all of the targets in range before they could harm her first. But it still came at a great cost. Elissa fell forward on the ground, her body screaming from the strain.

Imshael floated up into the air, seizing the moment. Arrows and lightning narrowly missed him as he raised his sword for the killing stroke. Alistairs shield managed to intercept the blow, and he swiped at the demon, only for Imshael to knock him away with a Telekinetic Burst.

"You will not stop me from seizing my destiny. I shall take the dragon blood from your bones!"

Elissa managed to get on her feet long enough to see that Imshael was preparing another spell, and it was pointed at Alistair! Images flashed through her mind, of her childhood friend Thomas, who sacrificed himself to defend her from an Ogre, to the bodies of Oriana and Oren, who were dead before she could do aught to protect them, and then...Mother...Father!

"NO!"

She sprinted with her enhanced speed, and tackled into Alistair, and it was in that moment that the ice spike penetrated the side of her stomach. The pain, and the cold, flared through her body, and she gasped. Alistair immediately cradled her into his arms, and the moment he saw the ice spike, his eyes widened in horror

"Oh, Maker NO! ELISSA!"

Imshael smiled confidently "Such is the price of foolish sentiment. Thank you kindly for killing yourself. Saves me the effort."

Tharecs teeth were barred, and he lunged at the monster with fury. After recovering from her shock, Sereda followed him, her mace at the ready. Dagonet raced towards his mistress and master, barking in panic.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Kallian and Zevran both dashed in.

Lyna immediately renewed her attack on Imshael, but Leliana couldn't. She...was this how it ended for her? For all of them?

Imshael, was prepared for all of them. One by one, each was struck with a spell of paralysis, suspended in their attacks.

"Don't you leave me!" Alistair shook her, trying to think of something, anything! "Solona, heal her!" But then he looked back to Elissas face, and then her wound, and realized that healing...

Elissa was beyond healing now.

"Fools!" Imshael shouted, paralyzing Alistair and Dagonet, the last two beyond the mage that had yet to be neutralized. Where was the mage? He looked by the throne, and saw her.

Her eyes were streaming with tears, and she had dropped her staff, but she was still on her feet, anger written on her face. Both of her hands were extended from her body, channeling a blue energy. Imshael immediately recognized the spell, and the potency of the mage who was casting it. Such a spell...

"No!"

She was incased in a bubble of arcane energy. Imshael would have to run the mage through with his sword. He tried to close the distance in time, tried to stop her from unleashing the spell that would spell defeat for him! But it was too late, and in a flash, Solona lifted her staff off the ground, deflected his sword with it, and pressed her hand to his face:

"MANA CLASH!"

A torrent of anti magical energy immediately engulfed the demon from above, and in an instant, Solona could see several images before her eyes, visions that did not belong to her. Visions of hundreds, thousands of years of travel, experimentation, secrets, and others that she could not describe...only feel.

Imshael, however, could only feel one thing: pain. The blood that he had consumed earlier was detonated against him. He crumbled to the ground, nearly completely drained of his mana. The energy that illuminated his eyes that demonic red was also gone.

Solona, staggering from the loss of her reserves, nevertheless steeled herself for a final strike. She rose her spiked staff in the air, yelling in righteous fury over the loss of her friend.

Imshael was quicker, and blasted her away with a small force wave. She hit the back of the Chamber with some speed, and slumped down against the ground.

This was a defeat, Imshael realized. The others would not be held long from the paralysis spells. But he had enough mana to escape. Imshael lifted himself up weakly, and that's when he heard footsteps.

Metal footsteps. He spun around, and saw something he could not believe.

In ruined Templar armor, legs were walking firmly in his direction. The large wound on the left side was still there, unhealed, but now infused with a blue light, as was the rest of her body, albeit in a gentler aura. Both hands were on the strange teal metal greatsword, that was dragging on the ground. Her eyes were burning with lambent energy.

"Impossible..." Imshael whispered. She was a mundane! There was no way that she could utilize the full power of Akrazielle! It was true that Akrazielle was more powerful than his brethren, capable of amazing feats. But she was still a mundane! He was not wrong on this, he knew it.

Elissa spoke no words. There was nothing to discuss. This...fucking thing, was going to be annihilated. While she was certainly not so pure or 'saintly' to simply disregard attacks on her own life, she could forgive them, given time. She had no illusions about being a warrior, growing up. Death would come for her, from the sword, or by the Taint of the Grey Wardens. It was inevitable, and while she wanted as much time as possible, she could die as long as she felt her life was well lived at deaths door.

That all applied to her own life.

It always struck at the core of her being when people attacked her friends and loved ones, even when she was young. There were many instances to be named of course, growing up. But they were overclouded by that one night of terror, fire, blood, and betrayal. It had taken a long time for her to admit to herself that it was not her fault. Even so, guilt does not easily dissapear. Neither do the thoughts of 'what if'.

What if she had managed to save them?

What if she had stopped Rendon beforehand?

Today, she experienced 'what if'. She was fast enough, crazy enough, and hopelessly in love with Alistair to stand between him and death. That fucking monster nearly...killed Alistair! But not today! And never again! She would make an example of this creature, to everyone! Not as a warning against taking her own life, but for taking the lives of those closest to her!

Imshael was doing something as she approached. Tearing a hole in the Veil.

"No." Elissas tone was dark "You CANNOT escape from me! YOU WILL NEVER HARM HIM!"

As soon as her gauntleted hand grasped his neck, she felt a familiar sensation envelop her senses, and then everything went dark.

* * *

The Fade. Somehow...she knew.

Her body no longer felt the pain or fatigue from earlier. What's more...

The Black City. There it was, in the distance. As for where this was in the Fade...well...there really wasn't a where in the Fade. Everything shifted and changed. And in this case, it was shifting to her thoughts.

Her surroundings suggested this to be the tournament grounds in Denerim, only with a surreal lighting, and obviously, no people. There was the stands, of course, and the fighting ring was big enough for a good pitched battle between several opponents.

And hers, was right in front of her.

Imshael stood up, breathing in as if he needed the 'air' here. "Ahh, so much better." He turned to her, and his smile dissipated for a moment, only to return. "So. You've managed to follow me here, have you? You are rather persistent."

She was no longer wearing the borrowed Templar armor. Now she was in her royal regalia, just as she should be, though how that came to be, she did not know. Starfang was in her hands, though. That was good.

"No matter what happens here," Elissa hefted her greatsword. "You die today."

"Why? Because you hold some sort of attachment to that fop?" Imshael grunted "What do you fight for, here? Killing me will avail you nothing."

"What do I fight for?" Elissa hefted her sword "You only care about power, and rationality. Me? The rest of us Thedosians? We are not completely rational people. When someone threatens the people I love, or the country that my family spent generations defending, they have to go. Period. It doesn't matter what you can offer me! The only thing that matters, is that I honor my oaths, to Ferelden, as well as to the man I love, and the child I shall raise. That's what I fight for!"

"And yet something has occured that may even give you pause, mortal." He crossed his arms "Somehow, you've tapped into Imshaels full power. I do not know how. Perhaps it is because you were so close to death. Perhaps the weakened Veil in that Chamber had something to do with it. But now, now you can live forever! Akrazielle was no meager spirit of Justice! Just as my three brothers and I are immortal, so too, was he!"

"Wait." Elissa frowned "I kill your kind here, they die permanently?"

"I know not, to be honest." He shrugged "Not that it matters."

Elissa raised her sword "It does if it means I can kill you here!"

Imshael raised his sword in defense "The only way you will ever manage to defeat me here, is by unleashing all of Akrazielles power against me, and if you do, you will lose control of his conscious! It may well come to pass that you still inherit his powers, yet you will lose your chance at immortality! But if you simply leave..."

Elissa opened her mouth slightly "You mean...I can free Justice? If I fight you...I can do that?" She smirked with confidence "All the better. You really shouldn't have told me that. Now you're definitely going to die."

"FOOL!" He roared "You would give up the chance to live forever?!"

"To live forever?" Elissa repeated "Yes...to live forever. I won't lie to you: the thought crossed my mind once or twice in my life. But to endure years upon years...grieving over a family I've outlived? Start over, only to have them be torn from me again? No thanks. Now no more delaying! You die here!"

She rushed him, and he instantly cast a Dark Orb in her direction. But she felt stronger than ever, focusing her spirit like she did. The magic was repelled by her sword, and she unleashed a series of attacks, slicing and cutting in several angles. Imshael was on the defensive until he forced her back with a Telekinetic Burst. He then threw several curses at her, trying to pick at her weaknesses, or create new ones. Leaping into the air, he swung down, a torrent of dark flame gouging from his arcane sword.

Elissa blocked it, and pushed her resistance barrier forward, along with enchanting her blade. She then Smote him, staggering him for a moment, and draining his reserves. It was then time to press in once more. The enchanted starmetal blade clashed with the spellsword, and every time the enchantment neared Imshael, it seemed to annul his powers a little.

He swung back, enchanting his own blade with life stealing energies. The blades clashed again and again, testing the others will to see who would crumble first. Imshael swung horizontally, then spun around, swinging his arms out further, trying to catch her off guard with another attack. The tip of the sword scratched the surface of her armor, stealing a small portion of her life essence, but little more. She was quick, quicker than anyone should be in such heavy armor.

Using the momentum of her dodge, she sprung forward, bringing her greatsword down overhead. The starmetal sword knocked Imshaels blade out of the way, and Elissa followed up with another Smite, and then a Silence.

Imshael was now wide open, staggered and defenseless. Empowering her sword and body with her spirit, she felt renewed vigor, and thus she ended the fight. The greatsword swung upwards, slicing into Imshaels chest. The second swing arced horizontally, and demonic blood ribboned out of the wound. She used the momentum of the strike to ready her greatsword on her left side, and swung outwards again horizontally.

The demon collapsed to the ground, looking at his wounds in disbelief. His sword absently dropped from his hands.

Before Elissa could say, or do anything, a soul wrenching pain took her, and she cried out in anguish. It did not stop until all of her senses rushed back into her...

* * *

She felt the cold of the ground. What's more, she felt something else. Aches that were in her body that she didn't think she had, or could have had.

"El...Elissa?"

The Queen stirred at that voice, and looked up. It was him. "Alistair..."

He hugged her immediately, and she rose up from the ground. The wound on her stomach was gone, presumably from Solona.

There were so many things she wanted to say right now, but a few inhuman growls from a demonic body, and she knew her work here was not complete. She immediately picked her greatsword off of the ground, and stalked towards the smoking figure kneeling before Solona. Elissa felt...rejuvenated. No, better than that. She hadn't felt this good in...forever. What's more, something small was pulling away at her spirit.

Everyones paralysis had worn off now, and were surrounding the demon, until at last, Elissa and Alistair finished the circle.

Imshael saw all of their faces. The anger, the resolve, the annoyance, the vengeance in the eyes of the barbarian King, and finally, the calm glare of the God Slayer, who lifted her greatsword to the side of his neck.

"My 'death' accomplishes nothing. You have only succeeded in sealing your fate." his voice had the strange demonic presense to it now "With my offer, this wretched world could have been spared its fate from the Old Gods. But now...now all you can is wait until they arise once again. And when they do, your world will be plunged into darkness, forever."

"If that's true," Elissa rose her arm back "Then we will face the darkness. Together."

The sword sung through the air, ending the creature. As its head left its shoulders, several things happened at once. The body crumpled into ashes. And Elissa...

Elissa felt something stir within her spirit once again, much like it did when she gave birth to Bryce. Something surged out of her body. It was very small, and she could barely sense it, but sense it she could. And it felt like it was...struggling with something else. All of this ended in a fraction of a moment.

A burst of energy exploded outwards from where Imshael once stood, scattering the ashes and sending everyone recoiling back.

They all stood there in mystified silence. It was Tharec who broke the silence

"Ok, so...yeah. Can I go home now?"

Everyone stared at him, and he shrugged "What? This whole Landsmeet thing sucks! We get attacked by a bunch of guys in skirts, leather and plate, then some nutjob talking about Old Gods shows up, like I know what the sod hes talking about, and in the end, there's nothing left to loot. And I thought dwarven tradition was bad. You humans do this every year?"

Sereda immediately placed the palm of her hand on her forehead, dragging it slowly across her face to emphasize her annoyance.

"YOU'RE ALIVE" Kallian hugged her "I...I don't know what the fuck sort of miracle you pulled out of your ass this time, but I don't care. You made it!"

"Good to see you're safe too, Kallian. It's been a long time."

"You see, Kallian, my dear?" Zevran grinned "The Queen has this habit of cheating death. She's a dirty cheater, that one."

Sereda was still left with questions. The blood mage talked in such cryptic words. Was he insane? Possibly. Was he rambling? Maybe. But there was a kernel of truth to all of this, and she knew it. And what in the Ancestors was that all about her walking off the ground, back from the dead?

Alistair immediately took Elissa into his arms and delivered a crushing kiss. After an eternity of bliss hung between them, Alistair parted from her, tears in his eyes "Please don't scare me like that again."

Something immediately resurfaced to her mind "BRYCE! We must find him!"

"Shhh..." He hugged her tightly "I saw Fergus and Nathaniel run up to get him. He will be fine."

"You don't know that!" Elissas panic was manifesting. Oh Maker! Laurel was in charge of him! What if...

Solona was silent through all of their talk, trying to dispel the barriers. She...there was so much she had seen, so much she had learned! And soon, very soon, she would have to talk of it to someone.

"It is done." Lyna said with a measure of approval "If this creature was a threat to my clansmen, then we can rest easier, knowing it has been defeated."

"Done?" Leliana shook her head "None of this really feels done. When word of what happens here reaches Orlais..."

The barriers finally dissipated from the doors, and Habren ran to them, screaming "Oh thank the Maker! Freedom! OUT! I WANT-"

The Landsmeet door swung open just as she reached it, colliding with her head. She slumped against the wall, falling to the ground unconcious. A group of knights ran inside, with Anora at the front, armed with a bow.

"Maker's breath..." Anora gasped. There were so many bodies...at least forty, maybe even fifty. The roof was destroyed. The weather had suddenly turned into a dark, twisted form of a thunderstorm, but it had faded as soon as it had appeared. The people in the city were starting to panic from all of this chaos. She glanced up, and saw the King and Queen, along with a handful of survivors. "Alistair, Elissa, are you unharmed?"

"Mostly." Alistair kissed Elissa on the forehead, and turned back to Anora "Where's Bryce?"

"Safe. Along with Fergus and Nathaniel. You have my word." Anora glanced around as the knights ran through the room, securing the area.

Elissa slackened her weight in Alistairs arms...

...and suddenly burst into tears, sobbing. She knew Anora wanted a full report, but she just couldn't do it right now. It wasn't necessarily being so close to death that brought this on, nor the thought that people still wanted her dead, nor the stress that came in dealing with threats to the security of her nation, nor even the amount of change that came into her life these past two years, of which there was a stupendous amount of change. All of these things certainly didn't help, but there was one thought that stood out above the others.

She had tried so hard, after the death of the Archdemon, and then the defeat of the Mother in Amaranthine, to settle down and have something close to a normal life again. To have a home. To have a family. To feel as if the world was not going to turn everything upside down on her in the flash of a moment again.

And here it was. Death. Betrayal. Blood. All in her new home.

But she had done more than just survive this time. Justice, according to Imshael, was now free. Her husband, embracing her at this very moment as she sobbed out every thought, was still very much alive. Her brother, was safe. Dagonet, whining and nudging at her, was safe. All of her friends here, Kallian, Leliana, Zevran, and Solona, whom Elissa regarded as a sister, was safe. And Bryce...Bryce, their little baby boy was safe.

What she had failed to do at Castle Cousland, she had accomplished here. And as she finally calmed herself down, she felt it. She knew this feeling. It was a weight, lifted from her soul. It refreshed her, rejuvenated her, cleansed her and made her whole again.

_**Redemption.**_

* * *

**So I created Imshael, because Gaxkang=LOL fail. Gaxkang is supposed to be one of the biggest, baddest demons out there. What does he do with his time? Messing around with adventurers and 'collecting' them. **

**I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter! It was originally going to be only half this page, but I wanted the fight to really be something else. **

**This is not the end! We are getting close to the end, and there will be an Epilogue of sorts, seeing as how there are SOOOO many loose ends to tie up. Might get lucky and crank it out tomorrow, might take longer. We will see! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this story, R&R, peace! **


	58. Orlais

_**Orlais **_

_**City of Val Royaeux**_

_** Somewhere close to the Grand Cathedral**_

The last few months after that fateful day, news spread out slowly to the other countries, eventually reaching Tevinter and the Anderfels. The Tevinters, thinking little of the barbarian south, were still impressed to hear that the Queen had personally slain the legendary demon Imshael. Rumors in Minrathous spread that the Queen, tired of the Imperiums crimes against Ferelden, was going to personally cross the borders to demand reperations, or worse. The Archon, mage ruler of the Imperium, was no coward, but he was no fool either, and the thought of a possessed warrior, nigh invulnerable to magic, and responsible for the slayings of Gaxkang, Imshael, an entire Circle Tower full of abominations, and the Archdemon Urthemiel, was enough to give him pause.

Consequently, a large sum of gold, along with any remaining slaves that had yet to be returned to Denerim from the slave trade of Caladrius two years ago, suddenly arrived at the royal palace. To top it all off, the Archon had even written a letter of apology.

It was enough to make Elissa hold her sides in laughter, picturing the arrogant Archon sweating in fear, worried of what she might do to him. How kind of him to save her a trip.

Of course, today was not looking to be amusing. Nor was this the Tevinter Imperium: this was Orlais. The ships she took here were carrying empty chests, and she would not leave until they were filled.

"Ready for this?" Alistair breathed out.

"Ready to rant at the assembled Chantry, its Templars and the Lord Seeker?" Elissa smirked "Ready to chastize the lot of those pious, backstabbing fakes? Ready to demand the support we deserve for stopping a Blight in little over a year? You had better believe I am ready, Alistair. I have much to say, and they will hear every word of it. And if they do not acqueisce to our terms, it will go poorly for them. Of that, I am certain."

"Oh, well, good!" Alistair nervously smiled. "Guess we can do this then. After all..."

The marching of footsteps announced the presence of a large army. The commoners scurried away from them, the merchants eyeing them with awe and fear. In the daylight, their silver grey armor shone brightly, their blue leather and tabards a pleasant contrast to the red of the Templars. The symbol of the Gryphon was emblazed on each individual, no matter their race, profession, or background. For each and every one swore the same oath, and drank of the same cup. An elvish woman was singing a song, to lift up their spirits, accompanied with a few other Grey Wardens and their instruments:

_Hara afah eo_

_Hara afah eo_

_Post nubila_

_Hara afah eo_

The music was cut short as Alistair and Elissa reached the army, and an order sounded out to halt their march. Alistair grinned like a little boy "We are not alone."

A man Alistairs height and hair color, but contrasting fierce facial features stood at the front of the Grey Wardens, and he extended out a hand to them "Greetings, your Majesties. I'm First Warden Eckhardt. Call me either or both, if you prefer."

"It's really good to meet you!" Alistair shook his hand. It was really hard for the young man to keep down his excitement, but he tried, for Elissas sake as well as his own. Elissa did not dislike the man, but her opinion of him was not as high as his own.

"Indeed." Elissa replied politely, with an honest smile. "We are glad to have your assistance in this matter, First Warden."

He nodded to the both of them "Well, when I got the reports about what happened with that woman and the Eluvian, and this nonsense about attacks and demons, I have to say, I was getting tired simply reading about it all. Not to mention I wanted to just briefly talk to the two of you." His facade hardened only very slightly, mostly a frown "I'm not exactly pleased that Morrigan managed to escape. Your word, and that book she gave you is all well and good, but some of us are still skeptical. And I personally hate leaving loose ends untied."

"I can say that I am not exactly pleased with how the entire Fifth Blight was handled, First Warden." Elissa returned, firmly "By my people as well as your own. But we do what we can in the situations we are in. If...if Morrigan or her child become a threat to the world...then I-"

"We." Alistair held her hand "Then we will deal with it when the time comes. That's all we can really offer you."

Eckhardt took a moment to stare at the pair of them, then finally nodded "Well, let's get this done with."

* * *

The First Warden, along with a smaller contingent of Wardens, joined the King, Queen, and Royal Guards walking toward the Grand Cathedral.

It was a magnificent sight to behold. Arches rising as high as one could see. Golden statues and stained glass adorning the outside. The massive grey stone granting the building a sort of resilience to it.

They walked inside to the Audience Chamber. The sunlight peering through the stained glass illuminated the room with a wondrous array of colors. A large statue of Andraste stood in the room with her sword of justice. The Eternal Brazier burned brightly in the room, granting warmth and an overabundance of light. And at the Sunburst Throne were a number of figures.

The first Elissa noted, was wearing a suit of black armor, with the eye of the maker emblazoned on it. His hair was dark with dashes of grey in it. First Seeker Lambert, judging from his scowl and posture.

There were other Knight Commanders, Revered Mothers, Grand Clerics and so on, but Elissa took notice of one with her hair in two buns. Her smile was warm and honest. The rest of the responses from the room varied. The Knight Commanders were obviously wary of her, whether by contempt or fear, very few seemed welcoming. The holy women in the room were also somewhat on the edge, though some of them greeted her with a polite nod.

Then a gong rang. A procession of priests filled the chambers with their mantras, and an old woman, dressed in the most splendid holy robes, slowly followed them, though it took four servants to do so.

Poor woman, Elissa thought. That was the Divine.

Everyone kneeled before her, and one of the servants shouted "All hail the Most Holy Beatrix, Third of Her Name, Exalted Servant of the Maker!"

The Lord Seeker rose, and gestured curtly for them all to rise as well. Beatrix slowly settled down into her throne...

And promptly started snoring. Loudly.

After the moment sunk in, it took all of Elissas willpower not to smirk. If she had looked to her left, she would have seen the First Wardens sneer at the old woman. Alistair, however, was blushing out of embarrassment. This was the Divine? How...awkward.

"Greetings, First Warden. King Alistair." Lord Seeker Lambert crossed his arms "Queen Elissa."

"Lord Seeker." Elissa replied without emotion.

The rooms tension was palpable. Some of the Templars nervously turned their helmets around, wondering if a battle would erupt.

Elissa turned to her colleagues "Mind if I go first?"

When both Eckhardt and Alistair shrugged, Elissa removed her sheathed greatsword from her back.

"What are you doing?" Lambert instinctively inched his hand to his sword.

"Demonstrating that I mean no harm to anyone present, which is more than can be said for those representing our holy institution." She nodded to a Templar, who approached and took the sword from her, but not without whispering "I expect to see this returned to me unchanged when I leave, Templar."

Clearing her throat, she addressed the assembled audience "Most Holy. Lord Seeker. Your Graces, Commanders, and so forth. I am honored to stand within one of the most holy places the Maker, in his wisdom, has allowed to exist. Allow me first to say that whatever fabrications you have heard about myself or my exploits, I do not regard myself a very strict religious person. I hope that does not offend, but I think you will understand why I say this: I do not regard myself as a saint. Far from it. I made a deal with a spirit, to claim revenge for myself and my family. A not inspiring answer, and little different from a mage making a deal with a demon, save for this: I am not an abomination either. I was not one when I first made the pact, and now even less so: for my ally Justice is gone from me."

"Gone?" A chantry sister whispered. A multitude of whispers rose up.

"What do you mean, gone?" Lambert was disarmed by her words, and her speech.

"I freed him." Elissa shrugged "I freed him when I slew Imshael. Somehow, I still retain some of my...unique abilities. I know not why. They may fade with time. But that is neither here nor there at the moment."

Her voice, and her face grew increasingly wrathful "As I said before, I do not consider myself a saint. But neither did I count myself among the Chantries enemies. Indeed, what have I and my companions wrought FOR the Chantry? We discovered Andrastes final resting place. We discovered ancient manuscripts from the time of Maferath, that have yet to be deciphered, but will undoubtably benefit the whole of Thedas. We slew not one, but TWO ancient demons of legend, responsible for the creation of blood magic. The blood mage rebellion at Kinloch Hold was quelled. I personally sent my advice at the Magi Convention at Cumberland to not pull away from Chantry control. The 5th Blight, defeated by us Fereldens alone, was ended in little over a year. That greatsword-"

She snapped her finger at the Templar who held it, and he jumped "-was personally jammed through the Archdemons skull. By me. My husband too, along with a great host of heroes, slew the Archdemon Urthemiel. I repeat this again. I know of the stories surrounding me and my companions. I do not consider myself a saint. But when I was fighting to defeat the Blight, I was NOT your enemy. But you...all of you, saw differently. You still do, it seems."

More silence.

"Two attacks on Warden recruits personally handpicked by me!" Elissa spat at them "A third attack by a great host of Templars, aimed at myself and my friends! And an attempt to frame me with working with blood mages. Ferelden has STILL received no aid of any kind whatsoever from you assembled here. Oh, and not to mention also attacking the Paragon of Orzammar."

Lambert had not forgotten, and he felt himself straining with anger.

"What more do you WANT from us?!" Elissa yelled.

"Your Majesty..." The kinder woman soothed "My name is Revered Mother Dorothea. A pleasure to meet you. And you are right. The Chantry has done you and Ferelden many wrongs."

"And what of HER wrongs?!" Lambert growled "You still joined with a spirit! Chantry secrets were compromised during your little 'adventure'! Right now, your brother is married to a mage you granted a title of nobility to, along with making her your Warden Commander of the country! And the fact remains that you can still utilize a form of magic, possessed or not. How you convinced Grand Cleric Elemena to allow you to ascened the throne of Ferelden...I cannot even begin to fathom."

Beatrix snored loudly again, and a Grey Warden sniggered, before faking a cough.

First Warden Eckhardt rolled his eyes at the Divine, and continued "Whether she's to judge or not does not matter, Lord Seeker. We have a pact. The Chantry offers its unconditional support to the Grey Wardens in times of Blight."

"But the Blight is-"

"Over?" Eckhardt glared "Yes. It is. Thank you for reminding us. It's not like we are in charge of actually defeating it. OH WAIT! Yes we are. And that simply means you've held out on us, not honoring our pact. Does that mean we are going to...renegotiate our terms, Lord Seeker?"

The threat was now in the air. Some of the holy women in the room whispered nervously to one another, along with a few feckless Knight Commanders. Both Eckhardt and Lambert stared one another down, and Dorothea closed her eyes, whispering a prayer to the Maker. A Grey Warden nudged Elissa, and directed her gaze to his spare sword on his side. Alistair stepped forward, and spoke

"Look. No one really wants this. We're not here to steal from you, and we don't want to cause trouble. We just want a way of helping everyone back home. They have nothing to do with any of this, and they are innocents. If you still really hate us, at least do it for them."

Silence.

Then one of the Revered Mothers spoke "Lord Seeker, I agree."

"As do I. The people of Ferelden need aid more than ever."

They kept building, whittling at Lamberts resolve until he finally replied "Fine, First Warden. You will have the aid you seek. The gold will be disbursed to the Grey Wardens."

Lambert raised a hand "Along with a set of terms, dictated by myself and the Ferelden Crown."

Dorothea raised an eyebrow, though she sported a sly grin "We would almost certainly have to hear your terms firsthand before we would agree."

"Knight Commander Tevin, the one responsible for the attacks on myself, my family, and my friends, must be brought to justice." Elissa pointed at the lot of them "And I'd better not hear that you decided to ship him off to some retirement center or vacation spot. This is not negotiable."

"Fine." Lambert replied curtly.

Elissa swept her gaze around "I also wish to create an order of our own personal Templars."

A wave of surprised gasps filled the room, and it woke Beatrix up, who was semi conscious of the conversation taking place "Oh, good idea, make MORE templars! Yes, you cannot...cannot be too short..." She opened her eyes widely at the group "Ooh, visitors!"

Elissa, seeing an opportunity, walked forward and knelt obediantly "Most Holy. I humbly request to train some of my soldiers as Templars for my families defense."

"Who are you?" Beatrix frowned "I don't remember you walking in here. Where's my bread!?"

"I am Elissa Cousland, Most Holy."

Beatrixes eyes went even wider "OHHH! What a pretty name! Wait, what was it you wanted to do again, dear?"

Elissa smiled at the ground "Only to train Templars under my command for my protection. I was attacked by a powerful mage as of late, and I seek defenses against magic in the future."

Beatrix turned to the Lord Seeker "That's a splendid idea! Just splendid!"

The Lord Seeker was furious, unable to truly respond for fear of what the Queen was playing at. Defense against magic? Absurd. She wanted to train men in the sacred arts so that she would no longer need to depend on the Chantry! This was tantamount to blasphemy! And the Divine was advocating it!

"Most Holy..." he began.

"And I shall Anoint you as their commander!" Beatrix smiled widely.

There was a bit of silence, before a Templar spoke up "Do...do you mean appoint, Most Holy?"

"I said Anoint, didn't I?" The Divine was annoyed now "Lord Seeker, see to it that she is Anointed."

Elissa, who was beyond stunned at the mentioning of being Anointed, spoke up "Your Holiness, that is most kind, but-"

"No no!" Beatrix shook her head "I've spoken! Now, is there anything else that you required? Because I could really use a nap."

Lord Seeker Lambert was red with fury, clenching his hand into a fist. When the Divine was adamant like this, there was no negotiating with her. It didn't happen often, as Beatrix saw the necessity of what needed to be done, but now? This was madness!

Elissa and Alistair were both looking at eachother with naked shock. The title of Anointed had only ever been granted once in Chantry history, and that was to a man called Kordillus Drakon, founder of the Chantry, and Emperor of Orlais. This was probably the single greatest honor that any Andrastian could receive, surpassing even being declared Exalted for serving in an Exalted March. They both looked at First Warden Eckhardt, who casually shrugged to the both of them. Elissa turned back to the Divine, and weakly spoke:

"N-no, your Holiness. There is nothing else that we require. Maker bless you-"

Loud snoring cut her off again. Elissa was not a coward, but this...this was just really...awkward. She bowed to the assembled, who were whispering to eachother with great intensity, and walked right up to the Templar who had her sword, snatching it out of her hands. Elissa then walked right back to Alistair and Eckhardt, ignoring the deathly glare of the Lord Seeker, and the lot of them cleared out of the Grand Cathedral.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Orlais**_

"King Alistair! Queen Elissa!"

A messenger bowed to them, and extended an envelope to a royal guard who put himself between them. "Revered Mother Dorothea has been tasked by the Divine to handle her holy works, and has requested that you return to Orlais in about three months for the proper rites of your Anointing! The letter shall explain everything. Maker bless you!"

The messenger ran off, and Elissa leaned back against a wall "Well...that...that went..."

"Yeah..." Alistair mumbled "That went...well, actually. Surprisingly, stupendously well, in fact!" He then grinned that boyish smile of his "Elissa the Anointed! That sounds pretty damn good, doesn't it?"

Elissa frowned "Alistair, please don't call me that."

"What?" Alistair grinned even wider "She did 'anoint' you as a commander, remember?"

"You and your bloody jokes." Elissa was about to say something until she noticed a spider on the wall next to her. She let out a cry and cringed away from it.

Alistair immediately started chuckling "Oh dear! Elissa the Anointed, scourge of the Darkspawn! Slayer of demons! Scared senseless," He extended his finger to the spider on the wall "by the dreaded, Maker forsaken, daddy long legs of DOOOOOM."

She struck his shoulder, and he laughed even harder.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed "I guess this is good...this will make the meeting with the Empress that much easier."

Alistair walked up to her, and held her tightly "It's all going to work out fine, Elissa. She's not going to try anything, not now anyway. Probably not even in the future. The Divine is pretty much your best friend, if she can still remember your name, that is."

Elissa giggled, feeling somewhat ashamed of it, and hugged Alistair "I feel...lighter, Alistair."

"Lighter?"

She nodded "It feels as if a great burden has been lifted off of my shoulders. And..." She smiled, and kissed the confused man. "And I love you."

"I love you too, Elissa."

"Then let's get this visit with that bitch Celene over with." She smirked "We have a home to go back to."

* * *

**The song is the Grey Warden theme, just in case you're wondering. **

**I've considered the plausibility of this situation unfolding as it did, and here's my reasoning: the Chantry pissed off the dwarves by trying to kill their Paragon. Big mistake: the dwarves control the lyrium trade, which the Chantry needs to control their Templars. They've also pissed off the Wardens multiple times, who are now bringing an army down south to strong arm them. They've also soured their relations with other foreign leaders because the Chantry has been caught red handed in trying to assassinate/frame Kings and Queens. I would guess they've even made enemies of some of their own followers by trying to kill the one who discovered the Ashes of Andraste.**

**The last nail in the coffin is canon, Divine Beatrix III is clearly not in her right mind by the year of 9:30. I pictured her to be kind of a dingbat, so there ya go XD**

**There's one final chapter to this story before it can come to a close!**


	59. Surreal

**This is it! The last chapter for this story! As I said, I'm going to UCSC at the moment, and I have college work to do. But I wanted to make sure I did this chapter right. Beyond this? Well, I've considered finishing this storyline with the events of DA2, and what I believe will happen in Inquisition. That's certainly something to pursue. I've also considered scrapping everything and starting all over again! Who knows what I'll do? Not sure yet. **

**But before I forget, I simply wanted to thank everyone who has been reading thus far, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Hope. Always hope.

Freedom. Something that he had taken for granted, and now enjoyed once again.

Harmony. The sacred state of equilibrium he had always strived for.

Memories. Memories that were his, and yet, they were not.

All of these thoughts drifted into Justices mind, as he wandered the Fade, in search of... a name. Names? He had once been called Akrazielle, but what did that matter to him? His was a life of service, a service to a noble ideal. Equally as important, his was a life of service to the realm of mortals. Still, names...connections, they stirred something within him.

Just like...Elissa.

Remembering names of mortals he had contacted over hundreds...thousands of their 'years', it reminded him of why the ideal of justice was so important. Justice is harmony, balance. The ideal world was a world in harmony, a land where every injustice and wrong was righted. Suffering, pain, loss, evil itself was his foe.

But what then, was evil? In the Fade, evil was well and clearly defined: Demons. They preyed on the living, causing misery and imbalance to the lives of mortals in their wake. There was only one way to fight their ilk, and that was to purge them with righteous fury and unyielding courage. The world of mortals, however, Justice had learned early on to be quite different. Evil was not so easily defined. Some morally upright individuals did evil deeds because it was necessary for their survival, while others whom were likely irredeemable acted on behalf of others because it benefited them as well. It was harder to discern when action was required, and when it was not.

Still, Justice valued learning such scrutiny, for true justice requires the searching of the truth. If one acts without the illumination of the truth, great harm can be caused.

So this was his quest: searching for the truth. He would find this Cina, a child with the soul of an...Old God? Justice had never seen a god before, nor the Maker that was sometimes mentioned. For the future of this world, he earnestly hoped that such a being was capable of good. And if it was, then Justice would reach out, and teach Cina how to lead a virtuous and honorable life.

This...this is something that would not only benefit Elissa, whom Justice cared for as a good friend, but would benefit the physical world as well, if Justice could persuade, guide the deity to a higher moral calling.

Once again, the world needed Justice, and he would answer the call.

* * *

**Somewhere far south of the Korcari Wilds**

Flakes of white floated down from the grey sky above, gently resting on the mounds of snow covering the ground. A sparrow was darting through the air at incredible speeds, occasionally stopping the flapping of its wings to soar, and absorb the experience.

This feeling never got old.

Solona loved, loved, LOVED flying. There was nothing more exhilarating, more liberating than flying!

The battle against the demon Imshael was an experience Solona would not soon forget. Terrible displays of powerful, never before seen magic. If the Templars knew that mages could do some of the things that Imshael could, they would likely soil their armor. To be fair, some of what Imshael could do needed to be forgotten. No one would benefit from the world being exposed from magic that was clearly demonic or cursed, such as those orbs of dark energy.

But shape shifting! That was something the world could DEFINITELY benefit from!

She took great delight flying through the thick fog, performing loops and narrowly dodging the branches of this forsaken wasteland.

Warden Malcolm, along with a host of other Grey Wardens watched as the sky blue sparrow finally darted down to their location, and suddenly expanded mid landing into limbs, grey and blue robes, and a thoroughly pleased smile, covered with long strands of dark black hair.

"You see any of the landmarks you mentioned earlier? Are we close to that mountain?" Malcolm shifted his boots in the snow, the white giving way with a satisfying crunch sound.

"Yes." Solona whispered, drawing closer "Have faith in me, Malcolm. I know what I saw when I touched briefly with the demons mind. We are close now."

"If I didn't have faith in your vision, we wouldn't be here." Malcolm drew his sword "But we need to be careful. True or not, I don't want our Wardens to die here."

Solona led the way toward the mountain they spoke of, and the other Wardens followed, whispering to each other when they weren't complaining of the frigid cold. The Warden Commander had only divulged the secrets of this mission to the Senior Warden. What was here? Clearly not another darkspawn threat, or would it be? The Wardens had no recorded forts this far south. This was, in fact, unchartered territory. The only information the ensigns could gather about this region was that the Chasind told only of nomadic barbarians, great mountains hewn from the earth, and the harsh, unforgiving snowy climate. What could possibly be here that would involve the Grey Wardens?

The twelve of them crushed their boots firmly into the snow, walking up the slopes of the peak. What had seemed a mad, aimless walk into these frozen wastes, was a clear path for the mage prodigy turned Warden Commander. And after an hour hiking up the mountain, they saw it. A very large opening on the side of the mountain.

"There." Solona pointed. "We go in."

The crunch of the snow under their boots was replaced with the grinding of rocks. No longer did their faces sting with the biting cold.

"Well, if nothing else, this would be a good place to rest for a while." A warden mumbled.

Another knelt down and picked something off the ground "Bird feathers. There's game here too. We start a fire, and we are good for the night, then were good to pick up the journey tomorrow."

"We've already finished the journey." Malcolm turned to both of them "Now get your asses up and keep sharp."

Both recruits looked at each other with concern, but did as their Senior Warden asked.

The other Wardens held a torch out, and Solona immediately set them alight.

"Whoa…" A warden whispered "This cavern is HUGE!"

"And it goes further." Solona replied, pressing on.

They walked on, and the two Wardens from earlier saw other things in the dark. Skeletons… not human ones. Picked clean long ago. They were unlike any kind of corpse ever seen. A torch was drawn closer.

"Horns…wings…Looks like a dragon!"

"Look at this one!" Another recruit pointed "This one looks different! Wings, but no horns!"

Malcolm rounded on the pair "Did I not say to stay focused!? Get up in the front with me!"

That was the last of the conversations, but it did not abate their curiosity. It only spurred it on.

Further on they walked, until at last, the walls expanded further outward, revealing to all a wide, consuming darkness.

"We are here." Solona raised up her staff in her left hand, and a brilliant light flashed out only briefly before dissipating. Her right hand was gripped tightly along the handle of a new runesword, pointing down on the ground. Maker be merciful enough that she would not require it this day.

"I'm sorry, Commander, but I don't get it!" A recruit snapped "What are we doing all the way out here!? Why are-"

A distant light in the darkness flashed out, and everyone went deadly silent.

The sound of branches crunching and pebbles kicked away only heightened the tension and fear in the Wardens present.

Another light flashed. It was closer, and a sound accompanied it. It sounded much like…lightning.

"What's going on?!" a recruit whispered, fear quaking in his voice.

Solona raised her staff again to cast out the light. The light in the distance illuminated out again. It was more distinct this time, a pair of what seemed to be…eyes.

The entity in the room was nearing the party now, its eyes glaring with a brilliance as it finally halted a mere few feet away from Malcolm and Solona.

Then, suddenly, the sound of wings extending filled the cavern, and at once the lightning encompassing its eyes sparked through the skeletal frame of its body.

The darkness was immediately banished in the immediate vicinity, and all of the Wardens, Malcolm and Solona included, recoiled slowly.

They could see everything. The two sets of talons gripping into the cavern floor. The long tail, swishing energetically behind it, demonstrating its animated state. The wings, spanning a good twenty feet of distance, perhaps even thirty. And those eyes…those eyes that held an intelligence. A reasoning. Perhaps even anger, at those who would dare disturb home and hearth.

"T-t-that's…" A warden stammered.

"A griffon." Solona finished.

The griffon reared its head back, and roared.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. What sort of evil bastard ends on a cliffhanger? **

**I'd like to first credit Arsinoe de Blassenville, who I had a discussion with on the nature of Griffons. The south of Thedas is still uncharted. We know very little about any possible settlements, different creatures, etc. While it is very true that Griffons died out in the north, the same is not a certainty in the south, as far as we know. Someone as powerful as Imshael, who has likely traveled the whole of Thedas, would know if Griffons existed. He might very well have experimented on them!**

**So what would this spell for the future of Ferelden, who is the closest nation to the Griffons? Indeed, what would it spell for the future of Thedas itself? I'll leave that for you guys to ponder.**

**Again, thank you all for reading! This was an interesting project to undertake, and I am satisfied with its outcome.**


End file.
